Every Breath
by Adrian Jade
Summary: 'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart,you were there to wear it from the start and with every breath of me you'll be the only light I see.
1. Chapter 1

October 2007

Two men waited patiently inside a Barnes and Noble along with thousands of other people. Both of them were rather short in stature. The slightly taller of the two had black hair and dark brown eyes, he bounced on his heels with excitement. The shorter male rolled his eyes, although he was just as excited he hid it better.

"Relax Mike." The shorter man chastised his long time friend. The one called Mike ignored his friend. Nothing could ruin this moment. In just a short thirty minutes he would meet his idol Y2J himself, Chris Jericho.

"But he's going to be here." Mike remarked. He felt like a little child on Christmas morning. But with all the excitement he could not forget the promise he made to their other friend. The two men usually were accompanied by a young woman. But the woman could not make it to the book signing. "Lex would understand."

"Well Lex is not here and your bouncing around like an idiot is annoying the hell outta me." The shorter brown haired man snapped.

"Come on Keith lighten up." Mike grinned at his companion. Another male approached the twosome, he was taller than both the other two men. His name was Cesar. He smiled at Keith and Mike before giving them both hugs.

"Where's Lex?" He asked looking around for the only female member of their group. Keith and Mike looked at each other. Both frowning simultaneously.

"It came back." Was all Keith would say. "This time it does not look good." Cesar looked to the ground then. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" He asked a little hurt that three of his friends could keep something like that from him.

"We only found out like two days ago. She called us to explain why she could not come with us today." Mike explained. "I guess she's known for a few months now but never said anything."

"Foolish ass woman." Cesar shook his head in disgust. "Did she make you promise to tell him anything for her?"

"No, but she sounded so disappointed that she could not go that we decided to try and get Jericho to say hi to her on the phone or something." Keith said before shrugging. "It's worth a shot right?"

"Yea I guess." Cesar agreed.

"Come on guys I know the situation sucks but we are here going to meet Jericho." Mike was ever the optimist.

–

"We're next guys." Mike could barely contain his excitement at that point. He was about to meet his idol. The only way this could be any better for him is if Ronnie James Dio was there too.

"Next." The security guard yelled. Mike made his way up to Chris Jericho. The blonde wrestler smiled at the young man as he approached.

"Hi." Jericho greeted him. "What's your name?" He asked as Mike handed him the book.

"Michael." Mike managed to get out after having some difficulty. Jericho signed the book and handed it back to him. "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure." Jericho motioned for him to take the seat next to him. Mike practically skipped over to his hero. Keith, who had the camera, stepped forward.

"Ok smile guys." Both men smiled for the camera.

"Chris, I just want you to know that you are like my idol and all I want to do is give you a hug right now cause you are that awesome."

"So do it." Mike's jaw hit the floor. He looked at Jericho for a moment. The blonde wrestler had stood up and was waiting. Without having to be told twice Mike was on his feet and embracing the older man.

"I never want to let go." Jericho just laughed.

"Me either." He played along. Then it got weird. They broke their embrace. Mike gathered his book and was about to walk away when he remember Alexia.

"Hey Chris I really do not want to bug you but one of my best friends is a huge fan of ours too but she couldn't be here today because she is battling leukemia. If I called her would you say hi?" Mike knew he was being a pain in the ass now but he knew it would make Lex's year.

"Jimmy, I am going to take a five minute break." Jericho announced.

"Dude seriously you couldn't have waited till me and Cesar got our books signed!" Keith exclaimed.

"Come with me guys." Jericho requested of them. The three friends followed Jericho towards a back corner of the store. "You guys are serious right? This isn't some kind of joke?"

"No, we're serious as a heart attack." Mike piped up. "Our friend Alexia or Lex as we call her, had leukemia when she was ten years old and then she has been in remission until a few months ago. She's twenty-one now and it's back with a vengeance."

"Dial the number." Jericho handed Keith his cell phone. Keith did as requested and handed the phone back to Jericho.

–

Alexia "Lex" Marren was looking up at the ceiling of her hospital room. She was still really upset that she could not accompany her friends. The chemo was just way too much on her body. She couldn't even stand up on her own anymore, so forget about standing in line.

There was nothing on TV at that time of day and she was too restless to try to read a book. So she just forced herself to stare at the ceiling. She did that a lot now a days to keep herself from crying. She tried to be strong but sometimes it just became too much. How does one be cheerful when they know that they could die at any time?

Her cell phone started ringing. With much more energy than she would have liked she lifted herself into a sitting position and reached to grab her phone on the bedside table. She did not recognize the number but answered it anyways.

"Hello." Her voice came out raspy. That bugged her to no end but what was she going to do. There was nothing that could be done.

"Hi is this Alexia?" The voice on the other end of the line seemed familiar but she could not place it.

"Yes this is she."

"Lex, this is Chris Jericho." After hearing those words she just broke down. Her friends had somehow gotten Chris Jericho to call her on the phone.

"I am so sorry Mr. Jericho it's just that this means so much to me." she sobbed. As much as she tried to calm herself down she just couldn't.

"How are you doing Sweetheart?" Chris asked.

"I've been better." Lex laughed through her tears.

"Yea, I bet you have." Jericho agreed. "You have some great friends here Lex. They made sure I knew about you."

"They are great guys." She had finally stopped crying. She was now beaming. This was probably the closets thing to Make A Wish she was ever going to get.

"Listen Lex I have to be going but you rest up and get better."

"Alright. Thank you so much for calling me. You have no idea how much better I feel now that I have talked to you." Her words tugged on Chris's heart-strings. She was so young and from what he could hear in her voice, so brave.

"Bye bye Sweetheart." He hung up the phone. He placed it back into her pocket. "Before you guys leave would you write down Lex's full name and the hospital information. I would like to send her some signed stuff."

All three men grinned at him. They agreed to give him the information he asked for. "Hey since we are all here can we get pictures too?" Cesar asked.

"Sure." After all the books were signed Keith jotted down the information on a small piece of line paper. Chris stuck it in his pocket.

After he was all done with his signing he took the now crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket.

Alexia Marren

Massachusetts General Hospital

Blake & Ellison Building 13th floor

Room 1324

"Well Ms. Marren what do you say to a surprise visit?" He smiled as he stuck the paper back into his pocket. He figured him showing up to see her would mean so much more than anything that he signed a sent to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris, are you sure about this?" Jake, the head of his security detail asked. "If you insist on going to that hospital I really think you should bring a guard with you."

Chris shook his head no. "I will be fine. This young lady is very sick and I do not want to freak her out by having a huge security guard follow me into her room."

"He could wait outside the room." Jake suggested.

Chris scowled. "Yes because that will not draw attention. I am going in alone. End of story." With that he got out of his limo and entered the front entrance of one of the world's biggest hospitals. After asking for directions and getting lost twice he finally found himself in the Blake & Ellison building. He took the elevator up to the thirteenth floor and tried to keep from being noticed as he searched for Alexia's room.

It took him a few minutes and he did have to stop once to sign an autograph but he finally made it to the room. He knocked and waited a few seconds for someone to yell come in. He walked in and shut the door behind him. There were two very worn out looking people sitting in chairs on either side of the hospital bed. Chris guessed that they were her parents.

The woman looked up at him. "Hello." She said.

"Hi, my name is-" he started to say.

"Chris Jericho." the man said for him. "She told us she talked to you on the phone earlier. But I must say I am very surprised to see you here."

"I hope it's alright that I am here." Chris said feeling a little uncomfortable. "Just hearing the way her three friends talked about her it made me want to meet her in person."

"She'll be very happy that you are here Mr. Jericho." the mother smiled at him. "She's been sleeping for an hour or so." the mother stood up and went over to her daughter. "Lex, Honey you have company." he gently shook her.

Lex opened up her eyes and stared with confusion at her mother. "Who's here?" she asked.

"Chris Jericho came to visit you." Lex's face lit up and with her mothers help she sat up in the bed. Her face then turned bright red.

"Hey Chris. I cannot believe you're here." The smile on her face was worth the trip to Chris.

"I had to meet you after meeting the group of clowns you hang out with." he chuckled.

"Lex, your father and I are going to go get something to eat at the cafeteria." then she turned her attention to the wrestler. "I am sure that you two have wrestling stuff to talk about and won't miss us."

"Ok mom. See you later." She waved her parents out of the room. Once they were gone she let out a sigh. "I get that I am sick but I am not a child anymore. They really do not need to be here all the time."

"It doesn't matter if you are two or forty-two. You're parents are always going to be there for you. I am speaking as someone who has children now." Chris said taking one of the now vacant chairs.

"I guess." Then she smiled again. "I still cannot believe that Y2J himself is sitting in my hospital room talking to me."

"Well believe it because I am here." He took a moment to really take Alexia in. She looked so small propped up against a pile of pillows. She was so thin, she had to weigh less than one hundred pounds. She had these beautiful blue eyes that were sunken into her skull. On her head she wore this dark blue bandana to cover up her bald scalp. But even in the sickly state she was in when she smiled she lit up the room.

"I am sorry for my appearance. If I had known you were coming I would have done something better with my hair." Chris stared blankly at her for a moment. Then she laughed at him. "It was a joke. I don't have any hair." Chris couldn't stop himself from frowning. "Come on Jericho it was a joke. If I didn't have my sense of humor things would be really bad."

Chris looked around the room. The walls plastered with cards and pictures and magazine cutouts. "I like the way you decorated."

"Thanks. But I cannot take credit to any of it. All my cousins and friends did it."

"So tell me a little about you." Chris requested.

"Hmm. Let's see well when I am not in the hospital I enjoy hanging out with my friends and my two dogs. I am a huge animal lover and have been known to have more than once found stray animals around the town where I live and have taken them home. I like to read and I also write short stories and poems. But most importantly I have had an on and off love affair with the WWE since I was in diapers."

"Who was your favorite wrestler growing up?" Jericho asked. He found it interesting that she said she had been watching wrestling since she was in diapers.

"Well I don't remember this but I have been told that during my toddler years I was obsessed with The Ultimate Warrior." She shrugged. "Apparently my mom bought me those plush dolls that they had in the early ninties. She got me Hulk Hogan and The Warrior and I would not touch the Hogan doll but I brought the Warrior doll everywhere with me and even slept with the damn thing."

Jericho laughed. "When I got older I was really into Stone Cold and the Rock. I think Rocky might have been one of the first guys I ever had a crush on. I am not sure but I think he was. It was around then that I got sick the first time. My dad waited outside the old Boston Garden one night and got The Rock to sign a hat for me. Still have it to this day."

"Who's your current favorite wrestler?" He asked. She bit her lip and shook her head no. He looked at her confused.

"My favorite wrestler died. I don't have one anymore." She explained. "If anyone comes close to my favorite right now it's probably Finlay. He's awesome because he's Irish. I used to like Randy Orton too but I don't really care for him that much anymore. I really like John Cena but that might have to do with the fact that he is from Boston too."

"Do you like movies?" Chris asked.

"Of course I do." Was her reply. "Who can honestly say they do not like movies?"

He felt foolish for asking such a stupid question. She was right of course. "What about music? What is your favorite genre?"

"I like all music for the most part. I am really not that big into Hip Hop or R&B but there are some songs I like. I mostly listen to Country music or Classic Rock like Springsteen or Bon Jovi."

They talked and joked around for another two hours before Chris announced that he had to leave. She thanked him for taking the time out of his busy schedule to come visit her. He stood up from his seat and leaned in to hug the small woman.

"Take care Sweetheart."

With one last wave he left the room. Her parents were waiting in chair outside the room. Each reading a magazine. They stood up when they noticed Chris.

"Thank you so much Chris." Her mother reached out to touch his arm. "It means so much to all of us that you visited her."

"Is there any hope of her getting better?" He asked.

"They are doing tests now but more than likely her only chance is a bone marrow transplant." Her dad said.

"Well that should be easy one of you have to be a match." Lex's mom let out a loud sob and walked away. She shakily lowered herself into a chair and began rocking back and forth.

Chris looked with fearful eyes at Lex's father. The man shook his head sadly. "Lex's best chance would have been if her brother was a match but he is not. Neither are we."

"Isn't there someone else in your family that can help her?" Chris asked.

"They have all been tested but so far none of them are a match." the father continued. "We are now looking into donor registries but even that is pretty slim."

"There has to be something to help her." Chris reasoned. "Is it possible that someone who is not related can be a bone marrow match."

Lex's father nodded. "It is possible yes. The chances are small but it has been known to happen."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Chris asked desperate to find some way to help this young woman's family. He couldn't figure out why after just one mere meeting he had become so personally invested but he had. Maybe it was merely because she was so young, not even in the prime of her life again. Or maybe it was because her three best friends had been so insistent that he talked to her. If they could make the effort why shouldn't he right?

"You coming to visit her was more than enough. But your prayers wouldn't hurt either?"

"How does one find out if they are a bone marrow match?" Chris asked curious as to how the whole process works.

"Well you have them swab your mouth for cells. Then they compare your HLA levels. The levels are matched on a six point scale. In order to be a match one either has to be a six out of six to be a perfect match or a five out of six. They will not bother with anything less. It is all very confusing."

Chris stared at the man as if he had just spoken a different language. He had been right it was all very confusing. But a harmless cheek swab seemed simple enough. He would make an appointment with his family's doctor first thing the following morning.

"Thank you again for coming to see her." The older man gave Chris a smile. "She will not soon forget your kindness." They shook hands and Chris went on his way.

As Chris left the building he couldn't help but think there had to be something more he could do for this young woman. He had seen her face just come alive the moment her mother announced that he had come to visit her. All he knew at that moment is that he would be staying in touch with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher Irvine or Chris Jericho as his fans knew him by had gone back to his hotel room that night and read everything he could about bone marrow transplants. His head was spinning by the time he stopped. He still was no closer to understanding any of what he had read but he felt he had to try. He looked at the clock on the night stand next to his hotel room bed, it read wall past two A.M. He knew he needed to sleep, he had to meet with Vince at the corporate office in a few hours. He shut his laptop and went over to his bed. He laid down but he knew he was not going to be able to sleep.

–

"Chris are you listening to me?" Vince McMahon asked as he stared at the blonde wrestler. Chris had his head resting against his hand. His eyes were half closed as he stared straight ahead.

"Huh- I mean- Sorry Vince I had a horrible time trying to sleep last night. I met this young woman yesterday who is dying of leukemia. And none of her family is a bone marrow match." Chris explained. "It just bothers me that she will die without this transplant."

"How did you come to meet her?" Vince asked.

"Well I was at my book signing yesterday and her friends came to it and asked me to call her. They explained how bad off she was and I could just not call her. She seemed so sweet on the phone I wanted to meet her." He shrugged before running a hand through his shaggy short hair. "Now I kinda wish I hadn't because she is all I can think about. She must feel so helpless. I know that is how I feel right now."

"Well I am sure they are trying everything they can to help her." Vince reasoned. "But there is only so much that can be done."

Chris nodded, knowing of course that Vince was right. "But maybe there is something we can do." The owner of the WWE said. Jericho looked at Vince strangely. His eyes seemed to brighten up as he waited for his boss to speak. "Maybe she could come to Raw and we could ask our viewers to get tested."

"Vince are you feeling alright?" Chris asked. "I have never heard you to be so generous."

"What can I say I am a sucker for a good sob story. That and I have a feeling it would be good for ratings."

"And there is the Vince McMahon I have come to know." Chris smiled. He didn't mind that his boss was using this young girl's story to earn some good press if it helped her out as well. He was so excited he could not wait to call Alexia up and tell her.

Vince noticed the change in his employees attitude right away. Chris sat up straight and his whole body seemed more at peace. He was smiling and just simply happy that he could help this young woman even if it was just in the slightest way. Vince found himself being curious of the young stranger that caused such a strong reaction in one of his best talents.

–

"Really Chris he wants us to come to Raw?" Lex beamed as she talked to the WWE superstar on the phone. He parents waited eagerly in their chairs near the foot of the bed. Keith, Mike, and Cesar were there as well. They too were dying to hear about what Chris Jericho had told their friend the moment that she got off the phone.

"Chris I have to go now because I have five pairs of eyes glaring at me to find out what is going on." Lex managed a laugh. She hung up the phone and stared right back at the people who were staring at her.

"Well?" Her mother finally asked exasperatedly.

"Vince McMahon has invited all of us to Monday Night Raw next week. He wants to make a public appeal to all the fans to have them get tested for bone marrow."

The three young men in the room let out whoops of glory. Even her parents looked excited. The parent sat back as they watched their daughter and her three best friends plan on what they were going to do when they met all their heroes in person.

It gave them great joy to see their daughter look so excited again for the first time in so long. When they first discovered the cancer had came back she had tried to act like everything was normal but as time went on she was just to tired to pretend that she was alright. But she never complained, she never asked why this was happening to her. No she had accepted the fact that this was happening and she could honestly say that if they could not find a match and she did in fact pass on that she had a very short but very fulfilling life.

Then Alexia stopped smiling. A sad frown crossed over her features. Both parents looked concerned at their daughter. "I can't go." She said sadly. "How am I supposed to leave this hospital when I am hooked up to all this stuff?" She asked gesturing at the various iv tubes that littered her arms.

"We will figure something out Honey." Her mother, Diana assured her. If she herself had to carry those damn machines on her back she would do it so her daughter could meet those wrestlers.

"Your mom is right. I am sure something can be worked out." Ted, her dad added.

"If you say so." But the excitement was gone from her eyes. Now they just had the dame dull look they always had.

"Your dad is right Lex. I am sure something can be figured out." Keith agreed with her parents. He placed his hand on her cheek. "You are going to be alright. Someone out there has to be a match and Vince McMahon has seen fit to help us out."

"You are right." She forced her most convincing smile on her face. The believed it though because they wanted to believe it. She knew this of course. "If it's alright with you guys I am going to sleep for a little while. So go home and do something productive with your lives." She grinned at them.

Somewhat reluctantly her friends left followed shortly by her parents. Her mother had been a hard on to get to leave but eventually her father had convinced her to go. Not before she promised to be back in a few hours.

Lex let out a sigh of relief. She hated when her friends and family came to visit her. She always felt like she needed to put up a brave front for them. Sure she had accepted the fact that she would probably not live to see her next birthday. But that did not mean she did not have her moments, the moments where she let the tears fall. Because she did. This was one of those times when she cried because she just simply was overwhelmed. Did she want to die? No of course she didn't but she knew it was inevitable. She would rather it be her than some poor little toddler just starting out in life. For now she would pretend that Vince McMahon could help her live. But she didn't really expect much.


	4. Chapter 4

Here Alexia sat on a huge private airplane, hooked up to an oxygen tank due to low air pressure from being up so high. She was flying from Boston to Boise. And all she could think about is what the hell was she going to do in Boise. The rest of her party was napping. When Vince had was going to bring her to Raw she never even imagined that part of bringing her would be to have her travel in a private plane. She just shook her head amused, he must have really wanted the ratings. But she found herself becoming more excited. She could not believe that her doctors had let her temporarily get discharged. Of course the moment she arrived back to Boston she had to go back to the hospital.

But she was out in the world. She had never left New England before this moment. She was going to savor it for all it was worth. She sat by the window and looked out into the endless sea of clouds. They were almost at their destination. She could not keep the smile off her face now. That giddy excitement that she tried so hard not to have was hitting her in waves. But how could she not be excited?

Mike was the first one to stir. He made his way over to her, he sat across from her and gave her hand a friendly squeeze. "Hey, how was you nap?" she asked him with a smile.

"Good." He replied. He felt just as excited as she did. He could barely contain it. He felt ready to jump out of his skin at any moment. "You get any sleep?" He asked.

"Dude all I do is sleep." She shot back at him. He grinned at her. "What?"

"Who are you most excited to see?" he asked her.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "Everyone I guess. I just wish I coulda met Stone Cold. That would have been epic." She looked over at the rest of the people traveling with them. Her parents, and Cesar and Keith. Then she bit down on her lower lip. "Do you think this is really going to work? That I will really find a match?"

"Yes, I firmly believe that this is going to work." He smiled at her. "You are too special to leave this world this young." He patted her hand again.

"I don't know Mike. Sometimes I am very hopeful but other times I just want this all to be over. I don't want you to think that I am some depressed person. Although if anyone has the right to be it is me. But I am just so sick and tired. It hurts all the time and I just don't want to live like this anymore. Especially when I know it is only going to get worse." she looked away from him so that he could not see her get upset.

"What you are feeling is normal Lex. I can only imagine how you feel on a daily basis. I am scared shitless for you so I can only imagine how you feel. But I honestly have faith that everything is going to be ok. You just need to hold on a little longer."

"I guess I can do that." He rolled his eyes because she made it sound like such a huge sacrifice. But in her case he guessed it was.

–

She was furious, never in her life had she been more embarrassed then she was at that very moment. And she had done some seriously embarrassing things back in her teenage years. After getting off the plane they had met up with Chris at the airport. He had been there holding up a huge sign that said her name on it. All the while wearing a goofy grin as he did so. Holding onto Mike and Keith's arms for dear life she slowly made her way over to him.

"Hiya Sweetheart." Chris greeted her with his customary nickname that he bestowed on her.

"Hey Jericho." She replied back once she was close enough. When had walking become such a hard task for her? She could not remember.

"Lex you need a wheelchair." Her mother insisted.

"I am fine Ma." Lex remarked annoyed. Her mother had been at her since before the plane landed about the damn wheelchair. "I am not an invalid" She was stubborn to a fault. Chris couldn't help but notice this new aspect of her personality.

"Please Honey. If you fall-" Lex shot her a look that told her to quit while she was ahead.

"So I will break a hip or something." The young girl shot back. Her mother gave her father a look. She wanted his help.

"Alexia, please just humor your mother." Her father urged her. Lex rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She snapped. "Go get the stupid chair." Her mother walked off and she glared holes into her back. "You know I am not a child." She said more to herself than anyone around her.

"It's not that bad Alexia." Chris said very carefully. "In fact sometimes I wish I could have people push me around in a wheelchair." Her facial expression softened and she smiled at the WWE superstar.

"Thanks for attempting to make me feel better." She said. Her mother came back with the wheelchair. Reluctantly Lex had a seat in it. "Well you guys can get on with it now."

–

"So Lex you will be very pleased to know that there are a lot of people who want to meet you." Chris told her as he guided the small group through the halls of the backstage area of the arena they were in. The Taco Bell arena was huge backstage. It was so much bigger than Lex could imagine, and she had tried to figure out what the backstage of a WWE even would look like.

"Like who?" Lex asked. She was currently trying to take everything in. She wanted to memorize every detail of what she was seeing.

"Well Vince really wants to meet you. And so does Hunter and Shawn. I think John Cena said he wanted to meet you as well." Lex's face perked up a little bit. Chris thought maybe he had seen a small smile form.

"Could I meet Randy Orton?" she asked. "I really liked him while he was in Evolution."

Chris looked hesitant for a moment. "We'll see." She nodded in acceptance. Randy Orton was not a bad guy by any stretch of the imagination but he had a temper and the last thing Chris wanted for Lex was to have to deal with any verbal whiplash from a certain third generation star. But then he smirked from what he had seen of Lex so far on this trip he thought that maybe she might give Orton a run for his money when it came to temper.

Sure enough Vince McMahon was waiting for them near the catering area. Lex couldn't help but notice how much bigger he looked in person as opposed to the television.

"Hello Lex." He bent down so that he was her level. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon I cannot tell you how much this means to me and my family." Then she laughed. And motioned for Vince to come closer. He did as she requested. "I think my friends are about to have strokes." She whispered in his ear. They both turned to look at three equally stunned young men.

"I think you are right." He agreed. Then he straightened back up. " If all of you would follow me through these double doors there are some people who want to meet you."

Chris held one door open while Keith got the other one. Her mom wheeled her slowly into the room. Mike was walking next to her holding her hand. There were people everywhere, she squeezed Mike's hand tightly. There were people she had grown up watching, and some new faces that she had come to like. She felt like she might cry, to her this was like Christmas. She had no idea what to do first.

"Everyone this is Alexia." Chris announced. He gave the sick young woman a smile and wink. He laughed a little at her expense as she sat there starstruck. "Well go on make some friends."

"I dunno. I am so overwhelmed." Was all she could say.

The superstars seemed to be having the same reaction. That was until a certain Glamazon stepped away from the group, dragging her partner in crime Anthony "Santino Marella" Carelli with her. "Hi Lex." The tall blonde Diva greeted the young woman. "How are you?"

"A little freaked out at the moment. I feel like this is a very incredible dream." She looked over at Mike who was standing there with his mouth wide-open. He worshiped Santino Marella. "Excuse me Mr. Marella would you mind saying hello to my friend Mike he is such a huge fan of yours."

Santino's face perked up. "Of course I will. But please call me Tony."

"Ok Tony but you have to call me Lex." She smiled at him.

"Deal." Tony agreed. He patted her on the cheek before going over to talk to Mike.

"Beth please don't leave me." Lex begged the female wrestler. "I am so nervous. I have no idea why but I am."

"I am here until you tell me to leave." Beth stood next to the young wheelchair-bound woman.

The next superstar to come up to her was Jeff Hardy. Much to Lex's delight because she was such a huge fan of his.

"Hello Darlin." Jeff said flashing her a smile.

Lex felt that she could literally pass away at that very moment and it would have been ok with her. There she was talking to Jeff Hardy, her childhood hero.

"Hi Jeff." Lex sniffled. She just could not control her emotions any more. Her body erupted in silent sobs.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked concerned. He felt bad that he had made her cry.

"I am such a huge fan of yours. My best friend Katrina and I have followed you and your brother Matt since your debut. We used to pretend to be your guys. She was always Matt and I was always you. Just seeing you here brings back such amazing memories." Jeff Hardy was so touched at that moment. Sure he had had some emotional fans but there was something about Lex's admission that touched his heart.

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel Lex." He gave her the biggest smile in the world. He wrapped his arms around the sick young woman's tiny frame. "I am going to win my match tonight for you." Lex nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you." Jeff walked back over to the group in order to give someone else a few minutes to talk to Lex. The next one to walk over was Ric Flair. Lex felt she was going to jump out of her skin.

"Dad, it's Ric Flair." Lex beamed at her father.

"Hello." Ric said quietly.

"It is wonderful to meet you." Lex could not stop smiling even if she wanted to. "I grew up watching you on television. My dad won't say so but he is a big fan of yours."

Ric looked Lex carefully. She was so happy that she was literally beaming. It broke his heart that she was so sick. Now he knew why Chris had been so insistent on helping her. Ric himself had a daughter her age. He could not imagine what he would do if it was her who was sick.

"Have you been watching wrestling long Lex?" Ric asked.

Lex nodded. "Only like my whole entire life. Although I do take breaks. But for the most part I have been watching since before I could remember."

After about an hour she had met pretty much the whole Raw roster. Her parents were busy talking to Chris and her friends were candidly chatting with various wrestlers. She looked around, nobody was really watching her. It was hot in that particular room so she decided to take a few moments to just be alone and get some fresh air. She rolled herself out the now open double doors that lead to the catering area.

–

Lex was bored and utterly lost. She was going to turn back when she saw a lone figure sitting on a production crate. He was clad in a pair of black cargo shorts and a black hoodie. Now normally her mind would scream at her to go the other way but she felt bad for the man sitting all alone. Without thinking twice about it she rolled her wheelchair up to him.

"Hey." She said coming to a stop just before the crate. He looked up at her with almost annoyed green eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked giving away that he was very annoyed.

"No I am good just wanted to say hi." She replied. Then she looked him up and down. "Cool tattoos."

"Are you supposed to be back here?" He asked.

"Yea Vince knows I am here. It was his idea to bring me."

It was his turn to look at her. Sitting there in her wheelchair with her oxygen attached she looked so frail and helpless. But she was smiling and there was this sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"So you sick or something?" he asked taking a minute to look at his phone.

"No, I was just a little too excited about my skinhead costume for Halloween." Was her reply. He looked back up at her a little surprised by her blatant sarcasm. "You're that guy. The straightedge one. Uh- CM Punk right?"

He nodded. "I think that is really cool." She gave him her approval. "I was never into drinking and drugs either."

"But aren't you on morphine right now? That's a drug." His tone was almost condemning.

"Dude, I am dying. I have no choice it's either the drugs or I am in the worst pain you have ever felt all the time. As it is I am still in pain." She explained. "I could say the same thing about you 'Mr. I Don't Do Drugs Yet I Drink Coffee And Pepsi' caffeine is a drug too ya know."

"Did someone send you over here to torture me?" He asked.

"No, I kinda escaped from all the people who were watching me. I needed some air, you know some time to be by myself."

"Yet here you are with me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well at first I was just coming over to say hi but now I like this conversation. The sarcastic banter is refreshing."

"So what is wrong with you?" He asked but then he mentally winced. The question came out all wrong.

"I have leukemia." She explained. "I had it before when I was younger and I was in remission for a long time but it came back and the chemo and radiation are not enough. I need a bone marrow transplant. That is why I am here Vince wants to make a public plea on my behalf."

Punk shook his head. "Sounds like something that crazy old man would do."

"Hey if it helps save my life I cannot really complain." She shrugged. "I wish I could have met all you wrestlers when I was healthy." Then she laughed. "You probably wouldn't have given me the time of day though."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"You have that I Hate The World vibe going on right now. You remind me of the kids I hung out with in high school. The ones who were bitter and mad at the world but really had no reason to be." His eyes narrowed. "I mean think about it this way, you have a job I am guessing you spent most of your life working hard to get. You have your health, dude you have hair." He couldn't help back crack up at the last part. "So you really have no reason to complain but yet you walk around with a chip on your shoulder telling everyone to fuck off."

He looked at her stunned. How could she possibly know that. She then smiled at him. "I can read people very well huh?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about." He retorted. He crossed his arms over his chest. He felt uncomfortable. Nobody could possibly be that intuitive with a complete stranger.

"Uh huh- sure thing buddy." she remarked with a smug grin. They both suddenly looked up when they heard people shouting. "Shit." She cursed. Then she turned towards him with pleading eyes. "I will pay you a thousand dollars if you do not tell them that I am here."

"Now why would I need your money." It was his turn to smirk. Then next thing she knew he opened up his mouth. "She's over here!" he shouted back to the mob of searching people.

"You're a douche bag!" She exclaimed.

"Now who's mad at the world?" He asked feeling good about his retort.

"Obviously still you. I am not mad at the world but I am mad as hell at you at the moment."

Soon her parents and Chris came into view. None of them looked very happy with her at the moment. Punk sort of felt bad for ratting her out. "See ya later." He said as he hopped off the production crate he had been sitting on and strolled off.

"Jerk." She yelled after him. She could hear him chuckle as he walked down the hallway.

Her family caught up to her. Her mother looked like she was not sure if she wanted to ring her neck or cry.

"Mom I swear I am alright. It was just a little too hot in there so I rolled out into the hallways and ended up getting lost. And then I started talking to one of the wrestlers."

"Well let's just get you back. There is no need for you wondering all over the place." Lex rolled her eyes when her mother turned her back.

"It's alright guys I will wheel her back." Chris offered. "I just wanted to show her something real quick."

"Alright." Ted ushered his over-worried wife away.

"What did you want to show me?" Lex asked.

"I wanted to show you one of my favorite places to think." He started wheeling her away from the direction that her parents had went. He wheeled her through the gorilla and down the ramp to where the ring was.

"Wow." She looked around at all the empty seats. "This is the coolest thing I have ever seen."

"You wanna go in the ring?" Chris asked. She give him a 'did you really have to ask' look. Carefully he helped her removed her oxygen and then climb into the ring.

"This is amazing." She stood holding onto the ropes.

"Come here." He patted the spot next to him. She walked over and had a seat next to him. "Lie down." She did as she was told and he did too. "Sometimes I come here and just stare up at the ceiling."

"What do you think about?" Lex asked.

"My family. I have a wife and three kids but you probably already knew that." he looked over at her.

"Yea I did. Your wife's name is Jessica. And your son's name is Ash and you have twin daughters Cheyenne and Sierra." He didn't bother to look surprised. He was a public figure and knew his information was out there.

"I told them about you." Lex raised an eyebrow. "I told them how I met this brave young woman who is battling this horrible disease. Every time I talk to Ash on the phone he asks about you."

"Tell him that I am doing alright and that knowing her cares makes me want to fight harder so I can meet him."

"I will." Chris promised. "But now it's time to get you back. Your mother is probably frantic."

"You're probably right."

–

Vince McMahon's music hit. A very somber looking owner of the WWE walked down the ramp. Tonight he did not do his usual strut. No he walked slowly, he could hear crowd booing him. Well some of the crowd, there were cheers too. He got into the ring and motioned for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I am here. Not as Mr. McMahon the character you all love to hate. Tonight I am here as simply a man trying to send a message. About a week ago I was told about a very special young woman, her name is Alexia Marren, and she is very ill. Alexia or Lex as she likes to be called has leukemia and will die if she does not receive a bone marrow transplant." He paused there. Trying to figure out what to say next. "America she needs our help. I am asking each and everyone of you to go out and have your bone marrow tested. If you are not a match for Lex then maybe you can help someone else. The WWE is setting up a program within the National Bone Marrow Donor Program for Miss Marren. Please one simple cheek swab could save the life of someone battling leukemia or many other cancers." The Raw theme music began to play and Lex was rolled out by her new personal hero Beth Phoenix. She had a microphone in her hands.

"Hello all you WWE fans out there." she waved to the camera. "I cannot force you to go and register your bone marrow. But I can strongly encourage you to. More than ten-thousand people people are out there right now waiting to be matched with a bone marrow donor. About half of them will be successfully matched. But if every single person in this audience and those of you watching at home registered with The National Bone Marrow Donor Program we might just actually be able to save those ten-thousand people. So on this very night I am asking that you all stand with me and save lives. Because together we can. Thank you." With that she gestured for Beth to wheel her backstage. But not before she heard the crowd cheering her name.

–

"You did such a good job Sweetheart." Chris hugged her tightly. "Ash was watching tonight and he wanted me to tell you how cool he thinks you are and that he was cheering your name right along with the crowd. My wife had to remind him that he was at home in our living room." They both laughed a little.

"Thank you Chris for everything you have done for me." She hugged him again. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

"You can by getting better." he playfully tugged the bandana she always wore down over her eyes. She groaned and fixed it.

"Come on Lex we have to get going." her mother reminded her.

"Call me?" Chris asked.

"You know it dude." She started to wheel herself over towards where her parents were standing.

"Hey Lex." She turned her chair around to come face to face with The Legend Killer himself. "That was a really brave thing you did out there."

"T-thanks Randy." she found it hard to phrase words at the moment. Even though she swore up and down that she did not like Randy Orton, the man or the character, she really did.

"I have my eye on you now kid. You'd better get better and come visit us again."

"I will Randy I promise." she gave him a grin. "And I never break my promises. But if you are ever in Boston look me up."

"Will do Kiddo. Have a good night."

"I cannot believe my life right now." She shook her head and continued wheeling over to where her family was waiting. "Life is good." She told them when she reached them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Phil get your ass up." Maria hit his head with a pillow. Phil groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Go away Ria. I fell asleep like an hour ago." He groaned knowing that she was not going to go away. He removed the pillow and lifted his head up to look at the clock which read six-thirty AM. "What the hell why are we up so early?"

"Because a bunch of us are going to a local clinic to get tested to see if we are a match for Lex before our flight. You are coming too."

"Who the hell let you in here anyways?" He asked getting up and walking over to his suitcase. He threw on a shirt before turning back to face his ex-girlfriend. They were still good friends though.

"Your roommate." Maria replied placing her hands on her hips. "Now hurry up and put some pants on so we can leave."

"I will be having a few words with Anderson." He grumbled searching for a pair of shorts to put on. He finally found a clean pair and went into the bathroom to change. He returned a few moments later. He had taken the liberty to brush his teeth and comb his hair while he was in the bathroom. "You are so buying me a very LARGE coffee." Was all he said as he walked out the door.

The man known by his fans as CM Punk found himself stuck in a car with Maria, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix and John Cena. Luckily for him it was a SUV so he had the whole back row to himself.

"Do you really think that if none of her family members were matches that any of us will really be?" Phil asked. He had nothing against the girl whom he had met briefly. But he did not like the idea of them sticking a huge needle into his hip to extract the bone marrow if by the small chance he was a match. Yes he had done his research.

"I never hurts to try." Maria chided the grouchy sleep-deprived man as she drove. Soon enough they were parking in front of a small brick building. Maria hopped out of the car and was soon followed by Beth.

"They aren't going to stick us with any needles right?" John asked as he got out of the car as well. He was not a big fan of needles.

"Nope." Maria assured them. "They are just going to swab our cheeks. Just think of it as practice if any of you guys ever get slapped with a paternity suit." She laughed before making her way to the door of the building.

Phil shuffled into the building behind the rest of his co-workers. He watched them write their names down on a piece of paper at the front desk. Stifling a yawn he wrote his name down too before having a seat next to Randy.

He leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. He must have drifted off because they next thing he knew Randy was shaking him. "What." He snapped.

"The nurse is calling your name." Randy remarked before he elbowed the straightedge superstar in the ribs.

"Douche." Phil muttered before he stood up and followed the nurse behind closed doors.

"Alright Phil I am going to ask you some questions." the nurse said once they were both seated. Phil shrugged.

"Do you have any medical conditions that would make you not be able to donate your bone marrow?" she asked.

Phil gave the woman a strange look. If he did have some medical problem that he was aware of did she really think he would try to give his bone marrow away. He shook his head, people were idiots. "No, at least not that I am aware of. As of right now I am perfectly healthy."

"Do you smoke?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Drink?"

"No."

"Do drugs?" he held up his hands so she could read the words 'Drug Free' that he had tattooed on his knuckles. She blanched a little and returned her attention to the notes that she was taking.

"Alright let's just get this over with." she pulled out what looked to be a very large q-tip and brought it over to where Phil was sitting. He opened his mouth and she swabbed the inside of his cheek. A little harder than he would have liked. Once she was finished she placed the swab in a plastic container and then into a baggy. "You are all set."

"So how long will it take to know if one of us is a match?" Phil asked.

"A few days." Was her reply. "Someone from this office will give you a call with the results in a few days either way. If you do happen to be a match then you will have to have a complete exam and then some blood tests. After you have been cleared then they will do the extraction."

"How does that work exactly? I read that they just stick a needle into my hip."

"It's a little more complicated than that." she walked over to him and lifted up the back of his shirt. She pressed down on his lower back where his hip bone was. "This is where they will insert the needle. They will probably stick you a few times to get enough marrow and blood. After that you will be in the hospital over night and discharged the next morning. You will feel a little discomfort. Most people who have donated say it simply feels like they fell and bruised the area."

"Thanks for the information." he said before leaving the exam room. The whole way back to the waiting room he prayed that he was not a match. It wasn't that he did not want to save Lex. He wanted her to get better but he was not sure that if he was a match he could go through with it. The thought of doctors taking a part of him and sticking it into another person scared the shit out of him.

"Hey, how'd it go in there? Was your nurse a little too touchy feely like mine?" Maria asked making a face. "It creeped me out."

"No my nurse was not a pervert." Phil laughed. "It went alright. But to be perfectly honest I hope I am not a match." he regretted the words after he said them. Maria got this disgusted look on her face. He pulled her over to a secluded section of the waiting room. "Before you hit me or something please let me explain." She frowned but made no motions to walk away. "What I meant was I do want Lex to get better. She seems like a nice kid from the two point five seconds I met her." He sighed. "But I dunno. The thought of having someone take a part of me and put it into someone else scares me."

"Well why couldn't you have worded it like that the first time?" Maria scolded him. "It would have saved me from thinking you were a complete asshole. It is perfectly natural for you to be scared. I am scared too but I could not live with myself if I didn't try to help. Chances are neither of us will be a match but at least we can say we did everything we could."

"Yea, you are right Ria." He agreed.

"I am always right." she insisted.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were getting worse, Lex could feel it. She could feel what little energy she had left was slowly fading from her. She slept most of the time, but she always made sure that she managed to stay awake to watch Raw.

But today was not like any other day, today was her twenty-second birthday. And what did she ask for? To see her beloved dogs again. It had been almost four months that she had been in the hospital and she missed them terribly.

She had just finished checking her Facebook page and had tons of birthday well wishes. Half the WWE had texted her phone by noon. She smiled at that, even with their busy schedules they thought about her enough to wish her a happy birthday. There was a loud bang outside her room and the next thing she knew there was a mass of white and brown fur rocketing towards her.

"Stinky!" She explained when the furball in question jumped up onto her bed. His tail was wagging a mile a minute and soon he had her pinned to the bed and was happily lapping at her face.

"Springsteen, bad dog." Ted grabbed the pooch by his collar and pulled him off his daughter.

"Leave him alone dad. He missed me." Lex looked over towards the poor. Her other dog Cullen was having a very hard time being still until she called him over. "Come here Cull." Her mother let go of the leash and Cullen took off much like his older "brother".

"There's my boy." Lex cooed when her younger dog was on the bed with her. She could not have asked for a better present. "I am so happy they let you bring them in."

"It was a fight. Your mother and I were at the vet yesterday making sure they had all their shots. It was not fun." Her father grumbled. "The little one peed all over my leg."

"He was just nervous." she scratched behind Cullen's ear. "The WWE is blowing up my phone." She laughed. "So far Beth, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, John Cena, and Chris. Oh and Vince called cause he does not know how to text. He didn't say that but I think that is why." She laughed.

"Well that was very nice of them. Any news on if any of them are bone marrow matches." Diana asked.

"No, but it's only been like a week and a half. I am sure we will here soon though." Lex remarked.

"Lex is right hun." Her father agreed.

"Where's Cam?" Alexia asked noticing that her brother was missing. Not that her brother ever came to visit her anyways. He didn't like hospitals.

"He had a very big mid-term that he was studying for but he swears he will call you later on." her mother explained.

"It's fine." Lex said. She shrugged it was like she was very close to her brother anyways. But it would have been nice for him to show up to see his dying sister on her birthday.

"No it isn't." Her father argued. Her mother shot him a look which tipped Lex off that they had been arguing on the way here about it. She just ignored it and just simply took comfort that her dogs were with her.

–

Phil could not believe he was doing this, but yet he found himself taking an elevator up thirteen floors. The bell dinged and the door opened and off he stepped. "Now which room did Maria say it was." He asked himself. "I think she said it was thirteen-twenty something"

After stopping at the nurses desk to double check the room number and ask directions he made his way to the room. There was a woman standing outside the room. She looked upset she had just hung up her phone was Phil approached.

"Hello." she said putting her cellphone back into her pocket. "Are you here to see Lex?"

"Umm-yea. I'm Phil." he said.

"Are you one of the people in that wrestling group she's in. You know all the people who go over Cesar's house every Monday to watch Raw. I've never seen you before. I could have sworn I met all of the group."

"Yea I am." he smiled. She did not know who he was. He was alright with that. "Is it ok if I go in and see her?"

"Yes of course." she opened the door and allowed him to step into the room. Her father stood from his chair when Phil walked into the room. Astonishment crossed over his face. He obviously knew who he was.

"You're-" He started to say. But stopped when they both heard a loud growl coming from the bed. A small black dog was standing on the bed looking ready to kill the WWE superstar.

"Cullen knock it off." Diana scolded the dog. "Ted have you met Alexia's wrestling friend?"

"Di, he's-" once again he was interrupted but this time by Phil.

"Just a friend." He would have felt bad if the poor woman felt embarrassed for not knowing who he was.

"She's sleeping right now but I am sure she'll want to see you." Ted explained. "Come on Di let's go get some coffee."

As they walked out Phil couldn't help but hear Lex's mother say that he seemed nice and that she liked him. Phil smirked, boy was she wrong about him. He was not nice at all and he still had no idea what he was doing there standing in Lex's hospital room. He sighed before taking the seat Ted had vacated. The little black dog had laid down but he was still staring in Phil's direction. There was another dog as well. He was laying next to Lex's legs, he happened to be too busy sucking on the blanket to be to notice Phil sitting there.

Lex groaned. "Stinky the bed is all wet now." She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Phil sitting there. "Hey Punk what are you doing here?"

"I don't think we properly met last time. Hi my name's Phil." He said. "You can call me Phil if you want."

"I dunno I kinda like Punk better." She shifted and the little dog sat up again. All the while he looked ready to attack.

"Nice dogs you have there. Especially the little one who looks ready to kill." Phil remarked.

"Cully it's ok he's my friend." she patted the dog on the top of his head. "They are here because it's my birthday and that is what I asked for. To see them." she smiled. "Don't mind Cullen he's very protective of his owner. And well Springsteen he's not very bright. But he loves people." At hearing his name the bigger dog lifted his head up. He noticed the new comer in the room and got off the bed. He woofed and then placed his head in Phil's lap.

"Hi dog. Does he not get personal space?"

"Nope." She laughed as the nearly fifty pound dog tried to jump up into Phil's lap. She let out am all out snort when he succeeded.

"Ok dog get off of me."

"Steeny down." The dog immediately got off the wrestler's lap and returned to the bed with his master.

"Sorry about that like I said he loves people. But now I return to my original question what bring you all the way to Boston."

"Well I had a few days off and I went home to Chicago to see my best friend Natalie. She's a huge wrestling fan too. So she asked me about you and I told her that your birthday was today and she made you these." He reached into the duffel bag he had with him and pulled out a box. He opened the box and there were cupcakes inside.

"You came all the way from Chicago to bring me cupcakes?" She asked incredulously.

"That and I wanted to apologize for ratting you out to your folks. That was low." he said.

"Already forgotten. Life it too short to stay mad. I am just glad you came to visit me."

"Ok then." He placed a cupcake on the bedside table and then pulled out a lighter and a candle. "Make a wish." He lit the candle before placing it in the cupcake.

She thought for a moment before nodding and blowing out the candle. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Wow it worked." She said.

"The wish?" He asked. "What did you wish for?"

"That a really attractive wrestler would come and visit me." Phil raised a brow.

"You think I am attractive?" he asked surprised.

"Duh. I have followed you since you started with the WWE. I would have followed you in ROH too but by the time I heard about it you were already gone." she said. "I am kinda a noob to everything that isn't WWE."

"So how long have you been watching wrestling?" he asked he felt that was a good enough question to start with. It was obviously something they both had in common.

"As long I can remember. When I was real little my dad would come home from work and get me out of my crib and we would sit there in his big recliner, wrapped up in a blanket and watch. That is probably one of my earliest memories."

"Who's your all time favorite wrestler?"

"Stone Cold nuff said." He nodded. He could respect her love for Stone Cold. He himself was a huge fan of the Texas Rattlesnake. She took a bite out of her cupcake. "Aren't you gonna eat the other one?" She asked.

"No, I don't like frosting." He told her.

"Gimme a I will take the frosting off with a knife." She held her hands out for the baked good.

"That is just a waste." He insisted. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine I will eat the frosting off but you have to eat the rest." He shrugged and then handed her the cupcake. She began eating the frosting off the damn cupcake.

He began laughing really hard. She gave him a look. "You have frosting all over your nose." Then he pulled out his phone. "I want a picture of this." He got close so that he was in the picture too. She held both her thumbs up and they both smiled.

"I want a copy of that." she laughed as she wiped her face. Then she handed him back the now clean cupcake. "Don't worry I do not have herpes of the mouth or anything." she smirked at him.

"So how do you know those three?" He asked pointing to a picture of her and her three best friends.

"Well I met Keith while working at a video store. He threw out a TNA reference that I just happened to get and then we started talking about wrestling. From there he introduced me to Cesar and Mike. We watch all the WWE events in Cesar's basement."

"Until you got sick right?"

"Yep, now I am stuck here watching on that shitty ass tv. But at least I can still watch. There would have been a war if I couldn't." she took another bite of her cupcake.

"Now how can you sit there and eat that and those dogs are not going nuts?" he asked amazed as both dogs just laid there not bothering to try to take the cupcake.

"They know better. I do not share food. And soon I will not be able to eat so I am enjoying everything now."

She opened her mouth to say something but then shook her head and shut it. He gave her a look. "Come on now you have to tell me what you are thinking."

"Well I was just wondering that in a world where it is so easy to drown your problem away with cheap booze and drugs what made you decide to become straightedge."

"Well that's simple, my dad. He was an alcoholic but even though he was never abusive or anything like that just being a kid and watching him struggle it really opened my eyes. My dad with his alcohol and my mom with her pills. It made it real easy to say no."

"Sound kinda like my life except it's just my mom. She drank while pregnant with me and I was born with fetal alcohol syndrome. She blames herself for me being so sick. She thinks that maybe if she had took care of herself better than maybe my immune system would be better. That is why she is so over-protective now. Because she feels guilty."

There was a moment of silence and then Punk's cell phone rang. He gave her an apologetic look before answering it. She watched him as he talked on the phone. His face was neutral until the very end of the call when she swore he looked a little sick.

"Thanks for letting me know." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Lex asked concerned.

"I'm a match." Was all that he could say. They both looked at each other astonished.


	7. Chapter 7

"Punk-" But he just shook his head. She could have sworn she had seen tears as he rushed past her bed. He left without another word. Leaving her a bewildered mess.

–

It had been two weeks since she heard from the wrestler. She had tried getting in touch with him by asking some of the other wrestlers for his number but they were pretty good at evading her. So she just sat and waited until eventually he decided to get back to her. After all he was her only chance, he would not let her die. Would he?

She had not told anyone about what had transpired between her and Punk while they were alone in her hospital room. She was not sure why she did not tell anyone but she hadn't she felt that it was up to him to tell people. It was his body, not hers.

She was deep in thought when she felt something bounce off the side of her head. She blinked and looked up to see Mike standing there with her three year old cousin Nick.

"How's you end up with him?" She asked beckoning them closer.

"Your uncle is in the hall with Mak. This little guy tried to escape. I think he really wants to watch Raw tonight." Mike answered.

"Of course he does." she held her arms out for the toddler. The blue eyed boy grinned as he crawled up to her. "Hey little dude." She kissed the top of his head.

"Hi." he replied back. "Look new car." He held up his newest toy car. Lex rolled her eyes because the boy had probably close to three hundred more at home.

"What's taking Fred so long?" She asked Mike.

"I don't know he was on the phone with someone. I'll go grab Makenzie." He returned a few minutes later with Nicholas's twin sister.

"Hey Peanut Butter." Mike placed the other toddler on the bed with her. "They are cute when they are this age and you can get them to say anything." He laughed. He himself was already an uncle to a ten year old boy and eight and five year old girls.

"Yea." She agreed.

"Oh by the way your uncle wanted me to give you this. I guess it was at the desk." he handed her a small package. She took it from him and tore into it. She pulled out a small frame with the picture she had taken with Punk in it.

"When did you meet Punk?" Mike asked looking at the picture as well.

"I met him at Raw and then he came to visit me on my birthday." Lex explained.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she returned his question with one of own.

"Why did he come to visit you?" He asked.

"I honestly have no idea but he brought cupcakes that his best friend made and they were amazing."

"Wait so you sat here and ate amazing cupcakes with CM Punk two weeks ago and I am just hearing about it now?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Yea pretty much. What's with the attitude?"

"Because there was a WWE superstar in your room and you did not tell me. What if I wanted to eat amazing cupcakes too."

"You don't even like Punk. You says he sucks all the time. You also a quick to point out that he cannot really be straightedge."

"What is the rule?" she rolled her eyes.

"I cannot meet any wrestler without the other group members a with me. But I did not know he was coming. I still have no idea why he was here. And you pretty much got to meet the whole WWE roster because of me so I think we can let this one little visit slide." she shot back.

"Ok, you may have a point. So what was it like?"

"The visit? It wasn't any different then when all of you visit me. He sat in a chair and we talked. Then he left. End of story."

"You two look awfully close in that picture. And we all know you used to have the hots for him." then he winked at her. "I am just sayin-"

"Michael."

"Lex when does wrestling start?" Nicholas asked.

"In about thirty minutes Buddy." she hugged her little cousins tightly to her. Enjoying them while she could. "Who are we rooting for tonight guys?"

"We dunno. Who?" Makenzie asked.

"How about we root for CM Punk tonight." She sent a smirk in Mike's direction. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yay! We can cheer for Punk." Nicholas approved.

"Yay Punk!"

Raw was now on. Keith and Cesar had shown up a few minutes before it started. Now her three best friends and her two little cousins all had their attention to the small television screen. She took the envelope that her picture had come in and was about to throw it away when she noticed something white sticking out of it. She stuck her hand into the envelope and pulled out a note. She unfolded it and read what it had to say.

Lex,

I am sorry for leaving the way I did. I will call you after the show tonight. Promise.

-Punk

–

After Raw had ended they all sat around talking about things. Mostly new movies and music they liked. Nicholas had fallen asleep against Lex's chest but Makenzie was wide awake. Her cellphone began to ring. Makenzie grabbed it before Lex could.

"Hello." She answered the phone.

Punk was surprised to hear a little girl's voice answering Lex's phone. "Hi honey is Lex there?"

"Who's this?" Makenzie asked.

"This is Lex's friend Punk."

"Ohhh Punk. Like the guy on TV."

Mike's eyebrow shot up. "Mak gimme that." Lex held her hand out for the phone.

"Bye Punk." She handed the phone over. Lex rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

"Hey."

"Is this a bad time?" Punk asked.

"Sorta." Was her reply.

"Do you want to call me back later?"

"No, it's alright."

"Ok well you don't really have to talk. I want to apologize for just bailing like I did. I was in shock. I still am."

"I understand."

"Part of me is scared." He admitted.

Lex felt a pull on her heart strings. If there weren't people in the room right now she would totally have awed. "That is perfectly natural. Nobody can fault you." She wanted so badly to tell him that she was scared too.

"I feel like such a prick doing this over the phone." He ran his hand through his long hair.

"You aren't." She argued.

"Yea sure I'm not." he began to pace. "I want to come see you. I am thinking about flying out tonight."

"You don't have to. You really don't." She could feel all eyes on her as the four grown men and the one little girl stared at her.

"Do you not want to see me?" He asked a little hurt.

"No, of course I do. But I realize that you are a very busy guy. Please just stay and we will work something out."

"I guess." He realized that she was right. He could not just go rushing off to see her just because he wanted to. The fact that he really did want to scared him a little bit. But then again he really cared for the girl and did think of her as sort of a friend. "By the way who is the Rug Rat who answered the phone?"

"Her name is Makenzie, she's my cousin." Lex answered. Makenzie beamed up at her once she heard her name. "She was very impressed by you tonight Punk. I think you might have another female after you."

He laughed. "No thanks I enjoy not being in jail."

She made a face. "Ewww." Then she yawned. "I think I am going to kick everyone out and get some rest. I will call you tomorrow."

"So we are good?" He asked. "You are not mad at me?"

"No, I get you had your reasons. I trust that in the end you will do the right thing." her words touched him.

He on the other hand was not so sure he would do the right thing when it really came down to it. But then again he could not live with himself if she died because he was a coward. He knew that he needed to sit down and do a lot of soul searching.

"Good night Kiddo."

"Night Punk. Sweet dreams when you go to sleep."

"You too." He sighed when she hung up. He truly was a horrible person. There was no denying it at all.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock on her hospital room door. She yelled come in as loud as she could but given her weak state it did not come out very loud.

"Hey Sweetheart." Chris pushed her door open. He mad his way slowly into the room. But he was not alone. There was a little blonde boy with him.

"Is this Ash?" She asked Chris. He nodded then she smiled at the young boy. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"How come you have that thing in your nose?" Ash asked. Chris looked mortified but Lex just laughed.

"It's to help me breathe." Lex explained. The five year old inched his way closer to the bed.

"I drew you a picture." Ash said extending his hand to give Lex the rolled up piece of construction paper.

"Thanks Ash that was very sweet of you." the little boy grinned as he leaned against his dad.

"So Ash tell me what do you like to do." Ash rattled on and one for hours telling Lex all about his life. She listened very intently for as long as she could but she eventually fell asleep.

"Daddy is Lex going to be with the angels like Gramma?" The young boy asked his father. Chris fought back the lump in his throat.

"Probably son."

Ash's eyes began to water. "But Lex is my friend. I don't want her to die." Chris wrapped his arms around his boy.

"I know you don't Bud. But maybe if we pray really hard then she will get better." It was then that he noticed the picture that was now sitting on Lex's bedside table. He walked over to it and picked up it. He did not like it one bit. He felt protective of Lex now and there was no way that her spending time with Punk was a good idea.

–

He had just finished for the night. He had lost his match and he was sore. He just wanted to go back to his hotel room and watch some crappy cable. But Chris Jericho had other plans.

"Punk!" He called out. Phil turned around just in time to watch the older man come at him and pin him to a wall.

"Whoa! Man what the hell?" Phil brought his hands up to try and pry the blonde Canadian off of him.

"What do you think you are doing visiting Lex?" At hearing her name Phil's eyes narrowed.

"So now you are the only one that can be nice to her?" He countered. "She's dying and she's a fan. Besides she is funny and a smart ass."

"Stay away from her."

"What do you care? She's not your girlfriend or your daughter. If her old man told me to stay away I would but he hasn't and as long as she wants me around I will be there."

"What do you want with her?" Chris was curious. Phil was a hell of a wrestler that was true but he had heard from many people that he was a dick. He was known to be rude to everyone. So what would a person like that want to do do with such a sweet girl like Lex.

"That is none of your business." He finally shoved Chris off of him. "I am only going to say this once. I am not going anywhere so you can just back the fuck off. I have no problems with you but if you want to start something go right ahead." With that he walked off.

Phil couldn't help but thinking who did Chris think he was. Sure he had been the one to first meet Alexia and introduce her to Vince but that was it. He was in the same position Phil himself was. What he could not understand was why Chris felt so threatened. Chris was a happily married man so he heard so he did not think he wanted anything romantic with Lex. Well at least he hoped not. That would just be weird.

But then Phil took a moment to think about what Chris obviously did not know. He was the only person so far that could save Lex's life. He had the bone marrow she so desperately needed. Surely if Chris were aware of that he would not be trying to keep the younger man away. If fact he would probably be up Phil's ass to help the young woman. Phil just shook his head because none of this made sense to him.

The one thing he did know is that he liked Lex. She was easy to talk to and she was one of the few people besides his family and Natalie and Colt that he could be himself around. He liked the way he could give her shit and she would give it right back to him. But he knew is their time would be short if he did not help her. She was fading fast and he was the only one standing in the way of her recovery.

–

Alexia opened her eyes. She had no idea what time it was. But she did know it was dark out. She was alone in the room. It was very rare now a days that she was ever alone. She knew that everyone sensed that things were getting worse. They knew that if she didn't get her transplant soon she would die. But what they didn't know is that there was a person a lot closer than they thought that could change all of that.

Lex had no doubt that Punk would come through in the end and save her. She understood that he was scared. She would probably feel the same way if the positions were reversed. With that understanding she gave him all the time he needed. When they talked she never brought up the fact that he was her match. She liked to think that he appreciated her all the more for that reason.

Her cellphone signaled that she had received a text. She smiled when she looked down at her screen. She couldn't help but think he must have known that he was on her mind. She read over his message with excitement.

Punk: You awake?

–

Only a few minutes had passed before Punk got his reply. He hadn't even gotten a chance to put his phone down before it signaled that he had a text.

Lex: If I say no would it matter?

Smirking he decided to just call her. He dialed her number and waited patiently for her to answer the phone. He was grinning by now. The incident with Jericho was almost forgotten but not quite.

"I am taking that as a no." was the first thing she said when she answered the phone.

"Probably not."

"How was the house show?" she asked just trying to start up a conversation. She herself had never been to a WWE house show but she had heard that they were a lot of fun.

"It was alright. I jobbed to one of the newer guys but whatever." Jobbing of course was a wrestling term that meant to loose to someone.

"Ah." Alexia replied.

"So what did you do today?" Phil asked. Surely her day had to better than his was.

"Chemo." Was her reply. Obviously he had been wrong. He'd sick with jobbing to a newbie any day over having to go through chemo. But he respected her for going through it.

"So your buddy Jericho attacked me tonight after the show." Phil took it upon himself to let her know because he knew Chris wasn't going to.

"What did you do to him first?" Phil was slightly offended that she would ask this. But he knew that she knew he was not always the nicest person. So he just accepted the jab.

"I did nothing to him. Honest. He told me he wanted me to stay away from you. He thinks that I am a bad influence on you or something. I dunno." He shifted his phone to his other ear. "So why haven't you told him about me being a match?"

"It's not my business to tell. It's your body. Your decision. I am sure that if you wanted people to know you would tell them." she remarked.

"You can tell them you know."

"I could but I don't want to. Not yet."

"You mean not until you know if I am really going to go through with it?" He asked. She sighed she was too tired to have an argument with him right now.

"I did not say that Punk. I do not think that at all. But I respect that it's a decision that you have to make. I am not going to force you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to have to force you to do anything. I am not afraid to die Punk. And I do not blame you if you decide not to do this."

"How can you sit there and give me that choice?" He countered her. He could not believe what was coming out of her mouth. "You will die if I don't."

"So." Phil was pacing now. He was so enraged part of him wanted to hang up the phone right at that moment and throw it across the room. How could she be so stupid?

"So you want to die?"

"No, but I am also not going to force you to do something you do not want to do. You have to be the one to make the right choice."

"Why are you doing this to me? If you just told me to I would at least I think I would. But you won't you will let me agonize over it."

"You are a big boy Punk. Sometimes you need to make hard choices." Was all she would say.

"You are no help at all." He ran his hand through his long hair.

"Deal with it." The next thing he heard was a dial tone. He swore he could see red.

"What an immature little brat." He snapped throwing his phone into his gym bag. "Screw her. She needs me way more than I need her."


	9. Chapter 9

He strode across the floor. His conversation with Lex from the week before was still burned into his brain. He stopped short when he saw Diana leaning against the wall outside her room. The mother looked up when she felt someone watching her.

"Today is not a good day Philip." She told him. With two large strides he was standing in front of the now shaking woman.

"What's the matter? Is Lex alright?" Panic filled his hazel eyes. He was so afraid that something had happened to her.

"She's alright for the moment. She tries to be so strong but sometimes she flies into these rages. She's having a fit right now." Diana was shaking so badly that Phil put an arm around her afraid that she was going to fall.

"Come on. I think you need to take a break. There is a Starbucks down the street. I am not taking no for an answer." He gently led her towards the elevators.

They walked in silence. Phil kept stealing glances at the older woman every few seconds. She had stopped shaking by this point but she still looked terrible. He opened the door to Starbucks for her and watched as she walked in and had a seat at one of the tables.

"How do you take your coffee?" He asked her.

"Just regular with cream and sugar." she replied before placing her head in her hands.

Phil ordered Diana's coffee and a pumpkin spice latte for himself. He returned a few moments later with both drinks. Diana's head was still in her hands when he took the seat across from her. She looked up at him with tear soaked eyes.

"I was so young when I had her. I was foolish and stupid. I took risks and now she has to suffer." Phil was taken aback by the sudden confession. Sure Lex had told him about her mother's past but it was different to hear it from her. "She was the tiniest little baby I had ever seen but she was so beautiful." she looked up at him with pleading eyes, she needed him to understand. "I was only a few months younger than she is right now when she was born."

"Lex mentioned to me a while back about her birth." He put it nicely.

"You must think I am the shittiest person on early." She commented. She did not blame him if he did.

"No, I don't. Just because I live the way I do I don't expect every one to live the same way. To each his own right? Sure doing what you did while pregnant was not the smartest thing to do but like you said you were young. And you have no idea if it has anything to do with the leukemia." He reasoned. "She could have been born perfectly healthy and still gotten it." Phil felt so out of his comfort zone. He was not one of those types of people who knew how to make others feel good. He was usually the one criticizing others. But he could not kick this poor woman while she was so obviously hating herself.

She took a sip of the coffee he had gotten her. "But the fact that she was so premature and sickly did not help matters. Maybe if I had been smarter her immune system would have been better and she could have fought harder."

"I don't think it would have mattered honestly. Besides what's done is done there is no use sitting around kicking yourself about what you should have or could have done differently."

"Can I ask you a question Philip?" she looked at him. Her head was cocked slightly to the side as she tried to phrase what she was about to ask.

"Yea sure."

"Why Lex?"

"I don't understand." he replied.

"What I mean to say is you are a professional wrestler. You work with some of the most beautiful women out there. You travel all around the world and meet all kinds of different people but on your rare days off you travel all the way here to see my daughter."

Phil really didn't have an answer for her. "To be honest I am not really sure." It was not necessarily a lie. He had no idea why he had really gone to visit her on her birthday. He had just felt compelled to. But then he did and he found out that he didn't mind talking to the sick young woman. But now he knew that he was her match, the one person who literally held her life in his hands. But still he was not sure why he was so interested.

"She holds you in great esteem you know." Phil could hardly believe that. After all he was an asshole to everyone most of the time, even Lex. "No she seriously does. She had a lot of respect for your career and the whole straight edge lifestyle."

There was silence then. Phil thought about what Diana had told him. It made him feel good knowing that Lex liked him so much. She didn't see him as CM Punk, the wrestler, she saw him as Philip Brooks, the man.

He knew what he had to do. "Diana I have to go. Are you going to be alright to get back to the hospital?" He asked.

"Yes- but is everything alright?" she questioned him a little concerned.

"Maybe." He answered vaguely. He was not sure yet. But he hoped everything would be alright in the end. "I will see you a little later." He gave her a small smile before he left the coffee place.

Diana shrugged and continued to drink her coffee. She would head back to the hospital in a few minutes. For the present moment she would try to figure out what was going on between he daughter and the WWE superstar.


	10. Chapter 10

Countless hours of learning more  
>Countless hours of knowing less<br>Can't look behind you  
>You have to look ahead.<p>

"Is it over yet?" Phil asked as he sat with his eyes closed. The nurse taking his blood could not help but laugh.

"You have tattoos and piercings yet you are afraid of a little blood draw." she remarked.

"When I am getting a tattoo or a piercing I do not have to watch the blood being taken from my body." He retorted.

The nurse had to give him that one. Some people were not big on have blood taken. Apparently he was one of those people. "All done." She said taking the tourniquet off of his arm. "the results will be ready in about ten minutes. But let me tell you the people in the lab are not your biggest fans at the moment."

"It's to save someone's life. They can get over it. Lord forbid they actually do their jobs." He scoffed.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger." she said. Then she handed him a sharpie and a piece of paper. "Make it out to my son Justin." Phil had been forced to bribe the nurse with an autograph for her son in order to get her to make sure they rushed the test results.

To Justin:

You will never be as awesome as I am so don't bother trying

-CM Punk

"Seriously." she looked at the autograph. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the wrestler.

"You never said it had to be a nice autograph. And compared to some of the stuff I have written to people that it nice." he justified. "I am just a prick. What do you want me to tell ya?"

"Just leave. I will give you a call when everything comes back." she ordered before he could give her an even bigger headache.

"Make sure her doctors get that stuff right away. This needs to be done as soon as possible."

"ASAP. I got it." She waved him off.

–

He walked out of the outpatient lab grinning. Why was he a dick to everyone he met? Well because he could be. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt closer over his face in hopes he did not get recognized. Most people left him alone.

Although he was still scared out of his mind he knew it needed to be done, and the sooner the better. He had been to this hospital too many times as he could now get around to the places he needed to do with ease.

He was not all that surprised when he stepped off the elevator that Diana was in the same place she was before. But she was not alone this time. Lex's whole family was there. Dread filled his body and with each step he took it just seemed to get worse.

"Diana-I" he wanted to tell her that he was a match. That he was going to be the one to save Lex but when he saw her face he stopped talking.

"Phil, Alexia went into cardiac arrest." Ted had to speak for his wife. She looked even worse than she did before.

"Is she-" He couldn't bring himself to say the word dead. He didn't think he could take it if he had to hear it either. He started at the floor then because he did not know what else to do. This was not something he was prepared for.

"No." Phil looked at at Ted with hope. "She's really bad though. She's on a CPAP machine and sedated. At this rate she will not make it the rest of the week."

"Where are her doctors. I need to talk to them right now." Phil insisted.

"Why?" Both parents looked at the man in confusion. Both of them had wondered why he had taken such an interest. But now it was getting to be a little too much.

"Because I am a match." He finally admitted and and felt better for doing so. "I've had all the tests that confirm it."

"Phil I-" Diana started only to be cut off by the younger man.

"I should have- no Lex should have told you sooner. But I am here and ready."

"You bastard!" Diana slapped him hard across the face. He looked at her stunned. "You have known for how long? She had been getting worse and worse and now after her damn heart has stopped now you say something."

Phil rubbed his cheek and just stared at Lex's mother. Normally if anyone ever just came up to him and slapped him in the face he would have been pissed. But this time he felt like he deserved it. He knew how bad off Lex was and yet still he waited.

"Look do you want my help or not. I agree I should have said something earlier and I am sorry but I am here now so let's get this shit done." Phil stood his ground. Sure he was in the wrong here but if he was going to go down he would go down swinging.

"Come on Diana let's go find Dr. Mercer." Ted gently pulled his wife along with him. It would do no good if she killed the young man before he could help their daughter.

It was just Phil and Lex's whole entire family now. He looked at them briefly before going to stand against a wall. He tried to block out their stares as much as possible. But soon enough he felt someone tug on the sleeve of his hoodie. He looked down at a little blonde haired girl. She was smiling up at him.

"Hi Punk." He recognized her voice from the phone.

"Hi Rugrat. What's your name?" He asked.

"Makenzie." the little girl replied. "We saw you on the tv."

"Yea you told me that on the phone." he said. He was trying to be nice but he wasn't really a big fan of kids. "So do you like wrestling?"

"Sometimes." she replied. "Lex watches with me and my brother." she pointed over to where her twin was sitting. He was playing with a few of his toy wrestlers. He looked at at Phil for a moment before hiding his face.

"Are you guys twins?" Punk asked. He would have to admit at least two members of Lex's family liked him. Granted they were kids and had no idea what an ass he truly was.

"Yea we're three." She held up three little fingers for him to see. "This many."

"Mak come back over here." They both looked at to see a woman was staring at them. It was obvious enough to Phil that she was the young girl's mother.

"I think your Mommy wants you to go back and sit with here now." he said to the little girl.

"You're gonna make Lex all better right?" the young girl asked. "She told me and Nick that you would."

"I am going to try." He assured her.

"Ok. Bye Punk." She waved at him before going back to sit with her mother.

He sunk down to the floor them. He was leaning against the wall with his knees propped up in front of him. He let his head rest against his knees and closed his eyes. This was way too much for him at the moment. He wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else, at that moment. With his eyes still closed he began mouthing the words to his favorite song. Anything to get his mind off Lex and the fact that her whole family was sitting there probably judging him. Normally he would not care, he'd probably tell them all to go fuck themselves. But this time he felt that they were justified.

He looked up, most of the relatives were talking amongst themselves. He stood up and walked away from them. He needed to call Vince and explain things to him. He figured the boss would be understanding because he was saving Lex's life. Vince seemed surprised when he talked to Phil on the phone but he wished him luck none the less.

Phil felt empty when he placed his cell phone back into his pocket. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Maybe a little good about himself. He was literally going to be saving someone's life. But he didn't, he felt cold.

When he returned to the waiting room with the family the doctor was there waiting for him. He shook Phil's hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea." Phil said before starting to follow him. "Wait can I talk to her for a minute before I go?" He looked at her parents. Her father nodded towards him. He kept his head down as he walked towards the room.

So many doubts running through your mind  
>All the excuses<br>Don't have the time  
>All the rejection you have to leave behind<p>

He shut the door behind him. Lex was laying very still. Her hands had been restrained and there were tubes sticking out of her mouth to help her breathe. He stood over her and grabbed her hand with his own.

"I am sorry kid. It took me this long. I am so so sorry. But I am going to do the right thing. I promise." He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "You will get better. I won't let you die. Not because of me." He let go of her hand and walked out of the room.

He looked at Alexia's parents once more. The way Ted was holding onto his wife or the way Diana had her head resting on his chest while she cried. He had never thought of himself as a horrible person more than he did at that moment. He gave them a heart-breaking look before following the doctor.

"We need you to sign this consent form Phil." He signed it without bothering to read it. It all seemed to slow down from there. They were handing him a hospital jonnie after that. He changed into it. Then they were asking him all these questions.

Then he was laying on his side on the stretcher. "Alright Phil I am going to inject the site with a local anesthetic." She injected a needle into the back of his hip. She waited a few minutes for it to take effect. Then she went ahead and stuck him with another needle. "Do you feel that Phil?" She asked.

"No." He repled.

"Good." She kept twisting the needle over and over again until she felt the little pop signaling that she had gotten through the bone. "You are going to fee a sort of sharp tugging sensation for a moment Phil. Don't be alarmed." She pulled out a long screw looking piece out of the back to the needle before placing a syringe where the screw had just left. A thick red liquid began filling up the syringe. It came out slowly.

"You are doing good Phil." Once she filled the syringe she pulled the whole needle out of Phil's back. "I am going to have to try another spot now Phil." She ended up extracting from a different place in the back of his hip and then from two spots in the front. But she felt they had gotten enough for what they needed it for.

"All done." she announced. She placed the now four filled syringes. She placed bandages over the puncture wounds and helped Phil carefully roll onto his back.

"How long before the anesthesia wears off?" He wanted to know when he should expect the pain.

"In a few hours." She told the tattoo covered man. "But you can ask for something to help with the pain. They will probably give you some ibuprofen."

–

They moved him to a room soon after. If they expected him to sleep they were mistaken. He could not have slept even if he wanted to. He had too many things on his mind. He texted Maria explaining what he had just done. He was sure that she would be thrilled. He was about to put his phone away when it began vibrating in his hand.

"Hello." He said unsurely. He had not recognized the number but decided to answer it anyways.

"Vince told me what you did." Phil rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised that Jericho had called him. He honestly thought the man would have had him on the phone during the procedure.

"It was the right thing to do." Phil shifted in the hospital bed a little trying to get comfortable but he doubted he would ever be.

'Why didn't you tell me the night I attacked you?" Chris asked.

"I didn't think it would have changed anything." Phil replied. "You wanted to think that I was this horrible guy trying to hurt Lex. Well you were wrong. I saved her and I do care."

"I can see that now. I am sorry." Phil was a little surprised. But he respected Jericho a little more now that he had apologized.

"Thank you man." Phil smiled a little. "By the way her mom has one hell of a slap." Jericho laughed because he could only imagine what had brought Diana to slap the younger man.

"Get some rest Phil. Vince wants you back as soon as humanly possible." Phil had no doubts about that.

He felt a lot better about himself as he laid in that hospital bed. Sure he had been afraid but he had gotten over it and did the right thing. Now only time would tell if it even made a difference. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

–

When he woke up the next morning he was surprised to find someone was holding his hand. He looked towards his left and there was Lex sitting up in a chair watching television.

"Hey Lexie Loo." he said. "What are you doing in here?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Well after they took me off the propofol. They gave me the marrow and as soon as that was over I wanted to come see you. They told me no but I threw a bitch fit and here I am."

"You gave everyone a scare yesterday." He sat up a little. He immediately let out a groan as he did so. He had forgotten how sore they said he would be.

"What can I say I like to piss people off." Was her reply. "My mom told me she hit you. Are you alright?"

"Nothing I haven't gotten before."

"Listen Phil. I wanted to thank you if it was not for you I don't know what I would have done. And I know that I am nowhere near out of the woods but I know I will be. I just cannot wait to be all done with the chemo and the radiation. I can't wait to have hair again." she grinned at him. For the first time since she had met him she did not look sick to him. He could see her in a way he had never seen her before. She was beautiful.

"You called me Phil. You never called me by my given name before." He smiled at her.

"I felt you deserved it." she patted his hand. "So you go home today that is good. Vince says you can have the rest of the week off. You should go spend some time with Natalie." she said referring to his best friend.

"I might just do that. But as soon as you get better I am taking you to Chicago so you can meet her."

"That sounds good to me." she agreed.

"So what's good to eat in this joint?" Phil asked. "Because I am starving."

"Well why didn't you say so. I will call up my personal chef." She laughed. "My mother is forever in your debt all I have to do is call her up and you can have anything you want for breakfast."

"Pancakes sound good to me right about now." he said.

"Coming right up." She grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table. "Hey mom I was wondering if you could make me and Phil some pancakes and bacon and bring it to us." she grinned before hanging up the phone.

"She will be here in an hour with breakfast." Lex informed the wrestler.

"Don't you think it is sort of cruel to make her not only make but bring us breakfast?" Phil asked.

"Yes normally I would but she feels so guilty about things now that she wants to do things for me. So why not let her. It makes her feel good to feel like she is useful."

"I suppose." He just hoped Lex would not get used to abusing her mother like that. But he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't.

"I am going to miss seeing you." Lex said which caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well now that I am on the mend I am sure you have better things to do then come and visit me." she said.

"Kiddo you are stuck with me forever." he said. "You have my blood running through your veins now."

"Does that mean I am suddenly going to turn into a huge asshole?" she asked before letting out a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." He remarked dryly.

"I thought so." she replied with a smirk. "See it's started already." again she laughed.

"Is that anyway to treat the man who saved you?" he asked not finding her teasing the least bit funny.

"Well what would you like?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "How about a kiss?" he was just kidding around with her. "You have kissed a guy before right?"

"Of course I have. I am not a little child. You want a kiss fine." she grabbed his face brought her lips to his. Obviously he was surprised but he wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. She was the first to let go. But she was smirking at him.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" he asked.

"Told you I have kissed guys before." she laughed. "Before I got sick Mike and I well we sorta dated."

"What does sorta dated mean?" he asked.

"Well we went out a few times and me made out a lot but I just couldn't sleep with him. It was just too weird, he was my friend."

"Have you ever? Ya know been with a guy?" her face turned bright red.

"Yes I have." But he could tell she was lying.

"You're lying. It's ok you know."

"It's none of your business." she snapped. Obviously he had hit on a sore spot.

"You are right it is none of my business." He agreed and was willing to drop the subject all together.

"It's not easy to be comfortable enough with yourself when you are sick like that you know." she said.

"Hey I am not judging you at all." He threw his hands up in the air. "It's cool believe me it really is."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Alexia it is. One day you are going to meet some amazing guy and then when it does happen it will be worth it."

"Is that what happened with you?"

"Well no but I am a guy and there is a whole different set of rules for us. We do not care about stuff the way you females do."

"Dude just shut up while you are ahead." she laughed and just like that their awkward moment was over.

You'll find strength  
>When people bring you down<br>They will see  
>If you will only, only believe.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles  
>This one goes out to the ones in need<br>This one goes out to the sinner and the cynical  
>This ain't about no apology<p>

"You're in remission Lex." Two weeks after Phil had courageously given her some of his bone marrow this was what was hearing from her doctors. She looked over at her mother to make sure it was real. After all the chemo and the radiation she was finally done.

"Really?"

"Yes and you can leave the hospital today if you'd like." Lex didn't know whether to jump out of her seat and start screaming with happiness or start crying. She was on emotional overload at the moment. Her dad squeezed her hand.

"Yes I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

Soon enough she was packed up and ready to leave. Her parents were bringing her stuff to the car. Lex was sitting on the hospital bed she had stayed in for far too long. She was on her laptop when a Skype chat invitation popped up. It was from the one and only Randy Orton.

"Hey RKO." Lex greeted the man. He grinned back at her from her computer screen.

"Hey Lexie." Everyone in the WWE seemed to call her Lexie except for Punk. It was always Kiddo or Lexie Loo from him.

"Guess what." she was bouncing a little on the bed. She could not wait to tell him her good news.

"What?"

"I get to go home today. No more hospital, no more chemo, no more radiation. Just living my life."

"That is so great Lex." Randy was so happy for her. "Does that mean that you are completely healthy?"

"Yep. I am once again cancer free." she confirmed.

"Hey Lexie someone wants to say hi to you." Randy walked away for a moment. He returned quickly with a wide-eyed baby girl.

"Oh my god is that Alanna? She is so beautiful Randy. Seriously I cannot believe how gorgeous she is." Lex waved to the baby. "Hello Little Princess." the seven month old baby laughed Lex. "I wish I was there right now I just want to squeeze her little cheeks."

"Who are you talking to Lex?" her mother asked returning to the hospital room.

"Randy and Alanna." was Lex's reply.

"Now which one is Randy. You know so many wrestlers that it is hard for me to keep them straight."

"You've never met Randy mom. Because he never comes to visit me." She rolled her eyes. "But in his defense he has to take care of his beautiful baby daughter. But you know who he is. He's Cowboy Bob Orton's son."

"Which one was he again?"

"The man who's arm was broken and in a cast for like his whole career." That was the only way she could think to describe Bob Orton. "Remember he used to work with Roddy Piper."

"It was not broken for his whole career." Randy defended his father. But he knew Lex was not meaning anything bad by her statement.

"If you say so I was never into wrestling as much as you and your father are." Diana said. "The only wrestlers I remember are Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant."

"Ma, you need to start watching it again if those two are the only ones you know."

"I know that other guy you were obsessed with. The bald one with the goatee. Stone something." Lex shook her head before running a hand down her face.

"This is what I have to deal with RKO. I swear." Randy laughed. "Well Big Guy I gotta go. I am springing this joint. Give my love to the wifey and kiss that baby a hundred times for me."

"Will do Lexie. Talk to you soon. Say bye bye Sweetie." Randy waved the baby's hand for her. Lex waved back before closing her laptop.

"You ready to go home Honey?" Her mother asked.

"You have no idea." She hopped up off the bed and grabbed her laptop bag. She walked over to the door to the room and turned around for one last look at the place where she had spent so much of the last year.

–

"Mom!" Lex yelled from her bathroom. "Come here quick."

Diana took the stairs two at a time in a panic. She was so convinced something was wrong. Alexia had been home with them for a little over three months at the point but Diana was still walking around on egg shells.

"Lex, honey what's the matter?" Diana asked bursting through the open bathroom door.

Lex was standing in front of her bathroom mirror looking at her reflection. There were tears in her eyes. She turned to face her mother with a watery smile. "It's finally growing back." she bent down so her mother could see the top of her head. Sure enough there was dark brown colored peach fuzz all over the once bald scalp.

"That is amazing Baby." Diana wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Maybe we should go out and celebrate."

"If you want to that is fine." Lex shrugged. She was never one for making a big deal out of things but she would humor her parents because after all they had been through hell just like she had. "I am going to go text Punk the good news."

Diana smiled as she watched Lex walk off to text the man who had seemed to become Lex's best friend over night. She just shook her head happily and walked away herself.

–

Phil had just finished his work out when his phone signaled that he had a text. He pulled his Iphone out of his pocket. A small smile graced his lips when he found out it was from Lex.

Lexie Loo: Wooo I have hair!

Phil laughed as he sent his own text. He just simply wrote congratulations. But Phil wondered what Lex looked like with hair. He just couldn't quite picture it because he had never seen her with hair. Not even in pictures. But to him it did not matter, she was perfect the way she was.

–

Lex eyed herself in the mirror as she readied herself for her first day of her first semester of college. She had vowed to herself that is she beat the leukemia she would go back to school and get a degree. She now had a full head of hair, but it was still extremely short. It stuck out every which way around her head. She sighed because is was still too short to do anything with. With the procession of a pro she applied an even stroke of eyeliner across her top lid.

She stepped back and admired her handiwork. She had changed so much since she had left the hospital. She had put on weight, she was still thin but now she didn't look like a walking skeleton. Her coloring had become darker as well instead of the sallow color of sickness. You could not longer tell she had ever been sick which she was happy for.

She gave herself a smile before leaving the bathroom. She descended the second floor stairs and made her way towards the kitchen. There was a whole box of doughnuts sitting on the counter. Lex grabbed a glazed one and took a big bite out of it.

"Alexia really?" Diana laughed.

"Yes really. I am hungry all the time now. I feel like a stoner without the drugs." She replied. "All I want is junk food and soda."

"Your body is just returning to normal Honey. Give it time you have only been home for five and a half months." Diana reassured her.

"Oh I am not complaining but I have no intentions of becoming obese either. How would it look for me being friends with all those professional wrestlers weighing three hundred pounds."

"Speaking of which are you going to go visit Randal and Philip and Beth any time soon?" Diana asked.

She knew that Phil especially wanted Lex to come visit. Although he would never say as much out loud she could tell. Diana had become very fond of the tattooed wrestler.

"Maybe when school lets out." Was Lex's reply.

"Have a good first day Lex." Diana handed Lex her school bag.

"Thanks mom." she grinned before grabbing another doughnut for the road.

–

"I got this box dad." Lex laughed as she took the last box of her stuff from her father. Today was a new milestone in her life. She was moving out, granted she was moving into an apartment that was only a fifteen minute drive from her parent's house. Still this was the first time she had ever lived on her own.

Well sort of on her own, she had a roommate named Vanessa. She had met the young woman at school and the two became fast friends. Vanessa was also a wrestling fan and could not believe no matter how many times she told her that Lex in fact knew most of the current WWE roster.

"You're sure you have everything?" Ted asked. "You don't need any money do you?" Lex knew her father wasn't the mushy emotional type. This was his roundabout way of saying goodbye to his only daughter.

"Nope. I'm good but thanks anyways." Ted stuffed his hands into his pockets. Lex just shook her head before wrapping her arms around her father. "I love you dad. And don't worry you are not getting rid of me that easily. I will be over this weekend to do laundry probably."

"Alright. Drive safe." Ted closed the trunk of Lex's SUV.

"Dad I live practically around the corner." she remarked getting into the driver's seat.

"Statistics show that most accident happen when people are less than a mile from home."

"Bye Dad."

–

"All I am saying is your ass better have a house warming gift for me the next time I see you Punk."

"Fine I will buy you a toaster."

"I already have a toaster." She shot back at him. "By the way tell Natalie I love the stand mixer she sent me. I cannot wait to try and make the vegan cupcakes from the recipe." Natalie was of course Phil's best friend who he had known for most of his life. She owned her own bake shop in Chicago. Although Lex has never met Natalie they exchanged emails and texts all the time.

"Why not just call her yourself?" Phil asked.

"I am going to and I am going to send a thank you card. I just thought if you saw her within the next couple of days you could tell her how much I love it." Lex licked her lips before switching her cellphone to her other shoulder. She was currently putting away groceries.

"You should come to see me tonight. Just drop everything you are doing and fly to Chicago." Phil suggested. It had been almost ten months since the last time they had seen each other. Almost a year, he knew she was busy with school and her job. But he missed her.

"Yea and what am I going to tell my boss when I do not show up for my seven am shift tomorrow?" Lex closed her refrigerator door with her foot.

"Call out." He knew she wouldn't do that. She was like him in that way. She would go to work sick as a dog or hurt as hell. She would do her shift and then go home and die. And then get up and do the same thing the next day. Lex has a never say quit attitude since she had gotten better.

"Ha." She laughed in his face over the phone. "I don't have the luxury of having the money you do Phil. I need this job. Maybe I will come see you after Christmas."

"You keep saying that but I have yet to see you back it up." He pointed out. She frowned she had been promising him that she would visit him for a while but she was always way too busy. Her phone dinged signaling that she had another call. She looked at her screen, it was Keith calling. "Punk can you hold for a second. I have another call." Without waiting for him to reply she clicked over to her other line.

"What's up Asshat?" She asked Keith. Normally that would have gotten a chuckle out of the older man but not today.

"Lex, something has happened." He sounded like he had been crying. Lex's heart fell to her stomach, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's the matter?" She asked already knowing that she did not want to hear it. She could hear Keith's girlfriend Kayla in the background sobbing.

"It's Mike-" Lex could feel her throat closing slightly. She had no idea what was going on but it did not sound good at all.

"What about Mike?" She asked. "Did he get someone pregnant? I keep telling him he needs to be careful. The world is not ready for his little spawns running around." She knew it wasn't that because there was no way Keith and Kayla would be so upset about something like that.

"Mike's gone Lex." Alexia dropped her phone in that instant. A shaky sob escaped her lips as she bent down to grab the phone. Her mind instantly numbing itself off to protect her. "I don't believe you." She shouted at him. "Why the hell would you call me up and tell me that? It's not funny! Stop lying."

"I am not lying Alexia." That made her cry harder. Her friends never called her by her given name. "Mike was crossing the street this morning to catch a bus. A car sped through a red light and hit him before taking off. He was brought to Union and then Mass General. But the swelling in his head-he had a stroke. There was nothing anyone could have done to save him." Lex wanted to scream and to throw things. Keith was lying to her. Instead she clicked back over to Punk.

"Phil-" Phil knew in an instant that something was wrong. Lex's voice gave it away. She had either just been crying or was about to start. Plus she had called him Phil, she hardly ever called him Phil.

"Lexie Loo, what's the matter?" Phil asked concerned.

"Keith is lying to me." She cried. "He's telling me that Mike is dead. It's not true. I just talked to him two days ago. He wanted to hang out but I turned him down because I was too tired."

"What happened?"

"Phil make him stop lying. It's not funny." Lex screamed. "He's not dead. It's not funny." Her legs gave out on her then. She would have fallen if she had not grabbed onto her counter for dear life.

"Lexie, I don't think he is kidding. I'm sorry." Her knuckles were white from holding on so tight. Slowly she slid down to the floor.

"Now you're lying to me. Why is everyone lying to me." Tears fell freely down her face.

Phil could literally feel his heart breaking for Lex at that moment. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and let her cry. But he couldn't, he was nowhere near her.

"I am not lying to you." he tried to remain calm because he knew she wasn't. "Tell me what happened Lexie."

"I can't Punk. If I say the words then it will be true. Mike will really be dead." She banged the back of her head against the cabinet behind her.

"I will come. I can get time off."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I don't want you here. I don't want anyone here. It's not true. Just some practical joke. Keith or Mike are going to call me up any moment laughing." He was hurt that she did not want him there with her. He was her friend after all. Her eyelids fluttered closed. What started out as a relaxing day was now anything but.

"Lexie are you still there." The silence frightened Phil more than he could ever explain.

"Uh huh." She mumbled into the phone. "Still here."

"Honey, I am going to hang up with you and call someone to be there with you." he told her. She did not reply. "I will call you back in a minute. Please answer." He hung up then.

She placed the phone on the floor next to her. She closed her eyes again and rested her head against the cabinet. Tears poured from her face but she did not care. This was not true, her best friend was fine. She refused to believe that he was gone. Her phone was ringing again. It was Phil, he had his own special ring tone. She reached for the phone but decided that she did not want to talk. It stopped ringing for a minute and then started back up again. Phil was not going to stop. She got up and slowly made her way to her bedroom so she could get away from the noise.

Once in her bedroom she curled up into a ball. With her face firmly planted into her comforter she screamed and screamed until her throat hurt. Then she was silent for a long time. She eventually fell asleep.

–

Diana let herself into her daughter's apartment using the spare key Lex had given her to hold onto just in case of an emergency. She looked around the living room and the kitchen of the small two bedroom. There were no signs of life. She saw Lex's phone laying on the kitchen floor so she went over to retrieve it. She had eight missed calls all from Phil. And a dozen text messages, she was guessing once again all from Phil.

She dialed the wrestler's number. "Lex-thank god."

"Philip it's Diana." Phil frowned. He was so relived that Lex had finally called him back. But now he returned to being worried.

"Where is she? What's she doing? Is she alright? Does she need me?" Phil bombarded his friend's mother with what seemed like a thousand questions at once. "I've already talked to Vince. So has Beth and Randy. I called Chris too. All she has to do is say the words and we are all there." Diana smiled sadly at Phil's devotion to her daughter.

"I would hold off on that right now. Although it is sweet of all of you to drop what you are doing and fly here. I don't know how receptive she would be to that at this very moment. I am going to check her room now."

Phil stayed on the line as Diana wandered deeper into Lex's apartment. She could her daughter sleeping curled up in a ball on her bed. "She's sleeping Philip."

"Will you please have her call me the moment she wakes up. I just want to make sure she is alright."

"I can't make any promises but I will try my best to get her to call." she bit down on her bottom lip. "Philip I have to worn you when Lex is upset like this she tends to push people away. Don't let her do that to you. You are so good for her she just has no idea."

Phil was taken aback by Diana's words. He never thought he was good for anyone. In fact he was the poster boy for not good. He was the guy girls brought home to piss off their parents. He liked that fact. But now here was this woman who wanted him around her daughter. Was she on drugs? She had to be as far as he was concerned.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that. But alright."

"I will have her call you later Philip." Diana assured him. "Thank you for letting me know about Michael."

"It was no problem I just didn't want her to be by herself." Phil admitted not really thinking what he did was any big deal.

–

"Baby." Diana knocked before entering Lex's room. Lex was awake by then she was sitting at the head of her bed hugging a pillow. She tired eyes shifted to her mother who was standing in the doorway.

"I made you some chicken soup. Please eat it Alexia." Diana walked over to where Lex sat and placed the tray in front of her. "Eat it or I will call Philip. One call and he will be one a plane."

"I don't want to eat or see Punk." Lex remarked bitterly.

"You not eating is not going to bring Michael back." Diana sat down so she was facing her daughter. She looked so small as she sat hugging her legs. It brought back bad leukemia flashbacks. "What happened to him was a horrible accident."

"I know mom. I realize that." she snapped.

"It's alright to be upset. You have known Mike for years. He was there with you almost every day when you were sick. But he's gone Baby. He is never coming back. He is at peace now and it is going to suck for a long time but you cannot shut yourself off. You need to eat and sleep and go to class and your job."

"But how can I go on living when one of my best friends is dead?" Lex asked. "He was only twenty-three years old! That is way too young to die."

"It is. I agree but now it is your job to live your life for Mike. He would want you to finish school and then get married and have children. Just because he can't do those things now doesn't mean he does not want you to. Maybe you should get away for a while. Maybe you should stop going to school for the rest of the semester and go see Philip and Randal and Beth. Travel with them for a little while."

"I can't do that Mom." Lex sniffled. "It's not that easy. I just started school and Toni would be so mad if I just up and left my job."

"You are only young once Alexia. And if Mike's death has taught us anything it's that we are not invincible. Any one of us could go to sleep tonight and never wake up. I don't want you to settle on anything."

"I am not settling Mom. I am finishing school and then getting a good job." She reasoned. "But right now I feel like I have this huge whole in me. My life will never be the same without Mike. Why him Mom? Why did it have to be him?"

"If we had the answers then we would be God. Which neither of us are. For right now I want you to eat your soup and get some rest. Right now we need to take each day one at a time. We need to be strong right now, not only for ourselves but also for Michael's family."

"I want to be a little girl again Mom. When you are little you know nothing of sickness or death. Well I mean I did but having leukemia is so much less scary when you are small."

"I know you do Baby. If I could take your pain away from you I would. But I can't. So please just eat for now. We will figure out what to do after that when the time comes."

"Will you stay with me tonight. Vanessa is visitng her parents and I don't want to be alone tonight?" Lex asked.

"Yes I will. I am here for you always." Diana kissed her daughter's forehead. Lex moved over and Diana sat next to her. She snuggled into her mother and they both stared at the television screen. A rerun of Reba was on but neither of them were really watching it. Each lost in thought. How would either of them get over the loss of someone who had been so important in Lex's life? They couldn't.

This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry  
>This road was paved by the winds of change<br>Walking beside the guilty and the innocent  
>How will you raise your hand when they call your name?<p>

A/N: So I decided to post this extra chapter today because with Christmas coming up I will be too busy. I hope you enjoy. Sorry that it is sad.


	12. Chapter 12

Lex sat in the car waiting for her mother to come out of her childhood home. Her parents were going to accompany her to Mike's funeral. Her hands were in her lap, she kept wringing them together. Her dull blue eyes scanned over her black dress, she began picking at lint that wasn't really there just to have something to do. The shutting of a door caused her to look up. Her mother moved slowly down the seven cement back steps. With each step she took the lump in Lex's throat grew larger. By the time her mother placed her hand on the door handle Lex felt like she was chocking.

Just a mere five days before Mike had been alive and laughing with her on the phone. Why had she not hung out with him when he had asked? If she had only known, she would have. But she hadn't known- she hadn't a clue. Her mother opened the car door. As if she had been stung Lex launched herself out of her seat.

"Mommy, I can't do this." She cried. "I just can't." Diana's heart ached for her only daughter. The young woman was currently bent over trying to catch her breath. She went over and led her daughter to the cement steps. She helped her sit and then took the spot next to her.

"You don't have to go Lex." Her mother reasoned. "Nobody would blame you if you do not go."

"I can't go there and look at him in that casket." Her head fell into her hands. "I just cannot do it. I am sorry I know I am being a coward."

"You are not a coward Alexia. You just lost one of your closest friends." Diana wrapped her arms around her shaking daughter's frame.

"Mike would have been brave enough to go to my funeral."

"We all grieve in different ways Baby." she rested her head on Lex's shoulder. "It's ok if you feel you cannot go to the funeral. Nobody would blame you if you didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lex. Maybe instead of going to the funeral you could go inside and change your clothes and remember Mike in a different way."

"Yea maybe." Lex sighed as she sat up. "Maybe you are right. Just because I cannot go to his funeral and see him doesn't mean I cannot remember him." She stood slowly and began climbing the stairs.

"Alexia." Lex turned around to look at her mother. "For what it is worth I am very proud of how you are handling this all. I think Michael would be too." Lex tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Thanks." she said but she took no comfort in the words. She passed her father on her way back inside. She heard him ask her mother where she was going but closed the door before she could hear her mother's reply. She shrugged out of her stiff black dress and changed into her most favorite pair of sweat pants and a black Dio T-shirt that she had stolen from Mike years before. She figured he would appreciate that if he was looking down on her.

She had a seat in her father's over sized recliner in her living room. She brought her knees up and hugged them close to her body. She rested her head against the back of her knees and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry but she simply had no more tears to shed. She ran her fingers along the stitching on the arm of the chair. She had been through the first three stages of grief. She had done the denial and then the anger. Of course bargaining came next, she could not tell how many hours she spent on her knees by her bed pleading with the lord to make Mike still be with them. She tried everything she could think of the convince the powers that be to return Mike. She was currently in the fourth stage which was of course depression.

There was a knock on her front door. She decided to get up and see who it was. Although she was not a in a social mood by any means, she could not bring herself to be rude either. She answered the door and raised a brow as she stared at the delivery man on the other side.

"Hi." she said opening the door.

"Hello, I have a delivery for a Miss Alexia Marren." the man smiled at Lex while holding out the box that was in his hands. Lex could easily read the 1800 Florist logo on the box. Who would be sending her flowers?

"I am Alexia." she confirmed.

"Great sign here." he handed her an electronic pad and she signed her name. Then he handed her the box which he had put down on the porch.

Frowning she shut the front door and took the steps slowly. Soon enough she was in the kitchen. She grabbed a knife from the flatware drawer and sliced at the tape holding the box shut. Inside was the most beautiful bouquet to wildflowers. Lex looked at the arrangement for some time before going to get a vase filled with water. Once the flowers were safely in the water she pulled out the card. It read.

Well since you won't let me be there I hope this lets you know I am thinking about you.

-Phil

Although she was still very upset about Mike she couldn't help but smile. The thought that Phil was somewhere in the world thinking about her mad her feel a little warmer inside. But the warm feeling was fleeting when she remembered that Mike was the one who had set the events in motion that led her to meet Phil. She wondered if he knew that or not. She went to her laptop then, once she was sitting at her old desk she turned the computer on and logged onto Facebook. It where there she wrote a long post of how much Mike meant to her and how knowing him changed her life. She could honestly say she felt so much better getting everything out. And just like that she was onto the fifth and final stage of grief. Acceptance.


	13. Chapter 13

"So how's school?" Phil asked as he laid in his hotel room bed. He let out a lawn but hoped she did not pick up on it. She would tell him to go to sleep. But he didn't want to, she had been too busy with studying for midterms for the past three days, this was the first chance he had gotten to talk to her.

"I am just glad the exams are over. I always get so stressed out about taking tests. I feel like I am never prepared enough. I think I did ok though."

"I am sure you did fine. You are very smart." He complemented her. He must have been very tired. The Phil she knew did not just dull out complements like that. She smirked none the less.

"How was you match tonight? No major injures?" She asked as she painted her nails.

"Nope I still have all my bones in the correct places." He confirmed. "But I am need of a good massage."

"Hmm." He could hear music in the background. Really bad music at that, well in his opinion really bad music.

"What the hell are you listening to?" he asked with an air of disgust.

"My Prerogative by Bobby Brown." she replied as she attempted to dance while sitting. "I don't know why but this song always reminds me of you."

"Gee thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"Mr. Brooks I do not like your tone." He could tell by her tone that she was not upset with him. In fact he would be willing to be she was smiling. He could always hear it in her voice when she was.

"Well I am sorry that you have horrible taste in music." He justified.

"You're a real jerk Punk." she remarked finishing one hand. She waved it in the air a little before placing it flat against her desk.

"You are just now realizing that?" He asked. "I have always been a jerk. I admit that fact with pride. I am bluntly honest and if people do not like that fact oh well."

"Well Philip let me tell you a little about blunt honesty. You can justify your snide comments as being honest but the only way that that excuse works is if someone has asked you for your opinion. Which I clearly have not." This time she did sound a little annoyed. He smiled, he liked when she called him on his shit.

"Duly noted." He replied sounding almost bored to try and get a rise out of her. She gritted her teeth at his comment. "So when are you coming to see me?"

"Not anytime soon." She mumbled irritably under her breath. "When I feel like it." Was the reply he heard.

"So I am taking that as never."

"Fuck you Punk." At that Phil raised an eyebrow. He sat up in bed. Was she upset by his usual snide banter? It had never upset her before.

"What's up? You don't normally tell me to go fuck myself until much later in the conversation." there was no laughter that he expected. "Seriously Lexie what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well-it's hard to explain. You know that my Uncle is sick right?" He nodded forgetting for a moment that they were on the phone. Then he scowled at his own stupidity.

"Yes, he has skin cancer right?"

"Melanoma Phil. The most deadly type of skin cancer." She corrected him. "Well it's back."

Her Uncle Steven, or as everyone who knew him called him Fred, had been diagnosed with his cancer around the same time she was. After weeks of the family pestering him he had a mole on his leg that was bleeding checked out, it came back as cancerous. The doctors had removed all the lymph nodes in the lower half of his body and he had been given a clean bill of health once again. That was almost two years before. But now the cancer was back and worse than ever.

"So what is going to happen now? Chemo? Radiation?" He was now a cancer expert thanks to her. But part of him ached for her and her family. First they lost her grandfather years before, then Lex got sick for the second time, now her uncle. When was enough going to be enough for this poor family?

"I don't know. The grown folks are keeping everything pretty hushed, especially around me. I think they think it will make me all freaked out about me having another relapse." she admitted.

"Does it?"

"Of course it does. Well a little bit. I am more worried for him then myself at this point. Lately I have not been able to sleep because I am so stressed about it."

"Lex, you need to calm down. Stressing about things is only going to make you have a nervous breakdown."

"When did you become the voice of reason?" Lex asked catching Phil off guard.

"Because I am the most reasonable person you know." was his reply.

"That is probably true." She laughed, something she had not done in a little while. This is why she loved having Phil in her life. Because he had the ability to just calm her down and make her forget what was stressing her. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Phil paused at her words. He was not sure how to respond to her admission. But he couldn't help but smile. "I am sorta glad that you are in my life as well." He didn't need to be in the same room to know she was frowning. That was what he intended.

"I take it back." she yelled. "I am not glad at all." At that Phil chuckled.

"Come see me." He was sick of just talking to her on the phone. He missed her and wanted to see her face to face.

"I really should." she agreed. "Maybe we should start planning something. Can you take some time off?"

"Yea I can probably arrange something. Maybe I can do Raw and then come home for a few days. That way you can finally meet Natalie and Tony and the kid."

"Alright. I can't do anything till June but I will start looking into plane tickets."

Phil could feel the excitement building in him. Soon enough he would see his friend again. But he would not voice his excitement because he had learned that sometimes shit happened. No, he would not let himself completely feel it until he was picking her up at the airport.

"Phil I have to go I promised my aunt I would take the twins out so she can take my uncle to the doctors."

"Alright I will talk to you later."

"Talk to ya later Punk-Face."

"Punk-Face? That doesn't even make sense." he remarked.

"Don't care that is what I am gonna call you from now on."

"I don't like it." he argued.

"Bye Phil."

"Much better."


	14. Chapter 14

"So remember if I text you 911 you have to call me right away and tell me someone is in the hospital." Lex went over the plan once more.

"Uh huh." Phil remarked as he signed his autograph to another promo photo. He had signed fifty so far and he still had another hindered to go through.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked partially annoyed.

"Yes, 911. Call Hospital." She raised a brow. At least he got part of the message right. "Why are you going out with this guy if you are already making plans to blow him off?"

"Because he is the son of someone my mom works with and she practically begged me to. I guess the guy saw my picture and thought I was cute."

"Wait what picture? I have yet to see what you look like now that you are healthy again?" He asked a little miffed he still had no idea what she looked like.

"I am not really a picture person. I hate having my picture taken." she frowned. She really did hate having her picture taken.

"That is totally bullshit. I expect a picture message before this night is over or there will be hell to pay." he threatened.

"Well if you insist." she gave in.

He stopped signing for a moment. His eyes narrowed as he because very suspicious. She caved way too easily. "Why are you just giving in to my demands so easily. Usually I have to argue with you for about twenty minutes."

"You are right you deserve to see a picture. I promise to send you something after I get home from my date."

"Ya know it's gonna be late when you get back so feel free to take the picture in whatever you sleep in." he grinned.

"I sleep in my underwear and bra."

His grin grew larger. "Even better."

"You are such a pervert." she rolled her eyes disgusted with the whole male race. "How can you be one of my closest friends when all you think about is sex?"

"Like you don't think about it." he retorted back at her. "You make such as many sexual references as I do."

"I do not." She argued. "I am a proper lady." But even she could not keep a straight face and ended up laughing. He laughed at well.

"If that is so then I am an alcoholic."

"Oh my god the other day I was almost dragged into and AA meeting." she said remembering an incident that happened to her while at work.

"How the hell did that happen?" he asked mildly curious.

"Well I had just gotten off of the elevator and was heading back to the office. On Sunday mornings they have AA meetings in the conference room. So I was walking past the door to the room and the people standing in the doorway stopped me and were like come on Sweetheart it's time to start the meeting." she paused. "I was like excuse me first off I work here and secondly I don't drink or do drugs so therefore I do not need to go to your stupid meeting. I was furious. I mean seriously do I look like an alcoholic?"

"I would not know." Phil retorted.

"Shuddup."

"Very mature." he smirked.

"Well I have to go. Who knows maybe I won't need you to call me and I finally get me a little somethin."

Phil threw up a little in his mouth. " On the first date? No Lexie please don't be that girl."

"What girl."

"The type of girl who's self esteem is so low that she will have sex with a guy she just met to try and boost her ego even just a little bit."

"Mean." she replied somewhat insulted. "I know those aren't your usual types of girls but are you telling me that if one came up to you and was like hey you wanna hook up you would say no."

"Yes I would. Because I am not a one-nighter kinda guy. I like being in a relationship with someone. Besides I am a guy who has already had sex. The rules are totally different for guys anyways." he said. "Plus you are not that kind of girl. You are strong and smart and beautiful inside and out. You are the type of girl that the guy wants but knows he can never have so he settles for one nighters."

She smiled at his words. She knew there was a reason he was her friend. "Way to make a girl blush Punk. Now as much as I would love to spend the rest of the night chatting it up on the phone with you. But I have a mother to appease and you have to go out and wrestle."

"Yea I do don't I." he sighed.

"Please be safe out there tonight."

"I will I promise."

"Bye Punkers."

"Bye Loo Loo."

–

He was not sure why but the thought of her going out with some strange man bothered him. Why did she even need to date anyways? She didn't need a guy in her life, she had him. Well she didn't have him -have him, he reminded himself. He was just a really good friend to her. But still she didn't need any men in her life, all men were scum as far as Phil was concerned.

But he also knew that she needed to live her life. Eventually she would want to settle down and have a family, and he would be crazy Uncle Phil. He was ok with that right? Yes he was. She deserved to be completely happy with her life after all the sadness that had been over her for the past few years. He just wished there was some way to hit the fast forward button so he they could both skip all the loser guys she was going to have to date before finding Mr. Right.

It was later that night, he was just finishing taping his wrists for his match. His cell phone rang out letting him know he had a text. Smirking when he saw it was from Lex. 911 was all it read. With a chuckle he dialed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Randy, I think I have found the man I am going to marry." Lex sang as she danced around her room. She was currently on the phone with Randy. The third generation superstar laughed at her.

"What's his name?" Randy asked. He was amused by Lex's antics. He would admit that it was nice to hear her so happy.

"His name is Adam and I work with him." she grinned as she told him the details. "Actually I have worked with his for a while but we never really had shifts that match up because we were both in school. But he just graduated so now we work together much more."

"And what makes you think he is the one?" Randy asked.

"I dunno, he makes me feel all bubbly inside. I love talking to him. He's so smart and funny. Imagine if you will having a conversation with Punk but with less sarcastic smart-ass comments."

"Ah."

"So have you two gone out on a date yet?" he asked.

"Well no." she admitted, instantly deflating a little. "He does not want to date anyone until after he gets a real job. That is his main focus right now and I can respect that. But all we do is flirt with each other so I can definitely see us dating in the future."

"Just be careful Lexie. I don't want you to get too personally invested with someone who isn't interested."

"You talkin to Lex?" Punk asked as he walked into the locker room. Randy nodded. "Who's not interested?"

"Lex's pretend boyfriend." Randy replied after he placed his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Some guy at work who is supposedly the one."

"Didn't she think the last guy was the one too?" Phil raised a brow. "That girl has had like three 'the ones' in like a six month period." He was starting to realize that Lex was in love with the idea of love. She wanted to be in a relationship so badly that she went out on three dates with some poor guy and decided that they were going to get married. The only problem with Lex is she liked all the romantic stuff but the moment it was time for the intimate stuff she backed off. She was just not ready to be that close with a person.

When Lex had first announced that a guy named Ryder was the one Phil had been a little bothered because she was still so young there was no need to tie herself down to one person for the rest of her life. But that had fizzled out rather fast. Then there was Jarred, who from the sounds of it was a huge douche bag. Once again that ended rather quickly.

"Randy are you still there?" Lex asked.

"Sorry Hun Punk asked me a question."

"Tell Punkers I said hi."

"She says hi." Phil nodded as he pulled his ring gear out of his suitcase.

"What do you think Randy? Blue, red, or black trunks tonight?"

"Lexie should Punk wear blue, red or black trunks tonight?" Randy asked Lex because he really did not care which trunks Punk chose to wear.

"Go with the blue because that is my favorite color." Lex answered.

"She says go with blue because that is her favorite color." Randy reiterated the message to Phil.

"Gotcha." he laid out the blue trunks. "Put it on speaker phone so I can hear all about this so called amazing guy."

Randy did as requested. "Lexie you are on speaker. Punk wants to hear about this new guy."

Lex giggled a little and began to tell them in every detail why this guy she worked with was perfect. Both Randy and Phil wanted to shoot themselves about half way through. They even began playing a silent game of rock-paper-scissors just to pass the time. Phil won three games to two. They both uh huhed at all the right times to make it seem like they were listening and cared. But the truth was they really didn't.

"So Punk I bought my plane ticket yesterday." Lex announced. Although she had planned to go in June her uncle got really sick and her aunt had shipped the kids off with her for the week. So she had decided to come in October instead. She had arranged it with her job and her school, she had told them that she was going away for a wedding.

"Great." They had started a new game of rock-paper-scissors by that point. Randy had won the first round.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she asked knowing them well enough to know they weren't giving her their hundred percent attention.

"Nothing." Both wrestlers remarked at the same time. They both let out a chuckle because of it.

"Oh guys I forgot to tell you I am pregnant." she said. Once again they uh huhed her until it sunk in what she had said.

"What!" Phil exclaimed jumping out of the folding chair he had happened to be sitting in. "What the hell did you just say."

She smirked picturing the outraged face he was wearing right now. "Proving my point that you two obviously were not listening to me."

"That was cruel." Punk said. "You got Randy all excited for nothing." Randy gave him a look. He didn't want Lex having children at her age any more than Phil did.

They could both hear her laughing hard on the other line. "I can just imagine both of your faces."

"You think you are so funny little girl but you are not." Randy said.

"You are right. I am hilarious."

"So what time do you arrive in Chicago?" Phil changed the subject.

"Nine in the evening." she answered.

"Why so late?"

"Because that is what time I get in. I still have to go to class that day Punk."

"Alright, alright. So I am picking you up at the airport at nine a week from Friday?" he asked.

"Yes sir that would be correct." She confirmed.

Both men could suddenly hear Vanessa, Lex's roommate, yelling in the background. "Guys I have to cut this short. Vanessa is yelling at me to get my laundry from the dryer. Love you both."

"Talk to you later Lexie. Love you too."

"Bye Brat." Phil remarked.

–

Phil was on Twitter later that night. "Apparently Ms. Marren has been very busy on this site tonight." he said to himself as he read her tweets.

XxLexieLooxX: So excited to see CMPunk in Chicago in just two weeks. Chi-Town better be ready.

He smiled at that particular tweet. Then he went on to read her next one. He laughed a little when he read it.

XxLexieLooxX: Ugh … when I said I wanted crotch-less panties this is not what I meant. Thanks Steeny!

There was a link to a picture attached to the tweet. He clicked on it and sure enough there was a picture of what he assumed to be Lex's hand holding a pair of pink underwear with black polka dots. The crotch had been chewed out by Springsteen, her dog. He couldn't help but reply to that one.

XxLexieLooxX atta boy. I knew I liked that dog.

She was going to get pissed at him but oh well. It was not like she would stay mad at him for long. A day maybe two and then it would be forgotten. He was a little surprised to see that she replied back to him so quickly.

CMPunk … figured you would enjoy that. Pig.

XxLexieLooxX Why are guys all pervs?

XxLexieLooxX because you make it so easy. You know you secretly love it.

XxLexieLooxX While I am in Chicago I plan on stealing all of CMPunk's underwear and selling them on Ebay …

He was not sure how to respond that that one because he knew she would do it if given the chance. It took him a few moment to think of a witty response but he did think of one.

XxLexieLooxX Only if you share half the money. Because you know I will have to go out and buy new ones.

CMPunk Never!

As he read her latest tweet he could not understand why they were arguing with each other over Twitter but they were. He could only imagine what the people who followed him would think. But then again he really did not care what anyone thought.

He would not admit it to himself out loud but he was really getting excited about seeing Lex again. It had been far too long since he had last seen her. Almost two years, he understood that she was busy living her life and he was too. But still it had been way too long without them seeing each other. He would not admit this to anyone but he would often imagine what it would be like to see Alexia once again. It was sorta hazy though because he had no idea what she looked like healthy. But he always felt happy as he imagined.

He stayed on Twitter for a little while longer before finally signing off. It had been a long day and he was going to attempt to go to sleep. He doubted he would be able to but he was going to try his best. He laid down and in an attempt to try to calm his mind down he thought of fun things to show Lex while she was in his home town. He would definitely take her to Ian's so she could eat the best pizza ever made. Maybe they could go to a ROH event. She had to meet Natalie and Colt, that was a must. Maybe he would even take her to meet his family. It really did not matter what they did as long as he got to see his friend again.


	16. Chapter 16

What cha want to be when you grow up  
>What cha gonna do when your time is up<br>What cha gonna say when things go wrong  
>What cha want to do when you're on your own<p>

It was eight-thirty on a Thursday night and Alexia was at work. She was currently bored out of her mind and there was nothing on the television, the one she was not supposed to be watching, she was attempting to read a magazine but she was too wound up. She had this nagging feeling that something was wrong but she could not put her finger on what it was. She chalked it up to just being nervous for her flight the following evening. She was not a big fan of airplanes but she was so excited to see Phil again.

She flipped through her People magazine, her eyes scanned over the pictures but she didn't really feel like reading the articles. She let out a sigh and reminded herself by that time tomorrow she would almost be hanging with Phil. That thought made her feel a little bit better. She closed her magazine and let her head rest against her arms. She closed her eyes and just let herself breathe. She just could not get that feeling to leave her.

Lex's hand fell to her side when she began to feel her cellphone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and hit the talk button. "Hello." she looked around to make sure nobody was around to see her on her phone.

"Hey Lex. I know you have class tomorrow morning but Fred." her aunt paused. Her breath hitched in her throat. "I-will you please watch the kids?"

Lex licked her lips. "Yea sure. I was actually thinking about not going to class anyways. So-" Lex cleared her throat. "We're at the home stretch now aren't we?"

"I am afraid so." Her uncle had been admitted to the hospital two week prior. The cancer was in his brain now and it was only a matter of time. It was creating tumors which were growing and pressing against his brain. Lex had offered to cancel her trip but her aunt would not let her. At the time she had told Lex that there was still time. But with each passing day they realized that there was not anymore time. Neither of them wanted to admit that out loud. Two days before they had moved her uncle to a hospice house. Lex had been very quick to protest against the idea. But he had to be kept in a drugged up state to help the pain, he was becoming more and more agitated and violent. The night before he was sent to the hospice house he had almost punched her aunt, his own sister, in the face.

Although Lex understood why he needed to remain in that house until the end, in her rational mind she really did. She had been sick and drugged up once upon a time. But in the not so rational part of her brain she felt like her family had given up on one of their own. She felt like maybe Fred thought they had abandoned him. She would never voice it out loud but she resented her aunt for not being able to take care of him. Fred would not have wanted to die in some strange place. He would want to be in his home with his family around him.

"What time are you leaving for the airport?" Her aunt asked just to have something else to talk about.

"I have to be there by five-thirty. I will get to Chicago at like a little before nine at night." Lex explained.

"I think getting away will be good for you Lex." her aunt said.

"But what if it happens while I am there?" Lex asked. That was her biggest fear. Her uncle dying and she was no there to say goodbye.

"Then it happens. There is not much that can be done. Before you leave for the airport go see him and say goodbye."

"I dunno Auntie I really do not feel right just leaving right now." Lex stated. "I feel that my place is here with you all."

"Lexie honey there is nothing you can do here. He is going to die whether you are here or not. At least you can get away and have a few good days before everything happens. Besides he could hold on for another week and you will have wasted your whole trip for nothing."

"I suppose you are right." Lex relented. She was right of course there really was nothing she could do.

–

"So are you ready for Alexia's visit?" Natalie asked. She and Phil were currently at their local supermarket buying groceries. Phil had arrived home to an empty fridge and equally empty cabinets. He knew that was no good what with Lex coming to stay with him for a week. He enlisted Natalie's help because she was a woman and would know what another woman would want. Or so he thought, apparently different women like different things.

"Yea pretty much." Phil shrugged. What did he really have to do besides make sure there was food in his house. He had already gotten his guest room all together for her. So he was pretty much all set.

"I know you must be really excited about seeing her again. You've only been bitching about it for a while now." Natalie teased her best friend.

"I do not bitch. I just think it's completely stupid that is has been this long and I haven't seen her yet. I mean seriously I would not be able to pick her out of a crowd even if I wanted to. I have no idea what her hair color is or even how tall she is. Nothing."

"Well that will soon change." Natalie said.

"Yes it will. I can't help but feel really excited." he bounced a little on the balls of his feet. Natalie could not help but smile. She knew how hard it was for Phil to decide to donate his bone marrow to Lex. He had agonized about it for quite some time. But he had gotten over his fear and helped the young woman. Phil was not a bad man by any stretch of the imagination but he was guarded. His life had been hard, he had been through some stuff in his younger years that made him jaded. Yes he came off as an asshole to people who did not know him that well. But for those who did know him they knew he was just someone who needed a little care and understanding. Something he seemed to have found in spades with Lex. Natalie knew Phil really cared for the young woman, how could she not. It was written all over his face, she just wondered how much he truly cared for her. She also wondered if Lex knew how far his feeling went, or even Phil himself.

"Well come on less talking more buying food." Natalie instructed him. "By the way are you hanging out with us before you leave to pick Lex up tomorrow. Colt is coming over too so I needed to know how much food to make."

"Yea I will probably come over. There is no use sitting around my house just waiting till nine." he remarked. "I would drive myself crazy."

"Yes you would."

There's a road - long and winding.  
>The lights are blindin' - but it gets there,<br>Don't give up - don't look back,  
>There's a silver linin' - It's out there somewhere. <p>

–

She sat there at his bedside, holding his hand. She had been there for quite a while but he was too drugged up to even know she was there. He would probably never be truly conscious again. She didn't know what to say to him, or even if he could hear her. So she just sat there holding his hand and trying to muster up the courage to tell him how she felt.

"So tomorrow I am leaving for Chicago." she said to him. "Have you ever been there?"

She could not stop herself from feeling stupid. She knew he was not going to answer her back. He was on too much morphine now. Still he occasionally shifted and writhed. He would open his eyes but she could tell he was not seeing anything.

"You remember my friend Phil right. He's the one who sav-" she stopped herself right there. Her face burned. Was she really about to say the words 'saved my life'. "Hey do you remember my favorite song? You used to sing it to me when I was sick. Nobody else was allowed. Remember?"

"I wish you were here to sing it to me right now." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sometimes I wish I could take your place. I know that sounds crazy but you are the best of us. It's not fair."

She looked at her watch. It was twelve-thirty. She knew she promised her aunt that she would spend the night at her house. But she was not ready to leave just yet. This could be the last time. She shook her head, she would not allow herself to think such things. Even if they were the truth.

She began to hum the tune to the song that he would sing to her. He turned his head to face her and opened his eyes. She swore he could see her, he smiled. "Lex." A lump formed in her throat.

"I am here." she put her hand on his cheek. "I am with you."

He closed his eyes again and there was silent except the sound of his labored breathing. She couldn't take any more. She stood from her chair. "I love you Fred. Goodbye." she kissed his forehead again and walked as fast as she could out of the room. She continued to sprint to her car. Once she was safely locked inside she cried. But she would not let herself cry for long. Soon enough she had put her car into gear and began driving.

There'll be times - In your life,  
>Yeah - When you'll be dancin' n' shit - But you ain't gettin' it,<br>But don't get disillusioned - No, don't expect too much,  
>'Cause if what you have is all you can get - Just keep on trying,<br>It just ain't happened yet.

–

Her tired looking aunt answered the door. If Lex looked into a mirror she would probably see that she wore the same look. "Sorry I stopped by to see Fred before I came here."

"How is he?" Lex flopped down into a leather arm chair before turning to face her aunt. She shrugged she wanted to say terrible but she didn't.

"He said my name and smiled at me but that is about it." the young woman replied. She sunk down further into her chair and closed her eyes.

"Listen- if the phone rings in the middle of the night and I don't answer it." Lex nodded before she finished her sentence.

"Yea I will answer it." Even though she really did not want to have to. She didn't want to be the first one to get the news. She didn't want to have to climb those steps and shake her aunt awake to tell her. But she would because that is part of what being an adult meant. Doing things you really did not want to do.

"Well we should both be getting to bed." Her aunt said. Lex suddenly had a horrible headache. She got up and made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of Aleve and popped two pills into her mouth, she swallowed them without water. Then she placed both hand on the counter and leaned her body forward, She stayed that way for a long time.

When she finally did return to the living room her aunt had already gone to bed. But now before making a make shift bed for her on the couch. Lex climbed underneath the heavy down. She closed her eyes but the pounding in her temples was still there. "It's alright Fred you can go." she whispered with her eyes still closed. She turned onto her side and curled her legs up towards her body. She knew she would not sleep. But she would try anyways until that phone call came in.

–

Phil had not heard from Lex all morning. He frowned a little bit because of it but he figured that she was busy making sure everything was ready before she left for the airport. But then he remembered she said she had class that morning so he figured that was why. So he left his house and grabbed a coffee before heading to the gym. He stayed there for a little bit before going home and showering. Once he was in a clean pair of clothes he decided that he should take the drive over to Natalie's house. It was a little after noon by that point.

Colt was already there when Phil go to his best female friend's home. He was the one who had met him at the door. Colt smirked at him because he knew all to well what would happen on this day. "You excited buddy?"

"Yes and no." Phil said. "Like I told Nat I am not going to really let myself feel it until I am at the airport picking her up."

"She must be really great if you are going through all this trouble." Colt was quick to point out. "I mean you guys aren't even sleeping together."

Phil laughed. "She is pretty awesome but do not tell her that I said that. I will never hear the end of it."

"Hey Punkers." Natalie came to meet her two friends. She gave Phil a quick squeeze. "So today is the day."

"Yes it is." Phil looked at his watch again. He sighed it was not even one in the afternoon yet. He still had a long ways to go.

"Why don't you go play with Teno. I am sure he can distract you for an hour or two." Natalie suggested. "Besides he never gets to see his Uncle Phil so he will be really happy to spend some time with you."

"That is not a bad idea." Phil went in search of Natalie's son. The small boy was set up in the living room playing with Legos.

"Hey Teno can I play too?" Phil asked having a seat next to the boy. Teno nodded and handed Phil some Legos.

He actually had a lot of fun playing Legos with Teno. First they decided who could make the bigger building before it toppled over. Teno's building had been bigger. Then again he had a lot more experience playing with Legos than Phil did. Well a lot more recent experience.

"Bud I will be back in a few minutes I am gonna go see your mom for a minute."

"How's Legos?" Natalie asked when Phil appeared in her kitchen. She watched him go into the fridge and grab a bottle of water.

"Good." Phil admitted taking a sip of his water.

His cellphone began ringing. He grabbed it and smiled when he looked at the screen to see who was calling.

"Hey Loo Loo. You all ready for your trip?" he asked still with a huge smile on his face. His face went blank after that. "Uh huh. Alright. Talk to you later."

"Well what was that about?" Natalie asked.

"She's not coming. Her uncle just died." All the excitement he had been feeling just died within him. He didn't know how to feel anymore.

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry." she hugged him. She felt crushed for him. She knew how much her was looking forward to this visit. But she could not fault Lex either.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Feel bad for her." he said simply. But his words were flat.

"I am going to go call her." Natalie said.

"No." Phil stopped her. "She was having a real hard time talking to me on the phone. Give her like a day or so before you call her."

"Poor girl. Hasn't she lost enough people close to her." Natalie said.

"That poor family. Haven't they been through enough."

"Everything will be alright Phil. Just be there for her when she needs you." She hugged him again because he looked like he needed it.

"Yea. You are right."

Everybody wants some kindness - Everybody needs a break,  
>We all need a shinin' star when things get hard to take,<br>So tonight we're gonna wish upon a star,  
>We never wished upon before,<br>Yeah - Tonight we're gonna wish upon a star,  
>We've never wished upon before.<p>

–

She swore that she was not going to get anyone involved but she could not do this one her own again. So as she sat in the family room of the hospice house she scrolled through her contact in her phone. Tears were still running down her face when she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hey it's me. I need you here with me right now. I know I have no right to ask but please I cannot get through this without you."

Gotta find what you're lookin' for,  
>So don't get disillusioned,<br>No, don't expect to much,  
>Yeah - It's out there somewhere babe.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I do not own the lyrics. I wish I was that creative enough to come up with something as nice. The song is called Only Human by Tim McGraw ft. Ne-Yo.

The kiss that never happened,

the call that never came.

The hurt you mask by laughing.

The one that got away.

She found herself doing this way too often. She sat on her bed staring at the wall. There was a knock on the door and she looked towards it. A small smile played across her lips.

"Chris." she stood and crossed the room. "I am so happy that you are here."

"Come here Sweetheart." He held open his arms and she fell into him. "I wish I could say this was a better occasion but you needed me so here I am."

"I am so sorry to make you drop everything. I just couldn't think of anyone else." she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I am a little surprised that I am the one you called. I would have thought it would have been Punk you turned to."

"I was going to but I have already disappointed him enough." she said. "I was supposed to go visit him this week but the day I was supposed to leave. Well you know."

"I am sure he'll understand. If he truly cares for you the way he says he does then he will get over it. It was not like you just blew him off."

"I know but I feel horrible." Chris held her out in front of him so she could look into his eyes.

"These things happen. You have enough to worry about. A member of your family just died. You need to focus on you."

"True." she bit down on her lower lip. "but-"

"No buts Missy. Besides don't you have a eulogy to write." she threw up her hands in the air.

"Don't remind me. I don't know why I volunteered to do this."

"Well there is still some time before the wake. You sit down and try to write something beautiful and I will make you something to eat."

She nodded and went to sit down at her desk. A pad of paper and a pen were already sitting there just waiting for her to write. Chris shut the door behind him. Vanessa sat on the couch with his wife Jessica.

"How is she?" Jessica asked.

"As well as expected. She's suppressing her grief by worrying about Punk." he said. "I told her she needs to focus on herself. She's trying to write the eulogy as we speak. I am gonna make her something to eat. You guys want a sandwich and some soup."

"I'm alright." Vanessa said.

"I will help you Hun." Jessica stood up from the couch. She followed Chris into the small kitchen. Chris searched the cabinets. Soon enough he found a can of chicken soup and bread. Jessica grabbed the cheese from the fridge. Chris handed her the bread and they set to work. "Are you sure we should be here?" she asked her husband.

"She said she wanted us here." Chris pointed out. He grabbed a sauce pan from underneath the stove. He opened the can and poured the contents into the pan.

"But this is a family thing." Jessica said.

"If you don't want to do this it's fine babe." Chris kissed his wife's cheek. "But Lex is my friend and I need to be here for her."

"I know how much you care for her. It's almost like she's your daughter."

"Well if she is my daughter then she is yours as well."

"Oh great just what I always wanted a twenty-three year old young woman." Jess laughed.

"Give her a chance." Chris laughed at well.

They busied themselves making Lex something to eat. Chris had learned from her mother that he would have to sit there and watch her eat it. He knocked on her bedroom door only to hear her softly call come in. He found her laying on her bed watching television.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be writing." he said placing the tray with her food on it in front of her on the bed.

She shrugged. "I'm watching Spartacus: Blood and Sand." He sat and watched the show with her and was appalled. Just the language they were using was enough to make him want to go to church. But there was so much nudity too.

"What the hell kind of show is this." Chris asked. As sickened as he was he could not take his eyes off the screen.

"Well I am sure that most of this stuff really happened in ancient Rome. Although I am not sure they used those particular curse words." she laughed a little at him.

"Eat." he commanded.

She rolled her eyes and took one of the halves of the grilled cheese Jessica had made her and dunked it into her chicken soup. Spartacus ended and another episode began. Chris sat there watching with her and every once in a while she could see him wince out of the corner of her eye.

He watched her eventually curl her legs up to her chest. Her hair was a matted mess and she was still wearing the green fleece pajama pants with the reindeer on them and the maroon button up men's shirt she had slept in. She obviously did not care about her appearance.

There was a knock on the door. They both looked up as Jessica poked her head into the room. "Lex honey it's getting late perhaps you should head into the shower now." Lex nodded and stood from her bed.

"Thanks Jess." she grabbed the clothes she was going to wear to the wake and left the married couple standing in her bedroom.

"What are you watching?" Jess made a face.

"You don't want to know Sweetie." Chris wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "She really appreciates you being here even if she does not say it."

Jess just nodded after all he knew her much better than she did. "let's wait for her in the living room." Jessica suggested.

"Yea." Chris followed his wife out of Lex's room.

It's all in a day of emotional traffic

Stranded, broken, and tragic.

–

"Should I call her?" Phil paced his living room floor. Natalie and Colt eyed him warily. "Seeing as you two won't let me go to her."

"It's a family thing Phil. I know you two are close but right now she needs to be with just her family." Natalie reasoned again. "You are just her friend, not her boyfriend or her husband. It's not your place."

"Maybe you are right." he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "It was different when Mike died. He had just been her friend. But I knew the guy. Like I met him and had conversations with him."

"Let her contact you." Colt added his opinion to the mix.

"I'm gonna call her." he left the room so he would not be disturbed.

"Man what the hell is wrong with him? I have never seen him so not himself."

"To be perfectly honest I think he loves her but he does not know it yet." Natalie mused.

He tapped his fingers against his granite counter top while he listened to the phone ring and ring. Just as he was about to give up and take Colt's advice someone picked up.

"Hello." An all too familiar voice said.

"Jericho? Why do you have Lex's phone?" Phil asked as calmly as he could muster.

"Well she's in the shower?" Chris explained.

"What are you doing in Massachusetts?" Although he tried hard to keep it from his voice he was very irritated that Chris was there with Lex while he was stuck in Chicago.

"She called me and asked me to come. So Jess and I flew up from Florida."

"She called you?" he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What about Randy is he there too?"

"No."

"So just you? No Randy, no Beth. Just You-"

"Look Punk I have to go. But I will have Lex call you alright."

"Wait Jer-" All he heard was dial tone. Phil slammed both fists into his counter. Both Natalie and Colt rushed out to see what the big bang was.

"Phil what happened?" Natalie asked confused as to why her best friend could possibly be so angry.

"I'll tell you what- I have sat there and listened to her go on and on about guys she thinks it hot and dumbass chick flicks and the Fucking Kardashians. And I do it because I am a good friend. But this is just fucking bull shit. I am sitting there concerned about her and who does she fucking call to be there with her. I'll tell you who Chris Mother Fucking Jericho. That's who."

"Punk I don't think she meant it as a shot at you." Colt started. "Maybe he was just who she needed to get through this difficult time. He was the one who made it possible for her to meet you."

"Well I am the fucking one who saved her life. Not him!" he ripped at his hair in frustration. Neither one of his best friends knew what to do to help him. "You know what I am going out." With that he stomped off. They could hear to door slam on his way out.

Finding out you're only human is hard.

I wanna change the world

But I don't know where to start.

And I am fool enough to believe

that there's hope among the ruins.

Finding out you're only human.

–

She stood in a line in between her father and her aunt. She could not keep track of how many people had come up to her to shake her hand and tell her they were sorry for her loss. By now she wasn't even listening to their words anymore. Her body may have been in that funeral home but her mind was anywhere else.

'Steven Marren was a good man- no. My Uncle Fred was an angel among the living- gah that line sucks. Why did I volunteer to do this. I hate public speaking.' she thought to herself as a few more people passed her by.

She left the line and went to go have a seat next to Chris and Jessica. "How are you holding up Lex?" Jessica asked.

"Alright as long as I do not look at him in the casket." She had made that mistake when she first walked into the room. She had started to cry until her Auntie Linda asked her not to because she would start too. She wasn't sure how she did it but she forced back her tears. She even found herself laughing at some of the stories people were telling.

"Oh Lex I meant to tell you Phil called when we were back at the house." Chris informed the young woman.

"I'll call him later on." Lex told him. "Maybe after I work on what I am going to say tomorrow."

"Yes that is probably a good idea."

–

"I do not believe that there was one person here who's life was not changed for the better by knowing Steven. The world has suffered a great loss now that he is gone. Though his life was short it was full of love and happiness. Steven was the most caring and generous individual I have ever known. He touched so many lives with his kindness." she paused to look out at all the people who were there to celebrate her uncle's life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "To my family Steven or "Fred" as we called him was the glue that kept us together. He was a listening ear when we were mad at someone, he was also the voice of reason when we got too rowdy. There was nothing he loved more than his family. He was always there for all of us when we needed him. He never missed a family dinner or a holiday. He was always the first one to ask "What do you need or what can I bring? Can I help in any way?" Holidays will never be the same without him. Our house will never look as pretty as it did when he would put up the Christmas lights."

She heard a few chuckles. "Steven Marren was a lot of things to a lot of people. He was a loving son, brother, uncle, cousin and friend. He was also the bravest and most remarkable person I will ever know and for that he will always be my hero. He will be forever missed but we can all take comfort in the fact that he is looking down on us always. And even though we cannot see him he will always be with us in our hearts." she stepped down quickly and walked. She paused before the casket. Taking a few deep breaths she bent down and kissed the polished wood. "Love you Fred. Forever."

I tried to touch the sky

fell right to the ground.

Did my best to fly

but I just kept falling down.

So many hopes and dreams shattered.

Expectations broken and battered.

–

She watched the bagpiper walk away. She could still hear the last few notes of Amazing Grace being played. Chris walked over to her and put her in a headlock. "Chris let go."

"Not until you tap."

"Seriously is now a really good time for this. We are standing in a grave yard. My grandmother is glaring at us."

"Sorry Mrs. Marren. But it needs to be done." Chris called out.

"Christopher behave." Jessica scolded her husband. But she really could not be all that mad at him. She knew his heart was truly in the right place.

"Ok maybe you do not have to tap but can I at least get a smile?" he said letting her go. "I know this day sucks but this day is about celebrating your uncle's life. So laugh like you have never laughed before. Call Punk up and tell him you love him. Go out and get a tattoo. Anything that is going to make you happy."

"Couldn't you have just gave me the speech instead of messing up my hair?" Lex asked trying her best to smooth down her air.

"I could have." he agreed but it wouldn't have been as fun for me.

"Well there goes the idea of me getting a tattoo of your portrait." she smirked at him.

He raised a brow. "Not a bad idea for a tattoo." he said. "But I think we should go to the get together first. Then we can get a tattoo of me."

"Thanks Chris." she went over and gave him a hug. "Not just for today. But for everything I owe you my life just as much as I do Punk."

"No need to thank me Kid." he put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go before all the good food is gone.

–

People were still gathered in the small hotel reception room. Lex slipped out of the room to make a phone call. She had a seat on a bench at the far side of the hotel. She pulled her heavy wool sweater closer to her body before dialing.

"Hello." Phil answered on the second ring.

"Hey Punk. How are you?"

"Friggin great." he replied. It was then she noticed the hostility in his voice. "I am having the time of my life."

"Phil what's with the attitude?" she asked getting a little defensive. Her uncle had just died and here he was clearly trying to get to her.

"Gee I dunno Alexia. Maybe it's the fact that I have tried to be nothing but supportive of you with everything and you ask Jericho to be there with you."

His words made her pause. Was he frickin serious? "What? Phil are you honestly telling me you are jealous that I asked Chris to be here and not you? When did you become so insecure?"

"I am not insecure Lex. Don't even go there. I have been nothing but a great friend to you and you choose him over me." he accused. His voice dripping with venom.

"Phil I did not choose him over you. Look I was in a really bad place and he was the first one I thought to call. I was scared and vulnerable and I needed Chris to be there with me. It's not a contest over who I care for more. Phil you brought me back from the brink of death. I have your blood running through my veins. You will always be important to me but you have to understand." she ran a hand through her hair. She could not believe she was having this conversation. "But if you are going to be this unreasonable on the day I buried my uncle then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

It was almost like her words literally cut into him. That is not what he wanted at all. But he was not one to back down. He felt he deserved an apology. "Fine maybe we shouldn't." the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She was just as shocked as he was that he had said it. "If that is what you want goodbye Punk." Not another words was spoken. She hung up the phone before she could hear his response. Tears leaked from her eyes.

–

Phil stared at his phone in complete and utter shock. He could not believe what had just played out. Had that really just happened? Was that really it. After years of friendship was it all over just like that. Phil felt empty inside. "What have I done?"

Human enough to forgive

oh human enough to embrace all there is

fool enough to believe

there's hope among the ruins


	18. Chapter 18

-WHACK-

Phil let out a groan, he opened his eyes and stared up at his very angry best friend. Natalie stood next to his bed with one of his sneakers in her hands. That is what she had hit him with.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She emphasized each word with a smack. Phil threw his hands up to protect his face. He was still really tired and rather sluggish so it was hard for him to move away from the blows.

"Nat, seriously?" Phil finally sat up. "I want my emergency key back."

"How dare you be a jerk to that girl on the day of her uncle's funeral." Natalie was not about to back down. Phil may have been her best friend but if he was in the wrong she was going to make sure he knew it.

"I do not want to talk about it." he threw the blankets off of himself and got out of his bed. "She's the one who said we should stop being friends."

"I doubt she meant it. And from what she told me you were the one who agree to end your friendship." she followed Phil from the room. They both stopped in front of his bathroom.

"You gonna follow me in there too?" he asked her.

"No." smirking he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "But I am still going to yell at you through the door."

"Can't hear you!" He yelled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Phil. We all know you care for her."

"Still can't hear you." Natalie gritted her teeth. Fine he wanted to be foolish about it she was not going to play with him. She walked away from the bathroom door. But she would be waiting for him in the kitchen when he finally did leave the bathroom.

–

She kicked the kick boxing dummy again and again. Each kick was harder than the first, she would not lie and say she was not thinking about a certain WWE superstar as she kicked it. She would even be honest enough to say it was him she was kicking in the stomach instead of the dummy.

"Whoa. What the dummy ever do to you?" came an amused voice from behind her. She whipped around ready to tell whoever was talking to her to fuck off. But she didn't.

"Adam hey. What are you doing here?" she asked her co-worker, the very same one she had the hot for. She brushed her bangs out of her face and gave him a small smile.

"You raved about this gym so I figured I would try it out." he shrugged. He swung his arms at his side just to have something to do.

"Really?" Her annoyance for Phil seemed to disappear.

"Yea." he scratched the back of his head. "How are you doing? I heard from Nancy about your uncle. I'm sorry."

"I'm alright. Going back to work Monday." she replied.

"So what's the the attacking of the poor dummy?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's nothing. Well it's just I had a really nasty fight with a friend of mine. We aren't talking anymore because he decided to be a jerk. So I was imagining I was kicking his ass."

Adam let out an impressed whistle. "I'd hate to be that guy if you ever decide to beat him up for real."

"Yea I probably wouldn't take the chance in real life. So I will settle for the dummy. Besides he doesn't need to know that I got this upset over him."

"Sounds more like an ex-boyfriend that just a friend to me." Adam observed. He noticed a saddened look when she was talking about the friend she had lost. But it was fleeting.

"No honestly he was just a friend. But screw him right." Her cell phone began ringing from inside her gym bag. She gave him an apologetic look before bending down to retrieve it. "Sorry I have to take this." She told him. She walked a little ways away and had a short conversation with whoever had called her. She walked back over to him and threw her phone back into her bag. "It was great seeing you Adam but I have to run. My aunt asked me to watch the kids." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey before you leave I was kinda wondering if maybe you wanted to get coffee sometime." He asked hopefully.

"Yea sure I would like that." she agreed giving him the first completely genuine smile she had done in almost a week. "See you at work." She waved before leaving.

–

"You are a fool." Natalie told Phil as she watched him eat his oatmeal. "A damn fool."

"You do realize that you are supposed to be my friend not hers." Phil pointed out before shoveling another spoonful of the cinnamon flavored goodness into his mouth.

"I do and that is why I am telling you what a dumbass you truly are. I get it you care and were hurt she because you think she picked Chris over you. But she tried to explain that it was nothing personal and I believe her. Just because you were one of her best friends does not mean she is going to turn to you for every problem. She has other people in her life that care about just as much if not more than you do."

"Look I know I fucked up but I am not going to go crawling on my knees begging to be her friend again. I may love women but I do not beg for any female."

"So what are you going to do? Just wait around and hope she breaks down and begs you to be her friend again?" Natalie asked. She may not have known Alexia as well as he did but she was seriously doubtful that Lex would do that.

"Yea that sounds like a pretty good plan." He replied. Even he had his doubts that she would ever do that. Then he shrugged. "It's not like she is the only female out there in the world. I could replace her pretty quickly.

Natalie did not believe him in the slightest but she kept her mouth shut. She took solace that he at least admitted that he had screwed up. Maybe there was still hope left after all.

–

After a sucky week off Phil was glad to be back at work. Or at least he was momentarily until he got the cold shoulder from quite a few people. He shook his head, damn she worked fast. Randy refused to even look at him as he walked by. Phil sighed it was going to be a long few weeks. He knew eventually everyone would get over it and things would be back to normal. Well sort of.

"Hey Beth. Come on don't walk away." she stopped and turned around to face him. "Look I know what I did was stupid but I am not going to apologize for caring."

"Stay away from her. She just called me and told me that the guy she likes asked her out. She's happy leave her alone." Beth warned him.

"Well good for her." he said. "I am glad really. In fact let me take you out to eat after the show."

She raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because you are a beautiful female and I want to." he gave her his most charming smile.

"Why should I believe anything you say Brooks." she folded her arms against her chest.

"Because I am not a bad guy."

"I will think about it alright." she walked off after that.

Phil watched her leave. Lex was going on with her life without him well he could do the same thing without her.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I do not own the lyrics. Carrie Underwood does.

Piercing words, eyes are red  
>Watched your taillights in the rain<br>Empty heart filled with regret  
>I know we were both to blame<p>

Phil would not admit it out loud but he really missed Lex. There were so many times that he just wanted to call her, but his foolish pride would not let him. At least Randy had started talking to him again. Speaking of the third generation superstar Phil found him sitting in the locker room talking on his cell phone.

"I am glad you had fun tonight." he could be heard saying. "You deserve it after all the shit you have been through." that tipped Phil off to exactly who Randy was talking to. He did his best to ignore the call. "He sounds like a good guy." Phil gritted his teeth hard. "Honey I have to go. Alright talk to you later."

"Sorry bout that." Phil doubted he really was. "But it's not like I knew you were going to walk in when you did."

"Free locker room. Do what you want man." Phil said as he set out his gear for the night. He could not bring himself to look in Randy's eyes.

"You know you could just call her." Randy said at the risk of getting verbal whiplash.

"I could but I won't." Phil stated. "She knows my number just as well as I know hers." He insisted.

"You both are so stubborn. You know that she feels you are in the wrong and as much as it pains me I have to agree with her. I get that you felt shitty that she called Jericho. But maybe she leans on different people for different things. I mean would she call Jericho to come bail her out of jail?"

"No that would probably be either one of us who go that call." Phil remarked.

"Exactly, Chris is like a father figure to her. We are more like her older brothers. Sometimes a girl just needs her dad instead of her brothers. You get what I am saying." Phil shrugged. Of course he got what Randy was saying but he still was not ready to admit he was wrong. Even if he was miserable.

How did it come to this?  
>I think about you all the time<br>It's no excuse, but I wish  
>That I never made you cry <p>

–

"Vanessa do you think I was wrong for threatening him with ending our friendship?" Lex asked. Both she and Vanessa were laying on her bed. Lex was on her back staring up at her ceiling.

"No, he was being an ass. There was no way of knowing that he would agree. I still cannot believe he did. He seemed to care so much about you."

Lex shifted so that she could look at Vanessa. "Maybe I should have just called him instead. It's just in that moment I needed Chris. He was the first person that gave me hope that I was going to be alright. I needed that again. I love all my WWE family the same but I just needed Chris. But maybe-"

"Maybe nothing." Vanessa cut her off. "If he could not understand that you needed Chris then screw him. The world does not revolve around CM Punk. He is not the only person in your life that gives a damn."

"You are right." Lex sighed. "But I miss him. I never actually thought that he would say yes when I said we should not be friends."

"But he did so you need for forget about him." Vanessa urged her. "Besides there are so many better looking wrestlers for you to lust over."

"I do not lust over him." Vanessa gave her a look. "Ok maybe I do a little but he does not know that. Besides he may be scruffy and have tattoos and body piercings and come off like a total asshole. But when you get to know him he really is a good guy. He's rough around the edges but he has a huge heart underneath all that sarcasm. Plus he saved my life."

"But how far does the he saved my life card really go?" Vanessa asked. "Yes he did a good deed but does that give him the right to be a jackass to you on the day of your uncle's funeral? If he was that upset don't you think he would have flown out here to be with you too?"

"You make good points. You really do but that does not stop me from missing him. I have lost enough people these past few years. When is enough going to be enough?" she asked as her eyes watered.

"I don't know kid. I really don't" Vanessa patted her hand. "Give it a few days and if you still feel like calling him then do it."

"Maybe." Lex nodded.

And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
>It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way<br>So what can I say? What can I say?  
>What can I say? What can I say?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Bruce Springsteen owns the lyrics.

You and me we were the pretenders

We let it all slip away

In the end what you don't surrender

Well the world just strips away

"Lex are you even listening?" Adam asked. Lex sat across from her. Lex had her head down, she was doodling on a napkin. They were both in the cafeteria at their work.

"Huh?" she looked up at him and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry my mind was somewhere else."

He chuckled. "It's alright. Care to tell me what you were thinking about?" he gently slid the napkin out from under her hand. "Hmm you seem to have a fascination with the word punk." There was no condemnation in his voice. Instead it was light and teasing. "Care to explain."

"Alright I miss him." she admitted. "We went through a lot together but that does not mean that I am going to break down and contact him. I did nothing wrong."

"If he called you up today and told you he was sorry?" Adam asked. He was mildly interested in her answer. Although he was confident in their blooming relationship one could never be completely at ease when the person they were with was writing another man's name on a napkin.

"I dunno. In one way he was one of my closest friends for years. If it wasn't for him I would not be alive right now." She brushed her long hair back behind her ear. "But at the same time that does not excuse him for being a dick to me."

"Well he is obviously on your mind and he won't stop being on your mind until the situation is resolved."

"Maybe you are right but like I said I am not going to be the one to break." she insisted. He admired her tenacious attitude.

"So someone has a birthday coming up." Adam smiled at her. "And I got you something a little early." He handed her an envelope. She eyed him carefully.

"Adam, you really shouldn't have." she said but she tore into the envelope none the less. Her eyes went huge as she stared at two tickets to the upcoming Taylor Swift concert. "You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed standing up and throwing her arms around his neck. She did not care that they were at work and in plain sight of everyone. "This has got to be the best birthday present ever. You really shouldn't have but I am so glad you did." She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought her lips down upon his.

"I expect to be paid back greatly for this one." He laughed. His chocolate colored eyes sparkled with mischief.

"For what the tickets?" she asked raising a brow.

"No, the tickets were a gift. I was talking about me going with you. I expect something really special in return for that." Adam was not the type of guy who listened to Taylor Swift willingly. But it warmed her heart that he would be willing to travel to Gillette Stadium, a forty-five minute drive, from their homes and sit through a two hour concert for her.

"I definitely think something can be arranged." she smirked before kissing him again. He pulled her into his lap. Neither caring that their boss could walk in at any minute and they both would get into trouble.

"Good."

Girl, aint no kindness in the face of strangers

Aint gonna find no miracles here

Well you can wait on your blesses my darling

I got a deal for you right here

–

"So are you planning to talk to her again before her and Adam get married?" Randy asked Phil. They were driving to the arena together.

"What? He proposed already?" Phil asked astonished.

"Of course not." Randy stated. "they have only been dating of a little over two months. That would be absurd. But you know what I mean. If you miss her as much as I believe you do then you need to reach out to her now rather than later."

"Why do you even care?" Phil asked Randy as he stole a glance at him before returning his eyes to the road.

"Because you are both my friends." Randy remarked. "And I want you both to be happy."

"Has she said she is not happy?" Phil asked. Although he tried to avoid talking about Lex at all costs Randy and Beth did not make it easy on him.

"No, but I can tell she misses you. Like when I am talking to her and I mention your name she changes the subject really quickly because she does not want to feel the pain. She may not say it out loud but I know that is why."

"If I crack first then she will think she has power over me." Phil admitted. "I am not one to let any female walk all over me."

"Lex isn't like that Phil and you know it." Randy defended his friend. Lex was not that kind of person at all. She would never be the one to exploit anyone's weakness. Lord knows she had enough of her own. Lex's biggest fear was losing any more people that she loved.

"Can you really be that sure?" Phil asked. "I mean how can a couple of phone conversations really tell you about a person?"

"More like a couple million phone conversations." Randy pointed out. "Look I know you are all Mr. Macho I don't take shit from anyone. But you and Lex, you made each other happy. The both of you just had this like instant click that worked for you both. You are like the yin to her yang. But now both of you are unbalanced. Never to be truly happy until you are both together again."

"You need to stop reading the messages off of the herbal tea packages." Phil warned his friend. "It's becoming annoying."

I aint looking for praise or pity

I aint coming round searching for a crutch

I just want someone to talk to

And a little of that human touch

Just a little of that human touch

–

"Lex come on Raw is on." Nicholas barged into her room. He looked at her expectantly. At almost five years old he had become accustomed to their Monday night ritual.

Lex bit her lower lip. She was having an internal debate with herself whether she would watch Raw that night or stay on the phone with Adam. "Sounds like you are being paged. Do you want me to let you go?"

"No." she said making up her mind. "Nick I am not going to watch it tonight but don't worry Vanessa will watch it with you."

Aint no mercy on the streets of this town

Aint no bread from heavenly skies

Aint nobody drawing wine from this blood

Its just you and me tonight

–

It was after the show and Phil was icing his shoulder. He had taken a bump wrong and now his shoulder was killing him. Usually at times like this when he was hurt he would call Lex and talking to her would make him sort of forget about his aches and pains.

But there was nobody to take his mind off his pains tonight. So he sat alone in the back. He thought about getting dressed but he did not feel like moving just yet. He sighed and ran his good hand through his hair. When had his life gotten so complicated. He knew when, the moment that foolish girl rolled up to him in her wheelchair.

"Fuck it." He muttered and began rummaging through his bag for his cell phone. He was not going to sit around feeling sorry for himself anymore. Against his better judgement he punched in her number.

Oh girl that feeling of safety that you prize

Well it comes at a hard hard price

You can't shut off the risk and the pain

Without losing the love that remains

Were all riders on this train

–

"Ugh someone is calling me on the other line." she frowned. She really did not feel like flashing over and taking the call.

"You can answer it if you want." Adam said.

"No I don't wanna besides we are listening to Taylor Swift together." She laughed. She was making him listening to the whole Fearless album to get him ready for a concert that was still three months away. "Whoever it is will leave a voice mail."

"If you are sure then ok."

So you've been broken and you've been hurt

Show me somebody who ain't

Yeah, I know I ain't nobody's bargain

But, hell, a little touch up and a little paint...

You might need something to hold on to

–

"Hey it's me. I know surprise right. Listen I am sorry about being such a jerk. I dunno where my head was at. I miss you. Please call me back. It sucks having to criticize people by myself." he sighed. "Well ya know call me when you get this or whatever."

Do you think what I'm asking is too much

I just want to feel you in my arms

Share a little of that human touch

Feel a little of that human touch

Give me a little of that human touch


	21. Chapter 21

-3 AM-

That is when she got the voice mail from Phil. Of course that was also around the time she got off the phone with Adam. She felt happy and relaxed until she checked her voice mail. Why did she have to check it? She threw the covers off of herself and raced to Vanessa's room. She threw open the door causing her sleeping roommate to jump in fright. Vanessa stared sleepily at her wide-eyed roomie. Lex stood there before her breathing heavily with an almost crazy look in her normally peaceful blue eyes.

"You are never going to believe this!" Lex exclaimed. She had a seat on the edge of her friend's bed. Vanessa sat up.

"What?" She said before letting out a huge yawn. Normally she would have tried to hold it in but at this time she felt justified. She after all had been having a very nice dream.

Lex placed her head in her hands and pressed one on her cell to access her voice mail. She put the phone on speaker so they both could hear Phil's message. Vanessa was puzzled by Lex's sudden almost depressed state.

"I don't see the problem. Isn't this what you wanted? He broke down and called you. He obviously misses you and not only that but he apologized. Phil "CM Punk" Brooks apologized to YOU. Do you have any idea how huge this moment truly is?"

"Yea I know all this. And I know it is what I wanted but now I am not so sure. Maybe I don't want to be his friend anymore. Sure I miss him. I am not going to deny that but I am just really confused. He was supposed to be one of my closest friends and he really hurt me."

"I think you need to forgive him Lex. I know the other day I sorta bashed the guy. I meant every word that I said. He was rude and the world does not revolve around him but he called you up to apologize. That says a lot about how much you mean to him."

"I guess but I really do not know. I think I will take a few days to think about all this and then I will make a decision." Lex stood up from the bed. "Sorry to wake you up and thanks for the talk."

Vanessa was a little unsettled by her sudden dismissal of Phil. She knew how close the two were and for the life of her could not figure out why Lex was not already on the phone with him shooting the shit like she always did.

"Well that was confusing." Vanessa muttered before she collapsed back into her pillows.

–

Lex sat on the side of her bed looking out her window. She had a great view of a man made pond that was a little ways down from their apartment. In her hands was a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Her mind was a millions miles away. She agonized over whether she should respond back to Phil. She was having an inner battle between her brain and her heart at the moment. He heart was screaming at her to call him. To tell him that she forgive him and let them both put everything behind them. But her brain was telling her to ignore her heart and stay away. She honestly had no idea what to do. She finally decided that she could not just let him know that she had heard him. So she grabbed her phone from her bed side table.

She quickly typed out the words I Got Your Message. She hit send and that was it. That was all he was going to get from her right then and there.

–

Phil heard his phone go off. He was laying in his hotel bed watching television. He grabbed for his phone. Although he would never admit it out loud he hoped the text was from Lex. He smiled when he saw that it was. He clicked the message so that he could view it. His green eyes turned to ones of confusion.

"I got your message." He read out loud. "What the fuck does that mean?"

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. This will probably be the last chap for a little bit. I am trying to decide where to take the story from here. I have most of the later chapters written. But it's still a little bit before any of the stuff that I have all written out happens. So if anyone has ideas I am always willing to hear them. Anyways I hope you enjoy. I will be back as soon as I can.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Ok you get one more. This one is strictly about Alexia, I wanted to give everyone more of a feel for her character.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Lex muttered a little disgusted with herself. She had hated dance lessons as a child, why on earth would she think she would enjoy them as an adult. With a sigh she entered the dance studio. She felt foolish in her black leotard. She had to stop herself from messing with it.

"Ah, Alexia I am so happy you are here." Cheryl, the same woman who tried to teach her when she was younger, beamed at her.

"Damn bucket list." Lex mumbled. Then she smiled her most convincing fake smile. "I am glad to be here." She lied.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" Cheryl asked.

"As ready as I will ever be."

–

She checked another thing off the bucket list she made when she thought she was dying. So far she had completed: go to college, take up martial arts, try ballet again, and go skinny dipping in someone else's pool. She was a rebel alright.

There were some things on there that she knew she had no intention of completing. For example joining the military. She had a lot of respect for Uncle Sam but had no desire to become his lackey. She had uncles and cousins who enlisted and that worked for them but she was too much of a free-spirit to enjoy taking orders from people. Another thing she would never do that was on the list is getting her nipples pierced. She had no idea why she would even bother putting that on the list.

Kiss ten guys. She was getting there, so far since she had made that list she had kissed six guys. Of course Phil had been one of them, what was she thinking kissing him. Although she must admit that he was an amazing kisser and she had had dreams about kissing him again. But he would never know that because even if she did decide to talk to him again she would never divulge that piece of information.

Vanessa walked back into the room as she was closing her laptop. "Hey Champ how are your legs and ass feeling after all that dancing?" she handed her a can of Pepsi.

"I find as long as I don't think about it or try to move at all that I am fine." Lex replied. "I go to the gym all the time. How is it I feel like an out of shape asshole while trying to dance?"

"Because you use different muscles when you dance silly. It's like when you try horseback riding, you use muscles you wouldn't normally would there too."

"Hmm. Horseback riding. I should add that to my bucket list."

Vanessa reached out for the laptop. "Let me see what you have written down." Lex handed her the computer.

Vanessa read the list. "Go skydiving … yea right. You hate falling and heights. Eat the worm at the bottle of a Tequila bottle. You don't drink. Read a comic book. Seriously?"

"Punk made me add that. Then I had to print it out and fax him a copy so he could see that I wrote it down. I have never read a comic before in my life. A fact which disgusts Punk to no end even to this very day I am sure."

"So why not just cross it off. It's not like you are ever gonna read one."

"Because one day I want to be like ha Punkers I read one of your stupid comics." Lex replied.

"So you do not want to talk to the guy but you eventually want to rub it in his face that you read a comic book? You do realize that in order to do that you will need to talk to him right?" Vanessa gave her roommate a looks as if she was insane.

"Like you have never done anything that doesn't make sense before." Lex shot back. "Look eventually I will read a comic book."

"Whatever." Vanessa rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was just better to not argue with Lex. She was not the most rational person in the world.

She continued to read the Bucket List. "Learn Michael Jackson Thriller dance … seriously."

"Do not judge me." Lex yelled.

–

Sweat was pouring from every part of her body. She ached in places she did not even know she had yet she felt a little accomplished. After a week of dance lessons she could slowly see improvements. Did it suck, yes. Did she hate it, more than she had ever hated anything in her life. But she would not give up.

She placed her leg up on the warm up bar like everyone else. She made it as straight as she could but it was hard because her balance was only so so on two feet. Cheryl came over and studied her form. She went over and adjusted her leg slightly. Lex bit back a growl of annoyance. She was already the least talented dancer in this class, Cheryl's corrections only added to her lack of confidence. Now normally Lex was pretty self assured, that is until people wanted her to dance. Saying she had two left feet would not do her lack of rhythm justice.

But still she tried because she had been given a second chance and she was not going to quit now. No she would suck it up until this damn class ended. But fuck anyone if they expected her to be in some recital, those were for children.

–

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" her cousin Carissa asked her for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"We are jumping out of this plane. Too late to back out now" Lex shouted over the roar of the engine which had just started up.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Carissa wore a fearful look in her eyes.

"Come on Rissa where is your sense of adventure?" Lex asked. She was bouncing a little in her seat. Although she was scared to death she was going to make the most of this experience. "This will be a fun story to tell our kids someday."

"Oh so we're having kids now?" She teased her older cousin. Lex had stated from a very early age that she did not want children. "Would these kids happen to have black hair and green eyes?"

"Shut up." Lex scowled. That was a cheap shot. One that she did not appreciate in the slightest.

"What I always thought you and Phil would make beautiful babies together." Carissa made her opinion known. "So does Cait and Carrots."

"Now you are just being cruel." Lex shook her head. "End of subject."

"But-"

"I said end of subject. Bring it up again and I will throw you out of this plane."

"Touchy." Carissa smirked. She definitely hit a nerve.

–

Lex closed her eyes together and waited for the pain. She altered her bucket list just a little. Instead of getting her nipples pierced she decided that a nice stud in her nose would work too. Her eyes began to water and the piercer stuck the needle into her skin.

It was times like this she wished Phil was around. He would hold her hand and say some outrageously sarcastic comment that she would have no choice but to laugh at. He was good at that, making her laugh, especially when she didn't want to.

"You're bleeding a little bit hun. I am just gonna apply a little pressure." the piercer, who she believed was named Mike, held a couple of pieces of gauze to her nose. "There ya go. Take a look." He handed her a mirror. It looked a little swollen and red but amazing none the less. She was very glad she did it.

"You guys do tattoos here to right?" she asked.

"Yea. Why do you want a tattoo now?" he raised a brow. There were no rules saying she couldn't get a tattoo and a piercing in the same day but now many people did.

"You know what I think I do." A smile appeared on her face. She reminded herself that you are only young once. Besides it's not like she didn't already have five other tattoos.

–

"Why the hell would you get stars tattooed behind your ear?" Vanessa asked her. "That makes no sense. Who is gonna see them?"

"The people I let see them." was the reply she got back. "Now a little less bitching a little more putting Bacitracin on."

"You are incredibly foolish."

"Love you too."

–

"Hurry up and finish drinking that damn bottle so I can have the worm." Lex stated impatiently. They were currently at her cousin Caitlyn's birthday party. Everyone around her was taking shots. She herself did not partake in the shots.

She did not drink. Vanessa liked to give her shit because she said Lex not drinking had to do with Phil. It did not at all. Lex had decided long before she even knew Phil that drinking was not for her. She just did not enjoy the taste of alcohol so she did not drink it. It was pretty much the same thing for drugs and cigarettes. She supposed she could call herself Straight Edge if she really wanted to but she didn't. She wasn't into labels.

"Hold your horses." the half-way drunk birthday girl shouted.

Lex laughed. "You are not even supposed to be drinking." Caitlyn was just turning twenty. She still had one more year until she was legal.

"What are you my mother now?"

"No, all I am saying is that if you pass out on the kitchen floor again I am leaving you there this time." Lex picked up her glass of Pepsi and raised it in Caitlyn's direction. "Refreshing."

"There ya go all finished." Carissa announced handing Lex the bottle. "I bet you won't do it."

"You wanna put money on it?" Lex smiled mischievously. "Let's say a hundred."

"I'll pay that because I know you won't do it." Rissa stated.

"I want in on this bet. Because agree with my sister." Caitlyn laughed.

"Suckers." she brought the bottle to her lips and let the slimy little worm fall into her mouth. She gagged a little but swallowed it none the less. "Gimme my money!"

–

"I think I might want to go to a strip club." Lex mused one Saturday afternoon. She was sitting at the kitchen table eating a peanut butter sandwich.

"Why?" Vanessa asked from her spot by the stove where she was making herself a grilled cheese.

"Because I have never been to one so why not." Lex shrugged. She turned herself so that she was looking at Vanessa.

Vanessa took in her friend's expression. She was looking at her hopefully. She was sitting there in a white tank top and striped blue pajama pants. Her hair was in a messy and she had her glasses on. She looked all of sixteen at the moment and she wanted to go to a strip club.

"It could be fun. I will call up Rissa and Kayla and it'll be a girls night. Maybe I can ask Sonya from work too."

"I mean if you really want it suppose it could be fun. I just don't understand why you are doing all this stuff now."

"I finally have the motivation." Lex explained. "Losing Mike and Fred was hard but it taught me that you only get one shot. I mean my leukemia could come back tomorrow and I don't think I will get a third break. So why not live for the moment. Do something stupid while I still can."

"If you say so." Vanessa flipped her grilled cheese. "So are you going to tell Adam that Phil called?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lex asked.

"I am just asking." Vanessa justified. "It's probably a good idea to tell your boyfriend that the man you have been in love with for years is trying to get in touch with you."

"I am not in love with him. I never have been and I never will be." Lex got up and slammed her plate in the sink. She whipped around to face Vanessa. "I am tired of everyone giving me shit about Phil. From now on we are not allowed to talk about him. Got it? Good." With that she left the room.

"Damn."

–

"Stupid fucking Punk." Lex muttered as she threw herself on her bed. "This better be good."

She grabbed the book that was sitting on her nightstand. After hearing Phil rave about this particular comic series for months she finally broke down. All she had to say was Ed Brubaker's Criminal series better be amazing. So she flipped the book open and began reading Coward.


	23. Chapter 23

"I hate my job." Lex collapsed onto the couch. She kicked off her shoes and propped her sock covered feet on the coffee table in front of her. Normally Vanessa would yell at her about that but the poor girl had just gotten home from a twelve hour shift, she would let it slide this one time.

"At least you have a steady job." Vanessa was a massage therapist but she was currently having a really hard time find permanent work. Times had been hard for Vanessa so they were both really glad that Alexia had the job she had, crappy as it was.

"I guess." Lex rand a hand through her hair. "I am so tired but I do not have the energy to drag my ass into my bedroom." She then rested her head on Vanessa's shoulder. "Carry me to my room."

"You do realize that you are a grown adult right?" Vanessa gave her a look. "I cannot possibly carry you to your room."

"Sure you can." Lex argued. "I am not that heavy." Once again she received a look. She sighed. "Fine I am going to go shower. Master Orton should be calling me soon. He has some sort of announcement that he needs to tell me. If he calls and I am still in the shower tell him I will call him back as soon as I am done."

"What's the announcement?" Vanessa found herself asking.

"If I knew that he would not need to call me." Lex groaned as she slowly got off the couch. She dragged herself into the bathroom. Her body screamed at her as she removed her clothing and placed it in the hamper. Why she agreed to work two twelve hour shifts at the hospital she did not know. It was not like she enjoyed them.

She sighed a content little sigh when the hot water hit her sore body. It was the little pleasures in life that made her happy. She pulled back the shower curtain. "Vanessa I forgot to bring my IHome in. Can you grab it and put on the Cheap Trick song I love?" she yelled.

Soon enough she heard Smile by Cheap Trick playing. It of course made her smile. Once again it was all about the little pleasures. "Lexie, your phone is ringing. Do you want me to answer it?" Vanessa popped her head into the bathroom.

"Yes just bring it in here and put it on speaker. It's not the first time I talked to Randy that way." Lex answered.

"You're so weird." Vanessa made a face but did as she was asked. "Hello." She said answering the phone. A smirk crossed over her features. "Yea she's available. Just a warning she's in the shower so I am putting you on speaker phone." she placed the phone next on the sink and turned down the IHome. "Phone is on."

"Hello." Lex said as she was putting shampoo in her hair.

"Nice text you sent me two weeks ago." Lex froze. She let out a gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. Only she forgot it was still covered with shampoo suds. She choked and sputtered after she accidentally inhaled some.

"You alright?" Phil asked mildly concerned.

"Yes, swallowed some shampoo suds." she wheezed. After a few more coughs her airway was cleared. Her eyes narrowed as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. "Why are you calling me?" he sighed on his end of the line.

"You heard my voice mail. You know why I am calling."

"So what I am just supposed to forgive you for being an insensitive jerk on the day I probably needed your support the most?"

"Look I was stupid. I will be the first one to admit that. But it bothered me that you would turn to Chris before me."

"I've been over this with you Punk. It wasn't anything personal. Look Chris was the first one to make me feel like things were going to be alright. I needed to feel that again. I am sorry if I hurt you I swear that was not my intention. I love you both but I needed Chris at that moment."

"I understand."

"Do you?" she asked not truly convinced that he really was.

"Yes I do. I was a horrible friend and I am sorry. That is the last time I am going to say it so either you get off your high horse and except my apology or you don't."

"Fine whatever you are forgiven. Now I am hanging up because I am done with my shower."

"Need help drying off?"

"Gah Phil you are the biggest pig. No I can dry myself off without any problems. But I really do have to go I have a date tonight."

"You still with that guy from work."

"Yep."

"You guys are using protection right? I don't want to have to be an uncle to another kid at the moment."

"We're not- you know what GOODBYE PHIL!" she hung up her phone.

"Vanessa I will murder you later." Lex yelled as she emerged from the bathroom. She could not stand why Vanessa was trying so hard to get her to talk to Phil again. Wasn't she the one who had bashed him royally after he was a jerk to her on the phone the day of her uncle's funeral? Yes she was. But in all truth Lex was probably going to call Phil tomorrow anyways. She was always going on and on about how life was too short, she truly believed that. It was way too short to hold grudges. Phil was a good guy when he wanted to be and he had apologized. What more could she ask for right?


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on go out with me?" Beth whipped around to face Phil. Her eyes were full of annoyance. Why did he want to go out with her so badly.

"Why are you so insistent about this?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe I like the challenge." He gave her a charming smile. He stood leaning against a wall.

"Fine-one date. That is it." she relented. She was tired of having him ask her every time he saw her. She knew part of it was a game. He would continue to annoy the crap out of her until she finally gave up. Well she was just about as annoyed as she was going to get. If he asked her out one more time she would be forced to kill him.

"Alright. How about after the show? We can grab something to eat then?" he suggested.

"Whatever." she stormed off.

–

"Ugh I finally said yes to Phil." Beth told her fellow Diva Eve.

"Really? Don't get me wrong he's cute and all but I don't see you two having much in common." Eve replied surprised. "Well other than the fact you two share a mutual friend and have the same lifestyle."

"I know it's weird. But he was not going to stop nagging me till I said yes. So I saved myself from anymore aggravation." Beth shrugged. "Besides we are on two different shows so it's not like if this date goes bad it will be awkward because I have to see him all the time."

"Who knows maybe you might enjoy the date and go out on more dates." Eve said with a laugh.

"Seriously doubt it." Beth rolled her eyes. "I have to get ready for the show but I will talk to you later."

"Bye babe." Eve waved before Beth walked off.

–

"So I am going out with Beth tonight." Phil told Randy as they sat in catering. Randy looked up from his salad.

"Really?" he asked. "No offense man but you and her just seem weird together."

"How so?" Phil questioned. He was not mad or anything just merely curious.

"Well she's such a sweetheart and- well quite frankly you are you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phil raised a brow at the third generation superstar.

"You're an asshole." Randy simply stated.

Phil shrugged. "Well okay then." He grinned a little bit as he returned his attention to his food.

"Lex will be excited. You and Beth are so close to her." Randy informed him. "But I think she will pretty much say the same thing."

"Relax there Tiger. This is only one date. No need to start inviting people to the wedding." Phil said.

"But I know you. You do not do just one date. You like being in a relationship. Which I do not get at all."

"What about it don't you get."

"Well once again you're an asshole." Randy repeated.

"And?" The Chicago native started at the man sitting across from him intently. He could not make the connection between the two.

"Nevermind."

–

Phil leaned against the wall near the back exit door. He looked at his phone to see what time it was. Beth had been finished with her match for about two hours now. Surely that was enough time to get ready. He had been standing in the spot they agreed to meet each other for over ten minutes. Annoyance was starting to bubble up within him, he would be pissed if she stood him up. With a sigh he continued to wait. Finally after another five minutes she came into view.

She was walking slowly towards him. She wore a simple black dress, it clung to her body nicely, like a glove. Her hair was down and fell in loose curls around her face, framing it.

"Hey." she said when she finally reached him. She felt awkward about the whole situation but she had given him her word.

"Hi." he gave her a smile. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere is fine with me." she replied. He held out his arm to her and she took it. She let out the breath she had been holding. She was determined to at least try and have a good time.

"There is this Chinese place up the street. I heard it isn't bad." he told her.

"Sounds good to me."

"You coulda just said no. Ya know." he said. He had a sense she really did not want to be doing this.

"No, it's fine." she told him and part of her meant it. She should at least try and give him the chance.

"Alright then lets eat I guess."


	25. Chapter 25

"Elizabeth, is there something you are not telling me?" Lex asked once she had gotten her friend on the phone. "Vanessa just told me that she was reading the dirt sheets. Are you and Punk dating?"

"Yea I guess we are." Beth confirmed. "He asked me out a few weeks ago and well I had a lot of fun. He's different than I thought he was. Like when you get him alone. He's actually very funny."

"I know all this." Lex laughed. "Wow, you and Phil. That is so weird."

"So I have been hearing. Is it really that weird?" Beth asked.

"Yes and no. You guys just seem so different but I guess with the similar lifestyle and all it works for you both." Lex explained. "I am really excited about this."

Then she frowned. "But I am mad as hell that neither of you told me. I had to find out from a damn dirt sheet."

"I'm sorry Lexie. I wanted to make sure this would last before I told you. I have no idea why Punk didn't tell you." She knew how close Lex and Phil were. She was alright with that because she knew she could trust Lex. So she didn't care that he boyfriend spent more time on the phone with Lex than he did anyone else.

"I will call you back I am gonna kick his ass if I ever seen him again." Beth laughed.

"Ok hun I will talk to you later."

–

"Hello."

"Philip Jack Brooks, how dare you not tell me about you and Beth. I am hurt on so many levels." Lex yelled at him.

"Did Beth tell you?" Phil asked.

"No, Vanessa did." Lex replied.

"Vanessa? How the hell did she find out?" Phil questioned confused as to how Lex's roommate found out they were dating before Lex did.

"She read it on a damn dirt sheet. A dirt sheet Philip! I had to find out that two of my closest friends were dating from a website."

"First off please stop calling me by my full name. It makes me feel like I am talking to my mother and second of all technically you found out from Vanessa, not a website."

"You really want me to kill you don't you?" He laughed at that. "I told you and Randy when I first started dating Adam."

"How's that going by the way?" Out of boredom he began playing with his lip ring. Every once in a while Lex would hear it click against his teeth.

"Do not change the subject!" she shouted at him. "And it's going fine."

"Are you really that mad? I am sure there are things that you do not tell me."

"No! I tell you everything. Even stuff that I really should not tell you. Stuff that you do not want to know."

"Yes you do and you really should stop doing that. I do not need to know when you are at the store picking up super heavy tampons." He made a face. Even his sister wasn't that bad.

"Well do not ask me what I am doing and I will not have to tell you when I am tampon shopping. Speaking of which I should probably stock up."

"Eww." Phil wanted to gag.

"Shut up it is a part of life. You are lucky though Kayla and I make Keith come underwear shopping with us."

"See now that could be fun." he said. "Especially if you two are modeling what you are trying on."

"Nope. We do not do that. He basically stands outside the dressing room holding our bags and listening to us ask the other if this bra makes our boobs look good."

"That poor guy." Phil grimaced.

"That is what happens when you have a girlfriend and a best friend who is also a girl." Lex explained.

"You would never do that to me would you?" Phil asked.

"Oh I would totally do that to you." she replied.

"What about your little boy toy?" Phil countered.

Lex sighed. "I dunno. Probably not. I am not that comfortable with him yet."

"You've been seeing him for a while. You aren't comfortable with him seeing you in your underwear."

"He's never even seen me naked."

"Really?" Now that really surprised Phil. Sure he had known that she had been waiting for that special someone but she and Adam had been together for a while so he was sure they had taken that next step.

"I don't wanna rush it. Adam has been really supportive. He really has but I feel like I am letting him down. I know what he wants and I want to give it to him but I dunno-" she trailed off. She had no idea why she could be this frank and open with Phil but she could.

"It'll happen when the time is right." Sometimes Lex could still surprise him.

"Yea you are right. Gotta go Punkers class is starting. Luv you."

"You too Kiddo. Take lots of notes." He had no idea why he had been a little fearful about telling Lex about him and Beth, but he had been. But she took it in stride like she did everything else. It made him feel a little better that she was alright with it. Not that it really was any of her business either way but it did make him feel at ease.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey babe." Lex was sitting in the break room at her job when Adam walked in. she stood and kissed his cheek before having a seat again. He grabbed her spoon and took a bite of the vanilla soft serve she was eating. She gave him a look but he just grinned at her.

"I have the most amazing news." the smile on his face only grew bigger. Lex looked at him patiently waiting for him to tell her his news.

"You aren't even going to guess?" he asked raising a brow. She was not making this any fun for him.

"You know I hate guessing at stuff. That and surprises." she remarked before feeding him more of her ice cream.

"I got a job." It was Lex's turn to smile. She was ecstatic to learn that her boyfriend had gotten a new job. She knew how much he hated the one they currently had.

"Adam that is amazing, Is it in Nuclear Medicine?" That had been what Adam had gone to school for. Before that he was a graphic artist, but when the company he worked for went belly up he decided to go back to school for something more practical.

"Yes it is. God I am just so happy right now." He ran a hand through his short cropped black hair. His brown eyes sparkled with excitement. "The only catch is it is in New Jersey."

It felt like a ton of bricks hit Lex in the stomach all at once. "You are moving to Jersey?" he asked, her mood instantly dampened.

"It's only a five hour drive from here. I can still come up on the weekends and see you. Or you could drive to see me." As much as he wanted her to go with him he knew that she was still in school and it would be cruel to have her have to switch schools this late into the semester. "And after you finish this semester in December maybe you can think about transferring to a school in Jersey."

"I don't know Adam. My whole life is up here." He placed his hand in her's. "This is something that I will seriously have to think about."

"Don't say no just yet. Take your time and think about it. I don't leave for Jersey until the end of the month."

"That's like two and a half weeks from now Adam!" She exclaimed. She frowned at her boyfriend. "That was no enough time to say goodbye."

"I know Baby but I have no choice." She wanted to tell him that he did have a choice. He could pass up this job offer and wait for one to open up in Massachusetts. But she could not be that selfish. She knew how hard he had worked for this.

"Ok, I will think about it but I am not making any promises." she agreed.

"I got you something." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. She eyed him warily. He slid the box over to her. She opened it up to find a beautiful ring. It was small with diamonds in the band.

"Oh my god Adam!" her mouth hung open. There was no way he was proposing to her right now. First off where was the romance. Secondly him leaving was not a good enough reason to decide to get married. "This isn't what I think it is right?"

"No it is not an engagement ring." She let out a sigh of relief. He laughed a little at her when she did. "Give me a little more credit than that. If I were going to propose it would not be in our break room." He moved his hand from her's and rested his palm against her cheek. "It's a promise ring. You know like a place holder until it's time to put an engagement right on that finger."

"Ok then. Yes Adam I accept your ring." He grinned at her and slid the ring up her ring finger.

"Perfect. Just like you are."

"You are a goofball." she laughed at him.

–

Phil was sick, that is never a good thing. Phil healthy was an asshole. Phil sick, that's the stuff nightmares were made of. Phil was not a fun sick person. Granted most people who were sick were not fun. But they might just be whiny, people could deal with whiny. Nope, Phil Brooks was not whiny when he was sick, he was mean-er than he usually was.

Beth watched her poor boyfriend writhe around in his hotel room bed. His stomach was killing him, he had a nasty stomach virus. Apparently it was going around everywhere. The last time she talked to Lex on the phone she had it. Of course she was a little more pleasant about it then Phil was being.

"Phil, do you need anything? Some ginger ale or crackers perhaps." Beth asked him. He opened one eye to look at her. A sneer already forming on his lips. No that was not going to be fun for her at all.

"No." He moved again. This time on his right side. He just wanted to sleep but the cramps in his stomach and the constant switches from burning up to freezing kept him awake. There was no way he was going to the house show that night. That would just be stupid. He wanted to be at home right now. He would have been too if he thought his stomach could tolerate a plane ride to Chicago from California.

"Phil I have to leave now. Vince book me a signing that I cannot get out of. But I will be back as soon as I am done. Alright?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Phil yelled. "Leave I don't fucking care."

She knew not to take it personal. She knew he didn't feel good but it was still frustrating. "Do you want me to grab you anything on my way back?"

"I said leave me alone!" he yelled.

"Alright I am leaving." she held up her hands in defense. "If you need anything just call me." She grabbed her rental keys and left.

"Ugh." He groaned before throwing the blankets over his face. "Why are people so fucking stupid."

"This is so asinine." he removed the blankets from himself. He was overheated. He needed to get to the shower. Maybe the cool water could help him. He placed his feet on the carpeted floor. His head began to spin. "Seriously?" He was going to throw up again.

Hr grabbed onto the nightstand to steady himself as he stood. "This sucks." he had a seat on the edge of the bed again. It was times like this that being straight edge wasn't so much fun. He looked at the clock on his phone. It was a little after one in the afternoon. He had a hunch that Lex would just be getting home from work. Her new thing was homeopathic remedies. Maybe she knew of something that could make him feel a little better. He dialed her number.

"Hey Punkers." she greeted him cheerily. He was already annoyed by her. "What can I do for ya?"

"I am sick. I need one of your hocus pocus remedies." he bit out.

"What's the matter?" she asked while making herself a peanut butter sandwich. She moved the phone to her other shoulder.

"I have a stomach bug." he explained. "I have been throwing up for the last day and a half. I haven't been able to sleep and I have hot and cold flashes."

"Oh my poor Punkers. Ok here's what I want you to do. Make yourself some ginger tea. No milk just tea. Sip it really slowly and it will help. Pregnant women drink it to help with morning sickness all the time. Also real ginger ale will do the trick too. But no Canada Dry because that does not have any ginger in it at all."

"You want me to drink something for pregnant people?" he asked.

"No, it's not for pregnant people it's just something that helps with morning sickness." she explained. "There is something about ginger that helps with nausea."

"Where would I get some ginger tea?"

"I will call Beth and have her pick some up along with some saltines and some sugar free candies." she told him.

"You are really good at taking care of me." he said.

"I do try. Now go back and lay down and I will either have Randy or Beth get you the stuff you need."

"Thank you Lexie."

"You're welcome Punkers." she said. "Feel better."


	27. Chapter 27

Once upon a time somebody ran  
>Somebody ran away saying fast as I can<br>I've got to go... got to go  
>Once upon a time we fell apart<br>You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart 

Today was moving day. Alexia trudged over to his truck with a box in her arms. She really didn't want to have to be saying goodbye. She was going to miss seeing Adam almost everyday. He gave her a sad smile when she reached the truck.

"That's the last of it." She announced handing him the box. He kissed her forehead and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"You won't even notice I am gone." she looked up at him incredulously.

"I will be back next weekend. I promise." She wrapped her arms around herself. She felt suddenly cold despite it being a really warm day. She nodded in agreement. Then she had to turn away so he would not see the tears that threatened to fall.

He knew why she turned from him and it broke his heart. "Come here." He held out his arms to her. She closed the gap and once again he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "It's going to be alright. I know that we will miss each other but it's not like I am never going to see you again."

"I understand that you have to move but I hate it." she admitted feeling horrible about doing so. "You are going to meet some girl that is even prettier and better than I am."

He rolled his eyes. "Is that what you are worried about? He could not believe that she would think he could find anyone better than her.

"Well no. Not entirely. But I have thought about it." he brushed some of her dark brown hair out of her face.

"You have nothing to worry about at all. My heart is yours and only yours." he assured her.

"Sure you say that now. But just wait until you do find someone who is smarter and prettier than I am."

"I am more worried about you. Let's face it if anyone is going to find someone better looking it is you."

"I doubt that." she made a face.

"What about all those wrestlers you know?" he cocked a brow.

She crinkled her nose. "All the good looking ones are either gay or in a relationship."

"So no worries then." He looked at his watch. "I really should be going. But don't worry this week will fly by and before you know it I will be back."

"I miss you already." she stood of the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Drive safely."

"Love you." he said.

"I love you too."

–

Once upon a time, we burned bright  
>Now all we ever seem to do is fight<br>On and on...  
>And on and on and on...<br>Once upon a time on the same side.  
>Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game<br>And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame

"God Phil I cannot stand you!" Beth yelled at her boyfriend. He stood there looking unphased and a little bored by her remark.

"Yea the feeling is mutual babe." He shot back at her. Then he cocked his head to one side. He was silently taunting her, waiting for her to throw more at him.

"Why must you be such a jerk all the time?" she asked pulling at her hair. He stood there unblinking. She waited for him to answer. He just shrugged. "Answer me!"

"What do you want me to say? I am just an asshole. That is just who I am." he finally replied. "You knew all of this when you started dating me."

'Yes I did but I did not know that you would go out of your way to start fights with me."

"I am not going out of my way to do anything." he held up his hands in defense. That only made her more frustrated.

"You know what I am going somewhere else. Because if I stay here I might just kill you." she announced before opening the hotel room door and slamming it behind her.

–

I could've been a Princess, You'd be a King  
>Could've had a castle, and worn a ring<br>But no, you let me go

"Hey Kiddo whatcha up to?" Phil asked when he answered his phone. He was currently lounging on his hotel room bed trying not to think of the stupid fight he had had with Beth earlier that day.

"Watching The Bodyguard." she told him. He sat up in bed. Her watching The Bodyguard was not a good sign, not a good one at all.

"What's the matter? You only watch The Bodyguard when you are upset." It warmed her heart that he remembered that stupid little fact about her.

"Adam left for Jersey today." He let out a chuckle. He was relived that nothing was seriously wrong with her.

"Is that all?" he said before he could stop himself. He knew she was going to get mad at him. Well he might as well go two for two.

"I am glad my unhappiness amuses you Philip."

"No I swear it's not like that at all. I know how much you like him. It's just the last time I know you watched the Bodyguard was when you made me watch it with you while you were still dying in the hospital. So I just naturally associate that movie with terrible things."

"You are the most unsupportive person I have ever met in my life."

"You know what I have been hearing that a lot today." he frowned and ran a hand through his now short hair.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked. He could hear just a hint of smugness in her voice.

"Now who is being unsupportive?" he retorted. "But yes Beth and I had a big fight over nothing today. She stormed off and left and has not been back since."

"What was the fight about?" Lex asked.

"I told you over nothing. She got mad because she said I ate her pudding. I didn't touch the damn thing, obviously she ate it and forgot."

"You got into a fight over pudding?" Lex asked a little surprised. That had to be the stupidest thing she could possibly think of to fight about.

"Stupid right?"

"Maybe a little. Sounds to me that there was something else going on and it really wasn't the pudding."

"Huh?" Phil asked confused.

"Us women do that sometimes. Like let's say you said something to me that I didn't like. For example say perhaps you told me that my ass looked fat in a particular pair of jeans. Instead of being like hey that bothered me I would let it build up until it finally exploded. Usually over something as simple as you leaving your dirty peanut butter covered knife in the sink instead of putting it in the dish washer where it belongs. Normally that would not bother me but because I am so full of rage about the other thing at that point it just all comes out." Lex explained.

"You girls are so confusing." Phil remarked.

"Do you ever wonder if things would be easier if we just dated?" Lex asked jokingly. But it still caught him off guard none the less.

"What makes you ask that?" He purposely chose not to answer. Truth be told he had thought about it once or twice. But he would never tell her that.

"Just thinking out loud. Sorry."

"It's alright. The question just surprised me that's all." he admitted.

"Sometimes I think it would just be easier to date you. Because that way I wouldn't have to try so hard. But then I want to slap myself cause you are like my older brother."

"Yea I am." He agreed. But it didn't sit well with him at that moment.

"Well I am going to go back to feeling sorry for myself and watch my movie. I will give ya a call tomorrow."

"Have a good night Lexie Loo."

"G'nite Punk-Face."

I could've been a Princess, You'd be a King  
>Could've had a castle, and worn a ring<br>But no, you let me go.


	28. Chapter 28

Boston, MA, it was a magical city. Full of excitement and promise. Phil would rate it one of the top ten places he loved to visit most. He was excited to be back, it had been a little while since he was last here. He was especially excited because a certain someone lived close by. He arrived earlier that day. He checked into his hotel and went to get something to eat and then hit the gym. He figured that Lex was probably working so there was no use in calling her to come meet him. He looked at the time on his phone. It was currently two fifty-eight in the afternoon. He smiled because Alexia would just now be getting ready to leave her job. He punched in her number before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Punkers." her voice always almost musical. She sounded happy and relaxed. It made him smile all the more. "What's going on dude?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Hmm. I am sipping a non-alcoholic pina colada from an actual pineapple husk. Also I am currently watching some drunk ass girls competing in a wet t-shirt contest." He raised a brow. Where the hell was she that she was doing all that.

"Tell me the location and Beth and I will come meet you." he said. She had him at the words wet t-shirt contest.

"Huh? Where the hell are you?" she asked confused.

"Boston." he replied.

"Oh. Well yea, you can't come meet me unless you feel like jumping on a plane to Jamaica." she informed him.

"What the hell are you doing in Jamaica?" he asked.

"Summer break. Vanessa and I have been planning this trip for months. I have told you about it like fifty times. I even told you last week. I remember saying one more week till I am laying on some beach pretending to get a tan."

He vaguely remembered her saying something along those lines. Damn, maybe he should start listening to her more when she was having a conversation with him. He shrugged, he probably would not start doing that.

"Well damn Alexia." he said.

"I am sorry Punkers. I really am but I told you about all of this." She really did not feel all that sorry. How often did she really go on vacation? Not often enough.

"Well now what the hell am I supposed to do until the show?" he asked.

"I can call my aunt and see if she will let you take the twins out. You know how much they like you. Hell you can even take them to the show. I am sure that would make their year." she suggested as a joke.

"That is actually not a horrible idea." he said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"You wanna spend the day with my little cousins?" She asked both amazed and a little creeped out.

"Yea why not. They are good kids. Beth and I can take them to a museum or something." he said.

"Does Beth want to hang out with two five and a half year olds?" Lex asked.

"Hold on let me ask her." He placed his hand over the bottom half of the phone. "Beth do you want to see if we can babysit Lex's little cousins for the day?"

"You want to babysit?" Beth asked just as shocked as Lex was. "You don't like kids most of the time."

"I know but those two are alright. Besides they like me. They were the only ones who would talk to me that time at the hospital."

"I don't care but if something happens it's on you."

"She said it's cool with her." Beth just shook her head. She had no idea what was up with Phil today but she was willing to see this one out. It could be funny for her at least.

–

"Ok I will call my aunt now and then I will text you her answer." she hung up the phone feeling all warm inside. It was cute that Phil wanted to hang out with her younger cousins. A little creepy, but still cute.

She drummed her fingers against the table as she waited for her aunt to answer her cell. After three rings she did.

"Hey Auntie. Listen I have a rather strange request. Phil and the rest of my friends are in town for the day. They have a show tonight and seeing as I am not around Phil wants to know if he and his girlfriend could take the twins out and do something with them. I am guessing they must be really bored to voluntarily babysit. If I were you I would jump at the chance."

"I don't think so Lex. These people are practically strangers." her aunt reasoned.

"Come on what's the worst that can happen. You have met Phil before. We have both seen him down on the floor playing with the toy wrestlers with Nick while I was in the hospital. The kids will have fun. They both really like Phil."

"Cheering for him on Monday nights is different than liking someone." her aunt pointed out. "And they could both turn out to be psycho rapists. That is what could happen."

"I can vouch for the both of them. Phil's best friend has a little boy a little younger than they twins who he just adores. And Beth is the nicest person you will ever meet. I promise you nothing will happen."

"Fine." she sighed.

"Just relax and enjoy your child free day. I will text Phil and tell him to pick the kids up in like an hour."

"I am telling you Lex if one hair is messed up on either of their heads." she started to warn her niece but Lex just rolled her eyes.

"I know- you'll kill me. I know. Bye"

"Enjoy your vacation."

–

Lex texted him the address and told him to pick them up in an hour. That had been twenty minutes before. He was currently searching the internet trying to figure out what to do with the twins now that he had them for the day.

"What about the aquarium?" Beth suggested. "I know I liked that when I was a little kid."

"I guess that could be fun." Phil agreed. "Well let's head out if we want to be able to see the place before the show."

"Are they coming to the show as well?" Beth asked.

"I suppose we could ask the mom if they could. But probably not it runs kinda late for little kids." he said grabbing the key card for the room off the dresser.

"Look at you sounding all paternal." Beth teased him. "I think you like kids more than you want to admit. I think you secretly want them."

"Me? Want kids? Yea no thanks." he scoffed.

"Yea you are right. You'd make a horrible dad." Beth said before walking past him to the hallway. He frowned at her comment. Would he really be that bad of a father? Not that he wanted kids but he didn't think he would be bad at it.

–

"You sure this is the place?" Phil asked as he stared up at the four story brick building in front of them.

"This is the address Lex gave us." Beth confirmed. "Call her aunt and let her know we are here so she can buzz us in."

Phil did as requested and soon enough they were walking down a hallway looking for apartment one-ten. Makenzie was waiting for them at the door. "Hi Uncle Punk." she yelled before coming to hug Phil's legs. Beth mouthed the words uncle punk to Phil. He just shrugged. He knew nothing about it.

"Hey Mak." Phil bent down so he was her size. "You ready to come hang out with Beth and me for a little while." Makenzie nodded. Then she ran back into the apartment.

"Nicky, Uncle Punk is here." they both heard her yell. The two wrestlers entered the apartment. There were toys everywhere. Lex's aunt was sitting on the couch. She stood to greet them when they entered.

"Hi Phil it's nice to see you again. It's also nice to meet you Beth. I'm Alexia's aunt Lisa."

"It's nice to meet you too Lisa. I apologize if this seems strange to you. I was just as surprised when Phil suggested it. I think Lex said something to him as a joke and well here we are. I can assure you that the twins will be fine with us."

"Uncle Punk are you wrestling tonight?" Nick asked coming into view.

"Yep I have a match against The Big Show tonight." Phil answered. Nick looked a little fearful.

"But he's so big." Nick said. "He could sit on you and crush you." Beth found herself laughing.

"Well then I will have to make sure that he doesn't do that huh?" Phil retorted.

"Mommy can me and Mak go watch Uncle Punk wrestle tonight?" Nick looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "Lex always says she will take us when they come here. But stupid her had to be on vacation."

"Maybe some other time Buddy. The show is going to run really late into the night. Way too late for you to stay up for." Lisa tried to explain to her son. Both Beth and Phil knew that she actually meant that she really did not feel comfortable with her kids being alone with two strangers that long.

"We really don't mind if they stay for the show. Wrestlers bring their kids all the time. They would have a lot of fun running around backstage." Phil decided to be an asshole.

"See Mommy. We want to go to the show." Nick insisted. He placed his hands on his hips and looked up at his mother.

"Philip!" Beth hissed send her boyfriend a warning glare to stop while he was ahead. "She said she wants them home." Beth then whispered to him.

"Maybe your mom is right Nick. Maybe some other time when Lexie is here you can all come to a show and sit in the front row." Phil suggested just to keep the peace.

"No, I wanna go tonight." he stomped his foot. "You never let us do anything. We are not babies." Phil had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"We'll see alright Nicholas."

"We'll see mean no." he slumped his shoulders. He walked off to go grab his sneakers.

"I'm all ready." Makenzie announced.

"Mak, Honey your shoes are on the wrong feet." Lisa informed her daughter. "Sit down on the couch and I will fix them."

"No Mommy I want Punk to fix my shoes." Phil looked surprised. But none the less he walked over and bent down to fix the young girl's shoes.

"She is so much like her cousin." Lisa said to Beth as they watched Makenzie interact with the Chicago native.

"How so?"

"Well she's copying her. Whatever Lex eats Mak has to as well. Whoever Lex likes Mak does too. What I am saying is Lex likes Phil and now so does Makenzie." For some reason the way Lisa said Lex likes Phil did not sit well with Beth. If felt like she knew something that Beth didn't. She shook it off right then and there. Lex didn't like Phil anymore than a person liked their best friend.

"Nicholas you ready?" Phil called out to him. The boy came back with his shoes. He had a seat next to his sister and looked at Phil expectantly. "So let me guess you want me to put on your shoes?" Nicholas nodded. "What do we say?"

"Please."

"Good boy." he ruffled his hair before helping him with his shoes. "Please and thank you will get you farther than you would think in this world." Nick grabbed his Red Sox hat from the closet by the front door.

"I have never heard him say please before." Lisa marveled. "Usually it's gimme this or gimme that."

"Phil is very big on people being polite." Beth said with a small shrug. "It's kinda a pet peeve of his. If people are rude it bugs him."

"He can keep them as long as he wants if they come back saying please and thank you." Lisa said with a laugh. "Call me if they give you any problems. I will come and pick them up. I suppose if they are behaving they can stay for the show. If that's alright with you. If not like I said call me and I will come get them."

"If they want to stay then that is fine with me. I just don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I admit I find this a little strange and would feel so much better if my niece was here. But she trusts the both of you and if it's one thing I know about Lex it's that she has amazing instincts about people. So if she is willing to go to bat for you then so am I. Besides this is the first time either of them has been excited about anything since my brother Steven passed away."

"Beth you comin?" Both women heard Phil yell from down the hall. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Have fun." Lisa grinned before walking the tall blonde female to the door.

"Oh I will try." Beth said before they parted ways.

"Beth look at that fishie. It looks like Nemo." Nicholas pointed to one of the fish in the tank. She was holding him so he could get a better view at the fish. Phil was doing the same thing with Makenzie. "Oh and look at the shark." Nick's eyes went wide as silver dollars the moment the shark came into view. "It can't get us right?"

"No Nick. This is special glass so it can't get out." Beth explained. Nicholas snuggled a little closer to her just to be on the safe side.

"Well I hope it doesn't eat Nemo either."

Beth laughed. "I am sure Nemo is going to be fine. How about we go check out the penguins?"

"Ok but just so you know they smell." Nick wrinkled his nose in anticipation.

Phil snapped a shot of Nick and Beth with his phone while they were examining the tank. He smiled before sending the photo to Lex. He placed his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie and took a moment to look down at Makenzie who was now standing next to him with her hand in his.

"Are you having fun Mak?" he asked.

"Uh huh." She replied. But then a look crossed over her features. "But I miss Lex. I wish she could be here too."

"You really love your cousin don't you huh?" Phil asked although he already knew the answer. Of course she did. Lex was always with the twins. She was always taking them places and doing stuff with them while their mother was at work.

"Of course I do. She's my cousin." Makenzie said as if it should have been obvious.

"She is pretty great. But don't tell her I said that." Phil told him. "Because then she will expect me to say it all the time. And I am just not that type of guy."

"Do you love Lex Uncle Punk?" Makenzie asked as she looked up at him. She was waiting for an answer.

"She's one of my best friends so yea I do I guess." he said a little unsure if his answer would satisfy the young girl.

"So why do you guys call me Uncle Punk?" he asked. He could not figure it out. Makenzie did not answer at first. They followed behind Beth and Nicholas.

"I can't tell you." she finally said. "It's a secret." Phil frowned. He asked her a few more times about the secret throughout the day but she would never give him an answer. She just kept insisting that it was a secret.

Later that night Lisa let them back into the apartment. It was a little past midnight at that point. Phil walked in first with a passed out Nicholas in his arms. Beth walked in afterwards with a half asleep Makenzie in her arms.

"Hi Peanut." Lisa said to her daughter. Beth handed her over to her mother. Lisa was surprised to see that she was in pajamas already.

"I hope you don't mind we stopped and got them some pajamas so you wouldn't have to wake them up by changing them." Beth explained.

"Nick is all tucked into bed." Phil informed the two women. "Poor little guy. All the excitement of the show drained him."

"We're they both good for you?"

"Honestly they were perfect little angels. We had a little bit of a time with Nick. But it wasn't his fault, Phil didn't know he was allergic to nuts. He bought them peanut butter cookies. Nick had a hard time telling us why he could not eat his. He kept saying they make his throat feel yucky. I think Phil got a little offended until we called Lex and she explained."

"Oh I am so stupid. I totally forgot to tell you that." Lisa placed a hand on her forehead.

"No harm done." Phil said. "Honestly we had a great time."

"More fun than I would have thought." Beth confirmed. "We really have to take them out again soon."

"You can have them anytime you want. I have never gotten so much done as I did today. Thank you both so much again. Although I was skeptical at first Alexia was right."

"She always is isn't she." Phil said with an eye roll. "or so she thinks."

"I see you know her well then."

"Phil we should get going." Beth said. "We have an early fight out."

"Before you go let me at least give you some money for the pajamas." Lisa said.

"No, there is no need to do that." Phil said and Beth nodded. "They are our gift to you for being so trusting."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Beth agreed with her boyfriend. "You trusted two complete strangers with your kids because your niece said you could. We had a great time. They both are such amazing little kids. It's us who should be thanking you."

"I would still feel better if you let me give you some money for the pajamas but if you insist then alright."

"Good night Lisa. Good night Makenzie." Beth ran a hand over the top of the girl's head.

"Night Bethy." Makenzie mumbled.

"Sweet dreams Mak." Phil told the small girl.

"Night night Uncle Punk." Makenzie said before she finally closed her eyes.

They wrestlers let themselves out. Beth was smiling and shaking her head. Phil cocked his own head to the side.

"What?" he asked amused.

"Nothing Uncle Punk." she said with a laugh before walking towards the building's exit. Phil let out a chuckle himself before following her out.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, It took me almost two weeks to write this chapter. It was really difficult for me to write but it's finished and I hope it's not terrible. By the way I once again do not own the lyrics used in this chapter. Bruce Springsteen does I am just borrowing them. Well enjoy.

Grab your ticket and your suitcase  
>Thunder's rolling down the tracks<br>You don't know where you're goin'  
>But you know you won't be back<br>Darlin' if you're weary  
>Lay your head upon my chest<br>We'll take what we can carry  
>And we'll leave the rest<p>

She was driving back from Jersey when she was suddenly hit with the realization that she no longer wanted to do this anymore. She didn't want a part time boyfriend. She wanted someone who would be around for her all the time. She sighed, she knew she had to end things with Adam, but she just didn't know how.

When she walked into her apartment she bypassed Vanessa, who was sitting on their couch and went straight to her room. Vanessa frowned and got up to follow her. She found Lex laying face down on the bed.

"What's the matter?" Vanessa asked as she leaned against the door frame. Lex didn't respond right away and when she did it was only a groan.

"Something happen with Adam?" Vanessa pressed. She heard mumbled words but could not make them out. "Huh?"

Lex turned on her side so she faced Vanessa. "I said I have to break up with him." she remarked. "I cannot do this back and forth thing any longer. As much as I really do love and care about him I can't do this part time boyfriend thing and I am not selfish enough to make him stay. So I have to end things so the both of us can get on with our lives." She felt a little better after she finished her rant. She looked up at Vanessa.

Her roommate seemed deep in thought. She bit down on her lower lip, her brown eyes seemed a little unfocused. Then she simply shrugged. "Maybe it is for the best that way."

Lex couldn't stop the glare from happening. "Who's side are you on?" she accused sitting up.

"I'm on your side. The same side I am always on." Vanessa was always the more rational of the two. "All I am saying is it seems like you have put a lot of thought into this. Also you make really valid reasons." She went and had a seat next to her friend. "You aren't the type of person to break Adam's heart for no reason. If you feel you need to do this then you have to."

"I really think I do." Lex said. "I don't want to hurt him but I just cannot do this anymore. It's not fair to either of us."

–

I will provide for you  
>And I'll stand by your side<br>You'll need a good companion for  
>This part of the ride<br>Leave behind your sorrows  
>Let this day be the last<br>Tomorrow there'll be sunshine  
>And all this darkness past<p>

"Hey Sexy." Phil snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "What do you say to a movie night in bed. Some take out and pay per view."

"Phil can't you see I am busy." Beth grumbled removing his arms from her.

"You are writing an email." he raised a brow.

"Yes to my sister. Don't you have something you could be doing right now instead of bothering me?"

"Fine." he huffed walking away. His jaw set in anger. All she did was blow him off lately. It pissed him off, why should he bother if she was just going to keep him hanging. "Leaving." he yelled before slamming the door.

–

This train  
>Carries saints and sinners<br>This train  
>Carries losers and winners<br>This Train  
>Carries whores and gamblers<br>This Train  
>Carries lost souls<br>This Train  
>Dreams will not be thwarted<p>

"Hey Hun." Lex tried her best to sound cheery. "Yes I had so much fun this weekend. Everyone down there seems really nice. Yes I gave your mother the gift you bought her." It had been a few days since Lex made up her mind to break up with Adam. She was as sure as ever that this is what she needed to do.

"How was your day today Baby?" Adam asked as he casually laid on his couch.

"Long." She sighed. "It would have been better if you were here to suffer with me."

"I wish I could be there holding you right now. But I will be there this weekend." A dreamy smile crossed his lips when he thought of all the time he was going to be able to spend with his girlfriend.

"I thought you weren't sure if you could come here this weekend?" she bit down on her lower lip. Although she was sure about her decision that did not mean she was ready.

"I decided not to do that thing." he told her. "I wanted to spend the time with you."

"Aren't you sweet." He really was an amazing guy, she truly was lucky to have him. But why wasn't she happy?

–

This Train  
>Faith will be rewarded<br>This Train  
>Hear the steel wheels singin`<br>This Train  
>Bells of freedom ringin`<br>This Train  
>Carries broken-hearted<br>This Train  
>Thieves and sweet souls departed<p>

It was amazing how something as simple as a comic shop could clear his head. Green eyes taking in the spines of various novels. He had no particular need for any new comics but it was a great distraction. Beth had been so weird to him lately. For the past few months or so it was like she wanted nothing to do with him. Unless of course they were in public, then she was all smiles and holding his hand.

"You lookin for anything in particular man?" the young teen behind the counter asked. He looked about sixteen with a forehead covered in acne.

"No I am just browsing." Phil remarked.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look just like some wrestler dude." he said trying to make conversation.

"Really?" Phil asked just a little amused. "Normally I get told I look like Colin Farrell." he said with a shrug.

The kid looked at him. "Yea I see it." he nodded. "I cannot remember for the life of me the name of that wrestler. I am not really into it but my roommate is. He practically worships the guy."

Phil turned away so the kid did not see him rolling his eyes. The conversation had already stopped being fun for him. "Got any new Brubaker?" Phil asked.

"No, his last comic came out about six months ago. I am assuming you have already read it."

"Yea." Phil confirmed with a sigh. "What about Batman." Phil's second alter ego, he truly believed he was Batman. He had also heard from people he looked like Christian Bale. He took that one as just more fuel that he was in fact Batman.

"We might have something."

–

"Surprise!" Lex walked into her apartment only to be shocked at seeing her boyfriend sitting in a stool at her kitchen counter. He was drinking a smoothie.

"Adam what are you doing here?" she asked dropping her bag by the front door. She wasn't expecting Adam for another two days. It was only Thursday, she didn't expect him until at least Saturday morning.

"I took tomorrow off. I wanted a really long-long weekend. You are stuck with me till Monday night." he told her with a smile. Then he left his stool, her wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame. His lips met hers in what started out as a soft kiss but he wanted more. He kissed her with an urgency that made her have to stop. She could not be making out with the man she knew she had to break up with.

She pulled away from him before resting her forehead against his. "I missed you." She replied honestly before sighing. He took her sigh for one of contentment.

"Well you have me for the next what four days. Maybe you can show me just how much you missed me." he gave her a wink before breaking into a smirk. In that moment she wanted so badly to forget about breaking up with him. He was such a good guy and he loved her, why couldn't that be enough? It should have been but she needed someone who was with her all the time.

"Did Vanessa let you in?" Lex asked.

"Yea, she made the weirdest face when she opened the door. I sorta thought someone had died. Nobody did right?" he remarked.

"No, nobody died." She mentally cursed Vanessa. She knew her roomie hadn't meant to do anything to tip Adam off. She probably saw him and realized this would be the last time that she would probably see him.

"So tell me what has been happening at work." he led her over to the couch. He had a seat and then gestured for her to lay down. She laid down and propped her feet in his lap. It was just like old times, except it wasn't.

"It's basically the same except this new company is taking over. We have a new boss, his name is Kevin and he is a huge tool." she explained as he began giving her a foot massage. The man was amazing enough to give her a foot massage and she wanted to break up with him? What was wrong with her?

She then went on to explain the new construction they had started. Then they talked about his job and what classes she would take when she started back up with school in the fall. It was so easy to talk to him. Why did it have to be this hard?

–

This Train  
>Carries fools and kings<br>This Train  
>All aboard<p>

When he returned back to the hotel room Beth was nowhere to be found. He had a seat on the edge of the bed. He placed his head in his hands and began to think about his life as of late. He was with someone who he cared very much about, who wouldn't be bothered to give him the time of day anymore.

Unless of course they were out in public. Then she wanted to hold his hand and be affectionate. Phil was starting to believe that it didn't matter who she dated as long as there was someone. Well he was fed up. He knew what he had to do.

For the next few hours he thought about how to go about what he needed to do. He thought of telling her of what a douche bag he thought she was. He also thought of telling her to get all her shit out of his house and never speak to him again. Although the second option pleased him more than the first did he knew he still had to work with her.

He would admit there were many things he admired about her. She had amazing work ethic, she was great with her fans. She was very well respected by everyone back stage. He could go on and on about all her work attributes. But the more he thought about it he could not really think of anything personal that he admired about her. It bothered him but also gave him the fuel he needed. This woman traveled with him and even lived in his home, she knew all his friends. She had even bonded with Natalie, in essence she was a good girlfriend, except she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

With a sigh he grabbed his ring bag and left. He would have a talk with her that night. He wasn't sure how it would go but really couldn't bring himself to care. It was not his job to care about her anymore. She had made it perfectly clear that she did not need him.

–

The spent all of Thursday night together. It was great, they ordered Chinese food and watched Spartacus: Gods of the Arena on Starz all night. She fell asleep with her head on his chest and it felt wonderful. But she knew it was wrong because he would leave again soon enough.

When she woke Friday morning she could not stop the smile from spreading across her face. She knew it was wrong but she liked waking up next to him. She found it funny that he had one hand thrown over his face. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up. She threw her hair up and put on some sweats before heading to the gym down the street. When she arrived home Adam was awake but he was still lounging around in her bed watching TV.

"How was your workout?" he asked. He was still a little bitter that he himself had to stop going to the gym for the time being. He had hurt his shoulder recently so he had to cut out the gym from his life. He hated it, he was one of those people who enjoyed the gym. Except her would always complain about what he referred to as the "stupid pop" music they played.

She had a seat next to him. He went to pull her into his arms. She made a face at him. "I am all sweaty and smelly." she told him.

"Don't care." She looked into his beautiful brown eyes. The ones that at one time she dreamed that her future children would have and felt sick to her stomach. She needed to get what she had to do over with. But she couldn't, she was too much of a coward.

–

Phil did not end up talking to Beth that night like he had planned. She decided to go out with her fellow Divas. That was all well and good. He didn't mind that she went out with her friends. In fact he was glad she did. But she still could have asked if he wanted to go with them. He of course would have said no but still, it's nice to be asked.

Things were still very weird between them. He wanted to bad to talk to her, to get her to see what she was doing. But she remained as closed off as ever. They barely spoke and when they did she usually had this tone of contempt, like he was the last guy she wanted to be talking to. He just really could not understand it at all. Had he done something that he could not remember? No, because he was pretty sure if he had she would have said something.

He was bored so he decided to call Colt up. He was doing a show near Nashville. It was only an hour from where Phil was. He figured maybe they could meet up. Colt agreed to meet up and Phil felt a little better.

"So what's up Punkers?" Colt asked as he slid into a booth across from his friend. They had decided to grab a bite to eat at the local Ihop.

"I think I am going to break up with Beth." Phil said scratching the back of his head.

Colt raised a brow. He was surprised it always seemed to him that Phil and Beth were in it for the long haul. After all she had put up with him for a year and they lived together. "You sure man?"

"Yea, it needs to be done. There is just too much resentment." Phil confirmed. "I just want to be over and done with."

"Well I am here for you buddy."

"Thanks."

–

It was now Saturday. Things had been so perfect yet Lex could not let herself enjoy it. She needed to get this over with. Adam was lounging on her bed, he was on his laptop looking up movie times. Lex was hit with a sudden wave of nausea but she pushed it aside. She would not feel better until she said what she needed to. It sickened her to know that she was going to break his heart but she needed to, what they had now wasn't fair to either of them in the long run.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked looking up at her. "You look like you are upset about something." She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

She grabbed his hand, bile rose in her throat. "I gotta say something and please don't say anything until I am finished alright." Adam sat up, worry was evident in his dark brown eyes. But he nodded none the less.

"You are the greatest guy I have ever known in my life. You have made me so happy all this time." She wanted to give him a smile to let him know that he would be alright but she was so emotional that she could not. "You have been nothing but loving and supportive for our whole relationship, you have never pressured me to do anything I did not want to do and I really appreciate that. But-" she had to stop to compose herself. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. She could see the fear in them, he knew what was coming, she knew he did. Her own eyes were glassy.

"Please don't." he said. "Please."

"I just can't. I can't have a part time boyfriend. I really wish I could but I really just cannot. I love you, I swear I do but this whole long distance thing is too hard. My life is up here and it is not fair to either of us to prolong it. You have a whole different life in Jersey and I am happy for that. But I do not want to get to the point where I start to resent you for being gone all the time. I have too much respect for you to do that."

"So pack up your stuff and come with me." she shook her head.

"I can't Adam, as much as I want to I have to stay here. My school and job is here in Massachusetts." A few tears leaked from her eyes. She could see them in his eyes now too. It killed her that she was the cause of his pain. But it had to be done. With a breaking heart she slipped the ring he had given her off of her finger. She opened his palm and placed it in his hand.

"Please Lex do not do this to me. I love you." he begged her. When she placed her ring into his hand he just lost it. He didn't care that she saw him cry.

"I love you too. I always will but for right now it can't work. You need to focus on your job and meeting people in Jersey. Who knows maybe after I finish school I can move down there and we can try again but for right now we need to end this."

"There has to be another way." He was not ready to give up.

"Believe me I have thought long and hard about this. There is no other way, if there was I would do it in a heartbeat. I am so sorry I swear I don't want to hurt you. But right now I have to break your heart. You'll thank me one day. You might not see it now but what I am doing is to help the both of us."

He stood up, he suddenly could not be anywhere near her. It was almost as if he was afraid she would burn him with her touch or something. She had to turn away from him. She could not take the completely heart-broken look he wore. "I'll get my stuff then." he finally said. The words were like daggers to her heart.

She watched him throw all of his stuff into his bag. She wanted to embrace him, to let him know that she still cared but she was frozen where she was. He turned to look at her, his face wore a defeated mask, it ate at her insides. He stood there for a minute waiting for her to tell him that she changed her mind. But she never opened her mouth.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." There was so much sadness in his voice. She had to take multiple deep breaths to keep herself from running to the bathroom and throwing up.

He started to walk away. "Adam," he looked at her once more. A small spark of hope burned within him. "I am so sorry. I really am."

His bottom lip quivered. He had to leave before he completely broke down. She stayed on the bed until she heard the front door slam shut. The moment it did she just lost it.. Sobs erupted from her body violently. Even though she knew she did the right thing it still hurt like hell.

–

He texted Beth and asked her to meet him by the hotel pool. It was late and nobody was around. She showed up about five minutes later. She had a seat in one of the lounge chairs next to him.

"What's going on?" she asked him. She eyed him with confusion. She could not understand why he wanted her to meet him by the pool.

"Beth it's over." he simply said. He saw no reason to beat around the bush. Sure he was hurting but he wasn't going to draw it out.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Us- we're done. No more." No matter how he put it, the words ripped at his heart. He was not a monster this was going to sting for a while.

"So you're just breaking up with me? Just like that?" she asked.

"Yea pretty much." he said with a shrug.

Beth could not say she wasn't surprised. It sucked, it really did but what could she do. He had made up his mind. "Alright then."

He was all the more hurt that she did not even bother to try to reason with him. Maybe if she had fought he might have changed his mind. He just looked at her, his face blank. He looked down at the back of his hands.

"It was nice while it lasted." he finally said. "But things haven't been right for a while. You cannot pretend you didn't notice."

"I guess." she stood then. "I am going to see if they have another room. Give me like an hour to get my stuff alright." His heart ached a little more with every step she took away from him. He let out a sigh. That had to be the easiest break up he ever had but at the same time it sucked because he really did care.

–

"This sucks." Lex replied. She was now sitting on her couch with her phone to hear ear.

'"Yes it does." Phil agreed. He was doing the exact same thing she was. Both of them sitting in a dark room watching a television show that neither of them cared about.

"Well we have both learned our lessons haven't we?" she said. "That relationships really are not worth it in the long run."

"Yep."

"I cannot believe we are both single again." she commented. "Maybe it was just meant to be that way. Maybe we are just not meant to be in love with people."

"Maybe."

"I am swearing off men forever.' Phil let out a chuckle. "No I am serious. I do not want to have to go through something like this again. Nope I will be single for the rest of my life."

He did not believe her for one moment but he kept his comments to himself. Now him on the other hand, he had accepted the fact that he really would die alone. He just wanted to give up. He did not want to put himself out there again. "Well at least we can avoid relationships together." he said.

"That thought is not very comforting." she remarked. "Screw love right."

"Yea screw it."

This Train  
>Dreams will not be thwarted<br>This Train  
>Faith will be rewarded<br>This Train  
>Hear the steel wheels singin`<br>This Train  
>Bells of freedom ringin`<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Lex was currently standing in front of her closet. She tapped two fingers against her chin as she tried to decide what she would wear the following night. Vanessa walked in and smirked at her, she herself had just decided what she would wear.

"Any decisions?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Not really." Lex replied. "I don't know if I wanna go all dressy or just jeans and a nice shirt."

"I would go with the jeans." Vanessa suggested. "We are going to a Raw, not a wedding."

"Yea you are probably right." Lex agreed. She went to her dresser and pulled out her favorite pair of skinny jeans. They had holes and both knees and looked like they had bleach stains. They were very vintage Springsteen.

"Why are you walking funny?" Vanessa asked. She couldn't help but notice that Lex's normal relaxed stride seemed a little off.

"It's nothing." Lex said going back to her closet to find a shirt.

"You got a bikini wax didn't you!" Vanessa exclaimed before bursting into laughter, only Lex.

"So what if I did." Lex said. "Lord forbid I landscape."

That just made Vanessa laugh harder. "Oh you just happened to decide to get a full body wax the day before you see all the people you know from the WWE again."

"Well you just never know do you Vanessa. Who knows maybe I will get lucky."

"Doubt it." Vanessa said.

"Thanks for the support." Lex rolled her eyes. "You are a great friend."

Vanessa chuckled. "Go with your black thermal. We all know it's your favorite."

Lex pondered it for a moment. "Yea that could work."

–

Lex left her room to find Vanessa laying on her stomach on the floor. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Well if it looks like I am making a sign then that is what I am doing." Vanessa replied.

"Smartass." Lex laughed before going over to the fridge to get a glass of lemonade. She had recently given up soda and was having a hard time with it. She walked back over to Vanessa. "Welcome home Cena." she read out loud. "You're such a loser."

"Don't you have something you could get pierced or tattooed?" Vanessa snapped.

"Hmm speaking of piercings and tattoos I think I am gonna go call Punkers." she said.

"Is he in town yet?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm not sure." Lex shrugged.

"Well why don't you go and find out because I know if you don't you are just going to sit there mocking me and I do not want to hear it."

"I swear I will be good." Lex held up her hands in defense. "I don't want to be alone right now. I am too excited and anxious to be alone right now."

"What are you so anxious about?" Vanessa asked. She stopped working on her sign so that she could look up at her roommate.

"I dunno." Lex swung her arms aimlessly. It was times like these that Lex looked much younger than she actually was. "I guess it's just weird that I am going to see Punk and Randy and everyone again. I have become so used to texts and phone calls. I just cannot process seeing them in person."

Vanessa laughed. "Only you would freak out about something like that. Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position. You know most of the WWE. You are friends with most of the WWE, and when I say friend I mean like they literally send you birthday cards and shit-"

"I know I am being really stupid and I am glad to see everyone again. It's been way too long. But-"

"You'll be fine." Vanessa coached her.

She knew her friend was right of course. But she could not understand at all why she was feeling the way she was. Sighing she went back to her room. She figured she could see if Randy wanted to chat with her. She smiled because in less than twenty-four hours she would be in the presence of The Viper once again. It would be interesting.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I don't own the lyrics Taylor Swift does. Hope you enjoy.

11-14-2011

"I will be there in about fifteen minutes Vince." Lex assured the owner of the WWE. "I am two stops away. Yes I am on the train. Because I am not stupid enough to try to drive through Boston at this time. Alright see you soon." She hung up her phone and began massaging her temples.

"Next stop North Station. Doors open on your left." The voice of the conductor could be heard from the loud speakers. Lex could feel her excitement build as the train came to a stop. She stepped off onto the platform and pushed passed the people just standing around. Obviously they did not know that she was in a hurry.

She ran quickly up the set of stairs, her excitement ever growing. She sighed when the cool blast of air hit her face. It was unseasonably warm for this late in the year but she enjoyed it while she could. Normally she would continue going straight ahead to the front entrance of the arena. But tonight she was going in the back way. The way the wrestlers went. She had to keep herself from running towards the back parking lot. She would not be that stupid fool.

Two cops stared at her as she approached. She flashed them the backstage pass Vince had mailed her earlier in the week before telling them they were doing a good job. She felt that Boston PD deserved complements for all the crap they had to deal with, One of the officers tipped his hat to her as a way of saying thanks.

The show would be starting in an hour so she needed to move. She allowed herself to speed walk across the lot to the back door. It was guarded by two of the arenas security once again she flashed the badge and they opened the doors for her.

She marveled at how easy it was to get backstage. Good thing her pass was the real deal. "Alright now where is Vince?" She mumbled to herself once she had gotten in the doors. She looked around and really did not see anyone. She went to pull her phone out of her pocket.

"Miss Marren." She straightened up and broke into a huge grin.

"Hello Mr. McMahon." he made a face. "Alright Vince."

"What can't I get a hug?" He held out his arms.

"I thought you were a germaphobe?" she questioned hugging the man who helped save her life in his own way.

"I make some exceptions." He told her.

"So where is everyone?" She asked looking around. She still saw very few people, and the ones she did see she did not know.

"They are around. You look great Lex. You really do." she blushed. It was not every day that she had Vince McMahon complementing her.

"Thanks Vince. I feel better than I have in a long time."

"So you are completely cancer free now?" He asked.

"Yep. Have been for almost three years now. I am sorry it took me this long to visit." Vince just could not get over how great Alexia really looked. She was standing before him wearing dark blue destroyed jeans and a black thermal long sleeved shirt. She was tall and muscular. She had long chestnut brown hair and skin the color of cream. She was a totally different person he had met before.

"We have been waiting a long time for you to make an appearance." she nodded. Then she caught sight of a certain third generation superstar.

"Excuse me Vince." She took off running. "Randy!" she yelled. Randy Orton looked up and barely had time to brace himself before Lex jumped into his arms. "Hey adoptive big brother."

"Lexie?" Randy asked confused.

"Yea Rans it's me." A huge smile plastered itself across Randy's face. He playfully spun around with her in his arms.

"You look so great." He placed her on her feet. "I am so happy you are here. But I am surprised you were not here waiting for us this morning." He cocked a brow.

"Sorry dude I had class and work today." she smiled at him and moved the aviator shades she had been wearing up so they rested on the top of her head. "I was so mad they weren't going to let me leave tonight. Even though my boss promised me I would only have to do a half shift."

"Well all that matters is that you are here." He hugged her. "I swear I am so excited to see you. I was telling Sam last night on the phone how happy all of us were you were coming tonight."

"How is my favorite adoptive sister-in-law and my adorable niece?" she asked.

"They are doing well. Alanna asks everyday for you. She always loves talking to you on Skype. Also she loved the pink bunny you sent her last month. She always carries it around and when people ask about it she says her Auntie Lexie gave it to her."

"Aww. I love that little girl so much." It was true although she had yet to meet the toddler in person she really did love her. Just like she loved Randy and his wife Samantha. They had both become such a big part of her family.

"I wasn't sure you would be here tonight. Last I heard you were on Smackdown."

"I am but I visit both shows." Lex playfully grabbed the side of his face.

"What's up with the facial hair bro?" she laughed.

"Obviously you have not been watching. I've had it for a little bit. It makes me look more dangerous." he gave her a wink. There was nothing dangerous about him anymore. He was a huge teddy bear now.

"I approve. It also makes you look ten times sexier. And believe me that was really weird for me to say. But my one weakness is guy with facial hair."

"I thought your weakness was lip rings." He smirked when her face turned slightly red. Because there was a certain person she swore up and down that she did not have romantic feelings for that did have facial hair and a lip ring.

"Randy." she huffed but he could tell from her tone she was not really mad at him. "Speaking of people with lip rings, where's Punk?"

"That I could not tell you." Randy shrugged. "I am surprised he was not waiting for you. You two are joined at the electronic hip. What with the texts and the tweets and the late night phone calls. I would not be surprised if that was why he and Beth broke up."

"God I hope not." Lex frowned. "I really thought they were going to last. I liked the thought of them as a couple sorta. When I first found out it was weird because she is such a sweetheart and well he isn't but they sorta grew on me. Neither party would tell me why they broke up." Part of her felt because neither one of her friends would talk to her about it that maybe she was involved somehow. But then the other part of her scolded herself for being so conceited enough to think that she had something to do with a couple's breakup.

"Well I am sure he is around here somewhere. Walk with me we have so much to talk about." Lex rolled her eyes because she talked to Randy just as much as she talked to Punk. Randy was her other best friend and her big brother by choice.

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about that I do not already know." But still she linked her arm through his and they made their way down one of the winding halls that filled the TD Garden.

"Well I have nothing really to tell you but you have so much to tell me. How's your apartment? Is Vanessa coming tonight?"

"My place is great and yes she will be here tonight. She's just getting out of work now. I don't know if she is going to come straight here or if she is going home to shower and change."

"How's school?" He asked as they continued their journey.

"I have one more semester and then I am done." She replied proudly. "Soon I will have a diploma that states that if you morons break your arms or legs I can x-ray you. Well I still have to get certified with the state but yea I will be able to see your bones."

"Well I will be sure to remember that." He laughed. They chatted happily as they walked. Randy was the first one to spot Phil up ahead of them. He stopped walking. Lex looked at him confused.

"I found Phil." He motioned his head in Phil's direction. He had his back to them, he was currently talking to one of the divas. Lex was not sure which one from her far off position. She grinned at Randy.

"I am going to try and sneak up on him." She pulled her shades back down from the top of her head. She did not care that it was silly to wear them indoors. "I think I am going to pretend to be a fan sneaking in. That will really piss him off."

"Lexie is that a good idea?" Randy asked. He was assuming that Lex was going to be obnoxious to Punk and he of course was going to be an asshole right back.

"He'll get over it eventually." she remarked before walking off. She started walking but turned around once to wink at Randy. Then she began to stumble around as if she was drunk. She even pulled a flask out of her pocket for good measure.

"Oh god a flask." Randy mumbled. He did not move, he wanted to see this one play out. But he did wonder why Lex had a flask. As far as he knew she did not drink.

"Philip Jack Brooks." Both Phil and the diva she could now see as Maryse turned around looking surprised. "How dare you not call me back. You rocked my world and then just never called me back." Phil for once in his life looked completely stunned. Randy, who was watching this whole scene play out had to lean against a wall as he silently shook with laughter.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Phil asked carefully.

"Why didn't you call?" Lex continued to yell. She ran a hand through his hair knowing that he would get upset by that. Then she poked him as hard as she could in the shoulder. "You told me you would call." she could see Phil's jaw tighten.

"Phil, she is clearly drunk. And probably a ring rat. I wonder how she got back here." Maryse tried to pull the male wrestler away from who they thought was a very inebriated woman. They began to walk off.

"That's right Punk-Face walk away." Punk stopped with his back to Lex. He slowly began to turn around. Only one person in the world called him by that name. He should have known.

"Lexie Loo?" He asked.

"Yep. It's me." She began to laugh. "I swear you should have seen your face. I thought you were going to cry." Randy could now be heard cackling down the hall. Punk sent a glare in his direction. Of course he had been involved somehow. "What don't I get a hug?"

Phil stood there for a moment taking Alexia in. This had been the first time he had seen her since he saved her life. He was a little sad to say this is the first time he had ever seen her standing. She was taller than he had expected about 5'8. She had long light brown colored hair that fell to about her mid-back. It was down in loose curls. She removed her sunglasses, if he had seen her eyes from the very beginning he would have known right away. He could not form words at the moment. He had thought about this moment for so long. He just didn't know what to do.

She stood there watching him with a smile on her face. She felt the same way about him. He was not the same guy she remembered either. He had cut his hair and added more tattoos. But he was still one of her best friends.

"Oh Punk." She threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you again." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"You- I just can't believe it- you look so amazing." he ran his hand through her curly locks. "You have hair." they both laughed. He knew now that he had seen her again he could not let three years go by without seeing her again. She was one of his best friends, right up there with Natalie and Colt.

"Yea I do look good don't I?' she agreed with him. He rolled his eyes.

"So how have you been since the last time we talked?"

"You mean last night right? I just hung up with you at like two-thirty am."

"Well I mean a lot can happen from then till now." He justified his question.

"Well I went to sleep. Then I got up and went to class and then I went to work for four hours and now I am here."

"Sounds eventful."

"Oh yes it was. Quite the experience."

"Hey what's with the nose stud?" he asked. She definitely did not have that the last time he had seen her. "I thought your dad was against facial piercings."

"After two years of fighting with him he finally caved." she told him. "I think he just got tired of arguing about it. Besides I am an adult and no longer live with him so whatever."

"Is someone going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Maryse asked.

"Hey I'm Alexia." Lex held out her hand. "I am one of Punk's best friends. But I have not seen him in a really long time so he did not recognize me and I decided to have a little fun at his expense." The blonde diva nodded before shaking her hand.

"I've heard about you. It's nice to be able to put a face to the name."

"Well why are we just standing around for? Punk I demand you take me to see everyone." Phil rolled his eyes but he did as what was demanded of him. They said goodbye to Maryse and Randy promising to see them later.

"Are those two dating?" Maryse asked Randy. "They seemed very touchy feely a moment ago."

"Not that I am aware of." Randy shrugged. "I think they are just really happy to see each other again. He saved her life ya know."

"Yes I know. I have just never seen his face light up like that before." Randy nodded in agreement. He knew how much Phil was looking forward to seeing Lex again.

After hanging out for a half hour Punk explained that he was going out in the beginning of the show to do a spot with JR and Michael Cole. He gave her one last hug before taking off to change into his ring gear. Lex made herself comfortable in one of the catering tables. She would sit for a few minutes before making her way over to the gorilla where she could watch the show on one of the monitors.

"Alexia Jean Marren." Her head snapped up when she heard her name being called. A huge grin appeared on her face. There was Beth Phoenix standing there glaring at her. "I have to hear you are here from a production guy."

"I swear Beth I am so sorry. I ran into Randy and then Phil. I was making my rounds honest I just needed to sit for a moment." She stood up to her the female wrestler.

"Of course you'd find Randy and Phil first." There was no bitterness in her voice. She knew that the two male wrestlers were her best friends. Beth was one of them as well of course but she was just so close to Randy and Phil.

"Where are my manners Lexie this is Nattie Neidhart." Beth introduced her tag team partner and friend.

"Nattie it is an honor to meet you. I am a huge fan." She shook the blonde diva's hand.

"You have quite the reputation around here Lex." Lex scoffed slightly.

"It's true but we only tell about the bad things you do." Beth added. "So most people think you are a huge bitch."

"Look who's blood I have in my body. It's no wonder I am not a damn psycho." Then she realized what she had said. "Oh Beth I am so sorry."

"It's fine. It needed to happen." And Lex knew that was all she was going to get on the subject.

"Love you Bethy." Lex hugged her friend because she felt she needed a hug. "So much more than Phil. In fact if you want me to kill him I am sure I can get Vince to help us get rid of the body." Beth smiled at the younger girl.

"It's alright Lexie. It really is. Remember no regrets." Lex was touched. That had been her motto while she was dying. Live life with no regrets. She was surprised that Beth remembered.

"Yea no regrets. But the offer still stands." Lex shrugged.

"No killing Phil right now. Maybe later on but for right now he gets to live." Beth decided.

"Fine." Lex pretended like she was making some huge sacrifice. "I should probably start heading to my seat now. Vanessa is probably wondering where the hell I am." She waved to the two blonde divas. She walked with her hands in her pockets. People bustled past her. She was almost out of the gorilla when she felt two arms snake around her and lift her off the ground. She let out an startled cry as she locked hard blue eyes with playful green ones.

"Phil, are you trying to kill me?" She asked once he placed her back on the ground. She placed her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." But she could tell he did not mean it. "Where are you going?"

"To my seat you goober." She replied. "I want to watch the show from out there."

"Well you are not allowed to go out unless you have my shirt on." He said handing her a shirt identical to the one he was wearing.

She rolled her eyes and she began removing the shirt she was wearing. She was wearing a tank top underneath her other shirt so she had no problems slipping it off. She handed him the shirt she had been wearing and took the offered one. She slipped it on over her head. "Happy." She spun around to give him the full effect. "Do not lose my other shirt. It's my favorite." With that she walked through the gorilla and out into where the crowd was just starting to file in.

She found her seat. Nobody was in her section so she had a seat and propped her black converse sneakers up against the barricade. She reclined her head back and closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had found herself sitting in an arena getting ready to watch a live wrestling show. She was excited.

"Hey girly." Vanessa said taking the seat next to her. "Nice shirt." Lex opened her eyes to see that Vanessa was smirking at her.

"Thanks Punk gave it to me." Lex said with a smirk of her own. "If your ass had gotten here earlier you coulda hung out backstage too."

"How come you get free merch? I want a free shirt." Vanessa complained. "First you get to meet all these wrestlers and have regular contact with them for years and now you get free stuff. I swear it's not fair."

"Geez, relax Ness I will see what I can do later." Lex laughed. "But for right now I want a pretzel." She said standing up. He dug into her pocket for her debit card. "Want anything?"

"Yea, get me a hotdog and a coke please." Vanessa reached into her bag to get her wallet.

"I got this Ness." Lex said before walking off to get some snacks. "I am going to try to get back quick. I don't wanna miss Phil coming out." Vanessa still found it weird when Lex called Punk by his real name.

She returned quickly with two drinks and a hotdog and pizza plus the pretzel she had originally went to go get. All foods that she would not be eating if she was at home. She returned to her seat and handed Vanessa her hot dog and coke. She had even been nice enough to put ketchup on it for her.

"How do you know Phil is coming out first?" Vanessa asked.

"He told me." Lex said taking a bite out of her pretzel. "I don't really know what is going to happen but he's gonna be out for some reason."

"So how was seeing both him and Randy again?" Vanessa asked.

"Awesome. I played a prank on Punk. Made him think I was some drunk ring rat that he slept with and never called."

"I thought Phil didn't have one nighters?" Vanessa said. "Didn't he used to do promos about that when he first started?"

"Maybe." Lex shrugged. "I don't remember. I know he always claims to be a relationship kind of guy but he's still a guy."

They were both quiet after that. Superstars started first. Lex had forgotten about that. She could have taken her time at the concession stand. "I'll be back I promised Nick a Zack Ryder shirt. Might as well get Mak a Punk one while I am at it."

She returned about fifteen minutes later. She was complaining about the lines when she took her seat again. She wanted to ask Vanessa who was fighting but she was too into the match to even bother.

"Damn I don't even know how the hell any of these people are." she watched two people who were obviously from Smackdown fight.

"You really should watch both shows." Vanessa chastised her.

"I have not watched an episode of Smackdown since Eddie Guerrero died and I am not going to start now." she refused.

"Fine be that way."

"I will." she insisted. "Now shut it so I can watch these people I have never even heard of wrestle."

–

"Raw's gonna start in like ten seconds." Vanessa announced like Lex was not sitting right there with her watching the people change the ring apron.

"Damn I should have made a sign." Lex mused out loud.

"Now you worry about the frickin sign?" Vanessa laughed. "Why didn't you make one when I did?"

"Cause I am not that lame." Lex stuck out her tongue at the older woman.

All and all Raw was amazing. She sat there smugly watching everyone around her gasp in surprise when Phil came out to interrupt Michael Cole and J.R. As he was leaving he went over and blew her a kiss just to be a jerk. Lex shifted down in her seat because she could feel people staring at her.

"Damn asshole." she muttered.

She ended up seeing Punk another three times that night. He left her alone for the rest of the show. After the final dark match Lex hopped over the barricade and ran the ramp, Vanessa was hot on her heels. Phil was waiting for them behind the curtains, still in his ring gear.

"Awesome show tonight Punk-Face." Lex smiled. Vanessa could be heard snickering behind her.

"Why thank you Miss Marren." he gave her a mock bow. "You must be Vanessa. It's very nice to meet you." Phil held out his hand to her. She shook it and told him it was nice to meet him too.

"So are you coming to the resturant with us?" Phil asked Lex.

"The Kowloon?" she questioned. He nodded. "Yea sure I am always down for some Chinese food."

"Do you want to ride with me?" he asked.

"That cool with you Ness?" Lex turned her attention to her roommate.

"Yea that's fine with me. I am sure you two have so much to catch up on. I'll just meet you both there." Vanessa agreed.

"Then it is settled. I am going to go take a quick shower and I will meet you back here in like ten minutes." Phil told his friend.

"Sounds good." She gave him a smile. He could not stop himself from smiling as well. He was just so happy to see her again. He turned to walk away but stopped and turned around just to make sure she was really there and not some figment of his imagination. She wasn't looking at him at the time. She was too busy talking to Vanessa.

–

"Come on Chica I will show you out." Lex said linking arms with her.

"So, how are we feeling at the moment. You just saw your best friend standing before you wearing his wrestling trunks, which by the way leave very little to the imagination." Lex could not stop herself from giggling. "Uh huh- you are such a girl. I knew it."

"Shut up you loser." They made it to the back door. Vanessa gave her one last wave before leaving the arena.

Lex turned to make her way back to the place she promised to meet Phil. But she got caught up talking to some more people. Phil was looking a little anxious when she returned. "There you are. I thought you might have ditched me."

"Never." She grinned at him.

"It really is so great to see you standing before me." he caught her off guard. "I have tried over the years to picture what I thought you would look like healthy."

"Is that so?" she cocked a brow before smirking. "Do I meet up with your expectations?"

"No." she frowned. But he just gave her a smile. "You are so much more."

"You are such a nerd." She slung her arm around his shoulders. "Well let's go I am hungry."

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
>The street looks when it's just rained<br>There's a glow off the pavement  
>you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot<br>Yeah  
>Oh yeah<p>

"Hey it rained while we were in the arena." Lex observed as they walked out into the parking lot. The grey pavement seemed to glow.

"I guess it did." Phil remarked as he lead the way to his rental car.

"Wouldn't it be fun to dance right here." Lex said looking up at him with a huge smile. "Like just in the middle of this parking lot."

"There are cars moving and you want to dance." he looked at her as if she had lost her mind. But she just kept smiling at him. He sighed and gave in. He gave her a little twirl and she laughed merrily. He could already tell he was going to hate having to say goodbye to her.

They continued their way to his rental. He walked past the driver's side door to open her door for her. She gave him a surprised look but thanked him none the less before getting into the car. A rush of excitement ran through him as he climbed into the seat next to her.

–

We're drivin' down the road  
>I wonder if you know<br>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
>But you're just so cool<br>Run your hands through your hair  
>Absent mindedly makin' me want you<p>

"You sure you know which way to go?" Phil asked her as they made their way onto the highway.

"Yes." She scoffed. "This is my city. I know how to get around in my city." She could see him grin out of the corner of her eye. She played around with the radio stations before finally stopping on one of the more popular Boston stations. Phil made a face but never tried to change it.

It was a strange sensation for her to be sitting next to him. Her whole body was just buzzing for some reason. She wondered if he knew that she felt the way she did. It was almost like seeing Phil for the first time all over again. She had always thought he was handsome, she still did. But she wasn't sure she liked how her heart seemed to beat a little faster when she looked at him.

"You are horrible with directions." he reminded her. Oh yes like he was so cool and perfect. She wanted to be annoyed with him but she couldn't help but find it adorable the way he ran his hand through his hair to get it off of his forehead. He hadn't yet put on his hat, the one he wore everywhere.

He had no idea that just by absent mindedly running his fingers through his hair made her bit down on her lower lip. She was having thoughts, very inappropriate thoughts. Ones you don't have about your best friend. Ones that could ruins some friendships.

–

So baby drive slow  
>'til we run out of road in this one horse town<br>I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
>You put your eyes on me<br>In this moment now capture it, remember it

Traffic had come to a crawl. Phil wanted to be very annoyed but he couldn't. He enjoyed this time just sitting in the car talking to Lex. She was currently singing along to some song he had never heard before. The song ended and she looked a little sad.

"Have we even moved in the last five minutes?" she asked noticing for the first time they had made very little progress. They still hadn't even reached the light up ahead.

"About an inch." Phil said.

Lex really didn't mind, she liked being in the passenger's seat next to him. It didn't really hit her until right then how long it had truly been since the last time they had seen each other. But now she was here with him. He took a moment to steal a glance at her. He gave her a wink before turing back to the road. She knew that after tonight he would be gone so all she wanted to do was take the moment in. The smells, the way the leather seats felt, even the small shivers that traveled up her spine when Phil smiled at her. She wanted to remember this night for the rest of her life.

–

"You know if you want you can just crash at my place tonight. Ya know rather than getting like three hours of sleep in a crappy hotel bed. My mom also wants the both of us to come over for breakfast. I know you have to leave for New York but it would mean the world to her." Lex suggested.

"Yea, on one condition." he said.

She gave him a questioning look. "I am a little afraid to ask but what's the condition?"

"Come with me to New York." he told her. "I can have one of the trainers give you a note. Just stay until after Raw."

"Phil I don't know that is like a whole week. Kevin would be really pissed." Lex said.

"What do you care?" he countered. "Besides you'll have a note. He won't question it. How many opportunities are you going to have to travel with the WWE. It's only like what six days. Most of it spent in New York City."

"I'll call out tomorrow. I don't know about the whole week. We'll see about it alright." His face just lit up when she agreed. He knew he could convince her to stay the whole week. He knew she wanted to but would not let herself get excited about it. She after all did not want to lose her job in the process.

"So do you have to ask Vanessa if it's alright that I stay over?" he asked.

"No, she's not my mother Phil. I am allowed to have guys in my room you know." she stated.

"No, what I mean- I just wasn't sure if you two had some sort of deal where if one of you has someone stay over you had to check with the other person first."

"Nope. She doesn't care who I have over." Lex said. "So no worries."

"Well ok then."

–

"Oh my god I am so friggin tired." Lex exclaimed walking into her apartment. She waited until Phil was in to close the door. He looked around, it was a nice place, a little on the small side but still nice.

"You can throw your stuff in my room if you want." she told him. "It's the second one on the right. Also you are ok with sharing a bed right? We only have the two bedrooms."

"Yea that's fine." He had no problem sharing a bed with a pretty girl. None at all.

"I am just gonna grab my pajamas and take a quick shower. So make yourself comfortable." she told him before leaving him in the living room. Vanessa, who had gotten home before them, said hello to him again as she made her way to the kitchen. But she went back to her room, leaving him all alone.

He noticed they had a fire place. But what really caught his attention was the pictures they had on the mantle. He dropped his gear bag and went over to have a better look. There were various pictures of the girls, some of who he assumed to be their families. He grinned when he saw one of the twins from Halloween. Nicholas was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of batman underwear and black boots. He had told both his mother and Lex that he had wanted to be CM Punk for Halloween, Phil had gotten a real kick out of that. A lump rose in his throat when his eyes came upon the picture of him and Lex he had taken in the hospital. He reached his hand out to touch the cool glass.

"That is my favorite picture." Lex said coming up behind him. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun. She wore a white spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of mint green striped pajama pants. He removed his hand from the glass. "Even that close to death I just look so happy. You do too. That had to be the best birthday I have ever had."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, because this great guy traveled all the way from Chicago to bring me cupcakes that his oldest friend had made me." she said.

"Hmm, the guy sounds like a fairy to me." Phil said.

"No I don't think so." she argued. "He's too tough to be a fairy." Then she let out a yawn. "Come on let's get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you.'

"Yea I do." he agreed.

–

Oh yeah  
>Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this<br>You take my hand and drag me head first  
>Fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<p>

Lex had already crawled under the blankets when Phil entered the room. He stood in the doorway clad only in a pair of running shorts. He took her in, she was propped up against her headboard with her eyes closed but there was a beautiful smile on her face. He made his way over to the bed but stopped. He was a little unsure. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Well are you just going to stand there like a psycho or get into bed?" she questioned.

He shook his head before climbing into her bed. "You are freezing." she said.

"Sorry." he remarked sliding a little closer to her. "Maybe if I am closer you can warm me up."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" she retorted.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't." he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "there you are nice and warm."

"Shh. Sleep." she commanded.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it but he could really get used to this. With that in mind her closed his eyes but the smile never left his face.

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless


	32. Chapter 32

He could feel pressure against his chest. He opened his eyes but then frowned when instead of meeting the blue eyes he expected to meet, he met brown ones. "Hey Springsteen." he petted the top of the dogs head. The overweight beagle was laying next to him with his head on Phil's shoulder. He woofed softly before moving so that he could lick Phil's face.

Phil had to laugh because it was a sad fact that Springsteen was not the ugliest creature he had ever woken up next to. "Where's your Mom?"

Springsteen hopped off the bed and went to go sit by the closed door. He scratched at it and whined, he glanced over at Phil with a look that said get the hell over here and open the door for me. Shaking his head he stood up. "I got the message." When he got to the door he could hear music. It was even louder once he opened it. Springsteen walked out into the hall and then looked back at Phil, he wagged his tail and barked.

Springsteen led Phil to the bathroom, Lex was standing there in nothing by a black sports bra and a pair of black boyshorts. She was currently bent over blow-drying her hair. He was surprised to see that she had two tattoos on her back and one on the back of her neck. The one that really perplexed him was the tramp stamp. He grinned.

He stood there watching her dance around for a few moments."Nice tattoo." He finally said as he leaned against the door frame. Her younger dog Cullen, who was lounging on the floor by her feet. Stood and began growling at him, nothing new.

Alexia jumped, nearly smacking her head against the sink in the process. She straightened up and placed both hands on her hands before beginning to glare at him."What the hell Phil!"

Phil let out the loudest chuckle he could muster. "Sorry." She doubted his sincerity seeing as he was still laughing. "What the hell are you listening to."

"Katy Perry's "Circle the Drain" it's about a guy who can't get it up basically."

"Well did he have the sight before him I do?" Phil asked for the first time referencing Lex's less than dressed state.

Her whole body turned bright red. "Oh my God Phil! Why didn't you say something sooner?" she grabbed the still damp towel from the closed toilet seat and wrapped it around her. He thought it was adorable how red she had became.

"Now why would I do something like that. Now back to your tattoos, how long have you had the bulls-eye?"

"I actually got it right before I found out the cancer was back. It was a twenty-first birthday/Christmas present from Keith and Kayla."

"Why didn't you bring Keith and Cesar with you last night? I was honestly surprised not to see them with you."

Lex bit her lower lip. "I offered Cesar a ticket but he couldn't get off work. I don't really talk to Keith anymore." She admitted. She moved past him to her room. She grabbed some clothes before shutting the door.

He figured while she was changing he would jump in the shower. She had left a towel out for him so he grabbed some clothes too before heading into the bathroom. When he came out freshly showered he found Lex sitting at the counter in her kitchen. She was currently on Skype with Sam and Alanna.

"Hi girls." Phil came over to that he could be seen on the screen too.

"Oh Lex I didn't realize you had company." Sam couldn't stop herself from smirking.

"Who Phil? He's not company." she responded. "But we do have to go. We're having breakfast with my parents."

"Sounds fun."

"Do you really have to go Auntie?" Alanna asked.

"Yes Bug I do. But I will chat with you later I promise."

"Ok but you'd better be back on later." Alanna remarked. Lex's smile became bigger.

"Scouts honor."

"Enjoy your breakfast guys." Sam said before signing off.

"I love those two." Lex said before closing her laptop.

"So about what you said earlier." He started. "Why don't you talk to Keith anymore?" He noticed that she grabbed at her arm. She seemed very uncomfortable at the moment.

"It's a story for another time. Let's head out now. If we get there too late Cameron will eat all the food."

"You know I don't think I have ever actually met your brother. I know I saw him before I went in to extract the bone marrow but I have never spoken any words to the guy." Phil stated.

"Lucky you." she said with a small frown. He shrugged because he could understand. In truth he had not spoken to his own brother Michal in quite a while.

"So why does your mother want to have breakfast with us?" Phil asked while they were traveling in the car.

"She hasn't seen you in like three years, she honestly does really like you Phil. She thinks you are a good influence on me."

Phil snorted. "She doesn't know me at all."

"Well yea." Lex agreed. "But we'll just leave her in the dark."

"As long as your mother doesn't slap me in the face again I am cool." Lex chuckled. She had obviously not been there to see that but he had heard about it and was a little sorry she missed it.

"I cannot make any promises." she said pulling into the driveway of her childhood home.

Phil looked up at the three story house. He wondered what it was like for Lex growing up here. In the backyard there was a pool and a swing set. He figured she couldn't have been that bad off. Lex parked the car and got out. Phil followed suit.

She used her keys to let them in the backdoor. They climbed a set of stairs and were soon standing in a bright yellow kitchen. Lex's mom was at the stove. She wore a huge smile when she saw them walk into the home.

"Hey Philip, it's so nice to see you again." she left the stove to go over and give him a hug. Phil was a little surprised but hugged her back none the less. "I hope you two are hungry. Everything is almost ready. Just waiting on the eggs. We're eating in the dining room."

"Alright mom." Lex said.

"Make sure you both wash your hands." she called after them as they left the kitchen.

Lex rolled her eyes before stopping in front of a closed door. "Like we're not grown adults." she knocked and then opened the door. She turned on the light and then stepped into the bathroom. She busied herself by washing her hands. She left the water on for him to do the same.

Once their hands were clean they retired to the living room. Ted was in there watching Raw from the previous night. "Hey guys." he greeted them.

"It's ok dad no need to get up or anything." Lex remarked before having a seat on the couch. "Have you seen me yet?" Lex asked.

"Yea, when your buddy blew you a kiss. Are you too dating or something?"

"No." Lex answered. "Philip was being a jerk."

Phil nodded in agreement. "Damn it's weird watching the show on television and hearing the commentary and shit."

"You know Phil when Alexia was younger I took her to Raw and she could not understand why she could not hear King and JR." Lex sent her father a look but Phil laughed none the less.

"You are so adorable." he patted her arm.

"You are so funny." Lex grumbled.

"So what time do you leave for New York Phil?" Ted asked.

"We're leaving right after breakfast is over." Phil replied. "I have to be at the Opie and Anthony studio by twelve."

"You are going too Lex?" Ted asked.

"Yea I figured it could be fun. I called Kevin and told him I have a really nasty stomach bug and that I wouldn't be in for a couple of days."

"And he was alright with that?"

"What other choice does he have?" Lex commented. "He can't force me to come into work if I say I am sick."

"True." Ted agreed.

"Guys the food is all ready." Dianna announced walking into the room. "Lexie, can you go get your brother?"

"Fine." She stood and quickly walked out of the room.

"Follow me Philip." Diana told the superstar. "Lex will be down in a minute." They heard a slam and a very irritated Lex returned.

"He's an asshole." Was all she would say.

–

"So that was interesting." Phil said once they were back in the car. "Your parents were really nice but your brother-"

"I know he's a douche. He's been that way his whole life. We had hoped that when he finally came out he would relax a little. But no such luck."

"So he's out and dating?" Phil asked.

"Yes, I believe he is dating someone named Dave. I have never met the guy but good luck to him. He'll need it."

"Who knows maybe one day you two will become close." Phil said.

"I seriously doubt it. I'll tell you what when you start talking to your brother again I will reach out to mine."

"Touche."

–

"So do you want to go to the interview with me?" Phil asked once they were checked into their room.

"Nah, I think I might just hang out around Time Square for a while. We can meet up afterwards. Maybe see a show."

"You want to go see a musical?" he asked.

"Yea why not. It will be fun. I will see if Rock of Ages is playing. You would like that or maybe even Wicked."

"Alright." he relented. He figured it could be fun to be all touristy with Lex.

"Have fun with your interview." She kissed his cheek for luck. "See you in a little while."

"Be careful." he warned her as he got ready to leave.

"I will."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N; Lyrics belong to Ella Mae Bowen.

Where have all the good men gone  
>And where are the gods?<br>Where's the streetwise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds?<p>

"Guess what!" Lex exclaimed as she sat down at the table across from Phil. They were eating breakfast at the hotel restaurant.

"What?" Phil asked.

"You are no fun. You don't even try to make some outlandish guess." she remarked. He just shook his head amused. "Anyways I found a small theater that is still playing the remake of Footloose." she told him smiling.

"And?" He could see where this was going and there was no way in hell he was going to see Footloose.

"Well I just thought it would be fun." she said.

"I'm sure it would be. But I am not going to go see that movie."

"Why not?" she asked getting a little defensive.

"Because I have a pair of testicles." Was his reply.

"You are impossible." she rolled her eyes. Out of all the people she could be best friends with, she just had to choose him.

"Go see if Randy will go." he suggested.

"Fine I will." she stood from the table and stormed off. She didn't even wait for her food to come. Phil watched her go with a small frown.

"Women." he said shaking his head in mild disgust.

–

Isn't there a white knight  
>Upon a fiery steed?<br>Late at night I toss and turn  
>And dream of what I need<p>

Walking Lex dialed Sam's cell phone number. The phone rang three times before she finally picked up the phone.

"Hey Lex what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing much. In New York with the boys. I am kinda bored and the tourist thing got old already. I was wondering if I could borrow Randy for a date night tonight."

"You're calling me to ask me if you can ask Randy out?" Sam asked surprised. But then she smiled.

"Yea I know it sounds weird. I want to go see Footloose and I asked Phil if he wanted to go and he refused so I figured I would ask Randy. But I felt that I should clear it with you first.

"Well that was nice of you. Sure take him." Sam agreed. She really liked the fact that Lex would ask her if she could ask Randy to go to a movie with her. She knew nothing was going to happen between them. She knew she could trust Lex.

"Alright but I cannot promise not to make this the most awesome date Randy has ever been on."

Sam laughed. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks Sami."

Randy was just getting out of bed when he heard the knock on his hotel room door. He answered and was all that surprised to find Lex on the other side. He let her into his suite.

"Me and you are going on a date tonight." she informed him.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked confused. Did she suddenly forget he was married?

"We're going on a date tonight. Dinner and a movie. I already cleared it with the wifey."

"What movie are we going to go see?"

"The remake of Footloose." she explained.

Randy made a face. "Why do we have to go see that one?"

"Because I want to. I already asked Phil but he informed me that because he has a pair of testicles that he refuses to go. He told me to go ask you."

"What the hell! So is he trying to say that I do not have a set?" Randy questioned offended.

"No, I think he just means that you are married so you are used to doing things like going to chick flicks." Lex replied.

"I guess he does sort of have a point." Then he sighed. "Fine I will go with you."

"Thanks Rans." she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Oh it will be a blast." she did not miss his sarcasm.

"Alright I will let you get dressed or whatever you have to do. I will meet you in the lobby after the press conference later today."

"Fine."

"Cheer up it won't be that bad." she gave him a smile before letting herself out of the suite.

–

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be Fresh from the fight.<br>I need a hero  
>I'm Holding out for a hero till the morning light,<br>He's gotta Sure, He's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life, Larger than life.

"You're an ass." Randy remarked when he caught up with Phil later at the gym. Phil, who was bench-pressing just smirked.

"I see you are going to the movies with her." he retorted.

"Yes I am. I don't want to see Footloose either but I am a good friend and will go because she asked me to." Randy stated.

"Better friend than I am." Phil placed the bar back. "Oh wait which one of us was it who let them puncture their hip bone to save her life."

"You know that whole bone marrow thing has gotten really old." Randy argued.

"Hey it saved her life." Phil justified. With that he patted Randy on the back and walked away. All the while laughing at the third generation wrestler.

Alexia was sitting in their shared hotel suite when he got back. She was watching television, he passed her on the way to take a shower. She was still in the same spot when he returned from the bathroom.

"What are you watching?" he asked having a seat next to her.

She did not reply. He took it as a sign that she was still mad at him. He rolled his eyes annoyed. He was not one to be given the silent treatment to.

"Hello- I asked you a question." he snapped.

She blinked and then looked at him surprised. "Hey Punk. When did you get back?"

"What? I have been back for like twenty minutes. I walked right past you as I was heading to the bathroom to shower."

"Oh, I must have been more caught up with the movie I was watching than I thought." she said.

"Again what are you watching?" he repeated.

"This Lifetime movie. I think it's called Sundays at Tiffany's. Something like that, it's about this woman who had this imaginary friend until she was ten years old and then he leaves. As it turns out he returns as a real person when she is an adult. It's really good. Alyssa Milano is in it and I really like her."

"You are such a girl." he commented.

"Well yes I do in fact lack a penis. One of the many indicators that I am in fact a female." she replied sarcastically. Then she returned her attention back to the television screen.

"So are you going to the press conference with us today?" he asked.

"Probably not. I think I am gonna stay here and get ready for my date night with Randy." she answered.

"Date night?"

"Yep, we're going on a date."

"Does his wife know you are calling it a date?" Phil asked.

"Yep. She told me to have fun." Lex laughed. "She knows I am not trying to steal her husband. I mean I like hanging out with him and stuff but I would never want to actually really date him. And don't get me started on sleeping with him. The thought alone makes me nauseous.

"Good to know." then an idea popped into his head. "What about me?"

"Huh?"

"Does the thought of you sleeping with me make you sick?"

"Punk I am trying to watch this movie."

"Come on just answer me. I will not leave you alone until you do."

"Come on Punk."

"Nope answer."

"No."

"Answer me!" Phil exclaimed.

"Gah Phil- no! No it does not make me sick. Happy now?" she must have been really annoyed because that was the only time she ever really called him Phil.

He was momentarily taken aback. "Actually yea I am a little."

"Well there ya go. Now leave me alone I am trying to watch this movie." He ended up staying there sitting next to her and watching the end of the movie. At some point she ended up with her head in his lap, not long after that she fell asleep. So there he was watching the end of the movie by himself while his friend was asleep with her head in his lap. Yet he really did not mind. What was happening to him?

He reached for the remote and changed the channel. Lex shifted a little in her sleep, a small smile played across her face. He wondered briefly what she was dreaming of. Obviously it was a happy dream.

"Phil." she called out softly. He thought she was awake so he turned his attention from the TV to her but her eyes were still closed. Could she be dreaming about him?

He smiled at little before resuming watching television. Soon enough it was time to get ready for the press conference. He gently shook her awake, she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"I have to get ready to leave now." he told her.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up and stretching.

"Three-thirty."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About two hours." he replied. "I figured you'd want to start getting ready to go out with Randy." Even though he had been the one to suggest the idea it unsettled him a little bit.

"Yea you are probably right." she stood up. "Have fun at your press conference. I will see you later on." She disappeared deeper into the suite.

–

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasies<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<p>

Phil could not give the press conference his full attention. He kept looking down at Randy who was a few people away on the right. He knew that he was Alexia's friend too and that it really shouldn't bother him that the two were going to dinner and a movie but for some reason it did. He shook his head, it had been his idea after all.

He mentally scolded himself, it was stupid to feel the way he did. Randy was a married man with a little girl at home. He chalked it up to him just being a psycho. But still he couldn't help but think maybe he should have agreed to go see that damned movie with her.

Someone asked him a question. All attention was on him now. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening. Can you repeat the question." Randy looked at him with a frown. The St. Louis native could only guess what was on Phil's mind.

The fan asked the question again and Phil did his best to answer the question. He was a little upset with himself for being so distracted. If he kept it up it was going to be a very long week for him. It was only what Wednesday. Yet he couldn't help but think of the smile on Lex's face as she called out his name in her sleep. It wasn't even that she called him Punk, no she had clearly said Phil. It made him feel good.

–

Racing on the thunder  
>And rising with the heat<br>Isn't there a Superman  
>To sweep me off my feet?<p>

Alexia was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when Phil returned to the suite. She met him in the small living room. He let out a wolf whistle and she giggled, a small blush crept it way up her cheeks. She stood before him in a form fitting black dress. She wore knee length black boots and wore hair hair half up and half down. She looked very nice in his opinion. What he could not understand was why she looked so nice to go out with Randy.

"Over doing it a little don't you think?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to look nice tonight." she replied putting on some earrings.

"Don't you think that dress is a little too low cut to be just hanging out with Randy in?"

"What are you my father?" she shot back at him. "I like this dress and I wanted to wear it."

"Fine." he sighed. "You do look very beautiful tonight."

"Aww. Thanks Punkers."

There was a knock on the door and Phil went over to answer it. Randy stood on the other side, he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and jeans. He walked past Phil into the suite.

"Hey there Sexy." Randy grinned at his friend.

"You are such a goofball." Lex laughed.

Phil could not help but wonder what the hell alternate universe he had stepped into. This was obviously not the same reality it was when he had woken up this morning. He frowned at both of his friends. He suddenly felt incredibly left out, which he didn't understand at all. Usually he enjoyed being on his own.

"We should be heading out soon." Randy said looking at his watch.

"You know what guys I think I might join the two of you after all." Phil said. "Just give me like fifteen minutes to change."

"Alright that is fine." Lex agreed for the both of them. She sent a smirk in Randy's direction. The third generation star looked a little amazed.

–

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<p>

"So Punkers I meant to ask you did you finish watching that movie?" Lex asked taking a bite of her chicken.

"Yes."

"So what happened at the end? Did the girl and the guy end up together?"

"What movie were you two watching." Phil looked a little uncomfortable. He really did not want to have to admit he had been watching a Lifetime movie.

"It was-"

"A porno. We were watching a porno." Lex supplied sending a wink in Phil's direction.

"You two sit around watching porn together?" Randy questioned. He was both weirded out and amazed at the same time. He had never heard of a guy and a girl sitting around just watching porn.

"You do know that girls watch porn too right Randy?"

"Of course I knew that. I have just never met a female as open as you apparently are about watching it."

"Lexie is a freak." Phil laughed.

Lex just shook her head. So much for helping him out. "I guess so."

–

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the raging flood<br>Oh his approach is  
>Like a fire in my blood<p>

They bought their tickets. They still had about twenty minutes before the movie started. "Hey let's go the arcade." Lex suggested. Both men followed her over to the small arcade.

Most of the machines were broken. Randy ended up playing a shooting game while Phil took on Lex in a game on air hockey. Lex ended up beating the pants off the of the Straight Edge superstar. Something she was not going to let him forget any time soon.

"Punkers win me a prize." Lex urged him looking over at one of the claw machines. There was an adorable black teddy bear with a red bow tie that seemed to be calling to her.

"Lex those things are a rip off. You never win." Phil reasoned.

"I know but it would still be nice if you tried." Rolling his eyes he went over to the machine and inserted a dollar.

"What do you want." she pointed out the black bear. Phil did his best to line the claw up with the bear. He did not expect to get the damned thing but he was at least willing to try because she asked him to. Randy watched the two from a few machines down. He just smiled at them because they were so unaware of how cute they truly were together.

The claw lowered down and connected with the bear's ear. Lex held her breath, the bear was lifted into the air. She was so sure that it was going to drop back down at any moment. But as fate would have it the bear stayed on the claw until it finally deposited it into the bin where Phil could pick it up. Grinning he reached down and pulled out the bear.

"Punkers, you are my hero." she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." he said wrapping his arms around her.

–

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the raging flood<br>Oh his approach is  
>Like a fire in my blood<p>

Alexia sat in between both wrestlers, her eyes never leaving the screen. Randy on the other hand, having see the original Footloose with his sister, looked around him. Phil sat with his hand on his lap, every once in a while Randy would catch it twitching if there was a bright scene showed on the screen. He smirked, someone was on a date alright but it wasn't him. He bit back a chuckle thinking that this is what a high school first date must be like. Phil obviously wanted to hold Alexia's hand, but why didn't he just grab it? After all they were friends, it's not like Alexia would mind.

Phil looked over at Randy and the younger man gave the Chicago native a wink. Phil frowned and curled his fingers into a fist. He knew Randy knew what he wanted to do and that he would mock him for it later. It was towards the end of the movie when Alexia rested her head against Phil's shoulder. He was surprised at first but then he grinned, obviously she liked him more.

"You enjoying the movie?" he whispered to her.

"Yea, even more because my two favorite men are with me." she replied. "I am really glad you decided to come. It's not the same without you."

"I'm glad I came too." he sincerely was.

"Thank you for my bear. I named him Philip after you." she informed him. Phil felt his heart tighten up a bit. In a good way of course.

"Nice."

I'll meet a hero  
>And then we'll dance 'til the morning light<br>Dreaming, he will lead me  
>Held tight, tonight's the night<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

It seemed that the closer Survivor Series came the more media Phil had to do. Alexia would usually see him for maybe one or two hours in the morning before he had to rush off to do some television or radio interview. She never realized before how much work it was to promote all these shows. Luckily for her Randy's schedule was a little less full than Phil's. She divided her time between hanging out with him and Beth. She was currently with the St. Louis native.

"So you seemed to enjoy the movie last night." Randy said as they were enjoying their massages. "You and Phil looked awfully cute."

"What are you goin' on about." Lex asked turning her head so she could look at Randy.

"You and Phil looked like you were on your first date." Randy laughed. "It was adorable to watch. Why don't you two just do yourselves and everyone around here a favor and just announce you are a couple already."

"Because we're not. We are just really good friends." Lex insisted.

"You sleep in the same bed with him." Randy pointed out.

"Point being?"

"Has he seen you naked?" Randy asked.

"Of course not. Although there was this one time where I was getting ready in the bathroom wearing nothing but my underwear. He forgot to inform me of my less than dressed state."

"Have you seen him naked?"

"No." Alexia choked out. Although in her head her brain was screaming at her that that was a sight she would not mind seeing. She frowned before shaking her head to clear it.

Randy just laughed at his friend. "You were thinking about Phil naked weren't you?"

"Shut up." was all that she would say. That just made Randy snicker harder.

"But seriously Phil was basically a wreck the whole time you two didn't see each other. He really wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see him too, I wanted to see all of you again. But I was just so busy with work and school and then Adam."

"Have you heard from him since you two split up?" Randy asked.

"No, I really didn't expect him to though." It still bothered her quite a bit that she had to end things with Adam, she truly did care about him but she just couldn't have a part time boyfriend.

"Well you did what you felt you had to Lex. You cannot keep beating yourself up over it."

"I know." Lex said "but sometimes it is easier said then done."

"Look at you two assholes." Phil remarked walking into the suite. "Nice I am out there promoting the company and you two are getting massages."

"If you do not annoy me I will give you one later." Lex promised.

Randy shot her a look. She returned his look with a glare. "Sounds good to me. I think I am going to attempt to take a nap."

"Alright have fun." Randy called.

Randy waited until he heard the door to the bedroom click shut. "You are going to give him a massage?"

"Yea, what's wrong with that?"

"Gee I dunno... a massage can turn sexual." Lex rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted to have sex with him I would. Yet I don't."

"And I should believe you why?" Randy shot back at her. "All I am saying is the both of you need to stop beating around the bush and just date or fuck each other. I don't care which one just do it."

"You are a psycho." But she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what he had said. Phil was her best friend, but did he want more? Better question did she?


	35. Chapter 35

"So are you excited for the pay-per-view tomorrow?" Lex asked her best friend. Phil looked up from the fruit salad he was eating.

"Yea." he replied with a shrug. "Do you want to know if I win or not."

"No!" she shouted. Then she threw her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to shout. All eyes were on her now. Her face turned bright red and she ducked her head. When she picked her head back up she glared at Phil, he had since returned his attention to his fruit salad but she could see the corners of his lips begin to twitch.

"If you didn't want to know all you had to do was say so." he chuckled. "There was no need to shout."

"You are an asshole." Was her retort. This only made him laugh harder.

"You know I have heard that once or twice before." she rolled her eyes. It was times like these when she wondered why this man was her best friend. All he did was give her shit all the time. But then she thought about it and she realized that she loved their playful banter. It kept things interesting.

"You sure you don't wanna know who wins?" Phil asked once again.

"You know I to watch like everyone else." she stated.

"Spoil sport."

Lex looked at her watch. "Oh crap I promised I would meet Beth and Nattie at the gym. I have like five minutes to run three blocks." she stood up and gave him a wave before leaving.

He shook his head grinning. But his grin was short lived, because after tomorrow she would go home. She was going to go back to her life, school and her job. Things would go back to how they were, he would travel all over the world while she continued to live her life in Boston. Sure they would still talk on the phone all the time as they had for the three years they did not see each other, but was that enough. Did he really want to do that again?

He was so deep in thought he did not even notice that Randy had taken the seat Lex had vacated. The third generation star took in the conflicted look on his friend's face and it was easy to piece together what it was from.

"You know you will see her again." Randy's voice broke Phil out of his thoughts. The Chicago native blinked a few times in surprise. Randy was now sitting before him wearing a knowing smile. "She's not going to just disappear."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Phil scoffed. He didn't like that his thoughts were so transparent, even if it was only Randy who was seeing them.

Randy just patted his hand, something Phil found to be very condescending, he was not sure if that was what Randy was going for or not. "Yes you do. You were obviously thinking about Lex leaving. You forget Phil that I have been with you all this time." Then the younger man got suddenly serious. "I know how much you care. Maybe more than anyone else. Maybe you should finally stop fighting with yourself and do something about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously?" Randy gave Phil a hard look. "It's so obvious that you like Lex."

"Of course I like her she's one of my best friends. She's like family."

"No, I mean you like her. As in you have feelings for her. You don't want to admit it but I think she's your "the one" you know. The person who makes you think about settling down and having a family."

"Me? You think I want to have a family."

"With her, maybe." Randy insisted.

"I don't. And I don't like her like that. She's my friend, nothing more- nothing less." Phil stood up to leave. He threw a few bills onto the table. He started walking away.

"LIAR!" Randy yelled at him. Just like with Lex all eyes were now on Randy. Phil spun around to face the man, his green eyes had grown cold. But Randy was not about to back down.

"Admit it. You care about her more than just a friend. If you didn't you would not care that she was leaving tomorrow. Sure you would miss her but not enough to sit around moping about it like you just were. I am not saying that you are in love with her but I think you might be starting to be."

Phil stood there momentarily stunned. His mouth slightly ajar. He was not sure how to react, on the one hand Randy looked like he believed every word that was coming out of his mouth. So Phil knew he was not trying to be a douche bag, with that begin said he still did not appreciate what he was saying.

"Leave it alone Orton." Phil remarked in a low venomous tone.

Randy opened his mouth to say something else but then closed it again. He nodded and walked past Phil and out of the restaurant. All eyes were on Phil now.

"What the hell are all of you looking at?" he snapped. Soon enough people returned their gazes were back on their food.

–

"I am so sorry I am late." Lex apologized. She bent down to catch her breath. "I was at breakfast with Phil when I saw what time it was. I literally ran all the way here." She added when her breathing had returned to normal.

Beth laughed. "It's alright. You really didn't need to run here. I would have waited." Beth told her friend. "But way to show initiative."

Lex straightened up. She had asked Beth and the beginning of the week to show her some stuff she could do at the gym to improve her total work out. She wanted more muscle. Beth had been happy to oblige. It gave her more time to spend with her friend. She knew that both Phil and Randy were important to her but it seemed to the blonde Diva that Lex spent more time with those two than she did anyone else. She had no problems with either of the male wrestlers she just wished she got to spend a little more time with Lex.

"So are you going home right after the show tomorrow?" Beth asked.

"I have a flight at three am." Lex explained. "That gives me time to go home and grab a shower before heading straight to my job for an eight hour shift." Beth winced.

"When are you going to sleep?" Nattie asked.

Lex smirked. "Villains never sleep." Beth was taken aback, she had heard Phil say the same thing too many times. She shook her head, obviously the young woman had been spending too much time with Phil.

"Ugh you sound like Phil." Beth said. "You need to spend more time with us rather than with those two."

"What's wrong with Randy and Phil?" Lex asked getting a little defensive.

"Nothing." Beth said. "It's just I wish I got to spend a little more time with you before you left." Lex's featured softened.

"Oh Bethy. I am sorry, you are absolutely right." Lex went over and wrapped her arm around the tall blonde diva. "Why didn't you say something sooner. You are just as important to me as Randy and Phil and if you had said something I would have made more time for you. I feel like a horrible person now."

"You are no such thing." Beth placed a hand on her cheek. "I understand."

"Well then maybe you can help me with something." Lex grinned at her. She had a little something special planned for Phil. She leaned in and whispered to Beth what she was going to do. Beth's eyes lit up and she nodded.

–

Phil slammed into his hotel suite. Who the hell did Randy think he was, assuming he knew how he was supposed to feel. Phil had a seat on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair before placing his face in them. He let his mind wonder, did he care more about Lex than just friendship? If so then why wouldn't he just let himself admit it.

His cell phone began to ring. He lifted his head up to look at the piece of technology. Lex was calling him, sighing he answered the phone.

"Hello." he barked out in a gruff tone.

"Wow, you sound happy right now." was her reply.

"Did you need something?" he asked. He knew it wasn't fair to take out his frustration with Randy out on her but he could not help it.

"Come down to the lobby in about an hour." was all she would say before hanging up.

"Ok because that wasn't annoying at all." He threw his phone next to him. "Randy was totally wrong I do not like her at all." But he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, himself included. He kicked off his sneakers and put his feet up on the couch. He could at least watch a little television before he had to go meet his pain in the ass friend.

–

She was waiting for him in the lobby just like he figured she would be. She was bouncing on her heels a little which made him suspicious. She seemed in way too good of a mood.

"What's going on?" he asked when he approached her. She gave him a grin before stepping aside to reveal two of his biggest fans.

"Uncle Punk." Makenzie yelled before latching herself onto his leg.

"Hey guys." Phil's mood instantly brightened. He loved Lex's little cousins, he could not explain why but he really did. "What are you two rug rats doing here?"

"We came to see you kick Berto's butt." Nicholas replied. "And reclaim the title."

"Sounds good to me little dude." He threw Nick over his shoulder. "Hey Mak did you see where your brother went?"

Makenzie giggled. "Do that to me too Uncle Punk."

He put Nicholas down and grabbed his twin. "So what do you guys wanna do first?" Phil asked.

"They both agreed to take a nap because they are going to have two really long days ahead of them." Lex reminded them.

"Aw come on they just got here." Phil complained. "At least let them go swimming or something before sending them to bed."

"In about two seconds I am going to send you to bed too." she threatened him.

He gave her a wink. "That sounds sorta promising."

"How are you my best friend." she rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to think that my humor and charm have something to do with it." he replied. Then he looked around. "Where's your aunt?"

"She's already in her suite." Lex answered. "The kids are going to the room and taking a nap and then we will pick them up later."

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" he asked raising a brow.

"I believe I still owe you that massage I promised you the other day." she pointed out.

"Have a nice nap kids."

Lex let out a snort."You are such a dork."


	36. Chapter 36

Where did all the people go?  
>They got scared when the lights went low.<br>I'll get you through it nice and slow,  
>When the world's spinning out of control.<p>

"You can do this." Punk coached himself. He hopped from one foot to the other. "You can do this." He said again.

"You ready to go out there and kick some ass?" Lex asked as she leaned in the doorway.

Phil looked up at her surprised. "You aren't supposed to be in here. No one outside of the wrestlers is supposed to be in the locker room."

"I know but what Vince doesn't know won't hurt anyone." she walked up to him. She placed her hands on the ends of his hood and pulled it up over his face. "I just wanted to wish you luck. Not that you need it."

"Thanks none the less."

"Go out there and have fun but also be careful." she urged him.

"I will. I promise."

–

Afraid of what they might lose  
>Might get scraped or they might get bruised.<br>You could beg them, what's the use?  
>That's why it's called a moment of truth<p>

Earlier that day …

"I wish I could go out and wrestle tonight." Nick said as he watched Phil lay out all of his ring gear.

"You're a little too young Nick." Phil told him. "But who knows maybe one day you will be out in that ring wrestling."

"No, Mommy says I am not allowed to wrestle." Nick remarked.

"If you want to be a wrestler Nick then nobody has the right to tell you that you cannot be one." Phil stopped what he was doing and bent down so he was the same size as the boy. "You can be whatever you want to be."

"I wanna be like you Phil." Phil was stunned silent. For two very good reasons, first he didn't think Nick knew his real name, and two here was a boy looking up at him with such bright hopeful eyes telling him that he wanted to be like him, Phil felt his throat constrict a little.

"Come on." he ruffled Nick's short hair a little. "No you don't. You want to be yourself."

"Nope, I wanna be like you. Phil you are cooler than Batman." Phil had to choke back a sob he felt coming.

"Cooler than Batman really?"

"Yes because you let me hang out with you." Nick explained. "My dad can't be bothered."

Lex had explained to Phil that the twins father was an older man. He was well in his seventies when they were born. By the time he had met Lex's aunt he had already raised five sons to adulthood. But Lex's aunt had really wanted children so he went along with it. She had told Phil that her uncle did try and be there for the twins but it was hard for him. He was literally old enough to be their great-grandfather.

"Your dad loves you Nick. He's just older."

"I know." The six-year-old said. "That is what Lexie tells me all the time. But still it sucks."

"Hey watch the language." Nick rolled his eyes.

"You are lucky though. You have your mom and you have Lexie. And guess what you have me too. I may be on the road a lot but you can always call and talk to me. Maybe if I am nearby we can try to go to a Bruins game or something."

Nick's whole face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course." he threw his arms around Phil.

"See this is why you are cooler than Batman."

"Thanks kid. Now come on I have to get to the gym. You can tag along if you want. We might as well start showing you what to do now if you want to be a WWE champion someday." Nick grinned at Phil showing him that all his front teeth were gone.

"I am gonna be the best WWE champion ever." Nick proclaimed.

"Those are some big words kid." But he had no doubt that with some proper teaching and hard work on Nick's part the young boy very well could be an amazing future champion.

–

I'll get it if you need it,  
>I'll search if you don't see it,<br>You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
>You get hurt, I'll take your pain.<p>

"I hope Nick isn't driving Phil crazy." Lisa remarked to Alexia. The two grown women and Makenzie were currently getting manicures and pedicures. Lex had never been much of what people would call a girly girl but she did enjoy having her nails and toes done.

"Believe me he would bring him back if he was." Lex remarked. "But I honestly think he has a soft spot for the twins. Mak especially, that little girl has that man wrapped around her little finger."

"How are your nails coming Makie?" Lex called out to the girl who was sitting a few chairs down.

"Good." The young girl replied. "Lexie is John Cena gonna be there tonight?"

"Of course he is."

"Do you think I can meet him?" Makenzie asked hopefully. "He's my favorite."

"I thought Phil was your favorite." Lisa said.

"He's my other favorite Mommy." Makenzie stated matter of factly.

"Excuse me." Lisa laughed.

"Mak, I think Phil is gonna be a little sad to find out that he is tied with John Cena." Lex said trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Well then don't tell him." Both women cracked up.

–

I know you don't believe it,  
>But I said it and I still mean it,<br>When you heard what I told you,  
>When you get worried I'll be your soldier. <p>

"Don't you ladies look pretty." Phil remarked when the group met up again in the lobby. "Mak you look so grown up with your nails all painted."

"Look Uncle Punk they have stars on them like the ones you wear on your trunks." Makenzie held out her small hands for Phil to see.

"So they do."

"Mommy look at my muscles." Nick flexed both of his tiny little arms. "I got to lift weights at the gym today." Lisa shot Phil a look.

"They were only one pound weights." he explained. "But he dominated them."

"Uncle Punk says that if I keep it up I could be a world champion someday." Nick beamed.

"Oh did he." Lisa gave Phil another less than pleased look.

"You very well could be one day Cowboy." Lex agreed to get some of the heat off of Phil. He appreciated her all the more for it. "Come on guys let's all take showers and then get dressed and head over to the arena."

Phil looked at his phone. He sighed they had to leave in like ten minutes and Lex was still not ready. "What are you doing in there you crazy woman?" he asked lightly banging on the bathroom door.

She opened the door and looked at him very annoyed. She stood before him wearing a black Affliction baby doll tee and jeans, with a pair of black Converse All Stars on her feet. She just had one more strand of hair to curl.

"Give me like two seconds." Phil rolled his eyes before leaning against the door frame.

"If you are going to stand there could you at least be useful and hand me my eyeliner?" she shot at him.

He grabbed the eyeliner and placed it into her outstretched hand. She unplugged the curling iron and left it resting on the toilet seat as it was still hot. With a few flicks of her wrist her eyeliner was on. She turned to face him. "All ready." She announced.

"That was more than two seconds." She stuck her tongue out at him before patting him on the cheek in a patronizing manner as she walked past him.

Phil followed closely behind her. "So who do you want to win tonight?" He asked already knowing the answer. She smirked at him, it made him slightly uneasy. He knew from her face something very sarcastic was going to come out of her mouth.

"Well isn't it obvious? I want Berto to crush you." she let out a small chuckle at the frown that crossed over his face. "I want you to win your Crazy man. I always want you to win." It warmed his heart to hear those words.

–

Funny when times get hard,  
>At the last moment when you're supposed to charge,<br>Always on the longest yard,  
>Oh, they feel their feet getting cold.<p>

"Well there is the whole clan." Randy smiled at the small group as they made their way towards him. "Hey Kids what's going on?"

Both kids started speaking at once, telling Randy everything that had happened to them that day. He shot Lex a look letting her know he needed help.

"Guys slow down. Now one at a time you can tell Randy what's going on." Lex told the twins. She placed her hands on each one of Nick's shoulders. He started off, he told the Legend Killer what he had for breakfast, and then he told him all about the conversation with Phil. Lex raised a brow at the Voice of the Voiceless when she heard the comment about him being cooler than Batman. Phil just shrugged but there was a huge smile on his face.

–

The pay per view was about to start. The whole group had been sitting at a table in catering until that point. As they had made their way down to get something to eat they were joined by Nattie and Beth. Once seated they were also joined by, much to Nick's delight, Matt "Zack Ryder" Cardona, and Mike Mizanin. They were all sitting around laughing, it was amazing and Lex could clearly see now why Phil and Beth and Randy loved their job so much.

"Alright guys I think it's time to head to our seats." Lisa said looking at her watch. "The show is going to start in like twenty minutes."

"Do we have to Mommy?" Nick asked. "I wanna talk to Zack Ryder some more." Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"I promise you can ask me as many questions as you want after the show Nick." Matt made sure to promise. Then he took the headband he happened to be wearing off his head and placed it on Nick's. The young blonde boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You coming Lexie?" Lisa asked as she stood from the table. Both twins on either side of her. Lex looked at her and then over at Phil, who was currently in an in depth conversation with Randy about the X-men.

"Nah, I think I am going to hang back here. But have fun and take lots of pictures." Lisa sent Lex a knowing smile before ushering the kids off. Lex continued to watch Phil, he was now red faced, arguing with Randy over some trivial point. Lex couldn't help but smile.

"Isn't that right Lex?" Phil was now looking at her. She blinked and shook her head, she hadn't been listening.

"Sorry, can you repeat the question. I guess I zoned out." Both Beth and Nattie exchanged glances. Nattie smiled at the two friends who were sitting across from her. Beth on the other hand wore a small frown.

Phil chuckled and slung his arm around Lex's shoulders. He scooted her chair a little closer to his. "I said that Wolverine was so much more badass than Cyclops"

Lex shrugged. "I guess so. I always liked Logan more than Scott."

Phil sent a wink in her direction before returning his attention to Randy. "See that is why she's my girl." he told The St. Louis native with a laugh.

–

Hiding here, hiding there,  
>Find them underneath the stairs,<br>People hiding everywhere,  
>Trying to be still like a stone. <p>

Silence, the locker room was now empty. Phil closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet while he could. It also gave him time to think. He went over the match layout in his head one more time. He was going out there to steal the show. But then his thoughts slowly drifted to Lex. By the same time tomorrow she would be sitting in her living room probably watching Raw.

He could clearly see her sitting cross-legged on her couch, clad in her favorite pair of seats and his best in the world t-shirt, with a bowl of grapes, as those were her Raw watching snack of choice. He image made his chest hurt slightly.

He forced the image and the thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus, he had a match in a matter of moments. He needed to keep his head in the game. There was no room for errors. He placed his head in his hands for a moment, taking a few deep breaths he picked his head back up before standing.

He rotated his neck and sighed when he heard it crack. Next he rolled his shoulders. "This is your time Punk." he bounced a little on his toes.

"You can do this. You are the best in the world."

–

My aim is so true,  
>I wanna show you,<br>I'll try forever,  
>I'm never gonna say "surrender"<p>

"Well I will leave you to your last minute things you need to do." she kissed his cheek before turning to leave. But he made a sudden grab for her arm.

"Walk with me?" he asked hoping she would agree. She gave him a smile before nodding. They started walking but then Lex stopped. She grinned at her best friend. He stopped as well before rasing a brow at her.

"Gimme a piggy-back ride to the gorilla." she suggested to him. Shaking his head he bent down so that she could climb onto his back.

"Hold on Speed Racer." he told her before taking off into a sprint.

Lex's laughter was music to his ears. He stopped just before the curtain. She climbed off of his back, she was still laughing. "Once again good luck out there Punkers."

"Luck is for losers." he remarked giving her a playful grin.

"Go before I actually decide to cheer for Berto." Phil let out a snort before his music began to play.

"That's my cue." With one more wink he left her standing by the curtain. She shook her head when she clearly heard him yell it's clobberin time. What a nerd he truly was. She went off to find Randy.

–

I'll get it if you need it,  
>I'll search if you can't see it,<br>You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
>You get hurt, I'll take your pain. <p>

"Come on Punk." Lex cheered. Randy was standing next to her watching the match as well. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you honestly do not know the outcome?" he asked rather surprised. He was sure that Phil would have told her that he was going to win back the title.

"No and it you tell me I will make your wife a widow." she retorted completely serious. She did not want to know the outcome until it happened. She winced as Punk took what looked like a particularly nasty bump.

"Oh my God!" Both Lex and Randy were now staring at Phil's bare ass. Lex's face turned bright red. It was very brief Punk fixed his trunks right away but some things just could not be unseen. Randy didn't know whose face was better Lex's or Punk's. While Lex's face was red as a tomato, Phil's mock shocked expression was just as great. Randy did not know if that was supposed to happen or if it was an accident but what he did know was that was something that Lex was totally not expecting. He laughed a little at her expense.

Lex scowled at the third generation wrestler. "Well that was interesting."

"Like you did not absolutely love it." Randy shot back at her. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. That only made Randy burst into much harder hysterical laughter. He couldn't help himself.

"Shut up so I can finish watching the match." Lex elbowed him in the ribs for good measure.

–

"The winner and NEW WWE Champion CM Punk!" Lex threw her arms around Randy in celebration. She was elated that Phil had won the title again. She was even more glad that she had made sure it had stayed a surprise. They watched as Phil celebrated with the fans. Lex grabbed Randy's hand and they quickly made their way over to the gorilla.

Lex very quickly took a peek out. "Phil's is just starting up the ramp now." She told Randy. An idea popped into The Viper's mind. He was still a little annoyed by the fact she had elbowed him in the ribs. Soon he was behind her. He used enough strength to shove her forward through the curtain.

A very surprised Lex stumbled a little but was able to catch herself. Her eyes were wide as she now found herself at the top of the ramp. Thousands of fans were now staring at her. Phil looked up and was surprised to see her standing there. But his face broke into a huge grin and he quickly made his way up to her.

She couldn't help but smile as she began running to meet him in the middle. She jumped into his open arms. "Oh my god I cannot believe you won. Well I can. By the way I am going to kill Randy!" she was just so excited for her friend at the moment. Acting strictly on impulse she brought her lips crashing down onto his.

The surprise caught him a little off guard and he swayed a little bit but managed to keep them both steady. Lex pulled away looking shocked. "Phil I am so sorry. I just got caught-" she didn't finish her sentence because it was him this time who initiated a kiss.

When they pulled apart both were wearing huge smiles. "You smell like sweat and taste like blood." Lex told the new WWE Champion. He let out a hearty laugh and shook his head a little. He was not bothered at all by her words because he knew she didn't mind. He placed her on her feet once again and wrapped an arm around her waist and they both made their way up the ramp and through the curtain. Leaving thousands of confused fans in their wake.

I know you don't believe it,  
>But I said it and I still mean it,<br>When you heard what I told you,  
>When you get worried I'll be your soldier.<p>

I'll be your soldier  
>Well I'll be, oh I'll be your soldier<br>I'll be your soldier  
>I'll be your soldier<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

We are alive  
>Oh, and though we lie alone here in the dark<br>Our souls will rise to carry the fire and light the spark  
>To fight shoulder to shoulder and heart to heart<p>

(We Are Alive- Bruce Springsteen)

When they walked back through the curtains everyone was waiting for them. All eyes watching their moves intently.

"Come on." she grabbed his arm and led him to an empty room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her confused.

"Punk I can think of a million reasons why this will not work." She stood before him trembling slightly. He was still in his ring gear which left very little for her imagination. She had never really been into guys with tattoos but she liked his.

"Name some." he challenged her. He was not going to let her go without a fight. He had lost so much time with her once. He was not going through that again.

"We are two different people. You sit there and watch American Horror Story and The Walking Dead. I watch Once Upon a Time and Pretty Little Liars. You listen to bands like Rancid and H20. I love Brad Paisley and Keith Urban. You make references to Star Wars where I do the same to Harry Potter."

"So you are younger with horrible taste in music." He shrugged. He gave her a smirk after he commented on her music taste. He knew that would annoy her. "But can you honestly look me in the eyes and say that you do not want to at least try?"

"No I can't." she replied.

"Well then there is your answer."

Nick burst into the room while both adults were still staring at each other. Both knew where the other stood. He looked at the his cousin and the Chicago native. He went over and tugged on Phil's sleeve. The wrestler stopped looking at Lex and gave the young child his full attention.

"Lex is having a baby." the boy sang happily.

Phil almost swallowed his tongue. "What!" he exclaimed, his eyes whipping back towards the young woman in front of him. She looked just as stunned.

"Nico, what do you mean by that?" Lex asked very carefully.

"Well you kissed Uncle Punk. Everyone knows that when a boy and a girl kiss they have a baby soon after." Lex began laughing. Oh the things that come out of children's mouths.

"Bud, there is a little bit more to it than that. I'm not having a baby."

"But why?"

"Because I am far too young to have one. Besides Uncle Punk doesn't like babies."

Nick turned to the older man. He placed his hands on his hips and gave Phil his best glare. "What you got against babies?"

"I don't have anything against babies Nick." Phil explained. "Who told you that kissing leads to babies?"

"My friend James." Nick answered. "He said his older brother told him."

"Well like Lexie said there is a little more to it than just kissing." Phil replied.

"What else happens?" Phil looked at Lex panicked. She just smirked and motioned her hand for him to continue.

"Well- you see Nick- come on do I really have to do this?"

"Well you are a guy." Lex said. "His dad isn't going to talk to him about it."

"He's like five."

"I'm six."

Phil sighed. "Ok Nick here's the thing. When a man and a woman feel that they are ready to have a baby they show each other their private parts." Lex had to bite down on her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. As it was she was shaking.

"But the whole world just saw your butt. Does that count?"

"No, because you see the man and the woman have to be married. Only married people are allowed to show each other their private parts."

"Ok." Nick shrugged satisfied with the answer he had gotten.

Phil let out a sigh of relief. "I never want to do that again." he said low enough that only Lex heard him.

"Why you're a natural." she mocked him. He flipped her off. "Seriously that was very good. I am proud of you Phil."

"Yea well I am just uncomfortable." Phil replied. "And we are not finished talking."

"Go and take a shower and change your clothes. I promise we will continue this conversation later. I am going to go find Orton and kill him." she momentarily placed her hand on his cheek before grabbing onto Nick's hand and leading the boy away.

Phil watched her go before shaking his head, they would finish their talk if he had anything to say about it. After waiting a few moments he left the room as well, he could hear whispering as he passed people in the hall, he couldn't help but smirk. For once he did not mind being the fodder for the backstage gossip.

–

Lex walked briskly through the backstage looking furiously for a certain third generation star who she would murder slowly and painfully.

"Lexie slow down. I have little legs." Nick complained. Lex was still holding his hand.

Sighing she slowed her pace. "If you see Randy before I do let me know." She informed the little boy.

"Why are we looking for Randy?" Nick asked.

"Because he was bad and I intend on putting him in a really long time out." she explained in a way she thought was appropriate to the six year old.

"Why'd you kiss Uncle Punk for?" the question made Lex stop in her tracks. She turned to look at the small boy.

"What do you mean?" she countered.

"You cannot answer a question with a question." Nick pointed out. "But do you like him? You must if you wanted to kiss him."

"Nico, sometimes adults do things in the spur of the moment." she crouched down so that she was the same size as him.

"So you don't like him?" Nick's face fell. His little eyes welled up with tears. "But Mak and I want you and Uncle Punk to be together. Please."

"Why do you guys call him Uncle Punk?" Lex found herself asking.

"Because that is what he'll be if you guys get married." Nick explained.

"Get married?" Lex laughed. "Are you guys already planning the wedding? And no he would be your cousin, not your uncle."

"But he's so old." Nick pointed out. Lex could not have stopped the snort that left her body if she tried. She quickly covered her face but she could not stop laughing. Nick cocked his head to the side and looked at his cousin with annoyed eyes.

"Sorry dude. It's been a long night. Anyways let's find Randy and kill him."

As it turned out the Legend Killer had been smart and left the arena soon after the last match was over. An even more annoyed Lex caught up with the Straight Edge superstar. He gave her a smile as she made her way towards him. He had been having a conversation with John Cena about something. Cena could only smirk as Lex came to stand before them.

"You find him?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave him a look but made no motions to remove them.

"No, the asshole left right after he pushed me through the gorilla." she informed Phil.

The Chicago native nodded. "He's been acting really strange all week." he remarked. Lex titled her head to look up at his face.

"Really? With you too?" Phil looked a little surprised. He had assumed that he was the only one Randy was pestering.

It was then that understanding really hit them both. Randy really wanted them to be together. Why, they were not sure but he really did. "Now Miss Marren I believe we have a talk to finish." They both said goodbye to Cena.

Phil kept his arms around her as they made their way towards the exit of the building. But both stopped when they heard someone calling their names. They both turned around to come face to face with Vince McMahon.

"I expect to see the both of you at the arena first thing in the morning." he told them. His tone was neutral but until right then it hadn't donned on either the wrestler or his best friend that their kiss had been a big deal, to them it was of course, but neither of them took into consideration that it obviously wasn't scripted. They shared a kiss in front of god knows how many live fans. Not to mention neither of them knew if the cameras were still on at that time, so there was a chance that everyone watching the pay-per-view at home had also seen both kisses.

"Umm- Vince I sorta have to catch a plane to go home in a few hours-" Lex started to explain.

"Both of you tomorrow morning." Vince insisted. "Do not make me come looking for you." He walked away from him after that. Lex turned a little green and felt sort of light-headed. Her body sagged against Phil a little.

"It'll be fine." he assured her. They stood there for a minute before Lex felt strong enough to continue moving. She suddenly felt exhausted and emotionally drained.

"Well looks like I am not returning to work tomorrow." she finally said as they made their way to Phil's rental. Phil would not say it out loud but he was kinda grateful to Vince for giving him a little more time.

"So, about our talk." he decided to just jump right back in. He didn't feel like tip-toeing around the subject.

"Look I get what you want and I am not saying that I do not want it as well I just want to think all of this through. The last thing I want is for us to get together and then like a month from now we have a huge fight and then we break up and our whole relationship is ruined. I know it's sounds horribly cliché but I could not survive without you in my life."

He understood her concerns, he really did. He even agreed with everything she was saying. Those few weeks when they were not speaking felt like a lifetime for him. But he was willing to risk it if it meant they had something amazing.

"I get where you are coming from but I have never known you to back down from anything because of what if's" he retorted. "Sure we could break up but at the same time we could have this amazing thing happen and be together for the rest of our lives."

She looked at him surprised. "When you say be together for the rest of our lives what do you mean by that?" she asked. "Like if this were to happen where do you see us in ten or fifteen years?" he was about to turn the car on but he didn't. Instead he rested his hands on the steering wheel and stared straight ahead, he was truly thinking about what she had asked him.

She sat patiently waiting to hear his answer. "I don't know." He looked at her. "I could not tell you what is going to happen a week from now but what I can tell you is that we make each other happy. We understand each other- like I know that no matter what I tell you, you are just going to accept it because you know me like very few people do and the same goes for me about you. Not to mention that people obviously think we are good together seeing as they have literally been harping on us about it. Why not give it a shot."

Lex sighed. "I am not saying no but I am not saying yes either. Let's just sleep on it tonight and then in the morning after we talk to Vince we can go from there." Phil nodded but he couldn't help but be a little disappointed. This was not the answer he wanted, he wanted to be with her. No, it was more like he needed to be with her and that thought scared him to death.

"Alright" he said finally turning the car on. She reached over and placed her hand on top of his. She ran her thumb over the back on his hand, tracing the lettering of his tattoo. She wanted to let him know that in that moment she was there with him. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was rejecting him, because she wasn't. But she was not going to jump into anything half-cocked either.

"You still gonna kill Randy?" Phil asked changing the subject.

"I am undecided at the moment." she replied. "Let's see what happens tomorrow and then we'll go from there. Who knows maybe instead of killing him I'll be thanking him." He liked the sound of that, he really did.


	38. Chapter 38

I'm scared, so afraid to show I care  
>Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak?<br>Ooh, what if there's another one he's thinking of?  
>Maybe he's in love, I'd feel like a fool<br>Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do 

For once the roles were reversed, Phil was peacefully sleeping. Lex however sat resting her back against the headboard, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. She watched the man who had literally saved her life sleep. She would admit to herself that the week she had spent with him had been amazing. She was not looking forward to leaving him and all her other friends behind. She knew what he wanted from her, it should be so easy right, she was attracted to him and she loved being around him. She told him things she would never tell anyone else, he was one of her best friends, so why was she so scared in admitting her feelings for him?

She wanted to tell him that she did want to try but she was terrified. She didn't even know what she was so scared of. Perhaps it was admitting that he was basically everything to her, opening up to him totally and completely. It was a scary thing being so vulnerable to another person, what if he thought she was weak? But then she scolded herself, Phil wasn't that type of guy.

Then another terrifying thought came to her. What if she agreed and then he realized that he didn't really want to be with her. What if he fell in love with someone else? She would be humiliated, but cold life really be that horrible? She clicked her tongue against her teeth, she had a lot to decide in a very short time. She had promised him an answer. She had no idea what to do. She looked at her cell phone, it was still only three am. There was no way she was going to sleep. Then an idea struck her, there was only one other person who was an insomniac like herself and Phil.

–

I've been there with my heart out in my hand  
>But what you must understand<br>You can't let the chance to love him pass you by

Beth was just heading to bed when she heard the knocking on her hotel room door. Muttering to herself about assholes showing up at such late hours. She opened the door ready to rip the person on the other side a new one. But anger quelled when she took in the sight of the confused young woman standing on the other side of the door.

"Lexie what's wrong?" Beth asked ushering Lex into her room.

"Technically nothing." Lex shrugged. She had a seat on Beth's couch. The tall blonde diva had a seat next to her.

"Then what brings you by my room so late?" she brushed some hair out of her friend's face. It didn't take an idiot to figure out that the reason she was visiting so late had something to do with Phil. She had seen the two kisses they shared on the monitor.

"Couldn't sleep and I figured that you would be up." Lex replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, but she was definitely leaving out details.

"Any particular reason why you could not sleep." Beth prodded. "Maybe like the fact that you kissed Phil and then he kissed you back."

Lex groaned. "You saw that?"

"Honey I think the whole world saw you two kiss." Beth said with a small laugh. "I cannot say I am surprised. I always knew you two would end up together some day."

Lex swallowed hard. She needed a very important question answered. "Bethy, why did you and Phil brake up?" Lex leaned forwards slightly. "Please I need to know. If it was him I need to know before-"

"It wasn't him." Beth told her. "It was me, he broke up with me."

Lex looked stunned, she had always been so sure it was her who broke up with him. "Really?" This only made Beth laugh harder.

"Yes really. Towards the end I just didn't want to be bothered. It was fun when it started but it just got old too quickly. Phil is a great guy and I still consider sorta consider him a friend."

"I am scared Beth." Lex admitted. "I am so afraid of what could go wrong."

Beth wrapped her arms around Lex's smaller frame. "I've been there Kiddo, I really have. But what you cannot understand is that you cannot just ignore this chance. He is not going to wait around for you forever. You need to give the two of you a chance."

"You really think?" Lex cocked her head to the side to get a better look at her friend.

"Yes I really do."

"How screwed up is this? I come to you for advice about whether or not I should date your ex-boyfriend." Lex yawned.

"I was your friend before I ever was his girlfriend. Besides like I said we're still friends as well. Don't let your fear keep you from going after something that could be amazing."

"I don't feel like moving can I crash here?" Lex asked.

"Like you even had to ask." Beth rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Bethy." Lex yawned again. "You are like the big sister I never had."

"You're welcome Lexie." Beth kissed her forehead. "Get some rest now because I have a feeling you are going to have a very interesting day tomorrow."

Les sighed. "Don't remind me." Then she laid back. Beth stood from the couch and watched Lex spread out. She quickly grabbed her a blanket and a pillow from her room. By the time she returned Lex was already out cold. Shaking her head she covered the young woman with the blanket before gently lifting her head enough to place a pillow under it.

–

Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
>Reach out to him<br>And whisper tender words so soft and sweet  
>I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat<br>Love will be the gift you give yourself

Phil was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee when Lex walked back into the room. He frowned at her. He stood from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, he placed his cup in the small sink before turning to face her.

"Where the hell were you? You take off in the middle of the night and leave your phone here." he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I ended up walking the halls. Beth was still awake so I went to see her and ended up crashing on her couch." Lex was a little taken aback by his outburst. "It was not my intention to worry you. But keep in mind I am an adult."

"Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you were gone." he shot back at her.

"God Phil I just said I was sorry." she placed her hands on her hips. "Although it makes me feel really happy that you care enough about me to be worried the way you are yelling at me right now is really not necessary."

He knew she was right. "Sorry." he barked out gruffly.

She gave him a small smile before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. "Your are forgiven." she stood on her tip toes and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Weirdo." he remarked. "Now go shower or do whatever so we can get this meeting with Vince over with."

It felt like lead had dropped in her stomach. "I forgot about meeting Vince." She groaned.

"It'll be fine. Now move." he playfully swatted her but. She shot him a look but he just laughed to himself.

"Men." She huffed before going to take a shower.

–

"Phil what if he wants to fire you?" Lex asked worried. Phil chuckled slightly before wrapping an arm around her.

"They just gave me this huge push. I don't think he is going to fire me but it's nice that you care that much about my career to be worried."

"What if he wants to have me killed?" Lex began breathing faster. Her face became very pale, with each step she took it was harder for her to breathe.

Phil stopped her alarmed. She was almost gasping for air at that point. He knew what was happening, she was having a panic attack. He pulled her into him, securing her tightly in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her that it was going to be alright.

After a few minutes her breathing returned to normal. She didn't move right away, she felt safe being in his arms the way she was. She looked up into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. She loved his eyes, what was so scary to her is she could imagine looking into his eyes for the rest of her life. To her his eyes held the sun and the moon.

"Thank you." she reached out and touched his face.

"Any time." Slowly he let go of her. He still wore a slightly worried look. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes I will be fine."

"I know Vince isn't the most friendly guy on the planet but jeez Lex a panic attack." Phil gave her a grin. There he was making a joke, granted at her expense, but he was doing it to make her laugh, to make her feel better.

Slowly it was starting to dawn on her, Phil wasn't just some guy trying to woo her and then get into her pants. He wouldn't sleep with her and never call her again. He truly cared about her. She had obviously already knew that though, after all do people normally save the lives of people they don't at least like a little bit?

"Lex are you sure you're alright?" his voice broke her from her musings. She blinked a few times before her focus truly returned to him.

"Yea, I swear I am fine I just got caught up in thinking of something." she flashed him a smile before grabbing his hand and slightly pulling him down the hallway.

Lex knocked on the door to Vince's temporary office. They waited for him to tell them to come in. He yelled for them to enter. Vince watched them both walk in, the fact that they were holding hands did not escape him. Although he knew that friends held hands too, he could sense something more behind it.

"Sit." he commanded them. His tone reflected no emotion. Neither Lex or Phil knew if they were in trouble or not. They took the two seats in front of the desk.

Vince grabbed a folder that was sitting on the far right corner of the desk. He took out a bunch of papers and slid them across the desk. Lex picked them up, they were print outs from various websites and message boards.

"Vince, I don't understand." Lex said placing the print outs back onto the desk. Phil grabbed them and scanned his eyes over them as well.

"Everyone is talking about your little make out session at the pay per view last night." Vince said bluntly.

Color rose up into Lex's face. "We were not making out Vince. Randy pushed me out there and I was caught up in the moment and I kissed him. Then he kissed me back. End of story."

"No, not end of story." Vince said. "Miss Marren, everyone wants to know who the woman kissing CM Punk was. There are literally thousands of dirt sheet sites and message boards trying to figure out who you are. Why not tell them?"

"Huh?" Both Lex and Phil looked at Vince confused.

"How would you like a job Alexia? Obviously you would not be wrestling, but you could be his valet." he gestured his head in Phil's direction.

"You want me to work for the WWE?" she cocked her head to the side. "Huh … this is so weird. From the time I was a small child I always wanted to work for this company. Now Mr. McMahon himself is offering me a job." she mused out loud.

"So is that a yes? Are you going to come work for us?"

A huge smile appeared on Lex's face. "Like you really needed to have to ask." Was her roundabout reply. Phil, who had said very little during the whole exchange looked pleased.

"Care to share why you look so happy Mr. Brooks?" Vince called him on it. The owner of the WWE leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

"I think it's a great idea really." Phil voiced his approval. "I think it might be the the second smartest decision you have ever made Vince. After making me the champion that is. But then again I kinda forced your hand with that one huh?" He of course was referring to the now infamous promo from that summer.

"We figure that we will introduce your character in a few weeks time. We figure you would want to go back and give your two weeks to your current employer. While I realize that you are also still in school maybe for right now we will only have you on Raw. You only have one more semester after this one correct?"

"Actually the way my schedule works right now I think I am alright. I have class Tuesday night and then Wednesday and Thursday mornings. So if you needed me for a house show appearance I could leave after my last class on Thursday. If I am correct the Raw schedule is Friday through Monday but this one usually does work on Tuesday as well right?"

"We will worry about scheduling later on. What I need from you right now is to look over these papers and sign them."

Lex looked over the papers. It was just simply a very standard contract. With giddy excitement she signed her name where it was needed. "Well looks like everything is in order. You both can enjoy the rest of your day." The stood to leave. "Oh and Ms. Marren. Welcome to the WWE."

They walked out of the office and Lex was on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin that particular moment for her. Feeling bold she pushed an unsuspecting Phil, the Chicago native was caught unaware and stumbled into a nearby wall. That is exactly what she wanted.

"Hey!" he exclaimed but no other words were uttered as Lex quickly silenced him with a searing kiss.

Phil snaked his arms around the small woman and locked her to him. His tongue ran against her bottom lip requesting entrance. She allowed it, his tongue explored the recesses of her mouth, memorizing it. She tasted sweet, it drove him crazy. Her lungs were about to collapse from lack of air when she finally pulled away from him, but not before playfully biting down on his lower lip.

He still looked a little surprised when they broke apart. "What was that for?"

"You know how I don't believe in labels right?" he nodded. Not seeing where she was going with this at all. "Well these is one label I would take pride in having, that label being your girlfriend. If you still want me."

The smile on his face could not be any bigger. "I do."

She let out a squeal. "This day could not be any better. Come on we have to go find Randy."

"So have you decided if you are going to kill him or thank him yet?" Phil asked slinging an arm around his girlfriend.

"I think I might thank him and then kill him before he gets to enjoy the thanks." she said.

"Sounds good to me Babe."

Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside, I feel it  
>Your love can't be denied, the truth will set you free<br>You'll have what's meant to be, all in time you'll see 


	39. Chapter 39

Phil sighed. "Do you really have to go?"

Lex laughed at him as he slightly pouted. "Yes you Goofball. I have to go tell Kevin I am leaving. But you are more than welcome to come with me. We can get two tickets for a later flight if you want to take a trip to Boston with me."

"Really? Do you want me to come? I have nothing going on for the next two days it might be nice to see your family again."

"Or yours." she said. "You know you could easily go to Chicago as well and see your parents and sisters or maybe even Natalie or Colt."

He scoffed. "I see them enough."

"Please Phil do not be one of those boyfriends who blows his friends and family off for a woman. Because I am not cool with that. I may be your girlfriend but those people are your family whether by blood or by choice."

"And this is why you are the best girlfriend ever." he gave her a smile. "I am still going to Boston with you though. The holidays are coming up so I will see them then."

"Well ok then." she relented.

"Besides I kinda miss the twins." she let out a snort.

"Those two have turned you into a total softie."

"I don't know what you are talking about." he pretended to scowl but he knew there was some truth to her statement.

"Don't get me wrong it makes me so happy that the twins have taken to you so strongly. They need a good male influence in their lives what with Fred being gone."

"And you think I am a good influence?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes I do. They both think you are so cool maybe some of your straight edge philosophies will rub off on them."

He shrugged. "If it does then it does but whatever it's their lives."

–

They walked slowly through Logan International Airport. Phil wheeled one bag behind him and had another one slung over his shoulder. Lex had a bag of her own hanging from her shoulder. "Ah I love this city." she said looking over at him. He was wearing his hat down low and a black hoodie, with the hood pulled over his face. Lex couldn't stop herself from laughing. He looked at her. "You sorta look all sketchy."

He gave her a half grin. "You are a riot."

Her cell phone began ringing in her pocket. Phil flinched at her ring tone. "What the hell is that?"

She smirked at him. "Brad Paisley." she frowned when she looked at the screen. "It's the twin's school."

"Why is the twin's school calling you?" he asked.

"Because I am their emergency contact if they cannot get a hold of my aunt." she explained before answering her phone. While she was on the phone Phil took a moment to look at how she was dressed. She was wearing a black wife beater and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Over the wife beater she was wearing one of his friend Colt Cabana's gray work shirts left open, on her feet were black Converse high tops.

"Uh huh. We'll be right there." she rolled her eyes before ending her call.

"What's going on?"

"We have to go pick up Nick. Apparently he is being really disruptive and they just think it would be better if he was not there for the rest of the day."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like Nicholas." Phil mused. "But then again everyone has an off day."

"That boy is a pain in my ass." Lex muttered. "Like I don't have enough to do."

"So why are you their emergency contact?"

"Because up until like three days ago I lived in Massachusetts full time and was around to pick them up when my aunt couldn't. They are just lucky I happened to be around."

"Well let's go get the little trouble maker."

–

Nicholas sat swinging his legs back in fort in a chair in the principal's office. A very annoyed Lex walked in with Phil trailing close behind. "Hey Sarah." The woman behind the desk gave Lex a smile and then raised a brow at the tall tattooed wrestler who was standing next to her.

"Hello Lex." she said politely still looking at Phil.

"Sarah this is my boyfriend Phil." Sarah gave Phil a curt nod.

"Uncle Punk!" Nick exclaimed jumping from his chair and running over to hug Phil's waist.

"Hey boy what are you in trouble for?" Phil asked ruffling the young boy's hair.

"My teacher refused to call me by my new name so I called her a jackass." the blonde blue-eyed boy explained.

Lex's head whipped around so she was looking at him. "Nicholas James Harper! What is wrong with you? You know you are not allowed to use words like that." Lex yelled at him.

"My name isn't Nicholas anymore. I go by Colt now." he informed his cousin.

Before Phil could stop himself he let out a snort, which he quickly tried to make sound like a cough. Lex just stared at her cousin wide-eyed, her mouth slightly ajar. "What?" he left eyes twitched slightly.

"Colt, I go by Colt now. I told her that but she kept calling me Nicholas so I called her a jackass. That is what she was being." Phil had to bit down hard on the inside of his lip to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. He thought that the whole situation was one of the most hilarious things he had ever witnessed. Lex's reaction to the whole thing made it all the better, she looked ready to kill the young boy. But he seemed completely unphased by the whole thing. Phil could not wait to call Cabana and tell him about the whole thing.

"Are you sure that is what happened? Or did you see my shirt and make up a story that is not as bad as what really happened."

"Nope, I am telling the truth." Nicholas remarked in a bored tone.

"Come on Colt let's go wait outside. Lexie looks like she could use a few moments alone before she freaks out on us." Phil ushered the boy away from his cousin before she murdered him.

Lex just shook her head before returning her attention to Sarah. "Are there any papers that I need to sign?" Sarah nodded before handing her a few forms.

"Your new boyfriend seems interesting." Sarah felt the need to comment. Lex looked up from the papers she was signing. Her mouth set into a thin line. She dropped the pen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked fixing the woman who could only be a few years older than her a hard glare.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just thinking that maybe Nicholas is picking up these new habits from him."

"Why because he has tattoos and a lip ring. I'll have you know that that man saved my life when I was dying of leukemia." Lex placed her hands on her hips. "He is a good man and both twins are very lucky to have him in their lives." she signed the last paper and then whipped the forms and the pen at the speechless secretary. "You ever hear the phrase you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Sarah, cause if you haven't maybe you should try living by it." With that Lex turned on her heel and stormed out of the office.

Phil and Nick were waiting by the car when Lex made her way over to them. They both looked at each other when they noticed the irate look she wore. "Just get in the damn car both of you and nobody talk to me." she yelled at them.

Both males did as they were commanded. Lex hopped into the driver's seat and took off probably a little faster than she normally would have. Phil reached over and placed his hand on top of her's, he caressed her knuckle with his thumb. She stole a glance at him and he gave her a questioning look. She just shook her head at him letting him know it was not a good time to discuss why she was pissed off.

"Lexie are you going to tell my mom?" Nick asked. "Cause I just got my Xbox back last week."

Lex sighed. "No, Nicholas I am not."

"Colt-" he corrected her.

"Not the time dude." Phil interjected.

"Just try to be better behaved from now on." Lex ran a hand through her long dark brown hair.

Soon enough they were parked in front of the hospital where Lex was currently employed. "Now I want you two to wait in the lobby for me." she gave them both a stern look. "Sit there in those chair and behave. No yelling or running around. Just sit and behave."

"Why am I getting a lecture about behaving?" Phil asked a little insulted.

"Because you are the one who is whining." was Lex's retort.

Phil huffed before having a seat. Nick went over and had a seat in his lap. They started having a quiet conversation as she walked away. She smiled at the woman sitting behind the reception desk.

"Claire, if the big one gives you any trouble I give you permission to beat him with your cane." she told the older woman.

Claire softly chuckled. "I will keep that in mind Lex. Where have you been by the way? I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks."

"I was out sick for a bit." Lex fibbed. Normally she did not like lying to people but she felt the less people that knew she was living it up in New York the better.

"Oh well it's good to have you back." Claire gave her a smile.

"Thanks, and remember what I say feel free to belt the big one with your cane if he gives you any trouble."

"If you are going to go then do it." Phil said slinging an arm around Lex's waist.

"Philip, I will not be rushed." she gave him a grin before kissing the tip of his nose. "I will go when I am good and ready."

He gave her a look. "Fine I am going." She was still grinning when she began walking to her office. It was just a short distance from the main lobby. But with each step she took her anxiety built up, she had no idea what she was walking into. Would Kevin be mad that she had been out for nine days? Would he know that her doctor's note was not from her actual doctor? But then she reminded herself that it didn't matter because she had a new job that she could not wait to start.

"Hello all." she greeted cheerily.

"Nice of you to join us again." Chris, the dispatcher, remarked. He looked miserable as always. She had to resist the urge to text Phil and have him come down to where she was and kick Chris's ass. She knew he would do it.

"I could not go another day without seeing your face." she replied back, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Where's Kevin?"

Just then Kevin walked into the office carrying a salad and a ice tea that he had obviously gotten from the cafeteria. "Hey Lex." his tone seemed pleased to see her so he figured that she wasn't in any kind of trouble. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, much better." she confirmed. She handed him her note. His eyes scanned it over then he looked at her.

"Hmm, bronchitis huh?" he raised a brow. "That New York air will do that to ya huh?"

Her face paled. "I-I don't know what you are talking about. I was at home sick for the past nine days."

"If you are going to lie next time make sure that you aren't video broadcasted across the world kissing some guy at a wrestling pay-per-view." But he didn't seem mad, if anything he was amused.

Lex swore softly. "How'd you know?"

"JJ and Ronei both saw the event and it's all they have been talking about for the last two days." Kevin told her. She swore again this time louder.

But she didn't know why she cared because she was putting in her two weeks anyways. "Yea about that." she played with the hem of the bottom of her shirt.

"Nice shirt by the way Lex. Did your boyfriend give it to you." Chris asked. Forget Phil coming down to beat him up. She was going to do it herself.

"No." Lex bit out. "Colt is his best friend. I got the shirt from him. He's trying to expand his fan base to women." then she shook her head, why was she explaining herself to him of all people. She clenched her hand at her sides.

"What were you saying Lex?" Kevin asked bringing her back to topic.

The three people could hear yelling from coming down the hall. Lex's face became more pale as she had a feeling why people were yelling. "Can't take that man anywhere." she muttered.

Chris's eyes went huge. "He's here? You brought CM Punk here to this hospital? Where is he?" Lex smirked at that.

"He's in the lobby. Excuse me while I go rescue him." There were at least a hundred people now standing in that lobby. Phil looked a little overwhelmed, Nick looked terrified.

"Punk." she yelled trying to make her way through the throng of people. Phil looked relieved to see her. She grabbed his hand. He picked Nicholas up and together they faced the mob. She could hear people yelling that she was the girl from the pay per view but she kept her eyes forward. People were trying to follow them down the hallway but Lex began running. Phil took the hint and picked up his face.

"Sorry about that." she gave him an apologetic look. "I wasn't even thinking that you would be discovered. I guess because I don't see you as CM Punk." he shrugged. He understood what she meant.

"Why were all those people coming at us?" Nicholas asked still a little shaken. Apparently he didn't see Phil as CM Punk either.

"Because they wanted to see me little guy." Phil explained. Nicholas accepted his explanation with a nod. Soon enough they were safely in her office. Both Kevin and Chris looked really star struck. Lex locked the door behind them so the crowd wouldn't try to get in.

"Wow, you are so much bigger in person." Chris said. Lex rolled her eyes.

"Yes we know. Now back to what I was saying."

"Who's the kid?" Chris asked.

"Kev, can we talk in your office." She gave her boss a pleading look.

"Sure." Kevin opened the door that he was standing in front of. He allowed Lex and Phil to walk into the small office before he shut the door. Chris looked a little annoyed by this.

"Kevin this is Phil. Phil this is my boss Kevin and the boy is my younger cousin Nicholas."

"My name is Colt." Nick reminded her. She gave him a look that said quit while you are ahead.

"It's nice to meet you Ph- er Mr. Punk." Kevin hadn't watched wrestling in about ten years but he did remember that wrestler's did not like you calling them my their given names unless they gave you permission to.

"You can call me Phil. It's fine."

"Ok now that you two know each other can I get back to what I needed to talk about."

"Yes of course." Kevin became serious then. "What's up?"

"Well as much as I have loved working for the hospital. I have been offered another job with Phil's company and I would be an idiot if I did not take it." she looked over at Phil then. He wasn't paying attention to his girlfriend or her boss, no he was whispering something in Nicholas's ear. The boy was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

Kevin was busy watching Lex. He had known the young woman for a little over a year but he had never seen her look as happy as she did at that moment. She was beaming as she watched her boyfriend interacting with her cousin. "Well I cannot say that we won't miss you."

"I will come back to visit." she promised returning her attention to her boss. She had a smile on her face that reached her eyes.

"So are you able to complete the two weeks? Or are you going to start traveling right away?" he asked. He needed to know if he needed to adjust the schedule.

"No, I'll do the two weeks." she assured him.

"Well alright. I guess we are all set here for right now. You guys can take off since it's your day off and all. I am sure you don't want to hang around here any longer." Lex looked at her watch.

"Actually we have to leave now. We have to go pick up his twin." she hooked her thumb in Nicholas's direction.

"Well ok then. Lex I will see you tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Phil?" Kevin held out his hand for Phil to shake.

"You too Kevin." Phil shook the man's offered hand.

"See you tomorrow Kev." They stood and walked out of the office.

"Hey Joe." Lex greeted Kevin's boss with a smile.

"Hey Alexia." he greeted her back. "Who's your entourage?"

"This is my boyfriend Phil and my cousin Nick."

"Colt." the little boy chirped.

She looked at him. "Why Colt of all names?" she asked exasperated.

"Cause I like the name. Besides Cabana is awesome." Lex turned her gaze to Phil. He was shaking silently, obviously trying to suppress his laughter.

"Somehow this is all your fault." she said to him.

"Moi?" his eyes got wide, his mouth making a surprised O shape. "I don't see how you can blame this one on me when you are clearly standing there wearing Colt's shirt."

"I swear to god Philip Jack Brooks I will strangle you before the end of the day." she vowed.

Her coworker and bosses watched the exchange go down. They all seemed amused and glad it was not their wives or girlfriends that were yelling at them.

"Oh yes I am so scared." they all watched amazed that he gave it right back to her.

"Oh you will be. Look out Brooks you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together in the near future. On the road together, the gym, at the arena, they'll probably have us do appearances together too. A lot of time … together."

He did not mention it to her but instead of being intimidated it actually excited him to hear all the time they would be spending together.

"What's going on here?" Joe asked confused as to why Lex would be spending so much time with this tattooed stranger. "Who is this guy?"

At that Phil smiled, he rather liked when people had no idea who he was. Then there weren't as many questions, he loved his job but that didn't mean he enjoyed talking about it to everyone.

"Lex put in her two weeks today. Apparently she accepted a job offer from the WWE." Kevin informed his boss.

"No seriously." Joe laughed. "Where is your new job really at?"

"The WWE." Lex repeated. "Vince McMahon himself offered me the job."

"Doing what? Wrestling?" Joe couldn't contain his laughter. He thought this was all some kind of funny joke.

"What's so funny about me wrestling? It's not so different from here." she said. "Here I have to lift fat ass people. At least wrestling I get paid a whole lot more." she smirked at him. "But no I will not be wrestling. I'm his valet."

"So you're a wrestler?" Joe asked looking over at Phil.

"I usually tell people I'm a pirate but yea sure I wrestle." Phil shrugged.

"So how did you get into wrestling? Like did you go to college and do it there?" Joe asked fascinated.

"No, I didn't go to college. When I was a young teen my friends and I started our own backyard promotion. I loved it and never grew out of it. So after high school I found a school and began my training. I never wanted to do anything else." Phil found himself explaining. He was not sure why he was. Maybe because Lex still had to work with these people for the next two weeks so he had to be nice for her sake. Or maybe he just wanted to share his story.

"Wow." Was all Joe could say.

"Punkers we gotta head out. Gotta get Mak." Lex reminded him.

"It was nice to meet you all." Phil waved. "Have a nice day."

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." Lex waved. She grabbed Phil's hand and they walked out of the office. She held her breath as they made their way towards the lobby. Luckily it cleared out by the time they were exiting.

"Have a good night Claire." Lex said giving the woman behind the desk a small wave. Claire looked at her warily.

"Come on Hun let's go get the girl." Phil grabbed her hand.

"Alright babe." She loved her life. She really did.


	40. Chapter 40

"You're different now ya know." Lex looked up from the computer screen she was staring at. Kevin was standing at the far end of the desk. Close enough but not too close. He was leaning with both hands flat against the top of the desk, looking at her.

"Huh?" she stared back puzzled. What does he mean, the better question was how long had he been watching her? Or why would he want to.

He frowned a bit as if trying to find the right words to say. It was her second day back and soon enough she would not be around at all. At this point in time he figured he could be frank with her. "Well you seem much happier. Not that you weren't a happy person before, it's just that now you seem more content-" Kevin wanted to smack himself in the face, was he rambling? Of course he was but for what reason.

"You're so weird." she laughed at him. He didn't take it as an insult he merely just nodded his head a little and smiled.

"You're more self assured now." she would give him that. "You might finally be able to tell people no." she was a little surprised by that. "You never could before. I kinda used it to my advantage. You never said no- but you should have." he looked at her a little sheepishly.

"No shit." was her reply. She was confused again, where was all this coming from and why now?

"You know this was my first-" his sentence trailed off. She nodded yes she did know that this job was his first as a supervisor. "I know that I am not your favorite person but you never gave me a hard time like the others. You have always been nice and respectful to me. I guess I pushed my limits a little too far. It was just so refreshing to have one person that I wasn't completely intimidated by."

She looked at him surprised not by what he had said but by the fact he was admitting it to her. "You are intimidated by everyone else?"

He shrugged. "Yea, do you know how hard it is to be a boss of people who are basically all my age? It sucks, nobody respects me at all. If positions were reversed I probably wouldn't respect me either. But you never gave me shit like everyone else. I liked that, I really did."

Lex looked at the time on the computer screen. She still had fifteen minutes before Chris returned from lunch. Although she appreciated Kevin's honesty it was a little unsettling for her. He pulled over a chair and placed it where he was standing. He had a seat and leaned back.

Lex licked her lips before returning her attention to Kevin. "I get you are in a tough position but maybe instead of trying to come off as this hardass that they disrespect anyways ease up. We all managed to co-exist fine before you came in. Toni may have let us do whatever we wanted but we still got the job done. All the micro-management in not needed. We do not need babysitters." he sat there taking in everything she had to say. "Also hire people who actually want to work instead of the string of losers that you have in and out of here. All the people Toni hired are still around, none of your people are. You will find that if you give us a full staff and we don't feel like work horses that people will be nicer." she looked at the screen again. "All we want is to not feel like you are taking advantage of us."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way." She wanted to tell him that he should be but she didn't. Instead she nodded, she had to admit that she felt a lot better being able to get that off of her chest.

"So how did you and Phil meet?" Kevin asked. The contrite face he had been wearing was gone and in it's place was an almost giddy one. Now that the serious conversation was over he could have a more fun chat with her.

"It's a really long story and Chris should be back soon." she remarked.

"So, it's quiet." he insisted.

She cocked a brow. "Alright I will tell you the whole story but I am off for the rest of the day. No more calls unless it's so crazy busy it cannot be avoided." she propositioned him.

" Now who's taking advantage. Fine." he agreed. "We'll go into the office. People will just think that you are signing papers or something."

Chris walked back into the office. He looked from his boss to his co-worker. It seemed weird to him that they would both be sitting at the desk the way they were. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about how Lex has been with the hospital for a long time and what she liked and didn't like about it." Kevin answered. "But now that you are back we can go into my office so you can sign those papers."

"Alrighty." Lex stood up from the chair she was sitting in and let Chris sit down. He pulled his headset back on.

"Are you seriously going to sign papers?" he asked not believing for a second she really was.

"Nope, he wants to talk about wrestling but doesn't want anyone else to know." she replied. It was a half truth she knew but whatever. Chris nodded, that made more sense to him. "So try not to send me any calls unless you absolutely have to. What he wants to know it going to take a while to explain. I am sure he will fill you in on everything later on."

"Probably."

Kevin was anxiously waiting for her when she walked into his office and closed the door behind her. She took the chair that was next to his desk. She was quiet for a long moment, trying to decide where to begin.

"Well I am not sure if you know this but I almost died." she started off. From there the whole story unraveled. It went well past the three o'clock hour. She ended up staying there in that office well past five. They ordered pizza and she told him everything. It was weird but also kind of nice. It was almost like Kevin wasn't her boss anymore, he was more like her friend.

–

"Dude she's been gone like a day and a half." Randy remarked from his seat on the bench. He had just watched Phil glumly trudge into the locker room. The man looked anything but the happy upbeat character Randy had become used to seeing the last week or so.

"I'm so bored." Phil exclaimed. He went to lie down on the bench that was parallel to Randy's. "I know she's coming back in a few days. I also know that I should not let her have this affect on me. Not yet at least but I cannot help it. She makes things suck less."

Randy let out a chuckle. He couldn't stop the thought that if wrestling ever didn't pan out for Phil he should try for a job as a Hallmark card writer. "You should totally tell her that the next time you see her. Oh by the way Lex you make things suck less." he continued to laugh. "If I ever said that to Sam she would smother me with my own pillow."

Phil flipped the Legend Killer off. "You are such a charmer." Randy continued to make fun on the Second City Saint.

Phil sat up and pretended to glare at his friend. He tried to think if he and Randy would be such good friends if it wasn't for Lex. Probably not, sure they would talk to one another but they wouldn't hand out the way they do. Randy was a great friend to both him and Lex so he guessed he was very grateful to her and to him.

"So you must be very proud of yourself." Phil said.

Randy looked a little sheepish but he nodded none the less. "It's not like either of you made it easy on me. It wasn't my intention to throw her out there to kiss you. Nope, that one worked out better than I could have ever planned. I was just getting her back for elbowing me in the ribs. I thought she'd get all embarrassed and then come running back yelling at me." he explained. "When I saw her kiss you I knew I had to get the hell out of dodge."

Phil stood up and for a moment Randy was sure he was going to punch him. "Thanks man. I owe you one." Phil clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the room. Randy let out a relieved sigh. That went better than he thought it would.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Ok so the lyrics through out the chapter are from Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez and then the song that Lex sings at the end of the chapter is called Be Still by The Fray.

It's the boy you never told I like you  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away<p>

"Is there any way you can take an earlier flight?" Randy asked hopefully. Lex chuckled at this, she could only imagine what Randy was dealing with.

"He's that bad huh?" she could not help but smirk.

"I wouldn't use the word bad per say." Randy stated. "He was fine for like the first day but now he's all moody. It's like he's a little kid who someone stole his candy. He's snap happy and sulky. More than usual."

"My poor Punkers. I am so glad he has such a great friend in you Rans." Lex commented sarcastically. But Randy knew she wasn't serious, after all wasn't he the mastermind that finally brought them together. "And no I cannot take an earlier flight. It's bad enough I have to be at the airport at four-thirty in the morning. I am not Phil, I enjoy my sleep."

Randy sighed. It was going to be another long twenty-four hours. "Well if by some miracle you catch an earlier flight or something that would be amazing." Randy couldn't lie he was excited for Lex to be back as well. He liked having her around, she truly was like his little sister.

"I make no promises RKO. Now I have to go I have like ten minutes to be in class."

"How long will it take you to get there?" Randy asked.

"Twenty." she replied with a laugh. "I like making an entrance."

Randy let out a chuckle of his own. "Alright have a good day Lexie."

"You too Big Bro. And please try to keep Phil from killing someone." she could hear Randy laugh even harder before he hung up.

–

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas__  
><em>_Things you swear you'll do before you die__  
><em>_It's the city you love that waits for you__  
><em>_But you're too damn scared to fly_

She wasn't surprised when the moment she got back into her apartment her cell phone chimed. Grinning she grabbed her phone from her sweatshirt pocket. It was from Phil of course.

Phil: I miss you

She quickly texted him that she missed him as well. She could hear the dogs whining from behind her bedroom door.

"Hey babies." she cooed as she let them out of the room. "Did you miss me?" Cullen jumped up against her legs. "Down Cully." she gently brought her knee to his chest and pushed him down as she was taught to do in doggy obedience classes. "You boys wanna go for a walk?"

Rancid's Radio began playing her phone halfway through her walk. "Hey Babe." she said brightly. She was happy to be able to hear his voice.

"Babe?" he questioned. He was not all that opposed to that nickname it just sorta sounded strange to him.

"I'm testing it out. I figured you would prefer that to baby or daddy." she said with a giggle. She could just picture him shudder.

"There should be an age cut off where females are not allowed to use the word daddy anymore. There is nothing sexy about a woman calling her boyfriend or husband daddy. It's even worse if a man is referring to himself as such."

"Someone is in a mood." she teased him. "Ugh, No Springsteen do not try and eat that."

"I love that dog." Phil mused.

"I know you do but he just tried to eat the end half of a cigar." she informed him with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Gross."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So by this time tomorrow I will have you all to myself." he said.

"Not exactly. At this time tomorrow we'll be at the arena. But after the show I was thinking maybe we could get some take out or something. Maybe just hang out in the hotel room." she was hoping her would catch her drift.

"I think that can be arranged." Oh yes he had figured out what she had meant alright. "Just wait till I get you alone."

She would not tell him but a shiver ran up her spine just then. The anticipation would kill her, although they had talked about the two of them having sex before they had yet to act it out. Phil was a little uneasy about being the first man that Alexia ever slept with.

"Well babe I am back home now and I think I am going to go take a nap. It's been a long ass day but I promise to call you when I wake up."

"Alright have a good nap." he said before hanging up.

She brought the dogs into the apartment and took off their collars and leashes. "What do you say to some cuddle time boys?" They made it to her bed before she did.

–

_Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight _

"There's my girl." Phil held his arms open as Lex made her way to him. "I'm glad you're back."

Randy stood next to him and waited patiently for his hug. Just to spite him Phil held on a few minutes longer before he finally let her go to hug her "adopted brother"

"Hey Girly." Randy hugged the petite brunette.

"What do I owe the pleasure of my two favorite men both coming to pick me up?" she asked linking each one of her arms through one of theirs.

"Well when I was leaving Randy jumped into the car with me." Phil responded.

"Go fuck yourself Phil." Randy said in a joking manner.

Phil opened his mouth to say something but Lex shot him a glare because she somehow knew that what was about to come out of his mouth she wasn't going to like, so he closed it again. "So did I miss anything exciting for the like three days I was not around?" Lex asked.

"Nope." Randy said. "It was a dull week."

"You hungry Lulu?" Phil asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Randy replied for her. "She's like my kid, always eating but never gaining a pound."

"I do gain weight I just spend a lot of time at the gym working off all that junk food that I eat." she remarked back at him. "And yes I could do breakfast." she answered Phil's question. "I have such a craving for pancakes."

"I could go for some pancakes too now that you mention it." Randy added.

"Well looks like we are finding the closest breakfast place." Phil said with an eye roll.

"I hope they have a Denny's in this town. They have this new promotion where you can get any batter and any and as much toppings as you want. I think I might want chocolate chip pancakes with banana pieces and whipped cream on top." her mouth was already starting to water.

"That does sound amazing." Randy agreed.

It was going to be a long day if it continued to be the three of them. Phil wanted to tell Randy to take a hike so he could spend some time with just his girlfriend but he knew it would not go over well. So he would wait but he would not be happy about it.

–

It's the time that you totally screwed up  
>Still you're trying get it out your brain<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
>It's the past that you're dying to change<p>

Even Phil had to admit that it wasn't a bad day. After breakfast the trio had gone to the gym to attempt to burn off all those carbs they had just eaten. After that they had found a small, hole in the wall, comic shop. Phil had been really excited to stop into it. Randy was less than enthused but he went in a browsed with his two friends. Lex wondered how she managed to find herself in a comic shop with two polar opposites. Phil loved comics, a fact that he did not bother to hide. Randy on the other hand did not like them, he would even go as far as saying they were for nerds. Lex could go either way, she was not as big of a fan as Phil but she did not despise them like Randy.

They checked out a few more shops after that but they did not stay too long in them because people were starting to notice the two wrestlers. After that they headed to the arena. That was where they finally parted ways. Randy left them to go have a conversation with whoever he was fighting that particular night.

"Finally." Phil sighed. "I thought he was never going to leave."

Lex laughed. "Cut him some slack he doesn't have the luxury to travel with Sam and Alanna the way you do with me."

Phil found himself shrugging. He supposed she did make a point. Maybe Randy was just a little lonely, perhaps that is why he was so eager to push them together. "You are probably right. But I still would have liked to have been able to spend the day with just you."

She came over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry because after the show you will have me all to yourself." she brushed her lips against his.

"I like the sound of that." he kissed her this time. Nothing serious just a soft kiss of the lips but they both seemed to enjoy it.

It was funny how natural the kissing and the little caresses seemed to become so sickly. It was like they had gone from best friends to a couple but nothing had really changed except her saw more of her and it was ok to want to kiss her and actually do it. She rested her head against his chest just to be able to listen to his heart beat. He rested his chin on the top of her head and just enjoyed embracing each other.

"So who are you fighting tonight?" she asked.

"I think I have some sort of tag match tonight with Ryder." he answered.

"That should be fun. Matt is a good guy."

"Maybe."

–

It's all the money the you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<br>It's all the dreams that never came true  
>'cause you're too damn scared to try<p>

"You ready to leave?" Phil asked her after he had showered and changed into his street clothes. She nodded and took his hand.

"More than ready." she said.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I don't care. We can even order room service or something. Doesn't matter to me."

"Room service sounds nice."

"This is nice." she looked up at him. "Just being able to walk around holding hands. Debating on what to eat. I like this very much."

"I like this too." He kissed the crown of her head just because he could.

"Let's go boyfriend." she couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her mouth. She really could not be any happier.

–

Phil found his girlfriend sitting on the couch in the living room of their shared hotel suite. He plopped down on the couch next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, watching Avatar." her eyes never left the television screen.

"Seriously Lexie?" he rolled his eyes. "This movie is lame."

""Don't care." she replied.

"I thought you said you wanted some private alone time?" he asked moving her shirt down so her could kiss her neck. She swatted him away. He frowned a little bit but she just turned and grinned at him.

"This is all your fault. You just had to call Natalie so I got sucked into a movie." she blamed him.

"Well I will just have to keep you plenty entertained won't I?" he went back to kissing her neck. She giggled a little bit when his lips found her ticklish spot.

"Babe that tickles." she couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you extremely ticklish." she nodded but then mentally smacked herself. Why would she admit that. His hand slipped down her sides, a devilish smile crossed his features. He began tickling her sides. She gasped before beginning to laugh hysterically.

"Phil- stop." she pleaded in between laughs. He was laughing by that point too, he enjoyed hearing the musical sound of her laugh. "Please."

"Nope." she did the only thing she could think of to distract him. She kissed him, his hands stopped their assault. She straddled his lap, deepening the kiss. He could feel her smirk against his lips. She had won that particular round, but in a way he sorta did too. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt with a quick tug she rid him of it. Her lips left his, trailing down lower, her tongue tracing a path down his neck towards his chest.

He groaned in anticipation. She started to remove her own shirt, she obviously meant business. Her hands brushed lightly at his sides, her finger tips ran past his right hip bone. That's when it hit him, his hip bone, that's where they took the bone marrow. His mind flashed back to that beautifully innocent young woman in that hospital bed.

"Lex, Baby stop please." her eyes looked into his, confused. He gave her a saddened look. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" she asked not getting what he was trying to say. "Is something wrong? Am I not doing something right?"

"No, what you are doing is perfect." he groaned again. Damn it, why did his morals have to rear their ugly head now. "Believe me it is taking all my self control not to rip your clothes off you right now and ravage you."

"So what's the problem?" she asked even more thrown for a loop.

He sighed, how was he going to explain this one to her? "You are this beautifully amazing person and your first time should be so special. You deserve the perfect guy to share your first time with and that is not me at all." She got off his lap and sat down next to him.

"I cannot say I agree with you at all." she said. "But I know you must feel very strongly about this to stop before things got too far. I'd like it to be you but if you are not comfortable with that I can find someone else. Maybe I will sleep with Ryder?"

"Ryder?" he looked a little shocked.

"Yea, I mean he's not exactly my type but he's a nice guy and he's your friend and single. Or maybe Colt- he's like your best friend, you obviously trust him and from what you have told me he's kinda a slut."

He could not believe what was coming out of her mouth. "You talk like it's no big deal to you."

"Phil, I am twenty-three and still a virgin. I am over waiting for the perfect moment and the perfect person. Like I said I want it to be with you but I am willing to compromise."

"This conversation is too weird for me." he shook his head.

"Me too. But think about what I said. No pressure but I would like to have sex before I grow old and die." she said. "You look tired."

"I am a little but you know me I never sleep." he remarked.

"Put your head in my lap and I will help you relax." he gave her a questioning look but she patted her lap. So he laid down with his head in her lap. She began running her fingers through his hair, he had to admit it felt great. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"Sing to me." he was joking of course. He opened one eye to look at her. She looked to be thinking.

"Alright I will." she agreed.

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "Close your eyes and relax. Clear your mind completely."

"Be still and know that I'm with you. Be still and know that I am here. Be still and know that I'm with you. Be still, be still, and know." she began to softly sing. She continued to run her fingers through his hair.

He would admit that she did not have a horrible singing voice. He let out a yawn, he could feel his eye lids getting heavy. He could still hear her voice but it started to sound just a little bit farther away. He knew that he was starting to dose but it felt so good. "When darkness comes upon you and covers you with fear and shame. Be still and know that I'm with you and I will say your name."

She wasn't sure why she decided to pick that particular song. She wasn't sure why she even agreed to sing. She was not a huge fan of singing but he had asked to she had decided to just do it. She could see the rise and fall of his chest starting to get slower. She knew he was falling asleep. She took pride in the fact knowing that sleep was sometimes impossible for him. Insomnia was a bitch. "If terror falls upon your bed and sleep no longer comes. Remember all the words I said be still, be still, and know."

Slower his breathing continued to become. His body seemed to relax with each passing second. There was a faint smile that had settled itself on his lips. He looked so tranquil, Lex debated whether she should stop singing and running her fingers through his hair, she knew that if he fell completely asleep on the couch with his head on her lap it might now be so easy for him to fall asleep again. So she continued. " And when you go through the valley and the shadow comes down from the hill. If morning never comes to be be still, be still, be still."

She was starting to feel a little drowsy herself. She really should stop and get Phil to move. They would both be so much more comfortable if they were in the bed. But she didn't do that, no instead she closed her eyes and continued singing to her boyfriend and running her hand through his hair. " If you forget the way to go and lose where you came from. If no one is standing beside you be still and know I am."

Soft snores could now be heard from the self proclaimed Voice of the Voiceless. A smirk tugged across Alexia's lips and she sat there. She was nearly asleep herself, she knew that they were both going to be all stiff and sore in the morning but for that moment all their worries and troubles had vanished. They were just two people heading off to dream land. "Be still and know that I'm with you. Be still and know I am."

It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape  
>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

"Hey Babe." Lex looked over at Phil from where she sat at the table of their little kitchenette. "I just realized we have yet to go out on a proper first date." She thought about it for a few minutes.

"You are right. We haven't." she agreed with him. "We really should do that."

"How about tonight? We have the night off." Phil suggested.

"I thought you wanted to fly home." she reminded him.

"I know but you are leaving tomorrow to go to class for two days. So why not go out tonight and I can leave for Chicago tomorrow."

"I suppose." she relented. "But if Natalie calls up and yells at me because I am hogging her best friend I will ring your neck." Phil laughed.

"I love that even though you two have yet to meet you both are so accepting of each other." Phil said.

"Are you kidding? I love Natalie, she's awesome."

"My sentiments exactly." It made his life so much easier that his girlfriend and best friend liked each other.

"I am surprised you two are not a couple." Lex said. "You two are like one in the same. Well except she likes kids and has one."

"We were for a little while." he said. For some reason this kinda shocked Lex. She supposed it made sense that once upon a time they were together, but she couldn't help but be a little freaked out.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"I was an ass." He would not say anymore on the subject and she knew him well enough to to try and pry it out of him.

"You an ass? Never." her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "According to your best friend you are the following, snarky, rude, temperamental, hilarious, generous and incredibly loyal to your friends." she laughed. "I love the snarky part." she let out a snort. "She also says you look like Sawyer from Lost. There's a picture, yea you really kinda do."

"What the hell are you doing over there? I thought you were supposed to be doing homework." he said.

"Natalie is answering questions people on Twitter are asking her. I decided to read a few, basically all the ones that pertain to you."

"How'd Sawyer from Lost get added to the equation?" he asked.

"Someone asked if she thought you were handsome. She say's sure, but you are not her type. She also pointed out that you look like the dude from Lost, she was even nice enough to post a picture." Phil shook his head. "Hey I always thought that Sawyer from Lost was very handsome if it helps any."

"The first time you ever saw me what were your thoughts?" he asked.

"In person or on television?" she asked.

"Both." he challenged her.

"Ok well the first time I can remember seeing you on television I remember thinking you were really hot and that I loved your lip ring. I think that is what started my long quest to find someone with a lip ring and kiss them. So thank you for that." He smirked. "The first time I saw you sitting on that production crate I thought you looked lonely. I remember you had your head down, your hair was all in your face. Most people would have took one look at you and kept going but I just couldn't."

"For what it is worth I am glad you stopped. I may have not been too enthused back then but I definitely am now."

"I am glad I stopped too. If I hadn't who knows if I would even be alive right now."

"Don't talk like that." he said. He didn't like thinking about what would have happened if he hadn't donated his bone marrow. "You would have found another way."

"Maybe." she shrugged. "There is no need to dwell on it now though. Because I am alive and it is all thanks to you."

"You are right. As always." she grinned at him.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot to tell you that your mom called while you were out for your run. As you know you forgot your phone."

"Is everything alright?" he asked a little concerned.

"Yes, she just hadn't heard from you in a while and wanted to see how you were." Lex relayed the message. "We had a very nice chat. She sounds like a wonderful woman. I cannot wait to meet her. She asked me about that. She wants to know when you are going to bring me home to meet the family."

"Whenever you want to meet my family is fine with me." he shrugged. "I would tell you just to come with me tomorrow but I know you have school and it is important to you to have your degree. My sisters are dying to meet you though."

"Well I cannot wait to meet them too. What about Michal? Is there any chance I will get to meet him too." Phil sighed.

"Maybe one day." he said.

"Listen." she wanted to tread very carefully. "I know what he did was wrong but you only have one brother Phil. I know I am sort of being the pot that called the kettle black here but if I had the chance to have a good relationship with my brother I would take it. You have told me how close you two were growing up. Maybe it's time to just forgive and forget. I am not saying it will be easy but I think in the long run it will be worth it."

"Yea maybe." she could tell he was a little uncomfortable with the subject. She left the table where she was sitting. She went over and had a seat next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his temple.

"You are a good man Phil Brooks. When the time is right you will talk to your brother again."

–

"So where are we going tonight?" Alexia asked as she sat in the passenger seat. Phil had their whole first real date all planned out. Lex was a little nervous about this, knowing Phil this night would either be a horrible nightmare or incredible. Only time would tell.

"I told you it was a surprise." he said.

"Yes but I have told you on more than one occasion that I hate surprises." she was quick to point out.

"Just relax." he grabbed her hand with his free one and placed a kiss on her knuckle. He really could be quite the romantic when he wanted to be.

He pulled into a parking lot, Lex looked up and read the sign. She had to laugh because they were at Taco Bell.

"Really?" she looked over at him.

"Nah, I am just messing around with you." he said turning the car back on. He laughed before pulling out of the parking lot. They drove for another five minutes before stopping again. This time at a Texas Roadhouse. "I know how much you love their rolls and apple butter."

"Best boyfriend ever!" she exclaimed before leaning over to kiss his cheek. She was out of the car seconds later. "You coming?" she called back to him.

"Hey I got you something while I was out today." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. She raised a brow, she knew the box well. It was from the Pandora store. Her mother had gotten her a Pandora bracelet for her birthday and it only had three charms on it. Phil had commented on how empty the bracelet but she explained to him that she only wanted charms that meant something.

She tentatively took the box from him. She opened the box and was floored. Inside was a charm that looked like a hand of playing cards there was a small banner on the bottom of the cards that said lucky. She could not have loved it more.

"Do you have any idea how much I love this charm?" she gushed. She quickly took off her bracelet and placed the charm on before returning it to her wrist.

"I had a feeling you would." he said before taking a sip of the water he had in front of him.

"You know me so well. But now I wish I had gotten you something."

"You just being here is enough for me."

"I don't know why you pretend to be all big and bad because you really are a sweetheart."

"Not all the time." He corrected her. "Only certain people get to see this side of me. Only the people who are truly important to me get to see this side of my personality."

"I am honored then."

"Natalie was spot on with everything she said about me." he commented. "I am snarky and rude and loyal."

"Snarky I love that word." she giggled.

"You are such a goofball." But he liked that about her. He loved that she had this carefree attitude most of the time. Sure she could be serious but most of the time she just enjoyed being alive.

"I know but I am an adorable one." She smiled. He couldn't help but be drawn to her eyes. They were so blue and when she truly smiled they sparkled. Even when she was sick her eyes made her look beautiful, Phil could not believe that she never knew that even sickly and bald she was still beautiful. He also wondered if she knew how lucky he felt to be able to call her his. She was too amazing to not be with someone. He didn't realize it then but he had been a little afraid that Adam would have realized what he plainly could and tried to marry her or something. As that thought popped into his head Phil felt himself getting angry.

"Are you alright?" Lex was looking at him concerned. Her big blue eyes taking him in, it was like they could read his soul. Obviously his emotions must have been playing out on his face.

"I am perfect. In fact I am the luckiest guy in the world." he leaned in close. "All the men in this restaurant wish they were with you. But too bad for them." her face turned a little red and she ducked her head shyly.

"You Mr. Brooks are a charmer but you are also gravely mistaken." he also loved that about her. She had no idea how truly special she was. He had been with some beautiful women in his time but they all seemed to know it. But her, she was just so blissfully unaware. It made him appreciate her all the more.

"I will have to agree to disagree with you Ms. Marren." he countered. "I am almost afraid to take you home with me." he coyly admitted.

She laughed. "Why is that."

"What if we get there and you find someone better looking with a more social personality." he said. Part of him was joking of course but another part was actually very serious.

"They would still have be a nerd though. That seems to be my type." she joked. When he didn't laugh she got serious. "Phil, you are the most amazing person I know. If anyone has the right to be worried. Have you seen some of the women you work with? It's enough to drive a girl insane." she knew he had a thing for dating the divas. So why was he with her, she certainly was nowhere in the same league with them.

"We are quite the pair huh?" Phil said picking up her hand in his larger one. "Both so afraid of the other realizing they deserve better." He kissed her hand. "There is no one better than you."

She blushed again. "I feel the same way."

"Good."


	43. Chapter 43

He stepped into their hotel room. He had barely stepped over the threshold when he froze. Madonna's "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" was blaring from within. He had two choices, he could either go find Lex and make sure she was alright, or step quietly out of the room and pretend that he had never been there at that moment.

Phil had learned a couple of things about Lex right away, things that ensured his survival. One of them being she loved music like him, music was good. Music on repetition was bad, well sometimes it was bad, it all depended on the song. For example if she was listening to "Land of Hope and Dreams" by Bruce Springsteen or "We Threw it All Away" by Jason Michael Carroll on repeat that meant she was in a great mood. If she was listening to "Star" by Bryan Adams that meant she was depressed, usually because she was thinking about her uncle. But worst of all was "Don't Cry For Me Argentina", that meant she was either so pissed off about something she could not deal or someone had died.

It was things like that, little nuggets of knowledge that made dating your best friend work. He knew enough about her to be able to decipher her moods. His mind went back to his choices, should he run or stay? Running seemed the more desirable option. He cursed and moved deeper into the hotel.

"Lulu?" he called out as he crossed through the living room. The music got louder as he made his way towards the bedroom.

She was laying with her back to him. "Lulu what's the matter?"

"Go away Philip. Just leave me alone." she yelled.

"What happened?" he asked having a seat on the other side of the bed. He made a motion to touch her but decided against it at the last second.

"What part of go away did you not understand?"

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked totally confused as to why she was being so angry and dismissive of him. It cut him deeply.

"I know about Becky, and Traci and Daffney." she turned to face him. Her eyes were puffy tipping him off to the fact she had been crying for a while.

"I'm confused." he said. "So you know about the women I dated. Big deal, I never claimed to never have dated anyone before you. You knew I was with Maria, Amy, and Beth."

"You failed to mention that you dated both Daffney and Traci at the same time. Or that you were engaged to Traci." she spat back at him. "You destroyed that poor woman. Daffney literally quit wrestling because of you."

"How do you know all this anyways?" she picked up her laptop that until then had been sitting on the end table next to her. She handed it to him, he opened it and saw the website she had been looking at before she shut it.

"Cesar's girlfriend sent me a link to that this morning."

"Lexie-"

"No save it Phil. I cannot stand to be around you right now." she got off the bed and left the room. He was on her heel instantly.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Somewhere you aren't." she said before slamming the door.

She wandered the halls for what seemed like hours to her but was actually mere minutes. She had no idea where to go, who could she talk to. It would be way to awkward with Beth and Randy was a guy so he would not understand. Who could she lean on?

An idea came to her, why not Nattie? She she was not as close as she was to Beth but the young diva had always been really nice to her, sure why not Nattie. She licked her dry lips and did her best to smooth down the hair that sticking to her face.

She could imagine what a sight she was when she went down to the front desk to ask what room Lucy Appleton was staying in. Her hair was a mess and sticking out of the sloppy bun it was in, she was wearing a pair of short black nylon shorts and a faded blue flannel shirt that had once belonged to Mike. The man looked a little bewildered but informed her that Lucy was on the floor above her own. All the superstars used fake names when staying in hotels, it made them harder for the stalker fans to find them, half the fun was coming up with the outrageous names. Just last week Lex was Deveney Rae, Phil had laughed at her and told her that name sounded like a porn name but she loved it.

The elevator ride was silent, she stepped quickly off into the now dimly lit hallway. Her tired eyes scanned over the room numbers, she mouthed each one until she came to the one she was looking for. She almost knocked but then stopped herself, did she really want to do this? Yes, she needed to talk to someone. So she knocked softly and waited for someone to answer.

Nattie's boyfriend TJ was the one who answered the door. TJ also known to wrestling fans as Tyson Kidd looked at the young woman before him in concern. "Are you alright Lexie?"

"Can I please speak to Nattie." TJ moved aside and let Lex into the room.

"Let me just go get her." TJ excused himself. Lex had a seat on their couch and waited. Nattie emerged a few minutes later. She took in the disheveled mess that was Lex, quickly she went and had a seat next to her.

"I am going to leave you two alone." TJ said before quickly leaving.

"Lexie, Honey what's the matter?" Nattie asked taking Lex's hand in her own.

"I am so sorry Nattie. I know I must look horrible and I have freaked you all out. I just didn't know where else to turn. Normally I would confide in Beth but it's about Phil and I don't know if it would make her feel uncomfortable or not. And Randy would be no help either."

"It's alright Lex. I am glad you feel you can confide in me." Nattie gave her a small smile. "Now what's the matter?"

"I knew Phil wasn't exactly a alter boy when I met him." she laughed a little. "But I didn't realize how sordid his past truly was." she let out a small hiccup. "A friend of mine's girlfriend sent me to a website, it's like a dirt sheet except it's all the dirty details that go on within the company like who slept with who. Now I know that some of that shit probably isn't true-" she trailed off and placed her head in her hands.

"What did you find out about Phil that made you so upset?" Nattie asked.

"Well obviously I knew that he dated Maria, Amy, and Beth. That wasn't a secret. What I did not know is that he dated at least three other female wrestlers, which is fine I don't care about that. I dated people before I knew him too so that really does not bother me. Well according to this site and like a few others he's cheated on every woman he's ever been with. And I know I should give him the benefit of the doubt but it just makes me so sick to my stomach that a man that I care so deeply about would be that careless of his partner's feelings. And what's to say that if he cheated on all these women he would do the same thing to me?"

Nattie sighed. "When you are on the road all the time, sometimes things happen. I am not defending it and I can honestly say I have never done it but I can't pretend it does not happen." She shrugged.

"That also kind of makes me sick. I have worshiped this company since before I could even remember. To think all these people who were heros to me growing up could partake in something I find so disrespectful and disgusting."

"I can understand that. But come on Lex you must have known."

"I swear I didn't. Now it seems so clear." this only made Lex want to sob harder. She seriously felt like what tiny bit was left of her childhood was gone forever. She was no longer that innocent little girl anymore.

"You know Lex just because those people you idolized cheated in the past does not make them bad people. They are human and so is Phil. You cannot go into your relationship expecting him to cheat. Maybe he just wasn't with the right person until you. People make mistakes."

"I don't like knowing this about Phil. It's like I want so badly to give him the benefit of the doubt. I want to just forget about this but at the same time I don't know if I can."

"Do you care about him?" Nattie asked.

"Yes, very much so."

"Does he care about you?" she continued to question.

"I'd like to this he does." Lex replied looking down at her hands. "He's been so great so far since we've been together and even before that."

"Then maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt. For what it's worth I think that Phil really cares about you. I don't think that he would cheat on you. And if he does then screw him because he doesn't deserve you."

"I suppose." Lex agreed.

"But I think right now you need to hear his side of the story. You are really jumping the gun here by believing what a dirt sheet says."

"I know." Lex sighed. "But I really do not want to have this conversation with him."

"Well relationships have their ups and downs. If you want to be in a mature adult relationship with him then you are going to need to talk to him. The sooner the better."

"Thanks Nattie. You are a really good friend." Nattie gave Lex a hug.

"Thank you for feeling comfortable enough with me to come to me with your problem. It means a lot."

"Well I should go get the awkward talk over with." Lex stood from the couch.

"For what it's worth I really do think that Phil really cares and that being around you just makes him so much more of a happier person."

"Maybe." Lex said before leaving. She was really not looking forward to having this talk with Phil but she knew Nattie was right. If she wanted to give what they had a chance then she needed to give him the opportunity to lay everything out on the table.

–

Phil was still sitting in the same spot he had been sitting before she left. He looked up at her when he heard her approach.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I should have let you explain. I know I should have but I was so freaked out by what I read. I just couldn't believe that someone I care for so much could be capable of doing what you may or may not have."

"I read the sites. I am not going to lie I was not a very nice person back then. I did cheat on Daffney with Traci. I did tell her there was no spots in ROH because I did not want to get caught. But I was just some dumbass young kid back then. But I did not cheat on Maria or Amy or Beth."

"Why did you break up with Maria?" Lex asked coming to sit next to him.

"We wanted different things." he said softly. "She wanted to get married and have a family. I didn't want that, I still am not sure if I want that. Marriage seems so outdated to me and kids are alright but I don't really see myself having any of my own. I knew she wanted that and I didn't so instead of pretending that I did I ended it."

Lex nodded. She could understand that, she really could. "So you really do not want to get married or have kids? I am not passing judgement or anything just curious. I dunno if I ever want to get married either but I think I might like a kid or two when I am older."

"You are still a baby there is no need to think about marriage or kids." he scoffed.

"Hey I am just saying." she justified. "I am not saying it'll happen tomorrow just someday maybe."

"So." he said slowly. "Are we alright?"

"I guess but I mean I am probably going to have that what if thought in the back of my head. But I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Because I do believe that people deserve second chances and that they can change. I didn't know you when you were younger so I have no right to judge you for what you did in the past. But cheating is something I refused to just accept. I feel that there is no greater betrayal than that. I have no respect for people who cheat especially if they have a family." he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She looked him in the eyes. "If you ever cheated on me that would be it. Forever done."

He nodded in understanding. He respected her honesty. "So we survived out first fight as a couple." he pointed out.

"I guess we did." she gave him a small smile. "Let's not do this again anytime soon thought." he just laughed.


	44. Chapter 44

"Lexie, what are you doing?" Phil asked walking into the room. Alexia's eyes went wide and she shoved what she had been reading under the pillow she was leaning on. "What was that?"

"Nothing." she replied. She knew if he caught her she would never hear the end of it. Damn him and his ninja stealthiness.

"What are you hiding?" he made his way closer to her. He lifted up the pillow she was trying to lay on with ease. "Is this what I think it is?" A huge smile stretched across his face and he pulled out the reading material in question. "Are you Alexia Jean Marren, reading a comic book?" he could not keep the glee from his voice.

"Fine I was. Now give it back!" she tried to snatch her comic back from his but he was quick and moved his arm out of her reach.

"No, I want to savor this moment." Now he was just toying with her. Truth was he had been on her about at least trying to read a comic book for a long time. But she insisted that comics were stupid. Yet here she was reading one. It did his heart so much good. "A Batman comic none the less." he said looking at the front cover.

"God you are so annoying." she remarked before standing. She finally grabbed the comic out of his hand.

"You are the best girlfriend ever." he kissed her temple. "You have no idea how happy this has made me."

"The sad fact is I do know. You are such a nerd." But he knew she meant it in a good natured way.

"I'll show you who's a nerd." he playfully tackled her, careful not to hurt her.

"Phil, please don't." But it was too late he had already started to tickle her.

This was his new thing, normally he would wait until she least expected it and then attack her. He said it was because he really enjoyed hearing her laugh. She told him that there were other ways to get her to laugh that did not involve tickling her.

She gave him the saddest face she could muster in between laughs. He stopped and then plopped down next to her on the bed.

"So how's the comic?" she could hear the merriment in his voice. It was almost like he wanted to giggled but didn't.

"It's alright." she said with a shrug. "Basic stuff. Batman saves Gotham and then everyone's like yay Batman but then his illegitimate child shows up."

"Intriguing." he said.

"I am surprised you haven't read it already. Seeing is Batman is your alter ego."

"Hun, there are thousands of Batman comics out there in the world. You cannot expect me to have read them all. Maybe one day but not at the moment. Speaking of which I have to call Brubaker."

"You pestering him all the time is not going to make him write a new comic any faster Philip. But if you are going to call him tell him I said hi." she looked at her watch. "Oh crap I have a costume fitting." she said getting up. "I don't know why I need a costume." she rolled her eyes. "It better not be anything bejeweled because I will not be wearing it if it is."

"Have fun Babe." he gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left.

–

"Hey Cena." Lex greeted the superstar before taking a seat across from him in catering.

"Hi." the Massachusetts native seemed rather surprised that the young woman was talking to him. Lex and John Cena knew each other of course. They said hi to each other in passing in the halls but they weren't friends like she and Randy were. Or even John and Phil for that matter.

"What's going on?" she asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Nothing just catching up on some emails." he said holding up his Iphone. The phone looked so tiny in his gigantic hands.

"Always good." she said just to have something to say. She mentally wanted to smack herself, they were from the same state for Christ's sake. She should have been able to think of a million topics to talk about. "So how about them Red Sox?"

"As much as I enjoy this lovely conversation and please forgive me if I sound rude but is there something you need?" he asked trying to skip all the stupid pleasantries.

Lex sighed. "No, I swear I just wanted to come over and talk to you. I thought we could be friends. You seem like a nice guy. I also heard about your brother." she patted his arm. "Cancer sucks believe me I know. If you need anything please let me know. I know you were one of the people who were tested when I was sick. Now I can't offer up any magic bone marrow to save your brother but seriously if it ever becomes too much know that I get it and I am always willing to talk."

John was taken aback. He was so sure that she must have wanted something from him but instead she just simply wanted to help him in his time of need. "He's going to be ok right?"

Lex nodded. "Of course he is. He's a Cena after all and from what I have heard you are all hard asses." they both laughed. "It's scary and I've been on both ends of it. So if you ever need someone to talk to I am around." she took a napkin off the table and wrote down her number before sliding it over to him. "Night or day gimme a call." she figured she had bothered him enough for the moment. She stood and started walking away.

"Hey Lexie." she turned around to face him once again. "Thanks."

She gave him a small smile. "You're welcome."


	45. Chapter 45

It was times like this that Phil wondered why he allowed Lex to drag him to stupid shit. But then he remembered that she was pretty and he enjoyed making her smile. But things were becoming grossly out of hand, the night before she had made him sit through the movie Cold Mountain and today she was driving them all over god's green earth to go to some psychic. Now as a whole Phil did not hate psychics as he did most everything else. He thought they were con artists of course but he did think that sometimes their false messages were enough to help those people who needed it get their act together.

Lex, however was not one of those people so he had no idea why she was so insistent on going but she was. She swore up and down that this woman was world renowned, Phil had a very hard time believing that but he would go along with it for her sake.

"I swear this will be fun Phil." she knew him well enough to know that he was less that pleased. But she appreciated that he was willing to go for her. He really was a great guy, she was incredibly lucky. She reached over and grabbed his hands in hers, she brought it up to her mouth and kissed it. He gave her a look but took the gesture for what it was. "I will make it up to you I promise."

"It's cool. Whatever." he replied with a shrug. He didn't want her to feel like she had to do something nice for him. "I am slowly learning that relationships are about compromise. I am sure in the near future I am going to make you do something that you really do not want to do."

"You are just now learning about compromise?" she asked laughing a little.

"Well yea. You have to keep in mind that up until I dunno I started dating Amy or maybe even Beth I never really cared about being in relationships. I was in them but my main focus was wrestling. All I wanted to do was wrestle so I would destroy every relationship I was in, sometimes out of shear boredom. I swear I could write a book about fucking up a relationship."

"So what's your focus now?" she asked. Although she was glad that he felt that he could be completely honest with her she wasn't going to lie hearing him talk about his past the way he was scared her. If he was so good at destroying his past relationships what was to stop him from doing the same thing to theirs.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're a wrestler, one of the main eventers actually. You pretty much have everything you could ever want, so what next? I know you are very goal oriented so what' next on Phil's master life checklist?"

"Is that your very round about way of inquiring if I am going to screw this relationship up?" he asked her.

"Yes and no." was her reply. She felt a little guilty calling his motives into question so he couldn't really meet his eyes. Instead she kept her attention solely on the road ahead of her.

"It's different now Lexie. I am not the same stupid guy I was back then. Well I am in some sense but it's almost like back then I had tunnel vision. I could only see wrestling and being the best but now that I am the best I can take a small step back and see the bigger picture. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yes it does."

"Look I know I was a jerk to all those women in my past but that does not mean I am going to make the same mistakes. I promise you that I will never cheat on you or intentionally do something to cause us to break up."

"You'd better not or I will kill you myself." And with that the heavy conversation was over. They could go back to just enjoying each other's company.

–

Lex had booked them private bookings. So while she was in with the psychic he waited out in the waiting area. Luckily he had the forethought to grab a comic book before they left. Something told him he was going to need it. He was a little curious of what the psychic was going to say to Lex, she could literally tell her anything and Lex would believe it because she was really into stuff like that.

He was about halfway through his comic when Lex emerged beaming. Whatever she had been told it was obviously good. Joanne, the psychic was waiting for him by the doorway. Phil sighed before he got up from his chair. He handed the comic to Lex and followed Joanne. He still had no idea why he had to have a reading too but it figured it was better to appease Lex at this point. Hey he was already there right.

"Alright Phil." Joanne said once they both were seated. "I want you to think of a question but do not say it out loud. Then I want you to blow on your hands and then rub them together." he had to suppress and eye roll but he did as requested. He tried to think of the most stupid question of all. He was inwardly grinning when he settled on if he was going to win the lottery. Like he needed more money.

Her hands were warm when she took his right one into them. She stared intently at his palm for a few minutes. Phil could not see what was so fascinating but he kept quiet.

"I see that you have had a troubled past. You felt like an outsider." Phil felt himself thinking that was pretty obvious but once again held his tongue. "I also see that you have had trouble with relationships in the past." Hadn't he and Lex just discussed that in the car? So far he was not impressed at all.

"You are a hard worker but you need to learn balance. There is nothing to gain from getting everything you have ever wanted but not having anyone to share it with." That seemed pretty general advice to him. Still he had yet to be amazed.

"I see one marriage in your future. But it's still quiet a few years away. I see you being happy with the woman you chose to marry. And I see children." Phil wanted to snort, children and marriage, him never.

"Children as in more than one?" he found himself asking.

"Yes, I see at least four."

"Four kids? You have got to be shitting me. You are seriously trying to sell me the fact that I will be married one day with four kids. I am having a hard time believing that one. I am not the settle down with a family type of guy."

"Look Phil I know you don't believe in this. You have made that perfectly clear. I have had skeptics before that have come to me months or even years later telling me everything I saw for them happened." she gave him a hard look. "Believe it or not I see you being very happy and dare I say content with your life in the future. Be grateful."

"Yea I am done. I don't know how much Lex paid you but this is all a load of crap." he said wrenching his hand back from the woman. "The day I am married with kids is the day pigs fly." he remarked before walking away.

"Get ready pal because pigs are gonna fly." she said before shaking her head sadly. Some people just couldn't handle it and obviously he was one of them.

–

"So how was it?" Lex asked smiling when Phil emerged.

"Never again. Everything I just heard was a load of crap." he walked swiftly past her out the front door. She followed very confused. Had he heard something bad? He was holding the door open for her.

"What she say?" Lex asked as they walked to the car.

"That crazy bitch told me I was going to be married with not one kid but four. Can you believe that?"

"Wow. Four kids huh?" If Phil had been paying attention he would have realized that she did not look shocked by what he had just told her.

"It's crazy."

"Yea maybe."


	46. Chapter 46

Lex had finished school for the day and decided to go hang out with her parents. They were both very excited to see her. She found herself sitting on a stool in her kitchen. Her right leg was under her left one on the seat with the other dangling. Her hair was bugging her that day so she had thrown it up into a messy bun.

"So how are you enjoying the road?" Diana asked as she took a batch of homemade buttermilk biscuits out of the oven.

"It's interesting." Lex replied making a grab for one of the biscuits. She bounced it from one hand to the other because it was still very hot. "But then again it's weird, on the one hand it's very liberating to just come and go as I please but at the same time even though I am around people all the time it definitely gets lonely. Ya know being away from your friends and family all the time."

"Are Philip and Randal keeping you out of trouble?" Diana asked. She had her reservations about her only daughter being on the road with basically those two men. Granted Randy was married so she would give him a break. Phil on the other hand was now dating her daughter, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She really liked Phil, she did but she liked him so much better when he and Lex were just friends. The way she saw it was Phil was Mr. Right Now not Mr. Right. She did not see her daughter settling down and having children with the man.

"It's more like I have to keep them out of trouble." Lex said before taking a bite of her biscuit. "Nah, the three of us take care of each other. It's great."

"Well I am glad you are enjoying yourself." Diana said. Lex went to grab another biscuit but Diana slapped her hand away. "Wait until dinner."

"Come on Ma, you know I love rolls." Lex whined slightly.

"Dinner." Diana insisted. "Now since I know I can't trust you to not eat anymore you are coming to Target with me."

Lex groaned. "Why do we need to go to Target?" she hated stores like Target and Walmart. She only went to them if she could not avoid it, even then she still loathed it.

"I want a new bed in a bag for your old room. Your Uncle Michael is staying with us for a while starting tomorrow and I want to get a new bed set." she explained. Lex looked intrigued she could not remember the last time she had seen her mother's youngest brother.

"I suppose I could get some new pillows. Phil's bus is finally ready so we are going to be traveling around on that."

"You and Philip are going to be living on a tour bus?"

"I am not sure how it works actually." Lex shrugged. "I don't know if we will be sleeping on the bus or if we'll still be living out of hotel rooms. I am sure we will figure it out though."

"I am not sure if I like that idea Alexia." Diana expressed her concerns.

"Ma, I have to it's part of my job. Plus I like being able to spend as much time with Phil as I can. It really is wonderful. He's really a great guy."

Diana sighed. "I just want you to be careful."

Lex was confused by the sudden onslaught on parental enforcement. She had no idea why her mother was basically freaking out over nothing. She was fine, healthy, happy, and with a great guy, what more would any mother want.

Lex rolled her eyes. "Well if we are going to go to Target we might as well go now."

–

"It's not that bad Alexia." Diana looked over at her sulking daughter. "I don't know why you are so against these stores."

"Because I just don't like them. They are always crowded and unorganized. It just really bothers me being in stores like this." Lex did her best to explain.

"Whatever." Diana rolled her eyes.

They reached the front entrance of the store. Diana continued walking but something caught Alexia's attention. She made her way over to where a little girl was sitting on a bench, next to her was a box full of squirming kittens.

"Lex are you coming?" Diana called to her.

"I'll be meet you in the store in a few." Lex motioned her had for Diana to go. "Hi." she said approaching the girl. "Whatcha doing?"

"My brother accidentally let my cat outside and when she came home we found out she was having babies. Mom suggested we come here and try to find the kittens good homes."

"I see." Lex said taking a moment to look into the box. There were two black kittens, one brown one, and an orange one. "Any luck?" Lex was not a huge fan of cats at all but she would admit they were cute, especially the orange one.

"Nope, most people just ignore us." the girl replied a little downtrodden. She just really wanted to make her mom proud by finding homes for the kittens.

"I'm Lex by the way." Lex introduced herself. "Well Alexia actually but everyone calls me Lex."

"I'm Emily."

"How about I help you try and find these furballs homes." Lex suggested. Hell that sounded so much more fun than shopping with her mom.

"Really?" Emily's small face lit up.

"Where are your parents by the way?" Lex asked.

"They are in the store but they keep coming out every few minutes to check on me." Emily explained.

"Great parenting." Lex muttered under her breath.

Lex had various moments throughout her life where she would stop and try to figure out how she got herself into particular situations, this was one of those times. Standing outside of the local Target trying to hand off kittens to people who really weren't interested. But as it turns out Lex was pretty damn charming, plus it didn't hurt that a couple of people recognized her from the pay per view. Soon enough her and Emily were swarmed, she now was starting to understand why Phil tended to ignore the fans. Some of them were really sweet but others were jerks.

"Hey we did a pretty good job." Lex gave Emily a high-five.

"Except for this one." Emily reached into the box and pulled out the orange kitten. "Nobody wanted him."

"How about I take him?" Lex's eyes went wide. She had no idea where that came from. She didn't want a kitten, she didn't like cats. So why had she said that.

"Ok." Before she knew it the tiny orange ball of fur was in her arms. "I think he'll have a really good home with you."

Why had she said that? She was going to be spending most of her time on a tour bus traveling all over the country with her boyfriend. Oh god she had no idea if Phil liked cats. What if he was allergic. Why had those words come out of her mouth?

"What the hell is that?" Diana asked when Lex finally joined her the the store. The kitten was sticking it's little head out of her sweatshirt.

"Don't ask. Help me get some stuff for him. I don't know what to buy."

"You're keeping him?" Diana asked shocked. "You hate cats. And just how are you supposed to take care of him while you are on the road? That thing is not staying at my house."

"Fine Ma! I will take him with me."

"What about Phil?"

"What about him? I am sure he will be fine. Think of it as practice."

"Practice for what? Are you pregnant?"

"No." Lex scoffed slightly horrorfied. "Why would you even think that? I'm not and I am not even thinking about it."

"So what does he need practice for?" Diana questioned.

"I don't know!" Lex threw up her hands in frustration. "I was just saying something to just say it. Forget it, forget I said anything."

"Answer my question, are you and Philip trying to have children?"

"No Mom we are not. We don't want kids- alright? No kids ever!" Why were they even having this conversation? This was so stupid, this whole thing was.

"Alright then. You are still not leaving that thing at my house."

"I heard you. And I named him Eammon."

"Of course you did."

–

Phil was just starting to tape up his wrists when his phone rang out telling him he had a text message. He looked at his phone and grinned when he saw the message was from Lex. His eyes turned puzzled when he opened the text. It was a picture of a small orange kitten with a caption that read, meet our new bus mate.

"What the hell!"


	47. Chapter 47

December 2011

"Punkers-" Lex followed her boyfriend around.

"No Lex, I said no."

"Please."

"What part of no do you not get?" he asked turning to face her. They were in the middle of the bus staring at each other.

"But he's so cute." was her reasoning.

"You do realize we live on this bus right? He informed her as if she didn't realize. She nodded obviously she knew they lived on a bus. "Where the hell are you going to put the stuff you need for him? Where are you going to put his litter box or his scratching post."

"We can put the box in the bathroom and we can stick scratchy thingy in some corner." she answered.

Phil ran a hand through his hair. "We live on a bus!" he decided to yell before storming off towards the bedroom area.

She decided to press her luck. "So is that a yes or no?" she called out to him.

"Do whatever you fucking want you are going to anyways."

"Philly." she said softly as she walked into the bedroom. He was laying on the bed reading a comic book. He looked up as she walked into the room. She placed the cat down on the floor before laying down next to him. She cuddled up next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Please don't be mad at me."

He sighed. "I am not mad. I just don't like cats."

"Me either but you should have seen that little girl. She was so cute and excited when I told her I would take her last kitten. She wanted nothing more than to show her mother that she found good homes for all those kittens." she caressed the side of his face. "Let's just see how things go and if it's too much then we will give him to someone else."

As if the kitten knew he was being talked about he jumped onto the bed. He slowly made his way up to the couple before going to stand on Phil's legs. He circled around three times before curling up into a ball.

"See he loves you." Lex said with a small laugh. Phil rolled his eyes. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"The minute that cat does something destructive he is out of here. Got it."

"Yes." she agreed.

–

"Congratulations on the new addition." Randy snicked. "Dude you are so whipped." he couldn't stop the laughter. "The sad part is you are not married or having sex and you still do whatever she wants."

"I do not." Phil argued. "She does just as much stuff for me as I do for her." Then his face got very serious. "Could you say that we aren't having sex any louder I don't think the whole arena heard you. I told you that in total confidence."

"I am sorry dude." Randy felt horrible. "I wasn't even thinking." Phil could honestly see that he really hadn't meant to say anything. It was just simply an accidental slip of the tongue.

Phil nodded. "Just keep that to yourself. It's something really personal."

"How's that going by the way?"

Phil's mouth set in a hard line. He really did not like talking about his personal life in these terms but it seemed like Randy was already so invested anyways. It was sort of nice to have someone to talk to about it.

"It's weird man. I want to-believe me I do. She does some stuff man and I don't think she even realizes that she does it-drives me crazy, if you know what I mean." Randy made a face, part of him felt a little weird talking about someone he considered to be his younger sister. "Of course you know what I mean. You're a guy." But then Phil sighed. "It's just that I feel she deserves more. I mean if she was my sister I wouldn't even allow her to date a guy like me let alone lose it to him. She deserves the heart and flowers type of guy to be with her first time and that ain't me."

It amazed Phil how much better he felt talking through his problem with someone, someone who was not Lex. Although she said she understood he could still tell she felt a little offended by his rejections. Not that he would even call them rejections, just him over thinking.

"Can I be perfectly honest?" Randy asked and Phil nodded. "I don't think you are as bad of a guy as you seem to think you are. If you truly were this horrible prick of a guy you would not give two shits if she was a virgin or not, you'd fuck her anyways just because you could."

Phil could not deny his statement. "You know she is actually considering calling Colt to ask him if he'd sleep with her first. She cares about me that much to do that."

"Wow, that really speaks volumes. How does that make you feel that she is willing to do that?"

"Pretty shitty actually. On one hand if it would have to be anyone I'd be ok with Colt because I know that I can trust him completely but it's just too weird."

"Not to change the subject but what should I get Lex for her birthday? It's next week ya know."

"Thanks for reminding me. I have had so much on my mind I almost forgot. Hmm you know she really likes comic books." he grinned. "Nah, she'd probably punch us both in the face if you got her a comic. Actually I do know something you can get her, there is this Christian movie series based on some books- umm what is the name of that series-" he tapped his fingers against his chin. "Hold on I know it." he wracked his brain for a few more moments before it came to him. "Love Comes Softly. She watches them every time they come on the Hallmark Channel."

"Sounds good to me man. Thanks." Randy gave him a pat on the back before walking away.

"Aww man fuck- now what am I going to get her?" he complained as he realized that he had just given away a perfectly good gift idea.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: This chapter contains strong mature content.

So I started this chapter back in December. As you can tell it took me quite some time to get this one done. I had a very distinct vision in my head for this chapter, I am not sure if this equals what I had in my head but it's not bad. I kept going back and forth deciding if I wanted to write a sex scene between the two. I hate writing them because I always feel like they never come out good. But I suppose this one isn't so bad. It's a pretty decent chapter if I do say so myself so I hope you enjoy.

When you look at me, try hard to hide it  
>Try hard to keep it all in.<br>Well, I found you out, discovered your secrets  
>Well honey, it ain't a sin! <p>

"Oh it is so good to be home." Phil sighed as he walked through his front door. Lex trailed behind him slowly.

"Alright you actually do have furniture." she laughed. She had had her doubts about what was actually in Phil's home.

"Of course I do." he said pretending to take offense. "No thanks to me. My sisters and Cabana were the ones that made this place all homey. I am just the one who paid for everything."

"Do I get to meet the famous Colt Cabana while we are in town?" Lex asked hopefully. She was not kidding when she said the word famous. She had heard Colt's name mentioned so often she felt like she already knew the man.

"Probably." Punk said placing their bags down on a small bench that sat in his small foyer. "Do you want a tour of the joint?" He asked. He did not entertain much in his home so he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Yea sure." she shrugged before stuffing her hands into her pockets. This was the first time that they had truly been alone since she had come back into his life. It wasn't like she was afraid to be alone with him. In fact she was kind of excited to have him all to herself. She was not sure what being alone with him meant just yet.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yea." She replied giving him a small smile to let him know that she truly was alright. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. You just had this unsure look on your face." Maybe he was just being paranoid. He chalked it up to that.

He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed. Just enjoying the fact that he was home. It was so rare that he could stand in the foyer of his home. He wanted to soak the feeling in. Alexia came to stand next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into him. She too closed her eyes. They were silent for a long time.

He opened his eyes and smiled down at the young woman standing next to him. "Come on. I will show you around." He said disentangling himself from her. He grabbed her hand and began leading her deeper into his home.

–

"I cannot believe you inspired something this good." Lex marveled as she took another bite of her GTS pizza. Phil had gone out to get them a pizza because he currently had no food in his home. Besides it had been a while since he had been to Ians.

"Believe it because it happened." He laughed taking a bite himself. "Little known fact about me, I love pizza."

"No kidding. I already knew that." He opened his mouth to ask her how she knew but she supplied the answer before he could ask. "Because every time I called you in the past and was like what are you doing you always replied I'm eating pizza."

"Yea I guess I do eat it a lot." He agreed.

"You are going to turn into a pizza." she said taking a tiny bit of her pizza sauce onto her finger and then smearing it on the tip of his nose.

"Hey!" he exclaimed wiping it off. "That's not very nice."

She snorted. "Yea have you met yourself. You are never nice well except to me. You are nice to me." he nodded. "A secret about me is I really enjoy doing laundry. So gimme your dirty clothes."

"You do not need to do my laundry." He said. "I can do my own."

"I am your girlfriend now and I really do not mind. Like I said I enjoy doing it so why not get some clean clothes out of the bargain."

"I think you are the first girlfriend I have had that has actually been like let me do your laundry. What about dishes?"

"Nope, that is all you. I do the laundry and dust and vacuum. I refuse to touch dirty dishes. You never truly know what is on them." she shuddered. "Have fun."

He sighed as he began cleaning up the dirty dishes. But he couldn't help but think he had gotten the better deal. All he had to do was rinse the dishes and place them into the dishwasher. She had to sort and wash and fold the clothes.

Once he had finished the dishes he decided to take a shower. He shook his head as he walked by his closed laundry room door and could hear My Chemical Romance's "I'm Not Ok (I Promise)" blaring from within. He couldn't stop himself from thinking maybe her taste in music wasn't so horrible.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Phil yelled for Lex to come into the bathroom. "Philip, when was the last time Colt was here?" Lex asked sounding a little amused.

"I am not sure. Why?" Phil replied from within the shower.

"Well when was the last time you were home?"

"Maybe three weeks ago." Then again he asked why.

"Because there are quite a few pairs of woman's panties thrown about your laundry room." She let out a chuckle. "So either you had a really fun time the last time you were home or Colt has been doing some entertaining."

"Wouldn't put it past him." Although she could not see his face behind the shower curtain she would be willing to put money on the fact that he was probably smirking.

"So what do you want me to do with them?" she asked. Then she made a face because she was really not looking forward to touching other woman's dirty underwear.

"I say throw out all the ugly ones but if there are any black lace ones keep them for yourself."

"Eww Phil. Seriously that is disgusting!" She exclaimed walking out of the bathroom. She could hear him laughing loudly as she walked down the hall.

He was still laughing when he stepped out of the shower. Quickly he wrapped a towel around his waist and padded his way down the hall to the laundry room. Lex was currently standing there with the most disgusted look on her face which only made him want to laugh so much harder.

"Keep on laughing Philip." she threatened him. Her hands were on her hips and she was currently glaring at him. Until she realized his less than dressed state. Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she bent down to pick up the panties. Her shirt lifted forward enough to see that she had a lower back tattoo.

"I still cannot believe you have a bulls-eye?" He was still a little shocked that she had it. She did not strike him as the type of person who had one.

"I got this right before I found out I the cancer came back." She replied. "Keith and his then girlfriend Kayla paid for it as a birthday and Christmas gift." she explained.

"Why don't you talk to Keith anymore?" she had mentioned before that she really did not have much contact with the two living members of her three original best friends. She told him that she still talked to Cesar every once in a great while but she had not gone into details why she did not talk to Keith anymore.

"Because he was in love with me." She said very flatly. Then she straightened up and looked at him in the eyes. "I am not being cocky I swear. He asked me to be his girlfriend once and I turned him down. A week or two later he started dating Kayla and that was fine with me. But I always got the sense that he still held a torch for me. I now know that Kayla knew it too and was always extremely jealous of that fact. Which made hanging out with them really uncomfortable. But then they broke up and he tried to make advances on me. I flat out told him that I was not interested in being anything other than his best friend. But he kept pushing so I just stopped talking to him."

"Why didn't you want to date him?" Punk asked.

"I dunno. He just was not my type."

"What is your type?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

She raised a brow. "Hmm- let's see I like snarky comic book nerds. Who pretend to be all tough but deep down have a heart of gold." then she grinned at them. "Plus if they have a lip ring it's an added bonus."

"For the last time woman! They are graphic novels! There is a difference." She shook her head as she finished her disgusting job. She handed him the trash bag she had thrown all the panties in.

"Now I feel dirty and not in a good way." She headed towards the master bath. "Taking a shower." She announced.

"Can I join?" he asked knowing she would say no. He knew that showering was her way of relaxing. The shower is where she thought about things. She flipped him off and kept walking.

He heard the shower turn on as he walked into his bedroom. He rummaged through his drawers to find something to wear. He settled for a pair of track pants. He stayed shirtless. He had a seat on his bed and thought about what she had just told him about Keith. He himself had once been one of her best friends, well he still felt he was her best friend but why had she said yes to him and not to Keith.

She walked out of the bathroom in a pink baby doll tee and a pair of running shorts. She glanced at him sitting on the edge of his bed deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked sitting next to him.

He looked at her. "I was just thinking about what you were just talking to me about. Ya know with Keith."

"Uh huh." She did not understand why he was dwelling on the fact she no longer talked to the man but she would allow him the time to figure out what he needed to.

"Why did you not want to be his girlfriend?"

"I-" She opened her mouth but then closed it. "It just wasn't right. I did not feel the spark. I know that sounds lame but it's true I wanted nothing more than to be his friend but he could not accept that so I had to cut ties."

"Why did you say yes to me?"

"Because when I look at you I cannot help but smile. You make me laugh when I want to cry. I feel safe when I am with you, it's something I have never felt with anyone else. What you and I have just feels right to me."

"Good answer." he remarked.

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He placed both hands on either side of her face to deepen the kiss. He leaned against her forcing her backwards. She was now laying on her back with Phil on top of her. His hands roamed freely over her body. His lips left hers and trailed lower, first to her collarbone, she giggled as that was her ticklish spot. His mouth moved further leaving feather light kisses against her skin.

"Phil." he shifted his head up to look at her face. "Please."

He swallowed hard before nodding. He still didn't feel right about it but if she wanted him to be the person she lost her virginity to then he would be that for her. He wouldn't think about how much it meant and just live in the moment. She trusted him enough to give the greatest gift she could give to him, he felt honored.

"You're sure?" he asked. He wanted to make absolutely sure that this is what she wanted. All she would have to do is say the words and he would stop no matter how uncomfortable it would be for him, because he cared that much about her.

"I am sure. There is no one else I would rather give myself to for the first time." she seemed so sure about her decision. Maybe he was just over thinking things. Yes, he was totally over thinking this. If she were any other woman he would not think twice.

He continued his trail of kisses. She giggled a little bit, he just smirked obviously he had found another ticklish spot. His hand grazed over her body, he felt her shiver under his touch. He liked that, he really did. With sparkling green eyes his lips left her body. His hands traced the sides of her shirt slowly he began yanking it up and then off of her. Goosebumps ran up her bare skin. He brought his head down slowly to her left breast his tongue flicking over the nipple feeling satisfaction when it instantly hardened. He brought his mouth down upon it, gently sucking on it. She let out a moan, just hearing the sound made him harder, if that was even possible.

"You like that huh baby?" he asked.

She looked at him and could not help but laugh. "Are you seriously laughing at me right now?" he asked a little put off.

"I swear Phil what you are doing is great." she gave him a sheepish look. She knew he was trying to be sexy, what he didn't know is that he already was without even trying. "But the dirty talk just reminds me of porn."

Even he had to chuckle at that. "Right no dirty talk."

She felt a little bold then. "Now where were we." she brought her hand up and slipped it down into his track pants, she began stroking him. He was a little surprised by it but he would enjoy it none the less.

"Does that make you feel good baby? Huh?" she tried to think of some stupid thing that some dumb ass blonde would say in a porno.

"You have no idea." He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. He would let her have a little fun. He wasn't sure if this was her first time for any sexual activity or just the actual penetration. But it was truly her first time he would let her have control to test out her curiosity.

She straddled his waist and bringing her head down to kiss him. The way her tongue worked the inside of his mouth he could only imagine what it could do for other things. The thought drove him crazy. HE could not take it anymore. Grabbing both her arms he flipped them so now he was on top of her once again. He ran his hands down her sides until he came to the hemline of her shorts he made sure to grab both her shorts and her panties so that they would both come off. She helped him slide the intrusive pieces of clothing off of her body. Once they were off he cast them to the side. There she was before him totally naked, he was seeing her for the first time. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"You are really sure about this because after this I don't think I will be able to stop." he had to ask her one more time.

"Phil, just breathe. I want this-I want this so badly." he nodded.

"It's going to feel uncomfortable for a few minutes so be prepared." she ran the back of her hand over his chest. He shuddered under her touch. He stood from the bed and removed his clothing so that he too was naked in front of her.

Seeing Phil's naked form for the first time caused something to stir in her. He was beautiful in his own way. She had never been attracted to men with tattoos, no she normally liked clean cut army boys. But there was just something about him. She loved his tattoos because they told a story about his life, his past and his hopes for the future. He turned away from her to grab something from the drawer in the bedside table. She watched the muscles in his naked back ripple, sure he was not huge like Cena but he was definitely muscular. Her hands itched to run her fingers over his arms and his chest. He turned back to her before crawling next to her on the bed.

Suddenly it really hit her what was about to happen, sure she knew but still. She couldn't help but smile, this was worth the wait. Phil began his assault again, his hand roaming all over her body.

"Just relax." he whispered to her. He began kissing her again as his hands moved lower and lower. Finally they found the apex between her thighs. While still kissing her he slowly inserted one tattooed finger. The breath hitched in her throat.

"Hmm. I think we can definitely work with this." he smirked down at her. He inserted another finger and began moving them in and out. A moan escaped her lips, only making him smirk harder.

She could feel something stirring deep within her belly. Her hands flew up to touch his back, her nails lightly grazing his skin. She moaned again, this time he had had enough. He wanted to be inside her, he needed to be inside her. Slowly he removed his fingers. She watched as he ripped open the package containing a condom. With fascination she watched him put it on.

He gave her a reassuring smile before he parted her legs with his knee. "You ready?" She nodded biting down on her lower lip slightly. Taking a deep breath he slowly eases into her. She gasps and holds onto his shoulder as the wave of pain that indicates that she was no longer a virgin rips through her. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'll be fine just keep going."

"I am going to start moving again. Don't worry it will feel better in just a minute." he assured her. Slowly he begins to move in and out of her. After a moment he begins to move faster. "God Lex you feel so good." he brings his face down to kiss her lips again.

He was right soon enough she found herself enjoying the sensations. She found herself meeting his thrusts with ones of her own. Sensations were building within her, ones that she had never felt before.

"You are so beautiful." She knew he meant it to. Phil cared about her in a way that no one else ever had. She was so glad that it was him.

–

"So do you feel any different?" he asked as they lay wrapped up in the bed sheets. His arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Am I supposed to? I mean I am still me and we are still us it's just now we have a much deeper connection." she drew little circles up and down his arm. "I am glad you changed your mind though. Although I would have slept with Colt just to get it over with I am glad it was you. Everything was perfect." he kissed the top of her head.

"I am glad it was me too." She had her eyes closed by then. "Tired?"

"Yes but a good tired." she said before yawning.

"Yes a very good tired." She snuggled closer to him. Resting her head against his chest, she contented herself to listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"Sleep now Phil. Very tired." she mumbled against his chest.

"For what it's worth I am glad you said yes. Not just about this but about us." he admitted. It was at that moment he heard the soft snores coming from her. He rolled his eyes before getting comfortable himself. Today was a good day.

But you  
>You need someone to love you,<br>You need someone to hold you tonight  
>Someone to love you, someone to love you<br>Someone to love you, someone to love you


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: I am not a huge fan of this chapter but I supposed it's a decent filler.

Phil swore loudly as he made his way to his front door. He swung the door open and glared at whoever was on the other side.

"Nice to know that you are home." Natalie has her hands on her hips.

"Natalie if you care about our friendship at all you will leave right now." Phil implored her.

"Phil what's going on?" Lex appeared on the landing. She stood wearing only one of his t-shirts. "Natalie." she flew down the stairs and pulled the tattooed woman into a tight hug. Phil rolled his eyes, because he knew that the plans that he had were now never going to happen.

"Lexie, wow it's so great to actually meet you in person." Natalie stepped away from her so she could get a good look at Lex. "You are even prettier in person than you were on TV." she smirked at Phil. It was then that she noticed Lex's dressed state and the fact that Phil was only wearing pants. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Lex gave Phil a look.

"No you aren't. Just let me throw on some more appropriate clothing and we will catch up." she walked away from the two friends.

"Nice going." Phil remarked watching the retreating form of his girlfriend.

"I am sorry. If I knew you were entertaining-" she laughed a little at his expense. "I wouldn't have shown up. But you could have called and let us know you were in town."

"I told you two weeks ago that I was going to be here. It is not my fault you do not listen to me."

"I do listen to you and I am not sure that you actually told me that." Lex reemerged wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She had thrown her long hair up in a messy ponytail and her feet were still bare. Phil had learned early on that she hated wearing shoes.

"So what brings you by Natalie?" Lex asked.

"I just came over to yell at him." the older woman gestured her head in Phil's direction. The Second City Saint rolled his eyes.

"Babe, I am going to make myself a smoothie do you want one?" Phil nodded. "What about you Natalie do you want one of my amazing smoothies." Natalie raised a brown in Phil's direction. He smiled at her before nodding at her.

"Sure." she agrees.

"What did I just sign up for?" Natalie asked Phil nervously.

"Nothing. She makes really good smoothies. I swear no trick."

"Lex where did you learn to make these." Natalie asked as she took another sip of her berry smoothie.

"Well when I was in the hospital." Phil flinched a little bit. He didn't like talking about when she was dying. Both women noticed his discomfort. "One of the nurses aides brought me in one and it was amazing. So after that whenever she worked she would bring me one. So when I got out I was obsessed with them. I never got the chance to ask the aide where she got the smoothies and I spent months and months after that trying to recreate them. Finally I got it right and I have been making them for myself ever since."

"You know what I was thinking we should call Tony and Colt and have them come over." Natalie suggested.

"That's a great idea I would love to meet both of them." Lex agreed.

"Yay, I guess we're having a party." Phil muttered unexcitedly to himself.

"So it's settled. We'll invite the boys over and have a dinner to welcome you into our little group."

"Or Natalie can go home and we can do what I had planned."

"Philip behave." Lex warned him. "I know you wanted some time to ourselves but I want to meet your friends."

"Fine whatever." she went over and gave him a hug. "I promise you will get your alone time. But this is what I was talking about. You need to spend time with your friends." He would not tell her but he really appreciated that she was telling him that he needed to spend time with his friends because she could have easily been that girlfriend who told him he could not see his friends.

Phil and Natalie exchanged a glance, both of them saying with their eyes that this girl was a keeper. Phil wrapped an arm around Lex's waist. "You two look so cute."

Lex blushed and ducked her head against Phil's still naked chest. "Thanks."

"So what are we going to do for food?" Natalie asked tapping her finger against he chin as she thought. "Salads?"

"I could go for a nice kale salad." Phil agreed with a smile.

"Works for me."

"So now that it's settled I will call the boys."

Phil couldn't help but pout slightly. "It'll be fun." she stood on her tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

"No it won't." he said.

"Don't you want to see your friends?" she asked.

"Not as much as I want to spend time with you."

"It's just a couple of hours." she reminded him. "After they leave you will have me all to yourself. I am sure you can think of some things to keep us entertained."

He smirked. "Oh I am certain I can think of something." He leaned in close so that his lips were almost on hers. "I'm really glad we did what we did last night. It's very relaxing knowing that I can have you whenever I want now." With that he let go of her and walked off, leaving her slightly wanting.

Lex found Natalie and Phil in the living room. Phil nodded at his friend before walking past Lex into the kitchen. She watched him climb the stairs leading to the bedrooms. He returned a few minutes later fully clothed with his car keys in hand.

"Babe I am going to Whole Foods do you need anything?" he asked.

"Nope I am good."

"Have fun girls." Phil called before walking out the door.

"So care to explain how all this happened?" Natalie asked bluntly. "One minute you two are best friends and the next you are here wearing only his shirt."

"I could not even begin to tell you Natalie. It's still like a blur to me." Lex shook her head. "This is all some sort of crazy wonderful dream. One that I never want to wake up from."

Natalie gave Lex a huge smile. "Good answer. You make him very happy you know that right?"

"He makes me so happy." Lex gushed. "Like incredibly happy. I never knew I could be this-" she threw her hands up in the air. "Happy for a lack of a better word."

–

When Phil returned from the store he could hear both women in his living room laughing. It made him smile knowing that his new girlfriend and his best friend seemed to get along. He didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't.

"What are you ladies laughing about?" He asked entering the room after he had placed the grocery bag on the counter.

"Natalie was telling me about the embarrassing stuff you used to do." Lex replied starting up a whole new round of laughter.

"Oh I have no doubt in that fact." Phil shot Natalie a look but she just gave him a smirk and a wink back. "So what time are Tony and Colt coming over? Is Teno coming with them too?"

"No Phil they were going to leave my five year old son home by himself." Yep it was official Lex loved Natalie.

They all turned their attention to someone blaring music outside. "Is that Katy Perry?" Lex asked. Phil and Natalie rolled their eyes.

"Colt is here." Natalie announced.

Lex gaped at them. "Seriously? Colt is blaring Katy Perry?" Sure enough a few minutes later Colt entered the home of his best friend.

"Dude what the hell was up with that music you were just blaring?" Phil asked.

Colt gave the straight edge superstar an infectious grin. "You liked that huh?" Natalie just rolled her eyes. You just had to love Colt sometimes. "So you must be Lex." Without even thinking about it he pulled her into a huge bear hug. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too Colt but I can't breathe." Colt let out a chuckle before releasing her.

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Lex said once she composed herself.

"You'll have to excuse Colt Lex. He's not exactly people broken quiet yet." Natalie said at her friend's expense.

"Hey I am standing right here!" Colt exclaimed.

–

Phil was surprised how easy dinner was. He was really glad Lex had sorta forced him to have it. It just seemed so natural the playful banter between everyone. Lex just seemed like she had always been there with them.

"That was fun." Phil said as he closed the front door. Just five minutes before he had very rudely in Lex's opinion told his friends to take a hike. They seemed to take it in stride though. So obviously he had done it to them before.

"Your friends are great. I am so glad I met them."

"Me too. But I do believe Ms. Marren I was promised some alone time with you." he stood there leaning against a wall, his arms were crossed and his legs were slightly out in front of him, his bare feet firmly planted on the floor. He was wearing a white wife beater and running shorts.

"Mr. Brooks I believe you are right you were promised but I decided to make it a little more fun." he blinked. "you have to catch me first." with that she was gone. He could hear her laughing as she went.

"That woman is gonna kill me." Then he too was off.


	50. Chapter 50

December 16, 2011

When she woke up that particular morning she knew that day was going to be special. Why wouldn't it be, it was her twenty-fourth birthday after all. How was she going to spend it, obviously with her amazing boyfriend and their kitten. She sat up and stretched she left the small bedroom to find Phil and Kofi in the living area of the bus.

"Morning guys." she greet them both with a smile.

"Morning Lex." Kofi gave her a smile. It had taken Lex a little while to warm up to Kofi but now he was one of her great friends.

"Hey babe." Phil said from where he was stretched out watching a movie. Eammon was curled up on his chest. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Lex. She sent a smirk his way.

"Daddy's little guy looks so comfortable." she said with a small giggle.

Phil glared at her but made no motions to remove the cat from his chest. Lex knew he would not admit it but the cat had grown on him. She would often get up in the middle of the night and find Phil and Eammon just like they were now.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" she asked.

"If anyone should be making breakfast it is us Lex. Today is your birthday after all." Kofi said. He stood and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Kofi. If you weren't already married I would totally make sure we dated."

"Hey woman back off that's my wife." Phil pretended to growl. Lex giggled while Kofi rolled his eyes.

"So sorry Punk. I promise never again." she said still laughing. "But I must ask why Kofi is the wife and you are not."

"Cause I am nobody's wife."

Kofi decided to get in on the fun. "You keep telling yourself that Honey." He patted Phil on the top of his head. Phil flipped him off and that only made Lex laugh harder.

"So seriously guys pancakes and turkey bacon sound good?"

"Whatever the birthday girl wants." Phil remarked for both men. Lex could get used to hearing that and set to work on breakfast. Truth be told she loved cooking for Phil but she didn't get to do it very often so she jumped at the opportunities.

"So what do you want to do today Lexie?" Phil asked taking a moment to look at her.

"I dunno." she shrugged. "I supposed we can do something before the house show tonight."

"You don't want some sort of big bash to celebrate your twenty-fourth?" Kofi asked.

"Nah I am cool just bumming around with you two." she replied. "I have done the whole big birthday party thing and although it is nice I would much rather just spend the day with a small group of people that I care about."

"Sounds good to me." Phil said he gently placed the cat on the floor before going over and standing next to his girlfriend. "Happy birthday Babe." he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Thanks." she said as she continued to work. "And the best present I could get is for both my guys to retain their titles at the pay-per-view Sunday."

"We make no guarantees." Kofi said. Although both men knew the outcome of the match. Both knew that they would retain the tag team and WWE titles respectively, Lex chose not to know. She always told them it made it all the more exciting to not know the outcome until the end of the match so they respected her wishes and did not tell her.

"So Kofi rented a car so we could do whatever you wanted after we go to the gym." Phil informed her. "Anything special you want to do?"

"Believe it or not I want to find somewhere where I can buy the Dark Knight Returns comic."

"I have created a monster." Phil beamed. "But I just cannot get enough of you liking comics."

"Eh- beats sitting around this bus being bored as hell before a show." she said with a shrug. She placed her ipod on Phil's dock and began getting the stuff to make breakfast for the guys. Soon enough they were all eating.

"This is really good Lexie." Kofi said between mouthfuls.

"Why thank you sir." Lex gave Kofi a goofy grin. "I am glad you are enjoying it."

After breakfast Phil and his two road wives got into Kofi's rental and headed for the closest gym. Phil decided that he wanted to drive, which was rare because Phil hated to drive. He tended to get a little grumpy if he had to. Kofi was riding shot gun and Lex was stretched out across the backseat reading Fifty Shades of Grey.

"Shit!" Phil exclaimed as he slowly began to pull over to the side of the road.

"What's going on Babe?" Lex asked taking her attention from the book she had been so engrossed in. It was then she saw the flashing lights. She sat up.

Phil rolled down the window just as the police officer approached. "Can I help you officer?" he tried to keep his voice calm but he knew what was going to happen, what always happened.

"License and registration please." Phil reached into his wallet and pulled out his Illinois state license.

"There is no registration. This is a rental." Phil explained.

"You got the paperwork for it?"

"Yes I do." Kofi popped open the arm rest and pulled out the paperwork for the rental. He also produced his own license. The cop looked all the paperwork over.

"Sir may I ask why you pulled us over?" Kofi inquired. But he knew why just as much as Phil. He wanted to roll his eyes but he refrained.

"You got any drugs in the car fellas?"

"Excuse me what?" Both Phil and Kofi exchanged glances, both forgetting Lex wasn't familiar with their constantly getting pulled over.

"Lexie, it's alright." Phil tried to calm her. He knew his girlfriend tended to be a hot head. Especially if she felt something was unjust.

"No it's not Philip. Did you seriously just ask them if they had drugs on them? How can you even make that kind of accusation?"

"Lex please-" Kofi tried but once Lex was started there was no stopping her.

"Why because because one of the men is an African American and the other is covered in tattoos there must be something shady going on? That is profiling which in case you were not aware officer is illegal."

"Miss are you giving me attitude?"

"You bet the fuck I am." Phil let out a groan. Why couldn't they ever just have a nice normal day? Was that so much to ask?

"Ma'am step out of the car."

"What are you going to arrest me. Well go right ahead it won't be the first time." Lex said with an eye roll.

"Wait you have been arrested before?" Phil turned his head to face his girlfriend. That was something he had not known.

"Sorta, I had a few incidents where I was taken in when I was younger. I was a hotheaded brawler back then." she said with a shrug. "But no charges were ever filed so usually I would have to pay a fine or do community service. I also never went on my record."

Lex stepped out of the car. The officer instructed her to face the car with her arms behind her back. She did so but all the while arguing with the man. The cop cuffed her and then frisked her to see if she had any weapons on her. He also grabbed her wallet from where it was hanging out of her back pocket. He looked at her ID before bringing her over to his squad car and placing her in the backseat.

"He's gonna arrest her." Kofi said near panic.

"He can't. Well I mean if he really wants to be a dick he can but I doubt he wants to have to fill out the paperwork. I think he is just trying to scare her. That damn woman is so foolish sometimes." Phil shook his head.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing." Kofi was quick to point out. They both watched in the rear view mirror. The cop was talking on his radio but what got them is that they could both clearly see Lex's mouth moving very rapidly. Obviously she was still mouthing off.

Two minutes later the cop let Lex out of the car. He uncuffed her and both wrestler's watched as the woman continued to berate the police officer. Then they watched as said officer made his way back over to them.

"Gentlemen I am sorry to have taken up your time." he looked like he did not want to be apologizing but then he looked over to where Lex was continuing to glare at him. His face turned a little paler. "Y'all have a nice rest of the day."

Lex returned to the backseat. "Well that was just a fuckin waste of time." she vented.

"What the hell happened?" Phil asked.

"I verbally abused the guy. Told him I wanted his badge number and that he could take me to jail but as soon as I got there I was going to call Uncle Gino. Apparently he had heard the name before because the next thing I know he's letting me go."

Phil whistled. "Uncle Gino huh? Went right for the big guns."

"Who's Uncle Gino?" Kofi asked confused.

"Lex's Uncle is only one of the most powerful attorneys in all of upstate New York. He was the one who got that baseball player cleared of all those charges last month. The fuckin guy was guilty as sin but Gino is very good at what he does."

"Very nice." Kofi said with a laugh. "Is that why your record is still clean?"

"Probably." Lex had never really thought about it but there was a good possibility that is exactly why she was never in any serious trouble for all those fights she got into when she was younger. Some of them were pretty nasty too. "Anyways the cop was a douche bag. He had no reason to stop us. I mean just because Phil looks like he is on some pretty strong meth doesn't mean his is. No he just never sleeps."

"Thanks Honey."

"Your welcome baby." she replied back with a grin. "Now let's get the hell outta here before I have to save you two from any more asshole cops."

"Lex you almost got arrested on your birthday." Kofi was quick to point out.

"Hey, I have had worse birthdays." she replied very nonchalantly. "Remember I was very close to dying." Phil's hands became a little tighter on the steering wheel. He still was not a fan of reliving what he could now clearly see was a very scary time in his own life, he could only imagine what it was like for Lex.

"Oh yea sometimes I forget you were so sick."

"Sometimes I forget too." Lex said with a laugh.

After the gym and lunch the threesome made their way to the arena. Lex was all smiles as she walked arm and arm with her boyfriend. "So how are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

"It's been so great. Even the whole thing with the cop wasn't that bad. Although I can think of a few more pleasurable ways I'd rather have been doing while in handcuffs." he raised a brow.

"I have created a monster." he replied.

"No, I was always like this. It's just now I can put my thoughts to action." she gave him a grin.

It was then that Lex noticed something. "Hey where's Randy? I am honestly surprised he was no beating down the front door of the bus first thing this morning." she frowned and stopped walking for a moment.

"I think he said something about having a meeting with Vince this morning." Phil remarked.

"Oh yea. I think you might be right Babe. That has to be it. Because there is no way my 'big brother' would forget my birthday."

"Nope." Phil wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey I am kinda hungry again. Wanna get some crappy catering food."

"Didn't we just eat like two hours ago?" she asked with a laugh. He gave her a slightly begging look. "Fine." she leaned up and kissed the place where his neck met the bottom of his jaw line.

"So I just realized that in five more months I am finished with school." Lex let out a small squeal. "I am honestly very excited."

"My babe the college grad." Phil announced with a smile. "Sounds very sexy. My woman is all educated."

"Your woman?" she asked with an amused smile. "It will be nice to have something to fall back on after this WWE thing gets old."

"You mean you do not want to be in this business forever?" Phil asked with mock-shock.

"No, it's fine now because I am young and carefree but someday I want to buy a house and settle down."

"Settle down huh?" he asked slightly interested. "You planning on a little house with a white picket fence and two and a half kids?" although his tone came off as slightly mocking he really did want to know.

"Nah. The twins have ruined the idea of kids for me. They are so bad that I am like yea never."

He had to suppress a scoff. He knew that she loved those two little kids more than anyone else in the world. She was never happier than she was when she was with them. As corny as it sounded those two little children were her best friends.

Phil held the door open for his girlfriend and she walked into catering. "SURPRISE!" There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Lex froze and looked at everyone in the room with huge bright blue eyes. Standing in the middle of the room both wearing Cheshire Cat grins were her 'big brother' Randy and the man who made all of this possible, Chris.

"CHRIS!" Lex launched herself into his awaiting arms. It had been quite some time since she had last seen him. Sure they talked on the phone or skyped all the time but now he was there face to face with her. There were tears in her eyes. She had missed him so much.

"Hey there Sweetheart. Excited to see me?" he released her and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You have no idea." she sniffled a little.

"I could not miss your birthday." Phil joined them then. He slung his arm around Lex's waist once again.

"Jericho." Phil said with a nod. "It's been a while."

"Hey Punk." Chris said holding out his hand. Phil grinned before shaking his hand. Chris studied Lex for a moment. She was beaming up at her boyfriend. She looked so happy and content with the world. Even Phil looked happier than he had ever seen him before. He had had his concerns when Lex called him to tell him the new that she and Phil were dating. But just looking at the completely smitten looks they both wore sold him on the fact that they were a couple.

"Hey Brat. What I don't get a hug?" Lex moved away from her boyfriend and surrogate father figure to give Randy a hug.

"Was this your idea?" she asked.

He shrugged. "A little. It was more Beth and Nattie."

Lex realized something, something she already knew but now it was really confirmed. She had some amazing friends who loved her just as much as she loved them. It was a comforting thought. She had family even when she could not see her real family.

–

It was late, after the show. Kofi had decided to sleep on Randy's bus to give the couple some alone time. They were currently enjoying a shared shower. Nothing dirty, just taking comfort in the fact that they were together. Lex was standing on her tiptoes working shampoo into Phil's hair. Her nails gently massaging his scalp as she did so. It felt amazing, he leaned down to kiss her.

"My turn. Turn around." he poured shampoo into his hands and worked it into a frothing lather. His strong fingers glided through her hair with ease.

"Have you done this before?" she asked.

"What shampooed someone's hair?" he asked. "Yea, I have. But it's not what you think. I have never actually taken a legit shower with anyone before. Usually it's just like a quickie and then a rinse off. This is nice though. But to answer your question when my youngest sister was little she would not take a shower unless I was the one giving it to her. I know it sounds strange but she refused to take a shower unless I was there to wash her hair."

"Well that's because she loved you. Obviously she still does."

She turned around to face him. "You are a good man Phil Brooks. You should let more people see this side of you." she rested her cheek against his chest.

"Then they will expect me to be nice all the time." he said with a laugh. She could feel the low rumble of his chest against her cheek.

The water started to get cold so they got out of the shower. Phil wrapped a soft towel around Lex's frame before wrapping one around his own hips. "Can I brush out your hair?"

She gave him a strange look. "Ok." she finally said.

He grinned at her before leading her towards the bedroom on the bus. "Sit." he ordered. She did as she was told. He went into his closet and grabbed a pair of shorts before joining her on the bed. He sat on his knees behind her. He removed the towel from her head and gently began running a comb through her hair. He worked in silence but soon enough her hair was in a neat ponytail.

"All done." He said.

"This has been such a great birthday."

"Oh that reminds me I have not given you your presents yet." he said walking out of the bedroom. She followed him.

"Punker you didn't need to get me anything. Having you in my life is more than enough." Normally Phil was a little weird about complements because he normally believed that people were just being nice to him because he could do something for him. But he knew Lex better, she just honestly cared about him.

"I know but still I had to get you something. I was so pissed I gave Randy the idea to get you that dvd series before I realized that I should have gotten it for you. So I had to wrack my brain to figure out what to get you. Now it's a little corny so bare with me and don't tell anyone." There was excitement in her eyes.

"Yea I was wondering about Randy's present. I was pretty sure I never mentioned that series to him but did love it. I also love the fact that you know me so well." she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Here." he handed her a small wrapped box. She excitedly ripped into the paper to reveal another Pandora charm box. She opened it up to find a little silver heart charm with a golden key attached to it.

"Is this the key to your heart?" she asked. He blushed a little as he nodded. "You are right it is corny." he frowned. "But I love it so much." he looked a little relieved. His sister had suggested the idea to him. He was against it at first but he had become desperate. Next he handed her a thinly wrapped package. Lex tore off the packaging. It was a piece of red construction paper. There was writing on the paper. Written in black sharpie was 'One Free Coupon for One Stupid Chick Flick' she looked up at him and burst out laughing. "I honestly think I might love this more than the charm. It's just- well so you."

"There's one more." he said sheepishly as he handed her an envelope. She looked at him warily before she opened the envelope. She was a little nervous because one never quite knew with Phil. She stared at the contents for a few minutes before she finally understood. Inside the envelope were concert tickets, not just any concert tickets, Celine Dion tickets.

"Celine Dion really?"

"That asshat Adam got you Taylor Swift tickets once so I needed to step up my game. There was only one person you love more than Taylor Swift and that is Celine Dion. So yes I got you tickets and yes I will go with you but I will be holding onto these." he took the tickets away from her. "And I will flat out deny that I got you these if you try to tell anyone. I mean it."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you Phil. I honestly love everything you got me. But once again just having you is enough."

"Happy Birthday Babe." he smirked before kissing her. "But that concert is going to cost you. And believe me I have all sorts of kinky things in mind for payment."

She chuckled. "I have no doubts in that. Since we have the whole bus to ourselves why not start cashing in now?" she raised a brow suggestively at him.

"I really have created a monster." he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Maybe you did."


	51. Chapter 51

"Do you seriously have to go?" Phil asked as he held her. They were standing in the middle of the airport. Lex smiled at her boyfriend before placing a kiss on his cheek. She giggled a little because his beard tickled.

"Yes I have to take my finals and then there are the holidays." she reminded him. "I'll miss you though."

"A week is too long to be away from you."

"You'll be fine Punker. Go home and enjoy the time with your family. I will be back the night before New Year's Eve."

"Are we still going to the concert?" he asked.

"Yep, I don't care where we are as long as I get to kiss you at midnight." she was really excited. She had never had a boyfriend on New Year's Eve before. So being able to kiss Phil at midnight was something she was really looking forward to.

"You know you could just stay and then you can kiss me as many times as you want whenever you want." he suggested.

"Nice try. Phil I really gotta go they are calling my plane to board. I will skype you when I get in I promise."

Phil shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She grinned at him. "You know sometimes you are just too much. But yes I really do have to go now. They are about to call my plane. You'll be fine and I will see you soon."

"Don't worry so much about your finals you will do fine." he called to her when she began walking away from her.

"Thanks." she called back, taking a quick look over her shoulder. He was still standing there rocking slightly back and forth on his heels. She bit down on her lower lip, she hadn't even left yet and she already felt lonely.

She wanted nothing more than to turn around and run into his arms but she didn't instead she used all her will power to continue walking to the terminal. Once she stopped she briefly turned around, Phil was still standing in the same spot looking at her. She gave him a small wave before disappearing.

–

She wondered if he was as miserable as she was. She tapped the eraser of her pencil against her desk, her mind was millions of miles away. She shook her head and forced herself to concentrate on her final. She really needed to pass this class. Plus later on that night she was going to be having a welcome home dinner with her family and Vanessa, but even that didn't excite her. It was then she realized how bad she truly had it. Once again she forced those thoughts aside and focused on her exam.

–

"Phil come on it's not that bad." Natalie chided her best friend as he sat moping at her kitchen counter. Although he would not come out and say it she knew that he missed his girlfriend. She found it quite adorable to see him like this. "She had to go take her finals besides isn't it a little soon for you two to be spending the holidays together?"

"It's not that." Phil sighed. "Don't get me wrong I miss her but she took the cat. I miss my little buddy."

Natalie let out a very unlady-like snort. "You mean the cat that you did not want?"

"Yea that one. We have come to and understanding, if he doesn't destroy anything he gets to continue to live in the spoiled fashion he has become accustomed to. This cat has it good- real good."

"Well you will see your cat soon enough." Natalie smiled before shaking her head. "So what did you get Lex for Christmas?"

"I didn't. She said she didn't want anything." Natalie's eyes became wide with alarm. Phil looked confused. "What? She literally told me that she did not want anything. I did ask her."

"Phil you have to get her something. She may have said she didn't want anything but this is your first Christmas as a couple. Is she against Christmas the way you are?"

"No she likes it. She likes the whole tree and lights and spending time with family thing. She even likes going out shopping and buying stuff for people. Oh god I am such a moron!"

"See this is why you have me in your life. What does Lex like?"

"Well she likes romantic comedies and Grant Morrison Batman comics." he made a face as the Grant Morrison part. He was such a horrible writer. "She also loves Bruce Springsteen and country music. She loves wrestling but she works for the company so that's out. She loves her dogs and the cat. I am at a loss here."

"Does she like jewelry?"

"It's hit or miss with her. Some stuff she really likes other stuff she hates with a passion. I suppose I can get her another Pandora charm but I have already gotten her two."

"Wait a minute she likes Springsteen? This could work you know the people from Against Me right?"

"Yea." Phil retorted before he scratched the back of his head. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"The drummer is the son of the drummer from Bruce Springsteen's band."

"Jay? Really?"

"Yes, Captain Clueless. He's even filled in for his dad on some of Bruce's tours."

"Wait a minute! How do you know all this information?" Phil narrowed his eyes.

"Lex told me. We got into a conversation about her favorite bands and yours. Because she actually cares about the stuff you like."

"Ok so you are a better boyfriend to her than I am."

"That is not true you are a great boyfriend. What's Lex's favorite candy?"

"It's tied between twizzlers and skittles. She also really loves Starburst jelly beans but you can only get those around Easter."

"She told me that whenever she gets too overwhelmed with studying you always seem to show up with her favorite candies and then you help her study. Or that you sit through stupid movies just because she wants to watch them."

"Yea I do that but it's not that big of a deal." he shrugged.

"Maybe not to you but she thinks it is."

–

"Come on Lex." Her cousin Carissa followed her around her apartment. She wanted Lex to go out clubbing with her and a few other people. "We never get to see you anymore so you have to come out with us."

"Riss, I told you I have one last final tomorrow afternoon that I need to study for." Lex sighed. She wanted to go out but she knew she needed to study if she wanted to pass.

"Just come out for like an hour and then you can spend the rest of the night studying. It's country night at Rain tonight. You know how much you love country night."

"One hour." Lex agreed holding up one finger. "No more no less." Carissa squealed in delight and gave her a huge hug.

"This is gonna be so much fun." She looked at the time on her phone. "I gotta go pick up Cait from work but I will see you in a few hours. I promise you will be glad you came out tonight."

"Famous last words."

–

If Phil was certain about one thing it was this, he hated malls with a passion, especially at Christmas time. There were people everywhere and it was almost impossible to walk around. He hated crowds, he hated them with a passion.

"Maybe I should just give her another one of those coupons. She really loved the one I gave her for the stupid romantic comedy I gave her for her birthday."

"That is not a horrible idea. Lex does seem to love gifts from the heart. Are you sure she doesn't like jewelry?"

"Not really but it never hurts to look at some." Phil shrugged.

"What about those infinity rings that everyone is wearing these days?" Natalie suggested.

"Aren't those like wedding bands?" Phil questioned to which he earned a rather shocked look from his best friend. "What I have younger sisters I know these things." Phil shrugged.

Natalie just rolled her. "Whatever you say."

–

"How do I look?" Lex did a little twirl, she was clad in a pair of shirt jean shorts and a blue plaid shirt that she had tied up so her toned abdomen was showing. She left her hair down but curled the ends and finished her look with a cowboy hat and boots.

"Oh my god you look so good." Lex laughed a little.

"You really think so. I mean I haven't been to one of these things in forever."

"You are gonna so get hit on tonight. Like hardcore."

Lex blushed a little. "Riss, I already have a boyfriend. I don't need to get hit on."

"Oh before I forget I have a surprise for you." Carissa's brown eyes light up. Just as she made her announcement the doorbell rings. Lex raised a brow at her cousin. "I'll get it." Carissa walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a rather attractive man on the other side.

"Cuz, you really didn't need to get me a guy." Lex joked.

"Well look at little Ladybug all grown up." Lex's eyes went wide.

"Jordan?" there was no way the man before her could be the same little boy who was practically her twin brother growing up."

"Get over here Buggy." Yep, it was him. Without thinking twice she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "You certainly grew up since I saw you last."

"Well Jord-A-Roo it's been ten years since we've seen each other last."

"I am so sorry it took this long. I heard you were sick but I was overseas studying abroad at the time. Otherwise I would have been here."

"It's fine Jord. I am alright now. Completely cancer free. I have a guardian angel who swooped in and saved me."

"Well that is so good to hear." He hugged her again. "So you ready to go out?"

–

"God Nate I am so bored." Natalie punched him as hard as she could in his shoulder.

"Do not call me Nate." Phil rotated his shoulder a little. For a small woman Natalie could sure throw a punch. He wasn't sure why he still called her Nate. Maybe it was because it annoyed her so much and that was fun for him. "Why not go hang out with Colt or go see your sisters. Or maybe even your parents."

"Nah it's so much more fun messing around with you while you are trying to work." He smirked at her.

"God I wish Lex was here."

"You and me both." Then he looked at his phone. "I'll be back later I have to go pick up your gift."

"It better be good." He waved her off before leaving.

As Phil walked past all the placed he knew so well from his city he took comfort in the fact that he was home. He smile danced across his lips. Things were pretty good right then and there, the only way it could be better would be if Lex was with him. But he understood that she couldn't be.

–

The club was just starting to get filled up when they got there. Lex was a little surprised that even the day before Christmas eve it was as crowded as it was. She just hoped that she would not get recognized. She just wanted to enjoy the night with her cousins, she didn't want any focus on her.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Jordan complemented her when he walked back from the bar with his beer and her coke.

"Thanks I thought it would be fun to get into the spirit. It is country night after all. But I don't normally dress like this. Normally I am either in jeans or sweatpants. I travel a lot for my job so it's nice to just be comfortable."

"Carissa was telling me about your job. Congratulations I know you have been a huge wrestling fan since you were a baby. It must feel like this amazing dream come true right."

She smiled. "It is pretty amazing and the people who I travel with, they are amazing as well. I am really fortunate."

"I kinda wish you were going to be around more." he casually brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. Cause I would have definitely liked to have spent some time with you and learned a little more about my Buggy all grown up."

"Well I am still the same girl you knew back then except now I do not have braces or those horrible glasses. Do you remember I used to "lose" them all the time. Somehow my mother always found them."

Jake Owen's "Alone With You" started playing. Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Care to dance?"

"Sure."

One hour had somehow become three. Lex could not have been having more fun if she tried. The only way this could be better was if Phil was with her. She would have to bring him to country night sometime. Maybe she could even get him into a cowboy hat. That thought made her smile, she could just see the scowl on his face now.

"Buggy why are you sitting down?" Jordan asked making his way over to her. "They are playing Barefoot Blue Jean Night. I love that song you have to dance with me." he pulled her to her feet and dragged her back out to the dance floor. He got behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her back flush against his front. "Now this is the way to dance."

She just laughed. After all he was just a very close friend of the family. What harm could possibly come out of one stupid little dance?

–

Phil had just finished cleaning up the pizza dinner he and his sisters had had when he heard his cell phone ring over on the opposite counter. He wiped his hands with a dish cloth and grabbed his phone. He had gotten a text from Colt with a website link. It was one of those stupid dirt sheet sights but Colt must have had a reason to send it to him. Not thinking anything of it he clicked on the link. The site popped up before his eyes, there was his girlfriend grind up against some random guy at a club.

His jaw set as his heart hardened. "Well merry fuckin Christmas to me-"

To Be Continued ...

A/N: I am so sorry this took me so long. Work had just been crazy and I just haven't had the time or the energy. But I am starting to get back into the swing of things so there will be more frequent updates.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: Ed Sheeran owns the lyrics

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
>And build a Lego house<br>If things go wrong we can knock it down

Lex waited for the people in front of her to exit the plane. She bounced a little on her heels, she was excited to see her boyfriend. She had missed him way too much while she was away. She wanted to tell him how she passed both of her classes which meant she only had one more semester to finish before she was done forever.

She stepped into the airport and scanned the place for her boyfriend. Her smile slightly faltered when instead of seeing Phil she spotted Natalie. Still grinning she made her way over to her boyfriend's best friend.

"What's up Nate?" she asked. Natalie, much like she would do with Phil punched Lex in the shoulder. "Damn woman that hurt!"

"Well you have had fair warning. Don't call me Nate."

"Where's Phil?" Lex asked rubbing her shoulder.

"He doesn't want to see you right now. He left for Georgia without you." Alexia looked at Natalie perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Some pictures surfaced, ones that he did not appreciate." Natalie folded her arms across her chest. Part of her wanted to give Lex the benefit of the doubt. But the other part of her wanted to curb stomp her for hurting her best friend.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lex asked even more confused.

"Someone took pictures of you at a club grinding all over some guy. Phil saw them and now he's pissed. He thinks you slept with the guy. You know how he can be, he thinks everyone is out to screw him. But he honestly trusted you which makes it even worse. So I am going to ask you this once did you cheat on Phil?"

"Of course not. I love him-" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She stared at Natalie wide-eyed. But then the more she thought about it the more it was true. "I love him." she said just barely about a whisper.

Lex had to go sit down, her head was spinning. Once she was seated she placed her head in her hands. "I didn't even want to go to that stupid club! My friggin cousins made me go. I wanted to stay home and study. I admit I was dancing with a guy but I swear it was just that. His name is Jordan and I have known him since we were both in diapers. He was my next door neighbor until about ten years ago. A few nights ago was the first time I had seen him since he moved. I swear we just danced a few times." when she looked up at Natalie there were tears in her eyes.

Natalie knew then that Lex wasn't lying. She had this feeling all along that Lex had been innocent. She had seen the way the young woman was with her best friend and there was no way she could have done something like that to him.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Lex ran a hand through her hair. "I have to call him or something. I have to explain."

"We have to get you to Atlanta." Then they were off. It was the day before New Year's Eve. They had very little time. But this had to be fixed and soon.

–

My three words have two meanings,  
>There's one thing on my mind<br>It's all for you

"Phil maybe the situation isn't what you think it is." Amy Dumas suggested. "If this girl is as wonderful as you have made her seem to me then there is no way that she cheated on you."

"I am telling you Amy those pictures- gah why did it have to be her?" he ripped at his hair. He couldn't even put into words how upset he was and that was new for him.

"You really care about her don't you?" Amy asked giving her ex-boyfriend a knowing smile.

"No I am like this with everybody." Amy grinned even more, there was the sarcasm. Although this was a different kind of sarcasm than what Phil normally dished out. This was sarcasm because he was hurt and trying not to show it. "I should have known something like this would happen."

"Phil, you don't know if anything did happen. All you saw was a few pictures of her dancing with some random guy. Maybe that is all it was. Maybe the guy just asked her to dance. I mean for all you know when he got a little too into it she asked him to stop. There has to be more to this story."

"You don't even know Lex." he was quick to point out rather than admit he had jumped to conclusions.

"That may be true but I know you and I know that she must be pretty special if she got you this upset." Amy concluded. "Maybe you should call her."

"Yea you are probably right." he dialed her number but it went straight to voice mail.

"_Hey it's Lex, I am sorry I missed your call but I am probably on some kind of crazy adventure with The Best in The World and the Viper so please leave me a message and I will call you back when I can. Thanks."_

Her voice mail message made him smile. When she had originally recorded it he had wanted her to say that she could not come to the phone because she was too busy having sex with him but she had vetoed that idea. But just hearing her voice ripped at his heart. What if she had cheated on him?

He hung up without leaving a message. He sat at Amy's kitchen table with his head in his hands. He knew he shouldn't have let her go to Boston by herself. She had called him on Christmas but he hadn't answered. He had listened to the voice mail she left over and over again trying to figure out if her tone gave everything away. But it didn't, she was her normally perky self.

"_Hey Babe it's me I was just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas and tell you that I miss you and I cannot wait to see you on New Year's. Don't forget you owe me a kiss at midnight. Enjoy your time with your friends and family."_

Why did it have to be her? He had wanted her in his life for so long but now he didn't want to be anywhere near her. He was hurt and confused and he felt betrayed. Phil was not the forgiving type, at least not when it came to things like this. Sure he was being a hypocrite but oh well that is how he felt.

–

And it's dark in a cold December,

but I've got you to keep me warm  
>And if you're broken I'll mend you<p>

and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

"Are you sure this is a good idea? If he hates me as much as I think he does then I don't think I can handle being around him." Lex asked Colt, who was now sitting next to her on a plane bound for Atlanta, Georgia.

"Well if you are innocent than there is no reason for him to be so mad at you. Phil is not an unreasonable guy." she gave him a look. "Ok so maybe he is a little but can you blame him? His life is not for the faint of heart so he sorta has every right to be distrustful."

"I get that and I swear my heart goes out to him for all the shit that happened when he was younger. But I truly did not do anything wrong I didn't even want to go to that damn club. I swear I am going to ring Carissa's neck the next time I see her."

"Everything is going to be alright Lexie." Colt gave her a smile. Lex knew right then and there that whatever happened between Phil and her she wanted to keep Colt in her life. He was a great friend and they were both lucky to have him. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep."

"Ok." she relented. Two plane trips in one day was enough to knock anyone on their ass.

It was late when they finally landed. Colt shook Lex awake gently. She was still pretty tired when they got into their rental and took off towards Amy's house. Colt had called Amy and explained everything to her so she knew they were coming. She was waiting at the front door for them when they arrived.

"The second door on the right." Was the greeting Lex got once she had stepped through the threshold. She nodded and made her way to the room she was directed to. She slowly opened the door, Phil was laying on his side with his back to her. She slipped in quietly she didn't even care that she was still fully clothed she climbed into the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Phil. I know what you must think but I swear I didn't." she said knowing that he probably wasn't asleep.

He unwrapped her arms from around him and turned slowly to face her. He looked so miserable it broke her heart. She brushed the hair out of his face. "The guy in the pictures was an old friend. It was just dancing honestly. I am so sorry that you thought I hurt you. I didn't thought and I never want to. You are too important to my life to do something so foolish like that." he could feel her tears hit his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. "I know."

"I'm so so sorry." he kissed the crown of her head.

"I should have let you explain. This stuff is still really new to me. I am always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was just so sure that you would eventually hurt me."

"I never want to hurt you Phil. I never want to be the reason that you feel heart break. I never want you to feel that I don't want you because I do. I need you in my life there is no use trying to pretend like I don't."

"It's ok Lexie I know."

"You are hurt Phil. Please let me help make you better."

"You already have just by being here." he gave her a small smile. He nuzzled the side of her face. She laughed because his beard tickled her. "You are so warm. Good thing you showed up cause I was kinda cold."

"You cold?" she let out a snort. "You are like a walking space heater. I love that about you because I truly am always cold. I don't ever want to have to be cold in a bed again."

"Well as long as you have me you never will be." she closed her eyes and relaxed against him. This was where she was supposed to be, this was where she wanted to be.

–

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

"Well someone seems to be in a better mood than when he went to be last night." Amy smirked at Phil as he made his way into her kitchen. He just flipped her off before grabbing some of the produce he and Amy had purchased at Whole Foods the day before. He was shirtless and his hair was a mess but he looked so happy, Amy was glad to see him that way. "Lex still sleeping?"

"Yea, the jet lag must have really hit her." Phil sympathized.

"Uh huh jet lag- right."

"I swear nothing happened last night. We talked it out and then fell asleep that's all that happened. Besides you know how awkward this conversation is. Telling my ex-girlfriend I had sex with my current girlfriend in her guestroom."

"As long as you stripped the bed and put the stuff in the washing machine I would not have cared." Amy shrugged.

"Well nothing happened." he made a face at her.

"Lex seems really sweet from the like two seconds I met her for last night." Amy told her friend. She approved of Phil with this girl. She brought something out in him that Amy couldn't quite put her finger on. But there was something different about Phil when Lex was around, she could see it instantly.

"She really is." a small smile played itself across Phil's face. "It's weird, she almost has this innocence about her. I cannot explain it but it's like she is pure and good. She's not messed up inside like I am. She had a nice normal childhood with parents who care about her. Sure she had cancer but even that didn't tarnish her. Does that make any sense?"

"Nope, sounds like a love-struck fool's ramblings." he flipped her off once again and she just laughed. Sometimes he was way too easy to tease.

–

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
>And colour you in<br>If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

"Lexie smile so I can get a picture." Lex made a silly face and stuck her finger in her nose.

Phil couldn't help but laugh. "Very mature." He plopped down next to her on the couch. It was currently a little after three in the afternoon. They still had some time before they had to get ready to leave to start celebrating New Year's.

"I do try." she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "To think that you almost deprived me of my midnight kiss Philip. How very selfish of you." she grinned at him.

"I don't know whatever came over me." he relied back to her with a stiff British accent.

She giggled. "Sometimes you are just way too silly for me Cowboy."

He gave her a strange look. "Cowboy?"

"That is my new nickname. Wait here." she ran off only to return a few minutes later with her Ipod. She sat back down next to him placing her legs across his lap. "Here listen to this it reminds me of us." She handed him her headphones and he popped them into his ears before she began playing Dustin Lynch's "Cowboys and Angels"

He was not a huge country fan but he listened to the song none the less. The part that really struck him was the part where the singer said I'd die for her and she'd live for me. Because she had lived for him, sure he had helped save her life but she had never given up the will to live, He didn't know what he would do without her.

"Cowboy I can deal with that but you have to be my angel."

She leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'm alright with that."

"Ugh get a room you two." Amy complained as she walked into her living room. But there was a smile on her face so they knew she wasn't all that upset.

"You are just jealous that you do not have someone right now Ames." Phil countered.

"Yes I am so jealous that I do not have a beautiful woman like Lex to kiss all the time." Amy rolled her eyes.

"So now you're gay?" Phil teased.

"Oh my god did he turn you gay?" Lex laughed. Phil shot her a glare which only made her laugh harder. "Is that what I have to look forward to?" Amy cracked up at that.

"You two think you are so funny but neither of you are." he got up and left the two women alone.

"Philly- come on I was just kidding." Lex looked over to Amy. "He's not really mad is he?"

"No, if he was mad he would have really made a scene before leaving the room." Amy replied.

Lex shrugged, when Phil had first brought up the idea of staying at Amy's house she had been a little hesitant. She was so sure that it would be awkward but they weren't. Amy seemed really cool and according to Phil she tried reasoning with Phil to see that he had obviously jumped to conclusions. So maybe they could be friends.

–

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
>And I'll surrender up my heart<br>And swap it for yours

"You almost ready Babe?" Lex asked from the doorway to the bathroom. Phil was getting his hair ready for them to go out. She let out a small giggle as she thought about that he took more time to get ready than she did.

"What's so funny?" he asked turning to face her. He stopped breathing for a moment, she stood before him wearing a form fitting black dress at about her mid thigh. She had her hair pulled back away from her face, she wore silver eye shadow that made her blue eyes stand out more than they usually did. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Why thank you sir." She gave him a small curtsey before breaking into a grin. "I do clean up quite well every now and then."

"Yes you do. I think I may have the hottest date tonight." he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Well I do aim to please."

"For that I am glad for." he gave her a searing kiss.

"You guys ready?" Colt asked as he walked up to join them.

"I think so." Phil replied. "What do you think Bana am I going to have the hottest date there tonight?"

"Nope." Both Phil and Lex's mouths fell open. Colt winked at them. "I am stealing your date so therefore I will have the hottest date tonight." he wrapped his arm around Lex and gently pulled her a little so that she was standing next to him. "See my date."

Lex let out a howl of merriment. "Guys there is enough of me for the both of you. I will be both of your date."

Phil narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't like it but if I had to share a woman with anyone it would be you Bana. So I guess that's alright but just for tonight and no funny stuff."

"Punker I am hurt. What do you take me for?" Colt mocked being offended. "Of course I am going to try some funny stuff. I bet by the end of the night I will have Lex wanting to be with me rather than you."

"I highly doubt that." The Straight Edge superstar remarked.

"We'll see."

–

"Ten … nine … eight … seven … six … five … four … three … two … one … HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Lex wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him down for a very intense kiss.

"Yep best kiss ever." she said when she pulled away. "This whole midnight kiss thing has something to it."

Phil laughed. "You are such a loser. But that's alright because you are an adorable one."

"Happy New Years Baby."

"To a whole new year filled with crazy adventures and lots and lots of comics." she toasted him with her sparking cider.

"Marry me." he joked.

She cocked a brow. "Maybe some day."

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now


	53. Chapter 53

"Who is it?"

"I don't know." Phil smirked.

"Who is it?"

"I just said I didn't know who's showing up tonight." He repeated himself.

"You are a liar you know you just do not want to tell me to irritate me." She placed he hands on her hips and glared at him. "Tell me!"

He got up and kissed her nose. "Not a chance. Because I don't know." He then walked away from her.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" she asked as she watched him leave. He was only wearing his wrestling trunks so she had to refrain from going over and smacking his ass. But she really wanted to so it was hard.

"To get my script." Was his reply. "Why don't you go see if Randy knows who's showing up."

"Good idea."

She left Phil's locker room in search of Randy. She was almost there when two big arms grabbed her around the middle and pulled her into a room. She would have screamed but they covered her mouth. Her body tensed and her hands curled into fists until the person spun her around.

"Christopher Keith Irvine you scared the shit out of me!" She yelled at him. Then she thought about it "Oh my god you are the person returning tonight!" she slapped him then. "I asked you a couple of weeks ago and you told me no."

"Sorry Sweetheart I had to lie. Nobody is supposed to know I am here. It's a surprise for the whole company, except your boyfriend."

"That fuckin liar! He kept telling me he didn't know. God I hate you both!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were sworn to secrecy Sweetie." he gave her a smile before brushing some hair that was in her face behind her ear. "You get more beautiful every time I see you. Just like my girls. Then again you are like my girl too. So I guess in a way I have three daughters."

"Well I am honored." She gave him a cheeky grin. "So what are you and my boyfriend up to?"

Chris took in a huge breath and let it all out in on gust. "That I cannot tell you. Sorry."

"Fine you two keep your secrets. I am just happy to see you." she hugged him tightly. "I get to see you all the time now. So come tell me how Ash and the girls are."

They both had a seat on the couch and the room and caught up. Chris talked about his kids and Lex told him of how her classes went and how her life traveling with Phil was going. There was a knock on the door and Phil stuck his head in.

"Figured I'd find you in here." he said entering the room. He had a seat next to his girlfriend before pulling her into his lap. She just laughed and leaned back against him.

"You two are sickeningly cute." Chris pretended to gag.

"I don't know Chris I definitely think we can be a lot more disturbing." Phil grinned. "I could start kissing her right here and now."

"That girl is like my daughter so please do not."

"Or I could tell you about some of the stuff this girl does in the bedroom." A vein in Chris's forehead appeared as his face turned bright red.

Lex slapped his shoulder. "Philip behave." But she was laughing.

Chris watched his surrogate "daughter" and her boyfriend interact with each other they really and truly seemed happy to be with the other person. It was kinda nice for Chris to see, although her knew Lex was a big girl and could clearly take care of herself it was nice to know she had someone taking care of her.

A production assistant knocked on the door and told Chris that he had two minutes. He said goodbye to the couple and left the room. They snuggled together and watched Raw. Both stared intently at the screen as Jericho made his much anticipated re-debut. Both perplexed when he didn't say anything. Lex shot a confused look at her boyfriend who just shrugged. She accepted it and cuddled a little closer to him. He wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"This is nice." she said.

"Yea." he agreed.

But their peace was short lived soon enough it was their turn to head out. "Do we really have to do this?" she asked. "I would much rather be back in that locker room cuddling with you."

He gave her a smile. "Me too but we have to go to work. Pay the bills and all that stuff." he made a face.

"Yea, being an adult sucks."

"Well let's do this." He gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go and going through the curtains. Cult of Personality blared in her ears. She counted to three and then followed him out. As she made her way down the ramp she couldn't help but think of that so far it had been a very interesting new year. If only she knew how much more interesting it was going to get.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: I would like to point out that I wrote this chapter back in January while the pay-per-view was going on. I am very excited that now I have gotten to the point where I can start using one of the many chapters I have already written. Enjoy.

"Gimme a kiss." Phil leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. "You excited for tonight babe?" Lex asked while they were sitting in small living room of their hotel suite.

"Just another night." he said. But she knew he was focused for his match later that night at the Royal Rumble. He rotated his neck both ways and sighed when it cracked.

"Do you wanna know if I win?" he smirked at her. He knew of course she didn't. She liked to watch and see like every other fan.

"Lalalalala." she covered her ears so if he did say it she could not hear. "You're an ass." She said when she finally uncovered her ears. "Now let's go we are gonna be late for breakfast."

They were meeting Randy and his family at a nearby IHOP before they all headed to the arena. Phil nodded before grabbing his gear bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

The drive was short. Soon enough they were parked in the IHOP parking lot. Phil was out of the car first, he slung his arm over Lex's shoulders as they walked. She looked up at him and smiled. They walked like that until they entered the restaurant. They separated but Phil took claim of her hand. They scanned the area but could not find the Orton family.

Alanna on the other hand had a perfect view of her Auntie Lexie and Uncle Phil. "Auntie Lexie!" she yelled before climbing out of her seat and taking off in the direction of the newly formed couple. Lex smiled and crouched down to envelop the little girl in her arms.

"Hey baby girl." Lex stood up with the little girl in her arms. She then spotted Randy and Sam and made her way over to them. "Hi guys. Sorry we are a little late. Someone refused to use the GPS." she shot a look in Phil's direction.

"I got us here didn't I?" Phil asked taking a seat across from Randy.

"Yes you did Sweetie." Lex agreed in a patronizing tone. She placed Alanna down and had a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Auntie are you gonna watch the show tonight?" Alanna asked hopefully.

"Yes I am. In fact I am going to sit next to your mommy."

"Really Mommy?" Alanna looked to her mother for confirmation.

"She sure is." Sam remarked.

"Uncle Phil are you going to beat that meanie Dolph Ziggler?" Alanna asked scrunching up her face in disgust. "I hope you do because he'd be a bad champion."

"Honey how about we wait until tonight to see if Uncle Phil retains his title." Lex suggested. "That way it's more fun. Like a surprise."

"Alright Auntie."

"I promise you this Alanna I will fight extra hard because I know you are watching." Phil told the girl who's face lit up. She certainly was smitten with her Uncle Phil.

The men chatted about business over breakfast and the women discussed various topic from recent movies they had seen to shopping and kids. All and all it was a very relaxing breakfast to what was bound to be a very hectic day for the wrestlers.

"Babe would you mind if Randy and I got like an hour or two at the gym before we head to the arena?" Phil asked once they were getting ready to leave.

"No that's fine. Maybe Sam and I can take Alanna to go see Beauty and the Beast or something." Lex replied.

"Can we Mommy?" Alanna looked hopefully up at her mother from her chair where she was currently sitting on her knees.

"How can I say no to that sweet face." Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter's nose. "Yes we can go see Beauty and the Beast."

"So it's settled." Randy rubbed his hands together. "The men will hit the gym and our lovely ladies will go see an animated movie about a woman who falls in love with a monster."

"He's not really a monster Daddy." Alanna rolled her eyes. "He's a prince under a spell."

"Oh I am sorry Al." Randy laughed. "You are right. He is." Phil snickered at the legend killer.

"You know what Alanna I think Uncle Phil and I would like to go to the movie too." Phil's jaw dropped. That was low even for Randy.

"Yay! You can sit next to me in the theater Uncle Phil." Alanna hopped down from her seat and went over to Phil and grabbed his hand.

"See Uncle Phil it's going to be so much fun." It was Randy's turn to snicker. He knew that Phil could not say no to his daughter. Even he was not that heartless.

"Can't wait." Phil said through gritted teeth.

"It'll be alright Babe." Lex comforted him. "And because you are being such a good sport I will make it up to you later." she whispered in his ear. That got a genuine smile from the Straight Edge superstar.

"You'd better."

So the two couples and Alanna set off for the nearest movie theater. There was one point where Alanna had hold of Randy and Phil's hand and they were swinging her back and forth. Lex watched with amusement as the little girl laughed. She paid particular attention to her boyfriend's reactions, he was sporting a goofy grin that made her heart melt. She knew he would be a great father someday if only he would let himself be. Phil loved kids but had stated on more than one occasion that he did not want them. No, he was fine being crazy Uncle Phil to all his friend's kids.

Just as she said she would Alanna planted herself in between Phil and her father. Phil spent a lot of the time studying both Alanna and Lex throughout the movie. He wasn't sure who was more excited his adult girlfriend or the little girl. But both of them knew every word to every song. It really was very adorable. Phil of course had seen Beauty and the Beast quite a few times in the past thanks to his little sisters.

"That is my favorite Disney movie." Lex said as they strolled out of the theater. Phil slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Really I would never have been able to tell." he replied sarcastically. "You only sang along through the whole movie." she stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked and decided to get even with her. He leaned in and licked the side of her face knowing that she hated it. She let out a disgusted shriek and disentangled herself from him. She used the sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing, which just happened to be his, to clean her face. "You are a dick." she said low enough for only him to hear.

He gave her an innocent look. "What me? Whatever for?"

She shook her head and walked over so that she could walk next to Randy, as he knew she would. She would stay mad at him for probably about ten minutes before she forgot about it. Sure enough she was back at his side before they even made it back to the car. Lex was like that, she stayed mad for about two seconds before she forgot about it, unless it was something really serious then she could hold a grudge for a while.

They said goodbye to Randy and Sam before getting into their rental. Phil looked over at Lex who was currently seated in the passenger seat with her eyes closed but their was a huge smile on her face. He grabbed her hand which caused her to open her eyes.

"What's got you grinning from ear to ear over there?" he asked as he began driving.

"You." Was her simple reply. "Sometimes you are just so adorable and you don't even know it."

"How so?"

"Well the way you were with Alanna. You are so good with her and the small fans. I know this is kinda a taboo subject but I honestly think you would make an amazing father someday." he wouldn't tell her this but his heart swelled a little bit at her complement. It meant a lot to him that she thought that.

"Thanks." He remarked and that was the end of that conversation.

–

It was a new experience for Lex to be sitting in the crowd. She was used to either watching backstage or being at ringside with Phil. But on that night she had asked Vince for the night off so she could spend some time with Sam and Alanna. It was pretty cool just sitting and watching the action unfold, it was almost as if she had forgotten what it was like to be a fan, well not quite but the wacky world of wrestling was like that.

Alanna planted herself in Lex's lap saying that she always watched wrestling with her Mommy and tonight she wanted to watch with her Auntie Lex. Lex beamed with pride as she watched the event with her niece in her lap, she even laughed hysterically when The Big Show went to put his hat on Alanna's head and the little girl ducked under the barricade.

Show found it amusing too before telling her he knew who her Daddy was. She felt even more pride when Randy made his very predictable return in his hometown. But still the crowd went wild. She and Alanna cheered their hardest until Randy was eliminated, he started walking toward the back but paused long enough to kiss his wife and his daughter before continuing to the back.

Soon enough it was time for Phil's match against Dolph Ziggler and Lex's heart was in her throat during the whole match. Sam spent more time watching her with amused fascination than she did the match. Every near fall Lex jumped a little.

Alanna looked at her aunt with the concern only a child could show. "Are you alright Auntie?" she asked.

"Yes Baby I am fine. I just really want Uncle Phil to win."

"Me too." Alanna replied. "I don't like Dolph. Nope he would not be a good champion."

Lex was on the verge of hysterics when Phil finally won. She adjusted Alanna so that when she shot up the little girl was safely on her hip. She laughed when he got onto the turn buckle that was facing them and yelled "Best In The World."

"Yay! Uncle Phil." Alanna clapped her little hands.

Phil hopped down for the turn buckle and got out of the ring. He went right over to where Sam and Lex were sitting and placed a hard kiss against his girlfriend's lips. The crowd went crazy seeing this. Then Phil decided to have a little fun. He buckled the title around his waist and grabbed Alanna. He placed her on his shoulders and began walking towards the back. The last thing anyone on television and in the arena saw was Phil standing at the top of the ramp with a very proud Alanna Orton sitting on his shoulders.


	55. Chapter 55

-Superbowl Sunday- February 5, 2012

Natalie and Lex were in Phil's kitchen preparing food for the game. Both girls were chatting and laughing while preparing the food. Lex really liked Natalie, she was a very sweet person, she may not look it but she really was.

"Ladies." Phil greeted his girlfriend and his best friend as he walked into the room. He grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge. He went over to lean against the counter near where Lex was working. "What are we talking about?"

"Your lack of an ass." Lex replied. Phil was impressed she hardly had to think about that one. He scowled at her none the less.

"Ha ha." He replied a little miffed. He left the room soon after that. He did not need anymore abuse.

"I don't think he liked that very much." Natalie remarked with a chuckle.

"He'll survive."

"You are my new hero." Lex smirked at that.

"Lexie Loo, who is playing the half time show?" Phil yelled from the living room where he, Tony, and Colt were watching the Pregame show.

"Madonna." She yelled back at him.

"Nice." Both girls heard Colt say.

"That'll be good for a few laughs." Phil retorted folding his hands behind his head.

"Nachos are ready boys." Lex appeared in the room with a plate of steaming hot nachos.

"Thanks babe." Phil smacked her ass as she walked by him causing her to almost drop the plate of nachos. She shot him a look. He just gave her a smile and a shrug.

"Your friend is a ass." Lex complained when she returned to the kitchen. Natalie was just taking the chicken wings out of the oven.

"What did he do?" Natalie asked assuming that Phil had done something.

"He slapped my ass making me almost drop the nachos. I dunno I just felt a little uncomfortable with him doing it in front of Tony and Colt." She shrugged. "I am sure they do not care but still."

"Well let him know you don't like it. He'll stop." Natalie advised her.

"Did the game start yet?" Teno asked running into the room. Lex smiled because he was wearing the Patriots jersey she had bought him.

"Not yet Cutie. But I will call you when it does." she promised.

"Ok I'll go back to playing with my GI Joes." Teno said starting to take off again.

"Teno, grab some nachos before the guys eat them all." Natalie advised her son.

"Ok mom."

"That boy is my favorite person on the planet." Lex said with a smile.

–

The food had been eaten and now it was time to watch the game. Phil shook his head when he looked over at his girlfriend to see that she was completely decked out in Patriots gear. The energy in the room was charged. Both Tony and Colt were all about the game, that was nothing new. What surprised Natalie was that Phil seemed just as amped up. If anyone knew Phil they knew that hockey was his sport, not football.

"What's with Phil I have never seen him this excited for a football game before?" Natalie whispered to Lex.

The younger woman smirked. "I told him if the Pats won he would get victory sex." Natalie laughed.

"That explains it. So what happens if they lose?"

"I will still have sex with him but it will only be to make me feel better." Lex explained with a wink.

"But you didn't tell him that did you?"

"Nope, he wants it he has to root for my team." Lex grinned. She truly was excited to see her hometown team win the Superbowl. They both shared a laugh at Phil's expense.

–

"Come on!" Lex yelled at the screen. Phil rolled his eyes because he knew Lex had no idea what was happening. He would admit he was a little amused. One of the reasons him and Lex worked out was they both preferred hockey over football or baseball. But their all time favorite sport was UFC.

"Lex do you even know what you are yelling at?" Phil asked deciding to be an ass.

"The guy dropped the ball Philip." Was the only explanation Lex could give.

"The guy seriously?"

"F' off." She sent him a glare.

"Nice in front of the child." Phil pointed to Teno who was laying on his stomach in the middle of the room. His eyes never left the screen.

"I am sure he had heard his Uncle Phil say worse." Lex argued.

"Probably." Natalie agreed. "This one has absolutely no filter when it comes to children. He'd be the guy to look at someone's newborn baby and tell the parents it was hideous."

"What is this gang up on Phil day?" Phil asked. All Lex and Natalie seemed to have been doing was putting him down.

"Girls gotta stick together." Lex held her fist out so Natalie could Fist Bump her. Which of course she did.

–

"Half time show!" Lex sang. "So ready for Madonna." Phil looked up from his phone. He had been tweeting for most of the game.

As it turns out Lex was a bigger Madonna fan than she let on. As soon as Vogue started Lex was singing along. Then the singer began to sing Music, a song that apparently Lex also knew. "Oh my god! There is LMFAO" Lex exclaimed. She was really into this halftime show. Phil was a little surprised. He had never seen Lex this excited about anything. The next song began, nobody in the room seemed to know it. "Oh and here we go Nicki." Lex was obsessed with the song Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Every time the song came on the radio she would make Phil listen to it. "Hey it's Cee Lo Green. OMG I love this song." Lex really got into it when Madonna started singing Like A Prayer.

The half time show ended and Phil was really unsatisfied. "I think I literally slept through that whole thing." He commented before faking a yawn. "See." Then he folded his arms against his chest. "I didn't know who the hell anyone was besides Madonna and Nicki Minaj."

"I knew who they all were except for that M.I. A. chick. I feel like I should know her but for some reason I cannot place her." Lex shrugged. "I thought it was good. Coulda been better if they played Like A Virgin though."

"I could have gotten behind Like A Virgin." Phil agreed before winking at Lex. She rolled her eyes, ever the pervert he was.

–

Lex was pretty satisfied with the game. Her team had struggled in the beginning but going into half time they had been in the lead. They spent all of the third quarter and most of the fourth winning up until maybe like two minutes left when The Giants scored a touchdown. Everybody in that house knew it was hopeless. Lex tried to keep the faith but in the end the Pats lost.

She waited for Phil to mock her the way he usually did but he remained silent. His attention was once again on his phone, tweeting probably. "Well that was fun." He said. "Let's try not to have to do this again next year. Now everyone get the hell out of my house."

–

"Babe are you still upset that they lost." Phil asked his girlfriend later on when they were laying in bed together. She had her head resting on his chest. He lazily ran his fingers down her arm.

"No I don't really care. As I have said before I don't really like football. It just would have been nice to have another championship." She said with a yawn. "But then again I got a pretty great prize out of the deal."

"I thought you said that they needed to win for us to have sex?" he had been a little shocked when she practically jumped him the moment everyone left. But none the less he was more than happy to give her what she wanted. He was not one to turn down an opportunity.

"I lied." she said.

"Well at least it was a good lie." he let out a small laugh.

She shifted so that she could look up at him. Something was on her mind. "Can I tell you something?"

He raised a brow. "Yea sure."

"I love you." He stared at her a little shocked. It was the first time since they had started dating that she had said it to him. He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." The problem was he didn't know if he really did.


	56. Chapter 56

Valentine's Day 2-14-12

It was a Tuesday and Phil and Alexia decided to head back to Chicago and skip the Tuesday house show. Normally they would go to the show just for the hell of it but this time they skipped it. Lex had woken up extra early. She was planning on making Phil a nice breakfast in bed as a surprise. She decided on whole wheat pancakes and fresh fruit. She figured that was a great way to start the morning with a healthy breakfast for her guy.

"Smells good out here." Phil commented as he walked into the kitchen.

"Phil, you were supposed to still be asleep. I wanted to surprise you." she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's definitely a great surprise." he walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He liked waking up to her cooking him breakfast in the kitchen.

"Do you want yogurt to go with the fruit?" she asked heading towards the fridge.

"Sure." he decided.

"Well go have a seat at the table and I will dish you up some food." he went over and had a seat at his kitchen table.

"A guy could get used to this." he grinned before placing his hands on the back of his head and leaning back.

"I suppose you could." she said placing a plate of pancakes and fruit before him. She also placed a separate bowl of yogurt next to him so he could dip the fruit into it. "there is also maple butter syrup too. It's a hundred percent natural or at least that is what is says on the label."

"So what do you want to do today?" Phil asked when they were both eating.

"Doesn't matter to me. You know the city better than I do so you can decide." she shrugged.

"You are giving me complete control?" he asked cocking a brow.

"Yes I am. I trust you." It warmed his heart that she trusted him.

"Well I am sure we can find something to do for the afternoon. But tonight I want to take you to meet my sisters." she stopped loading up her plate and looked at him. She supposed it would be expected that she would eventually get to meet his family. Well his sisters at least, she knew how important those two young women were to their older brother. It wasn't like Phil was trying to hide her from them or vise versa it's just that they were usually busy traveling all over the world.

"Really?" She couldn't help but be excited. Although she never pushed him about it she really wanted to meet his family. She wanted to know his sisters and maybe even meet his parents and if she was allowed his brother Michal also.

"Yea I think it's about that time. I have had enough of them nagging me about it." he shrugged. Phil was sort of weird about his family. It wasn't that he was ashamed of them or anything, he had always been very open about his family issues, the fact that his father was an alcoholic or that his mom had a problem with pain pills, she of all people could relate to that. But he never really talked about the relationship he had with his parents. She knew he talked to them on the phone sometimes but it always seemed very strained to her. Phil never really got into what happened that made it that way but once he had alluded that it had something to do with his brother.

Feeling a little brave she decided to try and ask. "Phil, why don't you talk to Michal?" she saw his jaw tighten a little bit but other than that he did not seem bothered.

"He stole a lot of money from me when we were younger. Back when we were teenagers we formed a little backyard wrestling promotion. It was around then that I started thinking about actually becoming a wrestler. I always had the dream but it was then that I realized I could really do it. Plus I got to spend time with my big brother. We decided to make our promotion legit and that is how Lunatic Wrestling Federation." There was a small ghost of a smile on his lips. "When I found out that Mike was embezzling money from the company and me, his own brother, I was devastated. This lead to a huge fight between us and to make matters worse my parents have always babied him. There came a point where I was like I am out of here and I moved in with my best friend Chez and her family. They became my family. Chez, Cassie and Chaleen are my sisters forever. Their mom is my mom. None of them are my blood but they are still my family, they took me in when I had nothing and they took care of me. I don't think I can ever repay them back." he shook his head smiling. "I love my biological parents. They gave me life and for that I am grateful but that is basically all they did for me. But you asked about Michal. I have not talked to him in like what twelve years. People are always like you need to forgive him that is your brother but they don't get it you don't steal from your brother. You just don't. You can't stand your brother but would you ever want to do something that was going to hurt him?"

"No."

"Exactly I have brothers Tobey and Lars for example those are my brothers. Charlie, Chez's brother, he's my real brother. They love and support me and they will be with me for my greatest achievements and my lowest lows."

Lex put down her plate and went over and sat down on his lap so that she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I am so sorry babe." he leaned in to place a kiss on the side of her neck.

"It's alright Lexie. You didn't do it."

"I know but still that must have been so awful. It breaks my heart that you had to go through that." she placed her hands on either side of his face. "I am sorry that you obviously felt that you were not important. I know it was years ago but still- you are the most important person to me."

He would admit that he felt a little better having talked about it. He was very open about how he felt betrayed by his parents and his brother, well that was to people who were closest to him. He always kinda felt if he told more people they would pity him and that was the last thing that he wanted. But he didn't get that vibe with Lex. He knew he could tell her things that he couldn't tell most people.

"So that is why I don't really see my biological parents much. I think in the last couple of years I have seen them twice." As she looked into his eyes she could see the small boy he must have been. She saw the little boy who just wanted to be loved and accepted.

She placed a kiss in the middle of his forehead. "They cannot hurt you anymore Phil. Your parents and your brother or the people who picked on you in school. They cannot do anything to you anymore. You survived it and made something of yourself."

Her words gave him a little comfort but not as much as she would have hoped. "So pizza with my sisters tonight?" he asked changing the subject.

"Sounds lovely." she kissed him again before getting off of his lap. "You know I think I might want to get a new tattoo."

He looked at her with interest. "What do you want to get?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out once I come back up from down stairs." She grinned at him. That was one of the many perks of living about a tattoo parlor. When she had first found out that Phil's home was above a tattoo shop she laughed and told him how appropriate she found it to be. But today she felt like using it to her advantage. She finished loading up her plate and brought it over to the table. They ate and chatted about different topics, nothing too serious though. Mostly comics they wanted to read and movies that they thought looked interesting.

"I am gonna go take a shower and then head down." she told him before cleaning up their breakfast dishes.

"What I don't get to come with you?"

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise." she gave him a wink and then disappeared from the room.

He frowned as he stared off into the direction she walked to. Breakfast was way more interesting than he thought it was going to be. He appreciated how supportive she was while he told her about his past. He had no doubts that she wouldn't be but it was still very nice to see.

"Alright Philly I will see you later." she gave him a kiss before exiting through the front door. He thought about following her but decided to let her have her surprise.

He figured this would give him time to figure out what to get her. Although she swore up and down that she did not want anything and that if he bought her something she would be pissed at him, he wanted to get her something. But what to get her? Perfume? She loved perfume but she was kinda picky about which ones she liked so he decided against that.

He thought about what she liked. She enjoyed music, movies, comics, getting tattoos, watching wrestling, essentially she was the female version of him. That's when something occurred to him and he knew exactly what to get her.

He took a shower and then got dressed and much like her he left through the front door. As he made his way down his front steps he had to use all his inner strength not to take a peek of what was going on in the parlor.

If he had peaked into the parlor he would have seen his girlfriend laying on her side. The stencil had been lined up against her rib cage. In beautiful cursive letters the phrase "But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again". To some it might seem like just random words and maybe they were. But Wednesday had a particular significance for her. She was born on a Wednesday and both Fred and Mike had passed away on Wednesday. So it was safe to say that Wednesday was an important day to her. As for the quote it just came to her and stuck.

She looked at her new ink with a smile. She stared for a few more minutes before she turned back to her artist and allowed him to tape it up. "So do you think Punk will like it." Zack, her artist, asked.

"Well if he doesn't he knows where you work." Lex said with a laugh. "Besides it's on my body not his. He would be a hypocrite to make negative comments."

"True." Zack agreed. "Well there ya go. Tell your friends." he cracked a smile.

"You know I always do." she played along. "I am sure Phil will be by later to give you his thoughts on my new artwork."

"He always does."

She whistled a little tune as she climbed the front steps of Phil's home. She frowned a little when she found the door unlocked. She carefully stepped inside and stood there listening for noise. There were sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Hello Phil?" she felt incredibly cliché then. How many times had she made fun of the stupid broad calling out like the killer was going to yell back.

She ventured deeper into the house. She was just about to turn the corner into the living room/kitchen area. When a young woman appeared. "Lexie." she instantly enveloped her in a tight hug. "Hi, I'm Cassie"

Lex laughed a little. "It's nice to meet you Cassie." the young woman let go of her and pulled her into the kitchen. There was another woman waiting for them. She rolled her eyes when she saw Cassie dragging Lex behind her.

"Way to traumatize her." she walked from behind the counter. She made her way over to Lex. "Hi, I'm Chaleen." She jestured to the young woman standing next to her. "And she's Chez."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you three. Phil talks about you all the time. He is ever the proud big brother." they both grinned.

She learned a little more about Phil's history from the girls, as much as she tried not to let it get to her it did. Phil was one of the most amazing people she knew, she just couldn't figure out why his own biological family could not figure that out. They were sitting in the living room laughing when Phil came home. It unnerved him for a minute how comfortable she was with his sisters already but then he relaxed when he realized that he would rather they all got along rather than them hating each other and putting him in the middle, no he did not want that at all.

"Ladies." he greeted them with a nod.

"Hey Cowboy." Lex turned around and offered him a smile. "Your sisters were just telling me all kinds of embarrassing stories from when you were young."

"Oh I have no doubt in that." he went over and placed a kiss on her lips. "How's the tat?"

"Good oh crap thanks for reminding me I need to take the wrappings off of it." she said standing. She lifted her shirt to let him see her now heavily wrapped up side.

"Do I get to see now?" he asked.

"No, maybe later on." she smirked before disappearing into the bathroom.

Phil looked at his sisters. "So thoughts?"

"I like her." Chez piped up. Chaleen rolled her eyes.

"Lee-Lee?"

"I like her too. She seems like a good influence on you. So we approve."

"Well good because I was just so worried." Phil remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he looked over to Chez as much as he loved all his sister's her opinion meant the most to him.

"I love her you don't even have to ask."

–

Lex was sleeping soundly next to him. He lifted her shirt up a little so he could get another look at her tattoo. He wondered what it meant to her. He liked it well enough but he couldn't really understand it. He placed the shirt back down and rolled onto his back so that he was staring up at the ceiling. Today had been a major milestone for him. He had let Lex meet his sisters and and they all got along. That both elated him and scared him at the same time. It made him think that this thing with Lex was very serious. He didn't know if he liked it or not. He really didn't.


	57. Chapter 57

The sound of clapping could be heard. Lex had been on the ring skirt about to climb into the ring and give her man a hug. But when she saw Jericho on the screen she froze right where she stood. _"Congratulations Punk, way to go.-"_ Lex watched in mock horror when her surrogate father smirked from his place on the Titan Tron. She knew there would be a feud coming but both the Best in the World and the Y2J had been mum about any of the details of said feud. Then again she hadn't really asked them. _"Congratulations on your big win. You need to enjoy them while you can Punk you see, you can smirk if you want to but I see straight through you. When I look at you I see a fraud."_ Punk moved towards the front of the ring. Lex managed to compose herself long enough to stand next to him. She grabbed his hand but he did not register her presence. No his eyes stayed trained on the man before him._ "And I am not talking about the fact you call yourself the best in the world. I am talking about you as a person. Because I did a little research this week Punk and I found something, a little deep dirty dark secret about you."_ Punk smiled and told him to bring it on. He had nothing to hide.

"Phil this is part of the storyline right?" Lex bit down on her lower lip. Although He seemed calm on the outside she felt his hand tense up. He looked at her and mouthed the word yes.

"_You've been Straight Edge ever since you came to the WWE but you never explained the reasons why. I wanna tell all these wannabes why you're Straight Edge. I wanna tell them that you're Straight Edge. Because your father is an alcoholic."_

Lex's eyes went wide. She looked from Jericho to Punk. Jericho had a wide smirk on his face and Punk tried to look at unaffected as possible. Without looking at her he squeezed her hand a little to let her know he was fine. She moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You both are so dead for not telling me." her lips barely moved but she had been loud enough for him to hear her.

Punk blinked a few times and cocked his head to one side in mock confusion. "Yea that's right. Your father was an alcoholic who let you down every step of the way when you were growing up and it terrifies you, you don't want to end up like him. But it is inevitable that you will. Because alcohol is in your blood Punk, it's in your genes, it's a part of who you are and that tortures you." Punk's breathing became a little more ragged. Lex could tell that this was starting to effect him. But not because of the words that Jericho was saying, no those were just something written on a script. Phil's scars ran deep, Chris was inadvertently hitting a nerve.

"They can't hurt you anymore." he heard Lex's voice in his ear. She knew exactly where his mind was going. "It's in the past. You are stronger now, they cannot hurt you." she ran a hand through his still half gelled hair.

"_I know you've built this facade, this wall that you're sarcastic anti-hero without a care in the world. But I think I've found something that you care about. I've found something that gives you nightmares. Something that terrifies you and isn't it ironic that the very alcohol you crave is the same thing that ruined your childhood. Oh the nightmares you must have about your father, I almost feel bad for you Punk."_ Phil placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache, sometimes he got them if he thought too hard. He knew they were just words, he himself had given them permission, but he didn't know. He didn't know what would happen when the words were said.

His father was an alcoholic, but he was also a good man. He never beat his wife or his kids. They were not rich but there was always food on the table. But sometimes that was not enough. His father had stopped drinking though. Phil was very proud of him for that. But Jericho was right alcoholism was in his genes. If he did have children it would be in there's as well. Did he really want to pass something like that on?

"_Is that the reason you have all those tattoos? Was the pain of wanting to drink so bad that you needed the pain of a tattoo needle to take it out of your mind? Was it your only solace? Doesn't matter if it is Punk because you are going to drink eventually and I am the one who is going to make you drink."_ Phil looked so lost to her at that moment. _"At Wrestlemania twenty-eight I am going to take away your title, I'm going to take away your claims of being best in the world, I'm going to take away your bravado, and I'm going to leave you a broken man. You're going to hit bottom Punk and when you do you will embrace your destiny and you're gonna take a drink."_ Punk wiped the moisture off of his face. _"It's going to taste so good that's you're gonna wanna take another one and another one and another one. After April first I'm gonna be recognized for who I am, the undisputed best in the world and the new WWE champion. And you'll be recognized for who you are, who your father was, a pathetic damn DRUNK!"_ Punk closed his eyes and willed the memories to go away.

"Phil, you are alright. Baby look at me." she turned his face so that she was looking into his eyes. "You are safe, they cannot hurt you anymore. I love you please, you are going to be ok." But his eyes were far away.

The crowd around them were cheering his name. They thought he was just playing a part, none of them knew that the CM Punk they loved was no longer with them. No, before them was Phil Brooks, but not even the Phil Brooks that she knew, no this was the young man who had been so hurt in the past.

With her help he got out of the ring and made his way up the ramp. Once they were safely through the curtain she stopped him. "Phil please come back to me. I am so scared right now. I just need to know that you are alright."

He blinked at her a few times. He ran his hand over his face. "I just need to sit somewhere quiet." she watched him walk off.

"Hey Sweetheart." Chris came up from behind her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you ass." she frowned a little at him. "Chris I am really worried about Phil you should have seen him out there."

"It was his idea to do this feud this way." It was Chris's turn to frown.

"Thanks for giving me some heads up by the way."

"Aren't you always the one who is like I don't want to know. It takes away from being a fan." the voice he used as her's sounded way too high-pitched to actually be her voice.

"I do not sound like that." she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Look Punk is a big boy. He can take care of himself and if he wants to scrap this storyline all he has to do is say so and we will drop it."

"Just keep an eye out for him Chris. He won't admit he is hurting but he is and it's not your fault. It's just well he is a complicated person."

"I will I promise." She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you."


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Technically this happened in February but story-wise we are in March. But I forgot I had written this chapter until today. So will pretend that it happened it March. So today everyone gets a bonus chapter lol.

Lex slammed the locker room door. Her eyes blazing, her hands firmly on her hips. "What did you do?" She demanded.

Phil looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He honestly could not think of anything he had done that day to offend her.

"Philip, I have gotten three calls from TMZ. Not to mention countless texts and Facebook messages. All of them asking me how you are in bed. My mother called me up and asked me if you were satisfying me. MY MOTHER PHILIP!"

Phil could not contain his laughter. He laughed right in her face for two straight minutes. Then he sobered up and looked at her. She was glaring at him. "I swear I didn't do anything. It was stupid friggin Chris Brown."

"What does Chris Brown have to do with our sex life?" Lex asked confused.

"Apparently you have not been on Twitter today." he commented as he went back to what he was doing before she stormed into the room.

"Not since we left the hotel this morning." she confirmed his suspicions.

"The woman-beater said that because of all the roids I have taken I cannot please a woman." Phil explained.

"I told you to stop making comments about him." she punched him in the shoulder. He hissed in pain. He was still sore from the chamber match the night before.

"Bitch." he shouted at her.

"Prick!" she yelled right back.

–

"Babe you are not actually mad at me right?" he asked as he walked into their bedroom later on that day.

She was laying down watching a Lifetime movie. "No. I was just a little embarrassed."

He let out a chuckle. "Why?"

"Because how am I supposed to explain our sex life to my mother of all people?" she asked. "It's just not right. As far as I am concerned my mother does not know about sex."

"But she had to have sex in order to conceive you and your brother." Lex gagged a little.

"Eww! Philip why would you put that mental image into my head?" she wanted to punch him in his sore shoulder again but she refrained.

"Sorry." he began drawing little circles on her arm. "So what did you tell her?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I hate you so much!" she exclaimed.

"You told her I was fantastic didn't you?"

"No, I told her you had no idea what the hell you were doing." she replied.

"You are a liar."

"No I am not."

He began to tickle her. "Tell me the truth I am not going to stop tickling you until you do."

"Please stop."

"Not until you tell me what she said."

Lex, never one to be outsmarted, grabbed his face and brought it down to kiss her's. It was enough to get him to stop tickling her. She smirked against his lips before flipping him over so that she was now straddling him.

"Like I said you have no idea what you are doing." with that she got up and walked away.

"Tease." he shouted after her.

"You know you love it." she could be heard laughing down the hall.


	59. Chapter 59

She really hated being sick, what she hated even more was being sick and stuck on a tour bus. Normally she did not mind but it seemed that with the sickness came claustrophobia. She felt miserable and had no idea what to do with herself. So she just stayed in the bed on the back of the bus. Phil and Kofi would periodically come in and check on her. She had just finally broke down and went to the nearest walk in clinic to get some antibiotics.

"Hey babe how are you feeling?" Phil asked as he came in carrying a tray containing a bowl of broth and half a sandwich. "Kofi and I made you lunch."

She gave him a small smile. She had two very good guys taking care of her. "I feel a little better." She sat up and he placed the tray on her lap.

"Before you eat you should take your medicine." he handed her the small bottle of pills which had been sitting on the television stand.

"Thank you." she took her meds before beginning to dunk her sandwich in the broth. Phil made a face he found that to be a little gross but to each his own.

"Do you not want to go to the hotel party tomorrow?" Phil asked.

"No, I think I will be alright to go." she told him. "The antibiotics are already working. I really do feel much better."

He nodded. "Well if you say so."

Once a week their small group got together in whoever was hosting that week's hotel room. This week it was Ryder's turn. It was nice, they would sit around and watch movies or play party games. It all made them feel a little better about being away from home as much as they were.

"What are we doing this week?" she asked.

"I think Zack said truth or dare." She chuckled a little bit. That could get very interesting very fast.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"Well I was just thinking how out of control that could get very fast. Let's face it all you guys are perverts so I can only imagine what the dares will be like. All I am saying is I am not having sex with anyone."

"Not even me?"

"Especially not you." He pouted and she just laughed. "Ok well maybe you but nobody else."

"You know you want me Woman."

"Leave so I can finish eating my lunch and take a nap. Being sick sucks big time. But at least I am not dying this time."

"You are not funny." Phil frowned. He still hated talking about how close she had come to death. It had been almost five years and it still bothered him. "I don't find anything amusing about how sick you were."

"Sorry Philly but when you are as sick as I was sometimes you have to laugh to keep from crying." she apologized.

"It's alright." His face softened. "I just don't like to think about how close I almost came to not having you in my life because I was an idiot."

"All that matters is you made the right choice in the end." she motioned for him to join her on the bed. He did as was requested of him. She kissed his cheek. "I always knew you would. Which shows that I have more faith in you then you do in yourself."

He shrugged. "Maybe." he threw his arm over her waste. "Kofi is waiting for me to come back to finish our game of Mortal Kombat. But I don't feel like moving."

"So don't. Stay here and watch a movie with me. Kofi can even come in and watch too if he wants."

"Hey Kofi." Phil called out. The man in question stuck his head into the room. "You wanna come watch a movie with us?"

"Do I get to cuddle with Lex? Because it was my turn last time and you totally cuddle-blocked me." Kofi crossed his arms over his chest as he came deeper into the room.

"Yes Kofi you can cuddle with me." then she laughed. "For two people who are supposed to be big bad wrestlers you both sure love to cuddle. Which gets me wondering when I was in school who did you two cuddle with?"

"Nobody." Phil answered. "When you are not around I am usually laying on the couch and Kofi has his seat across from me."

Lex rolled her eyes "You guys are so weird."

"You have no idea." Kofi replied as he climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her which to the dismay of her boyfriend.

"You know if I were a jealous man I might totally have to kick your ass right now." Kofi just grinned,

–

"Woo PARTY!" that was what they were met with as they walked through the door of Zack Ryder's hotel room.

"Do we really have to go in?" Phil asked looking from his friend to his girlfriend.

"Come on you big baby. I battled strep throat all week and I wanna have some fun." Lex still wasn't fully better yet. She still had to take her antibiotics for a few more days but she really wanted to have fun with her friends.

"Hey guys." Ryder greeted them. For some reason he happened to be wearing a toga. Phil glared at her, he wanted out.

"Relax Philip. It's all in good fun." she whispered to him.

"Now that you guys are here we can play truth or dare." The grin on Ryder's face was infectious.

"See Phil truth or dare that can be fun."

An hour into the game Lex's predictions from the day before were correct, some of the dares went from just plane strange to way too sexual for her liking. But she was smart, she always picked truth. People called her boring but she knew better than to attempt to try to take a dare. She was starting to rethink the group she hung out with, they were all perverted devious jerks, but she meant that in the most loving way.

"Truth." she said once again.

It was Eve Torres's turn to ask her a question. "Alright Lex how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Twenty-four." she replied without any hesitation.

Everyone but Randy got really quiet and all eyes landed on Phil, who scowled and turned bright red. Then the wolf whistles started which only annoyed Phil even more. Ryder even chanced a clap on the back.

The rest of the night passed by without incident but as they were leaving she noticed how quiet Phil had become. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his side. But she felt him tense so she let go. She pressed the stop button and the elevator they were in came to a stop. She was not leaving until she knew what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He would not look at her for a few moments but when he finally did she could tell her was furious about something. "You know what's the matter?" he finally said.

"Actually I have no idea." she shot back at him. "Here I thought we were having fun at a party with our friends."

"You told them about- gah." his hands flew up to his head and ripped at his hair. She knew he was really pissed off about something, apparently something that she had done. She frowned at him. "Look you didn't need to tell the whole world that I was the one who took your virginity."

She looked at him like he had three heads. "That is what you are mad about? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal was that was something private between the two of us." he stared at her with his penetrating green eyes.

"Phil they are our friends what does it matter?"

"They still didn't need to know. That was something that was supposed to be private."

"You act like it was your virginity. It was mine to do with what I pleased. I allowed you to be the first so therefore if I wanted to go to the top of the tallest building in Chicago and shout it to the world I have that right."

"You are right you allowed me to be the first and that means something to me. It's an honor, but it's not something that I want everyone commenting about."

"Philip you are making too much out of this. People really don't care all that much. Sure they are gonna harass you about it tonight but tomorrow nobody is gonna remember." she ran her hands up and down his bare arms.

"But if you want to give them something to talk about we are in a stopped elevator right now. There is no way that anyone can walk in on us." she looked at him suggestively. "This could be a great bragging opportunity."

He looked at her a little shocked. He really had created a monster. He started to shake his head no, there was no way in hell. But she placed both hands on his chest and looked up at him with those bedroom eyes of her's.

"Come on Brooks where is your sense of adventure." she had him there and she knew it too.

He just shrugged, it would be a hell of a story. And he always did say that he never backed down from anything. He would be a liar if he started now. Yea that was the story he was going to go with.


	60. Chapter 60

Phil plopped down onto the couch next to his girlfriend. She looked up from the book she was reading and gave him a smile.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" she asked laying the book down on her lap. He reached for the book turning it slightly so he could see the spine.

"The Hunger Games? Really Lex?" she frowned a little bit.

"It's actually a really good book. It's fast paced and pretty enjoyable." Phil just rolled his eyes, This was coming from the same woman who read all four Twilight books and the seven books in the Harry Potter series. He guessed he could not blame her because that was her generation.

"So I got the weirdest direct message on Twitter today." he informed her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh?" she remarked with genuine interest. "It better not have been from a pretty girl or I will be forced to hurt her and you." she playfully threatened.

Phil shrugged. "She was alright looking. A little too young for me though. Actually this girl claims to be your cousin Ryleigh." Lex swore under her breath. Phil raised an eyebrow. "So she really is your cousin?"

"Probably." Lex remarked. "Ry has been trying to get in contact with me for a while now."

"She just had a baby you know." Phil pointed out.

"Yes I know." Lex sighed. "My mother has mentioned it quite a few times. All I hear is my younger sister is on her third grandchild and I have none. Would it kill you or your brother to just give me one?" her imitation of her mother was spot on.

"So why do you not want to talk to her?" Phil asked.

"It's not that I do not want to talk to her. It's just that I am not very close with my mother's side of the family." Lex explained.

"Will I ever get to meet them?"

"Probably not." Phil became upset by her answer. He removed his arm from around her and fixed a dirty glare. She looked at him surprised.

"So what are you ashamed of me now? Is that why you do not want me to meet your mother's side of the family."

"Of course not." Lex reached out to cup Phil's cheek. "I swear I could never be ashamed of you. It's them I am ashamed of." she sighed. "They are not like us Phil. My mother's side of the family are the worst kind of alcoholics. My grandparents wake up at dawn every morning and start drinking right then and there. They are mean belligerent drunks plain and simple."

He nodded. "So it really has nothing to do with me?"

She laughed. "You could never do anything that I would be ashamed of you foolish man. I love you just the way you are, tattoos and piercings and all." she leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

"I still think I could handle meeting your mom's side." he said. "I mean they can't be that bad, you are part of that family and I think you are pretty awesome." his face broke into a grin. "Especially the things you were doing last night."

"Philip." she blushed a little and smacked his chest lightly.

His grin got bigger. "So we're going to be in Idaho next week and I told your cousin we would stop by for a visit. Surprise!"

Lex's head snapped to one side. "You did what?"

"I told your cousin we would come to visit." he said slowly. Her face became redder, she was furious. He had only seen her in this state twice before. It was not going to be pretty.

"Don't you think that is something you should have discussed with me beforehand?" she asked doing her best to control her anger. She clenched and unclenched her hands.

"To be honest I didn't think it was a big deal." he shrugged. "I didn't know you would get this upset by it."

"I hate my mother's side. Well not my aunt and her kids and I suppose I don't hate my uncle either. Ok so really I just hate my grandparents. They have not done shit for me my whole life. They didn't even try to come see me when I was dying. None of them did." she shook her head. "I was literally seconds away from death and none of them cared. My aunt called me on the phone a few times, that was nice but that was it. You, at that time a perfect stranger, did more for me when I was fighting cancer than any of them."

"I'm sorry Lexie. I really had no idea. We don't have to go if you don't want to." Phil pulled her closer to him. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I really don't want to but if we don't show up my grandmother will call my mother and we will never hear the end of it. Those people- I don't even have the words to describe how horrible they truly are. Like I cannot even think of a scenario to give you an idea." she looked into his eyes. "When I was in the eighth grade I decided I wanted to go to a vocational high school to study culinary arts." He raised an eyebrow, she had never really shown any interest in cooking since he had known her. Sure he knew she could cook fairly well, but she did not really give off the vibe that would let him know it was a passion of hers. "I actually wanted to own my own restaurant one day. My parents were really supportive of it. They liked the idea of having their daughter be a chef. So anyways we were at my grandparent's house for some reason and they asked me about what I wanted to do for high school. I told them what I had planned and they literally laughed in my face. They told me that was the stupidest idea ever. You have no idea how much that hurt me." Phil could see the young girl who Lex once was in her eyes. The young teen who just wanted her grandparent's approval.

"You aren't that little girl anymore Lex. You have done very well for yourself. You are about graduate from college with a degree and you work for a company that is known all over the world. Lex you cannot walk down the street anymore without someone coming up to you asking for an autograph. People know you."

"I know all this. I just don't want to hear their comments. Oh we had such hope for you but what do you do? You parade around on national television looking like a hooker." She rolled her eyes.

Phil let out a chuckle. "You have never and could never be mistaken for a hooker Lexie. Compared to what some of the women wear on Raw I would say you are a down right prude and I will not stand for it any longer."

"You are a loser." Lex rolled her eyes once again.

"So we can go?" Phil asked.

"I suppose." she sighed. This was not going to even the slightest bit fun.

–

"Phil I don't want to go." Lex, who was normally not a whiner at all, was whining non-stop. "This is so stupid! We have to drive an hour away from the city to go see people I really have no desire to see at all."

"Come on it'll be fun." he tried to reason with her.

"No it will not." she insisted. "My grandparents are the literal definition of evil. If I were to look up the word in Webster's dictionary their picture would be next to it."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You are being over-dramatic."

"Fine." she smiled sadistically at him. "You have been warned. When you are begging me to go within twenty minutes of meeting these people I will be telling you I told you so." She grabbed her bags before making her way over to the rental car place.

Phil took a deep breath and counted to ten before walking over to his girlfriend. Sometimes she could be very difficult to deal with. "Aren't you a little excited to see any of them?"

"Not particularly. Look I learned a long time ago that my mother's side of the family sucks. I don't bother them and they do not bother me. Simple as that."

"I guess I cannot judge you because it is not like I really talk to my biological family." he nodded in understanding. When she put it that way he felt kind of bad for setting this whole meeting up. But then again she had never really talked about her mother's side of the family so really he had no way of knowing. Still he would have been furious if she ever did anything like this to him.

He had to try to say something to make this a little better for her. "Think of it this way at least you can rub it in their faces that you are good looking and famous."

She rolled her eyes. "I am only famous because you kissed me on live television."

"I don't think so. If I remember correctly you kissed me first." he countered. "Yes you got caught up in my winning the title and kissed me."

"I blame Randy!" Phil quickly looked over at her and could see a hint of a smile on her lips. But it was gone as soon as the person brought their rental car.

"At least you get to see a cute little baby out of the deal." he tried to lighten the mood as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I have seen babies before thank you." she was not going to budge. She did not want to go and she was very unhappy with him for making her. "And if I really wanted to see a baby that bad I would have my own."

He shot up a brow. "Planning a family are we?" he asked in a teasing way.

"Oh yes you see right now I am currently seeing a fertility specialist so they can inject me full of hormones which produce more than one egg so I can have as many of your kids as possible in an insecure way to trap you for the rest of your life." was her comeback.

"Well as long as I know ahead of time." He could not help thinking to himself that there were going to be some fun times ahead. They were in for a long day.

–

She parked the car but made no motions of getting out of it anytime soon. Phil reached over and grabbed her hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles in an attempt to calm her.

"It's going to be alright. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning. In fact we have to if we are going to make it to the show on time."

"You are right. I mean I should try and act happy. If they know I am miserable then they win right and I refuse to let them win." she flexed her jaw to rid it of the tension.

"That's my girl." Phil leaned over and kissed her temple. "Let's show them how tough we really are."

They got out of the car, someone inside must have heard the door slam because soon enough her grandparents were exiting the house. Lex's grip on Phil's hand because a little tighter. He gave it a squeeze.

"Alexia Sweetheart." Lex flinched because that was Chris's nickname for her. She didn't like a woman she barely tolerated to call her it.

"Hey nana." Lex let go of Phil's hand and walked over to her grandmother and allowed the older woman to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Look how grown up you are now. What's it been five years now?"

"Actually Nana I have not seen you in seven years." Lex replied as sweetly as she could. She had to bite her cheek to keep from adding that they had been the best seven years of her life because of that fact. "Five years ago I was in the hospital remember?"

"Oh yes that is right. You look so healthy now it's hard to believe you were that sick. But I knew God was going to pull you through. Didn't I say that Gil? I always said that the Lord would heal our Alexia." Both women looked to the man who was standing next to her grandmother. "Gil?"

"Huh- what was it you said?" Phil had to keep himself from out right laughing. As it was it took all his strength to suppress the eye roll that he felt coming when the old woman was talking about God.

"I said wasn't I always going around saying that God would heal our grandbaby?" her grandmother asked again.

"Oh-yes of course that is what you said." Lex knew that her grandfather had no idea if she said that or not because he had stopped listening to her years before Lex was even born.

"Oh where are my manners Nana and Papa this is my boyfriend Philip." Lex motioned for Phil to come closer.

"It's nice to meet you young man." her grandfather stuck his hand out for Phil to shake.

"You too Sir." Phil shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too Ma'am. Alexia has said nothing but wonderful things about you two." Phil gave her a genuine smile. But Lex's grandmother just turned on her heels and walked back into the house.

"I think she liked me." Phil whispered to Lex.

"Oh yea. Now you know the moment we leave she is going to have my mother on the phone yelling at her for allowing her daughter to date someone with tattoos and a lip ring." Lex smirked. "Should we tell her about the nipple rings?"

"Behave." he warned her. "I have an easy enough time getting myself into trouble thank you."

Her aunt and her husband were the next ones to show up. Lex seemed to perk up a little upon seeing them. Her Auntie Dana was her godmother after all. But she was essentially a stranger to her. Dana's first husband Tom was in the Air Force so they moved around a lot. Dana hadn't even been able to attend her own god-daughter's christening. The twin's mom had really stepped up, she was the one who Alexia referred to as her godmother.

Phil decided that he liked Dana and her husband Jerry, they treated him like a human being. Apparently Dana's children had quite a few tattoos so they were nothing new to her. Jerry even joked with Phil about his lip ring. He asked if it hurt when someone hit him in the face with the fishing lure.

The person of the hour showed up last, Phil had already decided that he sort of did not like her because she was the person who had gotten him into trouble with Alexia. Dana was thrilled to see her three week old grandson, her whole face lit up the moment he came into view.

Alexia held the baby for a little while. She even tried to get Phil to hold him but he passed on the offer. He had obviously held babies in the past. His friends had babies that he had held but Baby Chance was just so small he decided he would rather not.

"So Lex when are you and Phil gonna have a little one of your own?" Ryleigh asked.

"Umm-" Lex looked at Phil for help.

"We're not really into kids." then he back-peddled. "We love kids don't get us wrong but we don't really feel that having some of our own would be a good idea. We travel all around the world and that is not the environment we want to bring a child into." Lex nodded in agreement.

"Kids are fun but we like when they go home." she said with a laugh.

"But you two are going to get married right?" her grandfather asked.

Again the pair looked at each other. "We're not really the marrying type either." Lex shrugged. "we just feel that it is rather old fashioned and that we do not need a piece of paper to say that we love each other."

"So basically you are going to continue to live in sin with this man?" her grandmother asked gesturing to Phil. Everyone in the room except for Phil and Lex rolled their eyes. The woman was already on her third glass of wine.

"Yea pretty much." Lex remarked. "We enjoy it."

She caught Phil's eyes and gave him a look that basically said 'see this is what I have had to deal with for years'. He gave her a small lopsided smile. He really did not care what any of these people thought of him or his relationship with Alexia. It seemed like she felt the same way.

At the end of the evening Ryleigh saved them the horrible fate of having to stay with the grandparents. She told them that she had an extra room in her apartment that was their if they wanted it. They both gladly accepted the offer.

"Sorry about them guys." she said as they all walked through her front door. "Well Lexie you knew what you were walking into. It's gotten worse with age of course."

"Well yea. Neither of them have to work so they sit around drinking. I am surprised that they were sober long enough to greet us when we got there."

"Yea. Be right back I am going to put the baby down. Feel free to make yourselves at home."

They both had a seat on the couch. "How are you doing?" Phil asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright." She leaned against him. "Being there with them was bad but I am alright now."

The couple was relaxing when a sudden pounding on the door startled them. Phil frowned as he got up to answer the door. He opened it to find only what he could assume to be a drunken man on the other side.

"Can I help you?" he asked still frowning.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man asked. "What is she sleeping with you now? I knew she was a whore but you look a little old for her."

"Phil what's going on?" Lex soon joined Phil at the door. "Is there any particular reason you are pounding on my cousin's door. There's a baby in here trying to sleep."

"I know there's a damn baby." he snapped. "So you are her cousin? You're kinda cute you wanna hang out some time?"

"No thanks I am taken and even if I wasn't I don't date people who go out and get plastered and show up pounding on people's doors."

"Feisty I like it."

"Back off pal. That is my girlfriend you are talking to." Phil warned him. Lex could see his body tense, his hands kept clenching and unclenching as he stood.

"Marcos, what are you doing here?" Ryleigh asked when she returned to her living room.

"Came here to see my kid." he slurred. "But this fucker won't move out of the way."

"You're drunk there is no way I am letting you anywhere near my son." Ryleigh stated.

"Fine whatever the kid probably isn't mine anyways. You're a slut and always have been." Phil had had enough. He grabbed the young man by the collar and slammed him into the wall behind him.

"Listen you disrespectful prick. You will never talk to her or any woman like that again. That is the mother of your child and you will treat her with respect."

"Phil, he isn't worth it." Ryleigh put her hand on his arm. "Beating him up will not solve anything. You'll get in trouble for it. Although he may deserve it he is not worth you going to jail."

Phil let the Marcos go roughly. The young man fell back due to the force. "Get out of my sight. But if I even hear you are disrespecting her again I will come back here and rip you apart."

Marcos took off before anything else happened. Phil closed the door behind him. "Well he seemed nice." he rolled his eyes as he had a seat on the couch once again.

"Phil you really didn't have to do that. Marcos really isn't that bad. He runs his mouth sometimes but he would never hurt me or Chance."

"Verbal abuse is still abuse." Phil countered.

"He's right Ry." Lex went to sit next to her younger cousin. She placed her hand on her's. "You and your son deserve better than him."

"Well what do you want me to do he is Chance's father." Ryleigh vented as she ran a hand through her hair. "He used to be my best friend."

"You don't need friends like him." Phil remarked. "Guys like that make me sick. I have three sisters and if anyone ever made remarks like that to them I would not think twice about killing them and doing time." Ryleigh shivered.

"Don't listen to him." Lex rolled her eyes before she went to sit next to him. "Although he is very protective he's not that stupid."

"So tell me how you two met." Ryleigh requested. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Phil's facial features soften. He smiled softly as he looked at his girlfriend.

Lex blushed a little before resting her head against his shoulder. "It's really not that interesting of a story."

"Come on tell me." Ryleigh was ready to beg.

"Well I met Phil sorta by accident. It all started when my three best friends at the time met a guy named Chris Jericho at a book signing." She began weaving the tale of how she and Phil got their start. Phil joined in from time to time to add details that she had forgotten. It was well into the early morning when they finished their tale.

"So he was your bone marrow match?" Ryleigh was stunned. She had never heard such a touching tale in her life, and she had read quite a few romance novels.

"Yep." Lex grinned at him. "He still beats himself up about taking so long sometimes but I always knew he would save me." she entwined her fingers with his.

"She has more faith in me then I have in myself." Phil leaned over and kissed her temple. "But in all honesty I was scared. The thought of giving part of myself to at that time a perfect stranger was terrifying. But I don't think I could live with myself if she had died and I did nothing to save her."

"I would have haunted you." she joked.

"Oh I believe that." he laughed.

Then Ryleigh yawned she grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table and looked at the time. "Wow it's almost four in the morning. I need to get some sleep because I know Chance is going to be up soon and will want to eat."

"I'm not really all that tired so you girls go to bed I will stay up and take care of Chance when he wakes up."

"Phil I could never ask you to do that." Ryleigh protested.

"It's fine Ry. Most of my friends have kids so I am used to being around them. It's really no problem I don't really sleep anyways so please let me help you get at least a few uninterrupted hours of sleep."

"I can vouch for him Ryleigh. He is very good with kids." then she smiled. "As long as they go home afterwards."

"You are a riot." he made a face at her. Then he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Both of you go Chance and I will be fine. If I need either of you I know where to find you."

"Alright. See you in a few hours babe." Lex said before standing. Then she turned her attention to her cousin. "It's probably better that we both get some sleep because we do have to see the drunks again today even if it's only a quick lunch before we have to leave."

"Yea, it is easier dealing with her when well rested." Ryleigh grimaced. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Hey I had to deal with her for what eighteen years. It's your turn." Lex reminded her.

"Maybe. Phil if he gets to be too much come get me."

"Believe me I will. I promise."

"Well then good night guys." Ryleigh said before leaving them to go to bed.

"It was very nice of you to offer to take care of the baby so she can sleep." Phil shrugged as if he thought nothing of it.

"She's basically on her own. I know that asshole isn't helping her at all so if I can do something small and let her sleep peacefully for a little while I don't mind. Now go to bed you look ready to pass out."

"I'm going you nag." she laughed. "I love you."

"You too now seriously sleep."

With one last look she turned and ventured deeper into the apartment. Phil rested his head against the couch. Meeting this side of Lex's family was interesting. He really liked her aunt and her family but he could live without the grandparents. But then again maybe he was biased because she did not particularly like her grandparents either. All and all though he was glad he had met them because he felt like he understood Alexia a little more. These were the people she came from, somehow by having them in her life they made her the person who she was. That got Phil to thinking about the people he came from but the thoughts were fleeting because soon the cries of a three week old baby could be heard.

"And so it begins."


	61. Chapter 61

So far away from where you are  
>These miles have torn us worlds apart<br>And I miss you, yeah I miss you

Lex was running, she was running as fast as she possibly could. She had to get to him, she didn't see it but she heard the thud. "SPRINGSTEEN!" she screamed.

Phil shook his sleeping girlfriend gently. She was screaming and sobbing in her sleep. He was more than just a little afraid. He had been awake next to her reading a comic when the screaming had begun. He shook her again this time a little harder. "Lexie wake up. Lexie-" her eyes opened, there were still tears streaming from them.

"Phil I-" her arms instantly wrapped around him as she held on for dear life. "He was- and I couldn't-"

"Lexie, calm down you are not making any sense. What happened in your dream?"

Was it a dream, no it felt way too real. She closed her eyes for a moment to control the shaking. After taking a few deep breaths she opened her eyes again. "Springsteen."

"What about your dog? What happened to Springsteen?"

"He was-" A sob wracked through her body once again. She shuddered and clung tighter to Phil.

Phil began rubbing her back. "What happened Lexie?"

"He was running and then a car-" she couldn't finish her sentence. "I didn't see but I heard. I have to go to him."

"Babe, it was just a dream. Steeny is fine, he and Cullen are with Vanessa. If something had happened she would have called you to let you know."

"Phil you don't understand. It felt too real." she released him and ran a hand over her tired face. Phil kissed her forehead.

"It was just a dream. Go back to sleep you'll feel better in the morning." Phil told her. She nodded and lay back down. She turned on her side and pulled her legs up close to her chest. Phil wrapped a protective arm around her body as he lay down next to her.

She closed her eyes but she doubted if she was going to be able to get any more sleep. It was too real, she knew something bad was going to happen. The worst part was there was nothing she could do to stop it.

–

So far away from where you are  
>I'm standing underneath the stars<br>And I wish you were here

"Babe, Nata-" Phil stopped talking and stared at his girlfriend. He took the phone away from his ear and cocked his head a little to the side. "Lexie what are you doing?"

"Booking a flight to Boston." Was her simple reply. "You may not believe me but something is wrong with Springsteen and I am going to be there with him."

"Nate, I will call you back." He hung up his cell phone and went over and had a seat on the desk she was working on. "Lex, if something was wrong someone would have called you by now don't you think."

"Phil I am not asking you to believe me I am just asking you to trust me. I have not been able to shake this feeling and I just really want to be with my dog right now."

"Fine- ok. Well I'll go with you then." He told her before leaving to go pack. He sighed what was supposed to be a nice couple of days relaxing at his house seemed to now be anything but. He knew Alexia well enough by now that it was nearly impossible to get her to change her mind once she had decided on something. So he would go with her and take pleasure in telling her that he told her so when nothing happened.

I miss the years that were erased  
>I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face<br>I miss all the little things

"Hurry up Phil we need to be at the airport in like twenty minutes." She yelled up to her boyfriend. She looked at the time on her cell phone once again. Why had she agreed to let him go with her? As of that moment he was doing nothing but slowing her down.

"Relax woman I am all ready." He muttered as he made his way down the stairs. Once he hit the bottom step he slung his carry on over his shoulder. He was only bringing one small bag because he did not plan on staying in Boston long, no just long enough to prove to his neurotic girlfriend that nothing was wrong with her dog. "I still don't see why we're rushing all the way to Boston, just because you have a bad feeling."

"You don't have to go!" she exclaimed before stomping off towards the front door. "I am more than capable of traveling home by myself." He would not admit it but it bothered him a little but that she referred to Boston as home. Sure that is where she was raised but he'd liked to think that they were living together and his home was in Chicago, so shouldn't that be where her home was too?

Normally he would have broached the subject but given her less than rational mood it was better not to even bring it up. The last thing he wanted was for her to be pissy towards him for the rest of their off time.

They walked to the train station in silence. Soon enough they were aboard the L, Phil placed his headphones on and contented himself to looking out the window as the train slowly made its way to O'Hare. About ten minutes into their journey Phil looked over at his girlfriend, she looked so tense that he reached out and grabbed her hand and held it in his. She too, had been looking out the window but turned her attention to him. She gave him a small smile, he really was a great guy, and she needed to remember to tell him that more.

They made it to O'Hare and checked in just in time. Soon enough they found themselves on a plane. She rested her head against his shoulder. She suddenly felt horrible, too tired and maybe a little sick to her stomach. She just attributed it to her nerves and the fact that she did not get very much rest the night before.

"It's gonna be alright Lexie. He's fine, you'll see." Phil assured her. He turned his head a little so he could kiss her's. "Try to get some rest."

She heard his words but even though she was exhausted she could not fall asleep. After a while she closed her eyes so that he would think that maybe she fell asleep but she was too nervous and restless to even think about trying to sleep.

She felt even worse when their plane landed. She could not explain it if she wanted to but it felt like dread mixed with nausea. Phil tried to wrap an arm around her in an attempt to calm her. She looked horrible, there were bags under her eyes and all the color was drained from her face. She looked like zombie, and not the kind Phil loved either.

"Lex you look like death warmed over." He commented. She gave him a dirty look. "What you do. Quit worrying you are psyching yourself out."

Just as he had finished talking they both heard Lex's cell phone go off. Lex pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Vanessa."

"Well go on then, answer it." She nodded and then she walked further away from him to answer the call.

Phil watched as his girlfriend wondered maybe ten steps away. She seemed so small to him then with her shoulders slightly sagged. He wished he knew something to make her realize that this whole trip was stupid and for nothing. Maybe if he could get her to see that she could relax.

Lex let out a strangled cry before dropping to her knees. Phil was with her in an instant, the look on her face said it all. Something had happened, she had been right all along. She handed the phone to Phil because she could no longer come up with words.

"Ness what happened?" Phil asked.

"I don't know one moment both dogs were running around in the back yard. I had just checked on them and then the next thing I know Cullen is going crazy. So I went outside to investigate and found that Springsteen had somehow dug under the fence and was nowhere to be found. I took off after him but by the time I had gotten to where he was he had already been hit. I called Diana, and her and Ted are going to meet me at the emergency vet."

"We're on our way." Phil hung up the phone and helped his girlfriend into a standing position. "Babe you are going to need to walk for me now. I don't know how you knew but you did."

Lex simply nodded and followed him over to the rental car place. Phil deposited his girlfriend into a chair and as quickly as he possibly could he got them a car. He helped Lex stand and helped her walk to where their rental was waiting.

"He's gonna be alright Lexie. Dogs get hit by cars all the time and survive. They wouldn't be bringing him to the emergency vet if they didn't think they could save him." He tried his best to make her feel better. "Springsteen is tough he'll be fine." But his words fell upon deaf ears.

She rested her head against the window. Phil stole glances at her every chance he could. He had never seen her look so withdrawn and he had seen her pretty much on death's doorstep. He wanted to say something, he wanted just to give her a sense of hope but he had no idea what to say to her. Springsteen was like her child, he knew that. Phil loved the dog as well and it killed him to think of him in pain.

Phil was terribly out of his element, he had no idea what to do or say to make the situation right, so he just kept his mouth shut and tried to keep his thoughts on the drive. If he felt his mind start to wonder he would correct himself. He still glanced over at her when he could but every time it did it broke his heart more.

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
>Yeah I miss you<br>And I wish you were here

As soon as Phil pulled into the parking lot of the emergency vet Alexia hopped out of the car, she didn't even bother waiting for the car to come to a complete stop. Phil parked the car and made his way inside as quickly as he could. The sight that greeted him made his heart stop for a moment. Alexia was laying across three chairs with her head in her mother's lap, her whole body shook with silent sobs.

Phil walked away from the two women and went to stand with Ted who was making himself a cup of coffee. He shook the older man's hand and gave him a weak smile. Ted sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That dog has always been too stupid for his own good. But she loves him." he said looking over to his daughter with saddened eyes.

"Have they said anything?" Phil asked as he began making a hot cocoa for his girlfriend, he figured she would appreciate the gesture if nothing else.

"They came out right after Vanessa brought him in saying that they needed to take xrays." Ted shrugged. "I don't know I want to be hopeful for her sake but I honestly just don't know. She's had him since he was a puppy. He could do no wrong in her eyes, neither of them could."

"Cullen- he's ok right?" Phil asked.

"Yes, we went to the apartment and got him settled before we made our way over here."

Phil ran his hand over his face. "I don't know what she is going to do if she has to-" he did not finish his sentence.

Before Ted could add to the conversation the vet walked over to Lex and her mom. Lex sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "Ms. Marren if you would come with me I would like to discuss the course of action." Lex nodded.

"Phil- mom will you guys come with me?" She asked with pleading eyes. Both Phil and Diana nodded and the three of them followed the vet to an exam room.

"So the xrays show that Springsteen fractured his pelvis on both sides. The right side is more extensive, the right hip has completely separated from the spinal column. There is a surgery that can be done to place screws and rods into the hip to put it back into place. That is not the problem, what has me worried is the other hip. The left hip is popped out of place so it would need to be popped back into place and then placed in a sling till it healed. But he would have to put all his weight on his other much worse off side. I am not going to lie even with the surgery he is going to have extreme arthritis for the rest of his life. I am going to give you all some time to decide."

"Can we see him?" Phil had never heard his girlfriend sound so small before. The vet gave her a sympathetic look before nodding. Once she left Lex stumbled into his side.

"It's going to be alright Lexie." Phil began rubbing her back. He hated seeing any female cry, we wanted to do something to make her feel better but there was nothing he could do. So he just stood there letting her lean into him and rubbing her back.

There was a knock on the door and then a tech walked in with Springsteen in her arms. She placed him gently on the ground and fixed the blanket he was laying on so it wasn't so bunched up. "There you go." She patted his head before walking out. Springsteen looked around, his tail began to wag when his hazy eyes landed on Lex.

"Hey my baby." Lex left Phil's side and went over to sit next to the dog. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head. His tail continued to wag as he laid his head on her lap. "Mommy is here Stinky Boy."

Phil crouched down next to his girlfriend. "Hey Buddy." He gently scratched Springsteen behind his ear. Springsteen in turn moved his head so he could lick the inside of Phil's palm.

"So what are you going to do?" Diana asked her daughter. "You heard the vet she said he would be in pain for the rest of his life. Why not put him out of his misery?"

"It has to be her decision." Phil's eyes hardened in Diana's direction.

"Of course." the mother replied a little miffed. She didn't like Phil assuming that he knew what was best for her daughter more than her. But she knew that Lex sometimes needed a push to make those difficult decisions.

"What do you think I should do?" Lex looked up at him. But he shook his head, she needed to be the one to decide. Springsteen was her dog and he felt if he told her what to do she might come to resent him for it later.

"Lexie you have to decide. I know it's hard but you need to do what is best for the both of you. If you think that the surgery is the best option then let's do it but if you think that it is not worth having to watch him being in pain then you know what you have to do." It broke his heart to even think about the other alternative. Phil was a dog lover, well any animals really, but dogs always had a special place in his heart. He loved Springsteen just as much as she did but she was the one who had raised him since he was a puppy, not him.

"Mom, can you get the vet? I want to ask her a few questions." Diana nodded. Her lower lip quivered slightly as she walked out of the room.

"How could this have happened?" Lex ran a shaky hand through her hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I honestly don't know Lexie. I still have no idea how you knew but you did. I am just glad we were here to be with him."

Tears leaked from her eyes. "I don't want to do this Philly. It's not fair, he's still so young. He's only four- he practically hasn't even lived yet!" Something about the way she said it wasn't fair reminded Phil of how young she truly young she was.

She leaned into him as they both sat on the floor, her next to Springsteen, him sitting behind her holding her close to him. She was absent-mindedly running her fingers up and down from the top of Springsteen's head to the base of his tail. They were both quiet, both too wrapped up in their thoughts to try and speak to the other. There was a knock on the door and they both looked up to see the vet had returned.

"Your mother said you had some questions for me." her voice was soft but Phil felt that she could have tried to act like she cared more.

"If we decide to go through with the surgery will he be the same as he was before?" Lex began chewing on her lower lip, something she did when she was very upset.

"We don't know. There is no way of telling if he will be able to have control of his bowels or his bladder. We are hopeful that maybe he would be somewhat like his old self but there is no way of knowing." Phil could feel Lex tense. He began rubbing small circles on her side with his thumb.

"But I thought you said there was no damage to his internal organs?" Lex questioned. Hadn't that been what she had said at the very beginning? She had told them his organs looked alright and that his injury was not life threatening.

"They looked fine on the xrays yes but his body could very well still be in shock. What looked fine earlier could very well not be. If he were to have the surgery there is just no way of knowing."

Lex looked up at the vet with wide glass-like eyes. "If it were your dog what would you do?"

The vet's face paled suddenly and Lex knew her answer without her even having to say it. She nodded then and the vet left without another word. "Philly can you go get everyone. I am sure they will want to say goodbye."

Phil gave her one more small squeeze before he let go of her. Once his arms were no longer around her she stretched out on the floor next to her dog. she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face deep into his fur. Phil felt his heart completely shatter at the sight. He opened the door to the room and closed it softly behind him.

Diana and Ted stood upon seeing him and so did Vanessa and Lex's aunt Lisa, who had arrived sometime after he and Lex had gone into the room. Phil shook his head sadly. Diana ducked her head into her husband's chest, her heart was breaking for her little girl. She knew how much Lex loved that dog, after everything Lex had been through in her short life it was not fair. But then again nothing about Lex's life seemed fair.

"She wants everyone to come say goodbye." Phil stated in a voice just barely above a whisper. The words burned in his throat.

Lisa was the first to walk past him. He turned and watched her go, he probably should have expected that she would be there after all she had practically raised her niece. With a sigh he went to join his girlfriend. Lex was still laying with the dog on the floor when he returned. Her eyes were closed as she whispered to her baby boy.

"It's going to be alright Stinky. You are going to go to Heaven and Fred and Mike are going to take care of you." Springsteen whined a little before placing his head on top of her's.

Ted and Diana walked into the exam room. Diana looked a little worse for wear. Her face was pale and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Ted bent down and patted the dog on the head. "You are a good boy. Stupid without a doubt but a good boy nonetheless." The dog licked the inside of Ted's palm. Phil could see Ted's lower lip start to quiver, if Ted started crying there was no way that Phil would not start too.

"Your nannie loves you Stinky." Diana told the dog. "Lexie Honey I can't-"

"It's alright you can go." Lex lifted her head up just enough to look into her mother's eyes. She knew her mother well enough to know she didn't handle death very well.

"Goodbye Springsteen." Diana whispered before she and her husband left the room.

"Where's Vanessa?" Lex asked noticing that her roommate was nowhere to be found.

"I think she is staying in the waiting room." Lisa explained. "She feels really guilty that he got out on her watch."

Lex nodded. "Auntie can you get the vet and tell her I'm ready." But she really wasn't ready at all. She didn't want to have to be making this decision.

"Are you sure? You can spend a little more time with him if you want." Lisa reasoned.

"If I don't do it know then I don't think I'll be able to do it later." Lex swallowed a huge lump in her throat. Lisa nodded before leaving the room.

"Stinky I don't want you to leave me but you have been so brave and now I need to be brave too. She kissed his head and began stroking his fur. "You are the best dog any person could have ever asked for. You never left my side ever. I don't want you to be scared. You are going to go to sleep and wake up in Heaven."

Phil listened to her tell Springsteen all these things, it was sweet even if he thought it was a load of crap. He did not believe in Heaven or God. He was also pretty sure that the dog had no idea what his master was saying to him but he let her take comfort in her faith. How she still had any after all the shit she had been through was a wonder to him.

Everything after that was a blur. One minute they were sitting on the floor of the small exam room, the next Lex found herself back in the car heading to her apartment. She was silently looking out the window the whole time. Phil would steal glances at her every few minutes. Soon enough they were parked and she was out of the car. Vanessa met them at the door but Lex just rushed past her and into her room.

I feel the beating of your heart

I see the shadows of your face

Just know that wherever you are

Yeah I miss you And I wish you were here

Phil found himself on the couch staring at a roaring fire in the fireplace. He heard Lex's bedroom door open and looked up. A very tired looking Vanessa made her way to him. She had a seat on the other end of the couch. She sighed before running her hand over her face.

"How is she?" Phil asked.

"Devastated and it kills me to know it is my fault." she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "She left the boys with me. She trusted me to look after them while she was on the road with you. And I failed her."

"Vanessa it was an accident. He dug through the fence there was nothing that could have done to prevent it. You guys called him Steeny Houdini for a reason right? He was a master escape artist."

"I know but still." she yawned. It had been such a long day for them all. "I am going to attempt to sleep. I doubt I will be able to but I am going to try."

Phil rested his head against the back of the couch before closing his eyes. He sat like that for quite a while until he heard a growl and felt a shift on the couch. He just shook his head at the small black dog before him. "Aren't you supposed to be with your mom?"

Then the dog did something that surprised Phil very much. The dog very calmly walked over to him and laid down with his head in his lap. "You miss him too huh?"

I miss the years that were erased

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face

I miss all the little things

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

"Lexie you have been in this room with the blind closed for a day and a half." Phil pulled open the blind to let the sunlight in. Lex buried herself deeper under her blankets. Cullen just blinked sleepily at him from his spot on the bed. "Get up and take a shower and then come meet us in the backyard."

"No." came a muffled reply.

"Alexia do not make me come back in here. Come on Cull." The dog jumped up at hearing his name, he followed Phil out of the room.

"Traitor!" Phil heard Lex yell at the dog before he closed the door.

Phil found himself laughing as he looked down at the dog who was staring intently up at him. "She didn't mean it."

Yeah I miss you

And I wish you were here

Lex grumbled to herself as she got out of bed. She wasn't even allowed to grieve her beloved dog. Sometimes she really did not like her boyfriend very much, these were one of those times. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser and made her way to the bathroom. Normaly she loved taking showers but on that day she took no comfort from it.

She wasn't sure how long she stood under the spray of the shower but after time the water became cold so she shut it off. Her teeth were slightly chattering when she finally wrapped the towel around herself. She dressed quickly and then ran a comb through her long hair. She threw it into a messy bun, she stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes. She could barely recognize her own reflection. There were deep purple bags under her eyes and her skin was pale. She blinked, her reflection reminding her of what she looked like when she was dying, except of course she had hair now. But her eyes had seemed to have lost their sparkle. Not even when she was so close to death had that happened. She just wanted to give up, how many more people or animals that she loved were going to be taken from her? Hadn't she been through enough. She sighed, she really did not want to deal with people right now. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and let the world pass her by.

She left the bathroom and made her way through her apartment, her heart ripped a little more as she walked through her living room and she saw Springsteen's bed sitting next to the fireplace with his favorite squeaky toy laying in it. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep the sob she could feel in her throat at bay. She bent down and grabbed the toy. She brought it to her chest and hugged it tightly.

"Lex?" She turned around to meet Phil's sympathetic eyes.

"This was his favorite toy." She held up the stuffed dog. It was worn from him carrying it around in his mouth.

"I know Babe I know." He wrapped his arms around her. "What you did was probably one of the hardest things you have ever had to do. I've been there." He pointed to his arm where he had his dog Callie's paw print tattooed into his skin. "But you know what you were with him the whole time. He wasn't scared because you were there. He went to sleep knowing his mom was with him and he woke up in Heaven."

"You don't believe in Heaven." She countered.

"But you do. And if there was ever a living being who deserved to be there it was Steeny. He was too dumb for his own good. He was a great dog but he was really well just plan stupid but in a loveable way of course."

"I suppose so." He let go of her but grabbed her hand and began leading her outside.

"Come on I want to show you something." He opened the screen door that lead onto their porch. He lead her down the steps and soon enough she found a bunch of chair lined on either side of what looked to be an isle. They were all facing the big oak tree which had been decorated with fairy lights. Below it sat an easel and upon the easel was what looked to be a photo collage of all pictures of Springsteen. There were photos of him as a puppy all the way to him as a full grown dog.

"Phil what's this?" Lex asked.

"It's a funeral. I know you don't get his ashes until next week but I just thought it would help with the healing to have a make-shift memorial service for him."

"Really you did all this for me?"

He nodded. "For you and for him."

The gate opened up and Alexia was shocked to see Randy walking into her yard followed closely behind by Chris and Beth. "How?"

"Phil has been a very busy boy." Randy said before pulling her into a hug. "I am sorry about Springsteen we all know how much you loved him. He was all you ever talked about. Well him and Cullen both."

They took their seats. Her parents arrived shortly after and after them came Kayla and Cesar. Lex managed to give them a watery smile. Vanessa was the last one to show up, she debated if she wanted to attend even though it was in her own backyard. She blamed herself and felt Lex did too. The truth was though that Lex didn't blame anyone, it was an accident, she knew that but now Vanessa needed to as well.

The funeral started, all it really consisted of was each person there standing up and saying something nice about Springsteen. Lex found herself laughing at some of the stories her father had to tell.

Lex wasn't sure when her crazy life had gotten to the point where they had memorials for pets but it touched her so much that all these people showed up because they cared that much about her. Or that she had a boyfriend who cared enough to arrange all of it. All she could really say was that she was grateful because she really was.

So far away from where you are

These miles have torn us worlds apart

And I miss you, yeah I miss you

And I wish you were here


	62. Chapter 62

Phil sighed to himself, when had it gone from him and Lex to their little ready made "family". Now he loved animals, but did he enjoy traveling on a bus with them? No not really, but he wasn't about to separate Alexia from Cullen after what happened to Springsteen. So he bared it only for her.

"Lex come on we have to head into the arena." Phil reminded her. He looked over at Cullen who was laying in his bed under the table. "Please do not destroy anything while we are gone huh"

The first couple of days had been rough but he seemed to be comfortable enough on the bus now. That and Cullen and the cat were finally getting along. Oh yes that had been a joy to live through. The dog chasing the cat from one end of the bus to the other and then the cat scratching the shit out of the dog which resulted in him crying and hiding behind the nearest human. Usually Phil, who seemed to trip over him every time.

"I'm all ready Phil." Alexia remarked. She had straightened her long hair so that it fell in a cascade around her. She wore a simple white baby doll tee and a pair of white washed jeans with dark blue converse low-tops. She opted for her glasses instead of her normal contacts.

"You look nice babe." He stood up and placed a kiss on her cheek. She gave him a small half smile.

"Thanks." she replied quietly. It was still very hard for her, but she got up each day and dealt with what needed to be done.

"So we have another promo with Jericho." Phil broached the subject very carefully. Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Phil-" she stopped herself and closed her eyes. "You were a wreck for three days after the last one." Had that really only been the week before? It seemed like ages ago.

He gave her a small grin before running his thumb over her lower lip. "I'll be fine as long as you are out there with me."

She bit her lower lip slightly. "I don't know Phil. Part of me feels like it's too much. There has been so much heavy around here lately." she looked a little guilty. She knew she couldn't have been much fun to be around.

"Hey." he lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "We both loved him and the fact he is not here hurts me too. But you raised him from a puppy. He was your baby, your kid. You were his mom, I was just some weird step-dad."

"Come on Phil he loved you a lot. He always had a weird attachment to men. You, my dad, even my brother. Don't get me wrong he loved me but for some reason he enjoyed being around guys." she laughed a little.

Phil mocked being shocked. "Was that what I think it was? Did you just laugh? I thought I would never hear that sound again." She just punched him in the shoulder lightly. But he could see a small smirk cross over her lips.

"You don't play fair. You are purposely trying to be a goofball to make me laugh. When clearly i don't want to."

He let out a snort. "When have I ever gotten you to do something you don't want to do? You my dear sweet girlfriend are a force to be reckoned with, one that no man can tame." He let a smile cross over his features, a real smile so that she could the small gap between his two front teeth. She loved that smile, but it was so rare. "I am rather fond of that fact though."

"Would you love me if I was any other way?" she challenged him. If he wanted to play well then she could play right back.

"You says I love you the way you are?" he cocked his head to one side and examined her from under his long lashes.

"You do. You may not say it all the time but actions speak louder than words. You travel on a bus with a dog and a cat for me." They both looked down at Cullen who was now sharing his bed with the cat.

"Aww they love each other."

"I don't think that's what is happening here I just think they know if they don't behave they are going in a crate."

"Like you'd actually do that. You are such a sucker for animals." She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a sucker for animals." He mimicked her.

"Very mature."

"We gotta go. If we are late for another meeting Vince will murder us." He reminded her.

"Hey Sweetheart." Chris pulled Alexia into his arms. "How's one of my three favorite girls doing today?"

Lex shrugged. "Slightly less terrible than yesterday I guess. It's still very surreal. Like sometimes I am fine but then I think about him and even if its brief it rips at my heart."

"That's what happens when someone we love dies."

"Believe me I know better than anyone about that."

Chris frowned. "I suppose so."

"So what horrible things are you saying to my boyfriend tonight?" She asked changing the subject.

He tapped her nose with his pointer finger. "That I cannot tell you. Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine be that way. Here I thought you loved me."

"Oh Lexie you are so adorable when you are trying to guilt people into bending to your will. I however have daughters and know how that works. Nice try though." He kissed the top of her head. "I do love ya kid. Just not enough to tell you what I have planned."

Punk paced the ring, his eyes slightly wild. Lex stood against the ropes watching him carefully. He could tell by the way he was pacing that he was nervous. Last monday had taken a lot out of him emotionally, more than he wanted to admit. But it was a great storyline, maybe because some of it was true.

Punk kept his eyes glued to the tron. When he finally stopped pacing her brought the microphone up to his lips._ "Right off the bat I want to let everybody know that Chris Jericho is not here tonight."_ He paused then to take a breath. His gaze fell downward to his boots. His hand ran underneath his nose and he lifted his arm up in the air in defiance. _"Which goes to show you exactly the kind of man Chris Jericho is. At the end of the day him not being here it's a gift because Chris Jericho pissed me off." _He wiped his hand over his brow. Once again he stopped to take a breath.

Lex leaned forward and touched his arm. He took a moment to look at her. He gave her a wink, letting her know that he was alright. So she withdrew her hand and continued to sit back and watch.

"_Last week Chris Jericho in front of the entire world."_ He scratched his eyebrow. He paused to make an emphasis. _"He said that my father."_ He let his arm with the microphone drop to his side. His tongue running over his bottom lip. He brought the microphone back up to his mouth. He turned to look at Lex for a moment and then out to the crowd of people. He had never had trouble saying the words before, he accepted that that was what his father was, his father had his demons, but his father had worked so hard to become a better man. He listened to the crowd chanting his name. He ran a hand over his mouth once more. _"In front of the world Chris Jericho said that my father was an alcoholic."_ He closed his eyes after the words left his mouth. He cracked his neck before nodding and mouthing something Lex could not understand to the crowd._ "Hey and you know what. I'm not sure if it was supposed to be a big secret."_

The truth was he wasn't a secret, for anyone who followed Punk from the beginning they knew he had admitted what his father was long before the WWE decided to make it a storyline _"Certainly those close to me know it to be true. But it's not Chris Jericho's story to tell. It's none of Chris Jericho's business."_ He stopped again, suddenly feeling himself getting angry. But why was he angry? He had agreed to the storyline hadn't he. Perhaps it was the thoughts that if he ever had children they would be cursed to have the same genetic predisposition to alcohol he did. He could only hope that said hypothetical children would make the right choices. _"And it's not so much that he said it or how he said it. But the fact that he said it in front of the entire world. Now here I am standing in front of a live audience, millions of people watching around the world and I'm basically on front street under a microscope. I'm naked for the whole world to see."_ the thought made Lex crack a smile. That would be quite a sight for the WWE universe wouldn't it. She quickly hid the smile thought, this was supposed to be serious. She was supposed to be CM Punk's girlfriend. She was supposed to be like him, a person who believed in the Straight Edge lifestyle. Someone who despised even the thought of having alcohol or drugs pass her lips. But the truth was she wasn't, she had tried alcohol in her youth, tried weed as a teen, but she never liked it. So she made a choice to abstain, but she wasn't straight edge.

She watched as Phil held up his arms as if to prove the point that he was in fact stripped naked before everyone. She wondered if it had always been easy for his to talk about his father's problem. For her it wasn't, it wasn't that she was ashamed of what her mother was, it was just something she didn't like to acknowledge. _"I look out here and I see everybody, I see little kids, i see grown ups, parents, brothers, sisters- there's not a person in this building right now or sitting at home that hasn't been somehow negatively affected by the disease of alcoholism."_ His voice had risen just a little bit. He was speaking which such conviction now. _"I'm not going to let Chris Jericho's word swindle some little kid into thinking cause life dealt him a crappy hand that he can't somehow shake it off and still be destined for greatness."_ he ran a hand across his mouth once again. _"He wants to make light of a serious subject! All because he wants to get in my head and under my skin. For some sort of advantage at Wrestlemania."_ His jaw clenched and he rotated his neck once more._ "To play head games, he wants to somehow now say that I am predisposed to drink. That it's in my genes, that I crave alcohol. That just goes to show Chris Jericho doesn't know me at all and it backfired Chris it's backfired because if there's a devil in my DNA it's now your problem and at Wrestlemania if there's a monster inside me I'm gonna let that monster out." The crowd began to scream at hearing this, apparently the thought of Punk going crazy excited them. He once again dropped the microphone, an almost deranged smile crossed over his face. "I refuse to let my past dictate my future. there isn't a person on this planet that should let a past nightmare dictate or cloud their future dreams."_

The crowd started clapping like crazy_. "Chris Jericho forgot to tell you the finish of that story and that's my father has worked extremely hard just like dozens and millions of other people around the world and he has overcome his addictions. He has beat his demons. He doesn't want you to know the facts and here is the most important part. I am proud of my father." _Punk slowly started to nod his head. Before gazing out at the crowd. _"I am proud of my father and I am proud of the fact that I am straight edge because it's real and it comes from the heart and it's true, and it's tattooed on my skin for a reason. Because it's what I believe."_ On the outside Lex tried to remain impartial, she tried to keep her emotions from playing out on her face but as she listened to Punk's words, whether they were scrip_ted or not made her heart swell with pride. She loved the man before her so much it was scary. "I'm proud of my father-I'm proud of being straight edge and I'm proud of my father and the obstacles he had to overcome and Chris Jericho that's exactly what you are to me."_ he stopped for a moment to let the word really sink in. _"You're an obstacle- and now you can go around an obstacle, you can jump over an obstacle, or i could be like you and dig a hole i could crawl under that obstacle. But I am here to let you know right now at Wrestlemania you Chris Jericho are my obstacle and I'm going straight through you. To prove once and for all that I am THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" _The finally dropped the mic to the mat, it made a small clanking sound when it hit. Lex could see his eyes on the tron, they were cold and dangerous. She walked over to him and placed an arm around his waist.

"I am so proud of you." she whispered in his ear before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

His music began to play and Lex thought it was over. She thought that they were getting ready to leave. Punk started hitting himself in the face and wildly shaking his head, something Lex could not understand but she watched with amusement. He started walking towards her, she was halfway out of the roped when she heard the familiar drawl of Chris Jericho's voice.

"_Punk-Punk! Punk, Punk listen to me."_ Lex returned to the ring and stared confused up at the titan tron. _"I want you to listen to me Punk. Listen to me- I didn't think it was right for me to be there tonight. I didn't want to face you in person because I want you to really listen to what I have to say. I want you to really hear this because uh- all the points you've been making right now are right. I was out of line for what I said last week and I am sorry."_ Jericho did his best to look contrite._ "And this is Chris talking to you right now. There's no Jericho here, there's no fancy jackets or bravado- it's me and uh. I was out of line- i crossed a into territory I had no right to cross into. It was none of my business like you said I should have never brought it up and I am sorry. I apologize to you uh- and I hope you accept my apology."_

Punk's lips were set in a hard line. He tried to look everywhere but at the screen. Lex stood next to him and placed her hand in his. _"I can promise you I will never say anything about your father on this show again. I am giving you my word on that. However your sister-"_ Punk started shaking his head violently. _"That's a whole other ball game isn't it. Oh come on Punk- I found out all about your sister's substance abuse problem." _Punk quickly grabbed the mic that he had discarded in the ring.

"_Chris shut up- you don't know what you're talking about." _Punk yelled.

"_Oh come It's well documented your sister has problems with drugs. As anybody knows drugs addicts will do anything they can to score their fix. Anything- and I am sure you're still proud of her. I'm sure you still love her. Just like you claim you're proud of your father and you still love your father but come on seriously? There's a pattern starting here Punk. Your father's an alcoholic, your sister is a drug addict and you're going to end up just like them. It's inevitable. Punk you're going to drink. It's your destiny. And it's a good news bad news situation though Punk. The good news is substance abuse and alcohol can be overcome. It can- bad news when I beat you at Wrestlemania and become the new WWE champion that's something that you'll never overcome. Never-" _A huge grin spread out over Jericho's face.

A look of fury marred Punk's face as he slowly brought the mic up to his lips once again. But then he turned away as if in pain, he scrunched his eyes shut tightly. Lex was as his side instantly. "Phil I'm kinda nervous here I don't know if this is real or not." she whispered to him.

"I'm fine I swear." he assured her in a tone that matched her's. He gave her a small smirk but it was fleeting before he got back into character.

"_JERICHO!"_ he screamed. _"YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!"_ The two men stared each other down. Both had so much to prove. _"You're a piece of shit and that is exactly what I am going to beat out of you."_ he dropped the mic once again and stared at the man smirking at him from the tron. With one last glare he climbed out of the ring, only stopping to help his girlfriend out before he stormed up the ramp.

"Well what did you think?" Chris was grinning from ear to ear.

"I think the both of you are going to be the death of me. I never know what is going on when I am out there anymore. And you-" she turned hard eyes on her surrogate father. "I asked you to go easy on him."

"Hey he's the one who said to bring up the sister!" Chris threw up his hands in defense.

"I give up! I really do." she exclaimed before storming off.

Phil turned to Chris with a similar grin on his face. "Well I think she liked it."


	63. Chapter 63

"City morgue, you kill em' we grill em'" the infectious grin that spread across her face made Phil want to burst out laughing.

"That is morbid and disgusting." Sam's voice gave away her disgust.

"What's up my favorite adoptive sister in law?" Lex asked flopping down next to her boyfriend on the couch.

"I have a small favor to ask. Randy and I have been invited to my best friend's wedding. My sister was going to watch Al but she broke her arm yesterday and there is no way she can watch her. I was hoping you and Phil could keep her. It's only for two nights."

"You want us to watch Al for two nights." At this Phil raised a brow. Lex looked at him and he shrugged.

"Sure we'd be happy to have her." Lex could feel herself getting excited, she could not wait to hang out with her niece.

"Thank you so much Lexie. Tell Phil I thank him too."

"I will and we'll see you tomorrow." Still smiling she hung up the phone.

"Two days with Al. That's pretty big." Phil remarked.

"Oh come on she worships the ground you walk on. She'll be fine with us."

"If you say so dear."

Alanna was bouncing on her heels as Sam leads her to Phil's bus. "Now baby you are going to have a sleepover with Auntie Lexie and Uncle Phil for two nights but you can call and talk to me and Daddy whenever you want." Sam kissed the top of her head. "Please be good."

"I will Mommy." The little blonde girl promised.

"I love you." With that she knocked on the door to the bus.

Lex opened the door only a few seconds later. "Auntie!" Alanna exclaimed before letting go of her mother's hand and scrambling over to her aunt.

"Hey Lana-Bug" Lex picked the small child up with ease. "You ready for the most awesome sleepover ever?"

"Uh huh." Alanna nodded her head.

"Here's her bag and you have mine and Randy's numbers already. I also wrote down the number to the hotel. I packed a few extra pairs of clothes just in case something happens. There's also some children's tylenol in the bag as well. Oh and her Teddy, you can't forget Teddy she won't sleep without him.

Lex just laughed. "Lana-Bug tell your mom we got this. We'll be fine."

"Yea Mama we'll be fine." Alanna agreed.

"Seriously Sam I have been around kids my whole life she is perfectly safe with me." Lex tried to assuage her sister in law.

"I know Lexie I am like this with everyone. She's my little baby."

Alanna scrunched her face up. "I not a baby!"

Lex had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "No you are not Bug. How about you go over and give your Mommy a big hug and a kiss and then go find Uncle Phil in the bus because I am pretty sure he's hogging all the chocolate chip cookies I made this morning."

"Cookies." Alanna's eyes lit up. She scrambled down from her Aunt's arm and wrapped her arms around her mother's leg. "Bye Mama love you." Sam leaned down to wrap her arms around her baby girl and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

Alanna ran for the open bus door. They both watched her carefully as she climbed the stairs and disappeared into the bus. Both women smiling when they heard her exclaim "Uncle Phil!"

"Randy will be over in a little bit to say goodbye. We figured it would be easier that way. She might have freaked out if we both were here together. Thank you again for watching her."

"It's no problem at all. We both love Al and enjoy spending time with her even if Uncle Phil doesn't like to admit to it."

"She loves spending time with the both of you too. It's all she has talked about since we told her. She keeps talking about how Uncle Phil promised to have a tea party with her the last time she saw him." Sam let out a small laugh.

"Lucky him." Lex laughed as well.

"Phil, Vince just called I have to go to an emergency costume fitting do you mind keeping an eye on Al for like two hours?"

"Why don't you take her with you?"

"Because she'll get bored."

"But I have never been alone with her before. What if she freaks out about something and you are not around?" Phil asked as he started to panic a little.

"Phil she's a little girl not a serial killer." Lex rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine."

Phil knew she was right of course but he had never been alone with a child before. Sure his friends had kids and he was their Uncle Phil but he never had to take care of them on his own. Lex gave him a small peck on the lips.

"It's only for two hours. Plus Sam said she usually naps around this time so maybe you'll luck out and she'll fall asleep."

"Lana-Bug." Alanna looked up at her aunt from where she was coloring at the table. "Auntie has to go to a costume fitting so Phil is gonna watch you. If you are good for him then after dinner tonight we'll get ice cream."

"Can I get mine with sprinkles and whipped cream?"

"Hmm … you are awfully sweet now without all that junk but I suppose you can." she kissed the little girl's nose. "Behave and make sure your uncle does too."

Alanna giggled. "I'll be good Auntie Lexie I promise."

They both watched as Lex walked out of the bus. Phil had a seat on the couch facing Alanna. "What are you drawing Al?"

"Princesses." Alanna grinned showing her uncle the picture full of pink and yellow scribbles

"Very nice."

Phil watched her color for another ten minutes before she finally put down her crayons. "Uncle Phil I bored."

This is what Phil had been worried about. He knew nothing about keeping kids entertained. "Well what would you like to do?"

Alanna thought about it for a moment. "Run around."

Phil shrugged it was later in the day and most of the production trucks and the rentals were already parked so there was little worries about her running in front of a moving car. "Yea we can do that."

Phil helped Alanna put her shoes on and then they were out of the bus. The little girl ran a few inches away before lifting her face up to feel the sun on it. He watched her with amusement.

She opened her eyes and studied her uncle carefully. "Ok Uncle Phil I'm gonna run and you are a monster that is trying to catch me."

Phil cocked a brow. "What sort of game is this?"

"The monster game."

"Why do I have to be a monster?"

"Cause that's the game Silly." Then she ran back over and hugged his legs. "Don't worry Uncle it's just pretend. You really aren't a monster."

"Oh but Al I am." He did his best to make his voice sound what he thought a ferocious monster sounded like. "I'm a Cookie Monster who likes to tickle little girls named Alanna."

Alanna let out a surprised yelp before she took off. Phil couldn't help but chuckle as he too took off running, ever mindful of the cars. He was sure the fan who milled about by the parking lot were wondering why he was running around chasing the young blonde girl.

The monster game lasted thirty minutes before the straight edge star put an end to it. He was now exhausted and was really looking forward to Alanna taking a nap.

"Al come on you need a nap. You can lay in the big bed and I'll read to you." Phil offered.

"Ok." She walked over to her uncle and lifted her arms up. He picked her up with ease and carried her into the bus.

Alanna was currently curled up against his side with her Teddy wrapped in her small arms. Phil, not having kids of his own, needed to improvise seeing as he did not have books geared to children so he grabbed his most non-violent comic book and began to read out loud.

He sighed when he noticed Alanna's eyes were closed. A small smile graced his lips because he had managed to keep the little girl entertained and got her to sleep pretty easily. He leaned back and decided to close his eyes just for a second.

"Auntie!" Alanna exclaimed as she hopped down from the chair she had been seated at while once again coloring.

"Woah! What is all over you?" Lex asked trying to hide her amusement.

"Makeup Mommy always looks so pretty when she wears it. I wanted to be pretty too." Alanna's lips and most of her chin were covered in bright red lipstick. Her eyes were covered in bright blue eye shadow and her cheeks were covered in various shades of blush.

"Lana-Bug where's Uncle Phil?" She asked. Because there was no way he would have let her get into all of Lex's make up. She was afraid to see what the bathroom looked like.

"He's taking a nap." She said holding her little finger to her lips as an indication to be quiet.

Of all the times for the insomniac to fall asleep. She rolled her eyes but then again she knew how hard it was for him to sleep sometimes.

"I made him pretty too." Lex's eyes went wide. Slowly she crept to the back of the bus where sure enough Phil was sound asleep next to the dog and the cat. His make up was similar to Alanna's except he had green eye shadow instead of blue. He must have been out for a while because she also painted his nails.

Lex had to bite down hard on the inside of her mouth to stop the hysterical laughter that was bubbling up inside her. She fell against the wall clutching her sides.

She couldn't even be mad that there was nail polish and make up all over the bedding. She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the "Sleeping Beauty" and some of Alanna. One thing was for sure there was no way Phil would be living down this total babysitting fail any time soon.


	64. Chapter 64

Phil let out a sigh before he began to stretch. He hadn't remembered falling asleep. He turned over onto his side and panic shot through him when he realized he was alone.

"Shit! Shit- shit! Alanna." He ripped the blankets off of himself. He prayed that she was just simply watching television in the main part of the bus, which of course she wasn't. "Lex is gonna kill me!" He ripped at his hair in frustration. Then an idea came to him. Maybe Alanna was with Doug, their bus driver.

So Phil raced to the front of the bus and ripped the sliding door open. "Doug have you seen Alanna?" His eyes scanned frantically over the cockpit as if the small girl was hiding somewhere. It took all his willpower for Doug not to laugh at the crazed man before him with bright pink nails and make up covering his face. But Lex had given him specific orders.

"No Punk I haven't seen her. But then again I just got back here I went to grab some food."

"Will you help me look please. Oh and Lex is not to know about this."

"Yea sure." If Phil was in his right mind he would have realized that Doug was way too calm.

"Shit!" He yelled again before throwing on his sneakers and exiting the bus.

"Hey Honey." Lex grinned at him from where she was sitting in a lawn chair with Alanna and Kofi and Ryder. "Have a nice nap?" She smirked.

Phil felt himself sag with relief. If anything had happened to Alanna because he fell asleep he never would have forgiven himself. "It was alright."

Kofi couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out laughing. "Dude go look in a mirror."

"Huh?" A confused Phil retreated into the bus. The group all held their collective breaths until they heard a loud exclamation of "WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone lost it at that point.

Phil returned a few minutes later and everyone laughed harder. "This shit won't come off!" Lex had tears in her eyes.

"Lana-Bug I have to help your uncle stay with Kofi."

Lex followed Phil into the bus. "I cannot believe you wouldn't tell me how ridiculous I look."

She cocked a brow but there was still a smirk across her face. "Like you wouldn't do the same to me." She grabbed a bottle of make up remover and blotted some on a cloth. "Close your eyes."

Soon enough the make up was gone. "I like you much better this way." He opened his eyes and took notice of his clean face in the mirror.

"I was so scared when I couldn't find her." He admitted. "If anything had happened-"

"I know Phil." She cut him off as she started to work on his nails. "Which is why I am not mad. It was an accident. Luckily Alanna is such a good kid and knew not to lord forbid try to use the stove or take off. No she just wanted to make her Uncle Phil beautiful." She snickered a little.

"Me beautiful ha." He scoffed.

She stopped working and looked up at him. "You are in your own way Phil. I am not talking about your looks. You obviously know you are ruggedly handsome but what makes you beautiful is right here." She placed her hand over his heart.

"You assume I have a heart." She slipped her hands under his shirt so that both of her palms were placed firmly on his chest. She gently pushed him back against the sink.

"You do. A man with no heart would not have saved my life." Phil winced at the mention of their past. "A man with no heart would not have gotten so upset when I called Chris to be with me when Fred died. You wouldn't have held me in your arms as I cried for Springsteen if you were heartless." Slowly her lips ghosted over his before actually meeting them. The kiss itself started off slow. Phil wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him.

A grin crossed her lips when she felt his tongue run across her lower lip, she opened her mouth wider so that his tongue could caress hers. Playfully she bit down on his lower lip earning a groan from him.

"Woman you'll be the death of me." He remarked once they had pulled apart. Phil still kept his arms around her.

"Oh really." She trailed light kisses from his stubbled cheek to the shell of his ear. She leaned a little more forward. "I think I like that idea." Her warm breath hit his ear making him shudder.

He sighed then. "Believe me as much as I would love for this to lead to something much more satisfying we still have the minor with us. So we should probably stop."

"Or we could make out for a few more minutes." She suggested.

"Well we do aim to please."

"Bed time" Phil announced as he placed the small girl on the bed and watched as she crawled next to his girlfriend.

"Will you read to me some more?" Alanna asked hopefully.

Phil pretended to think about it. "I don't know you did make me look pretty foolish earlier."

"Please Uncle Phil." Alanna gave him what Lex referred to as her 'puppy dog' face. The same one Randy caved into every time.

Phil cracked a grin. "Alright move over." Alanna scooted closer to Lex.

Phil grabbed the Batman comic he had been reading to her earlier and picked up where they had left off.

Lex gave him a small smile before beginning to run her fingers through Alanna's hair. Soon enough the small child was sleeping soundly.

"You would pick your alter ego to read to her." Lex teased him.

"Actually it was the only one that was moderately appropriate for little ears." He shrugged.

At hearing that Lex's heart melted. "You know I am starting to think maybe we could do it if we really wanted to. Ya know the whole parent thing."

Phil raised a brow. "Is there something you are not telling me Smalls?"

She laughed at the name. "No I am just starting to think maybe we won't screw our kid up as badly as we think we would if we had one."

"Is this something you are thinking about?" He asked mildly concerned. He wasn't sure where this was coming from because he and Lex had decided early on that they did not want to ever get married or have a family.

"No but I find that I am not as dead set on not having kids as I once was. Who knows what the future will bring." She remarked before turning off the lights and laying down.

But Phil couldn't sleep his mind raced. He felt like things we once so simple but now he wasn't so sure. Granted Lex had not said she wanted kids or even that she wanted to try for that matter. So why did he have this cold feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach? What was he so afraid of?


	65. Chapter 65

_Punk's music began to play. A small smirk graced his lips before he mouthed the words Best in the World. But his victory did not last long. "Punk- Punk, Punk up here." Punk hopped off the turn buckle but he refused to look at the man on the Titan tron. "Listen to me Punk!"_

_He finally looked and revulsion crossed his face. What could Jericho have to say now? He had heard it all. He was a fraud, destined to end up like his old man. Jericho had even gone as far as dragging his little sister into it. "Listen you claim to be the best in the world but we know that's not true, is it? At Wrestlemania I am going to beat you and I'm going to become the new WWE champion." He paused for a second "and I'm going to expose you for the fraud that you are once and for all. And not just as a professional fraud but as a personal fraud as well."_

Punk continued to glare holes into the man. "I've already exposed the _deep dark secrets of your disfunctional family. Your father is an alcoholic." Punk shook his head. No, his father was a good man. He fought hard against his demons and won. "And your sister-" Jericho shrugged. "We'll she's got problems with substance abuse doesn't she? But I've also found out some new information. Information that's come to life Punk you see I've done a little bit more digging and I've found out some facts about your mother." _

_Punk closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. Mentally trying to prepare himself for what was about to come. He nodded his head and mouthed the words I'm sure you have. _

_Jericho just smirked and cocked his head to the side "But it turns out your mother is actually a kind and decent woman with no vices what so ever so who'da thunk that. Congratulations Punk there's actually someone in your family that's not an embarrassment." Punk looked at Jericho long and hard he was not going to let him win. "But I did find out one little piece of interesting information and that's that your parent's wedding date actually took place after your birthdate." Punks hands clenched at his sides, his grit his teeth together so hard he was surprised they did not shatter. No could not let Jericho win, he could not show his emotions. _

_"So that makes you the legal definition of a bastard." Punk sighed he stared at the man for a few more moments before he finally left the ring._

Lex was waiting for Phil backstage. She decided to sit the rest of this stupid feud out. "Well that was tamer than the last two." She remarked with her hands folded against her chest.

"It's almost over Lexie." He kissed her forehead before walking past her to grab a bottle of water.

"Thank The Lord for that. Only another what month to go. I've seen the scripts they are gonna have him hit you in the head with a fake bottle that supposed to be filled with Jack Daniels." She made a face. She had never liked the taste of Jack. "That stuff tastes like ass."  
>-<p>

He watched his girlfriend with an amused smirk. She was supposed to be studying for her midterms but there she was with her beats headphones on dancing around and singing Diana Ross' "I'm Coming Out" she had yet to find him watching her. He, himself had not expected such an amusing show when he had come to ask her where the dog's leash was. But who was he to turn down ammo to mock her with later. She was going through a Motown phase, always listening to The Jackson Five or Diana Ross or Stevie Wonder and worst of all Marvin Gaye if he had to hear "Let's Get It On" one more time he'd cause someone bodily harm.  
>When he finally had enough of silently snickering he cleared his throat loudly. Lex whipped around, her eyes wide. A slow blush made its way up her cheeks.<p>

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked glaring at him.

"Long enough to know you're coming out and you want the world to know and you gotta let it show." He could not hold back the chuckle that had formed in his throat.

"God I hate you sometimes." She remarked.

"No you don't." He smirked at her.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter a word her cellphone began to ring. She looked at the screen. "Ha it's Dr. Johnston."

She answered the phone and walked a little further away. She knew Phil didn't like to be reminded of her cancer. Phil had a seat on the couch and waited as patiently as he could for her to get off the phone.

"I see well thank you for calling." She hung up the phone but kept standing with her back to him for another couple of moments.

"Lexie-" She could hear the hesitance in his voice.

She turned to face him then, her face was ashen and he could tell whatever the call was about couldn't have been good. Lex ran a shaky hand through her long hair.

"The good doc said there were some abnormalities on my most recent blood tests. She said it was probably just a lab error but she wants me to come in and get the labs redrawn." Lex explained.

"So what does it mean?" He asked.

"Nothing right now like she said it was probably just a lab error."  
>"But it could not be. Your cancer could be back." She shrugged. It was always a possibility but this wasn't like before. Both times she had been diagnosed she knew something was wrong. But she felt fine now.<p>

"Phil I am fine. I feel great and healthy. I do what I have to do, I eat right and exercise and I go to all my yearly follow ups with the doc. I'm not sick." She reasoned with him.

"But what if you are? That means that my bone marrow failed. That I failed you."

"Phil-"

"No, I gotta go. I just- I can't do this right now." He practically ran away from her then. He was obviously more shaken up then either of them realized.

But Lex needed to stay positive. She did not have cancer again. This was not the way things were supposed to end.


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: I had no intentions of writing any of this today or at all for that matter but I had nothing else to do today. So you get two smaller chapters.

"Phil, there you are Lex has been looking for you for hours." Randy knelt down in front of his friend.

"Go away Orton can't a man feel sorry for himself in peace?" Phil grumbled.

"Not when his girlfriend is worried sick about him."

"Did she tell you she could be sick? That her cancer could be back?"

"Yes she told me they want to redo her tests. But you are jumping to the worst conclusion. She could be just fine."

"You don't get it Randy she could die!"

"We could all die Phil. You could go in that ring tonight and something could happen to you and you could die. Or I could be crossing the street and get hit by a car just like her friend Mike did. Who the fuck knows the world could end tomorrow. That does not mean we can freak the fuck out and shut down."

"What if it comes back and she doesn't get a third chance? I can't deal with that. To have her one moment and then poof she's gone. To never hear her sing horribly off key or how she pretends to be scared during horror movies just so she can have an excuse to cuddle with me. I can't deal with a world where she isn't here."

"I am not going to lie Phil there's always that chance. People can be in remission for years and all of a sudden their cancer comes back. But Lexie is strong, she's a fighter and she's beat it before. If she is sick she's going to need us to be there to support her. She needs you to be her pilar of strength."

Phil shook his head. "I am not saying you don't have the right to be scared. That girl is my sister for all intensive purposes I don't want to lose her anymore than you do but she needs us right now. She's been given a really shitty hand in the past but not now. I won't allow it." Randy's blue eyes were blazing with intensity.

"You really love her huh?"

"Let's put it this way there are very few people I would willingly take a bullet for but she's one of them."

Phil nodded he could get that he'd take a bullet for his three sisters. "I would too. Ya know take a bullet for her."

"I know Punk. I know." Randy offered Phil a hand up before pushing him out of his hiding place. "How about you forget the bullets and just put a ring on my sister's finger huh?"

Phil chuckled. "Like she'd ever be stupid enough to marry me."  
>"You make a valid point."<p>

"Shut up Dick."


	67. Chapter 67

"You don't have to come with me. I know this freaks you out."

"No, I want to go. Good or bad we're in this together."

She gave him a smile before walking over to him and giving him a hug. "I love you I know I don't say it all the time but I do."

He cocked an eyebrow. "More than Luke Bryan?"

"Don't be crazy man." She giggled. "You are a very close second."

"I'm not jealous of a married man you'll never meet."

"You doubt me." She gave him a look.

"No I have no doubt of your stalkerish abilities." He gave her a smirk.

"You're hilarious." She remarked as she parked the car in front of the Mass General outpatient lab.

"You know every word to every one of his songs." Phil pointed out.

She whipped around to face him. "Did you ever stop to think he is my Lars?"

"Well why can't Lars be your Lars? And that doesn't even make sense because Lars is one of my best friends! You don't even know Luke Bryan."

"I give up!" She continued walking.

Part of him felt bad for giving her shit but he couldn't help it. It kept his mind off of how freaked out he was. But of course she knew that which is why she let him get away with it.

"So how does this work? They just draw blood right?"

"Basically." She shrugged. Usually her mom went with her but Lex didn't have the heart to call her and tell her about there being abnormal test results. There was no need to get her all panicked for nothing. She was having a hard enough time dealing with a certain panic happy Chicago native.

"So did you know you were sick before you were diagnosed both times before?"

"Yea, I remember being really tired and I ached really badly. But I feel fine now. I've been through this before I know the signs to look for." She assured him.

Phil's phone started to ring. He pulled it out from the pocket of his hoodie. He looked at the screen before grimacing and putting it back into his pocket.

"Was that her again?" Lex's eyes became sympathetic. She knew who was calling and she wished there was something she could do to stop it.

Phil's jaw set and he shook his head. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want that pity shit."

"Phil I would never pity you. I get it I do everyone has a past. Your mom she's crazy but she's still your mom."

"I really don't want to talk about this." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please."

"Of course." She leaned over to kiss his temple. "But I am always here for you if you need to talk. I'm always going to be on your side."

"I appreciate that." He gave her a small smile.

Silence enveloped them, but neither of them minded. They sat there her hand in his as they waited for her name to be called.

"Alexia Marren." The nurse called out.

"That's my cue. I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek before beginning to follow the nurse.

Phil let out a yawn, if he were to be honest with himself his normally sporadic sleeping habits were even more so because he was worrying about Lex. Without meaning to he closed his while leaning his head against a wall and was out cold in seconds.

_"Your turn." Lex smirked at him as she pulled away from their kiss. Phil groaned just when things were getting good._

_He sighed as the threw the blankets off of himself. He quickly made his way down the hall before the wails could get any louder. He entered the room next to his own and turned on the light. Two eyes identical to his own stared back at him._

_"Hey there big guy what's the matter." He picked the toddler up. The small boy cried for a few more moments before he settled down._

_"It's ok Graham daddy's got you." He rocked the toddler a little in his arms. Smiling down at him, because he's the best thing he's ever done with his life._

_"Did he go back down?" Lex whispered from the doorway._

_"Nope he's stubborn like his mom." Phil insisted._

_Lex let out a soft snort. "Me stubborn, have you ever tried having a conversation with you."_

_"Shh!"_

_But Graham Lucas Brooks, he still felt bitter about her winning the right to chose his middle name, would not sleep until he was ready.  
>"Well I leave him in your capable hands." She blew him a kiss before leaving her two men alone.<em>

_"Son it's girls like her that get guys like us into trouble." Graham grunted before burying his face into the crook of his father's neck. Phil kissed the top of his head. His unruly mane of shaggy black hair tickled his nose. "But I'll let you in on a secret we would never survive without them."_

_He closed his eyes and just enjoyed holding his son close. His boy would never go a day without knowing he was wanted and loved, he would not know neglect the way Phil did. His peace was interrupted by a persistent shaking of his shoulder._

"Phil honey-"

Phil's eyes snapped open. "Is Graham crying again?"

"Who's Graham?" Her confused voice broke him out of his trance completely. He scowled at her, there is no way he was going to tell her about him dreaming of their hazel eyed progeny. "I'm sorry it took so long the good doc wanted to check me out too. She made a special trip over here. But I see you made good use of your time."

She gave him a smile as she extended her hand to help him up. "I don't know if you were dreaming or what you were dreaming about but you had this smile on your face. It was really nice."

"Nothing." He shut her down. "All this stuff has gotten me so crazy it's starting to effect my dreams."

"Ok if you say so." She knew she wasn't going to get any answers but she knew that whatever was going on in his head was peaceful because the smile on his face had been one of contentment. She only wished he could have rested longer, he certainly needed it.


	68. Chapter 68

A knocking on the bus front door woke Lex up from a sound sleep. She groaned as she looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. "Who the hell is pounding on the door at 7am?"

She slowly got out of bed and threw one of Phil's t-shirts on before leaving the bedroom. Phil and Kofi were nowhere in sight. She was pretty annoyed when she threw the door open.

"Hey roomie!" Her annoyance faded away upon seeing Colt.

"Colty." She threw her arms around him. "I am so excited you're here."

"I'm excited about what you are wearing right now." There was a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Scott Colton!" She rolled her eyes. "You are lucky you and Phil are so close."

"You love it." He gave her a wink.

When Phil returned from working out he found his girlfriend and his best friend engaged in a very intense game of UNO.

"Really you two?" He remarked a little amused.

"We had to do something to keep ourselves entertained." Colt reasoned. "Hey where's the cameras?"

"I asked them to wait outside just in case Lex was still sleeping or indecent."

"Thanks Babe." She gave him a small smile.

"You should have seen her when she answered the door earlier- SKIP plus pick up four cards!"

"You are an ass." She frowned. She'd get him back though. After all they were tied at a game a piece.

Colt grinned at her and gave her a wink. "So what time is the press conference?"

"Me and my lovely valet need to be there in two hours." He remarked. "But you two gotta go because I am shooting a bus segment."

"Oh shit two hours!" Lex jumped up. "Colt we'll finish this later. Come on Cull Daddy has to do something let's go for a walk."

The dog who was previously sprawled out next to her with his head on her lap looked up at her and cocked his head to the side the moment he heard the word walk. He jumped up and walked over to the door of the bus.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on Colt you can be my bodyguard."

"You know Lexie if you are so intent on using me for my body I can think of better ways."

"You really need to get laid my friend."

"That's what I'm trying to do here." He remarked. "Punker won't mind."

"Yes Punker will mind." They heard Phil call out. "Keep hitting on my woman Bana' and I'll chop you in the throat."

Lex giggled a little. All of them knew nothing would ever happen between her and Colt but it was fun to hear Colt get Phil all worked up about it.

"One of these days you're gonna give him a heart attack." Lex laughed.

"Oh come on its all in good fun." He grabbed the leash from her and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"You are a trip Colty you really are." She rolled her eyes.

"West Philadelphia born and raised, on the playground is where I spent most of my days." Lex bit back a laugh as she was doing her makeup.

"Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool. And all shootin' some b-ball outside of the school. Come on Punker sing with me."

"When a couple of guys who were up to no good. Started makin' trouble in my neighborhood. I got in one little fight and my mom got scared. And said you're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air." At hearing her boyfriend singing the Fresh Prince theme song Lex lost it. She let out a howl of laughter.

"You are both committed you gotta finish it." Lex said in between laughs. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the two fools sitting on the couch. "Well"

Colt smirked. "I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8. And I yelled to the cabbie 'yo homes smell ya later'"

"Looked at my kingdom I was finally there to sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel-Air." Phil finished.

"You two are such losers." Lex was still laughing.

"Says the woman in tears right now." Phil retorted. "Now finish up cause we gotta roll."

"Don't rush me Philip!"

"I am so ready for this feud to be over!" Lex complained as she stood between her boyfriend and her surrogate father.

"Soon enough Sweetheart." Chris wrapped an arm around her.

There was a time that would have driven Phil crazy but now he saw it for what it was. Somehow Lex had made her own little make-shift family complete with a loving father and protective older brothers in Randy, Kofi, and Colt.

They listened to Michael Cole's intro for them. Phil paced back and forth, he hated doing things like this. Lex, on the just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Dude stop pacing you are going to wear out the floor." she teased.

"I hate press conferences."

"I know but just get it over so we can go on with our day." she kissed his cheek just as his music started to play. "That's our cue."

Phil plastered on his best smile and went through the curtains Lex followed closely behind. He grinned finding himself very clever for wearing a Colt Cabana shirt. His eyes spotted someone sitting in the front row who looked very much like Ric Flair. He slung his arm around him and mouthed the word Woooo twice into the camera and then throwing up the four horseman sign. After some more goofy antics in front of the he joined his girlfriend on the stage.

He placed the title on the podium so that it was propped up but it fell hopelessly back down. "I'm going to try to set this up, it's not gonna stay, it's very uncooperative." Then he smirked. "Sorta like me. I was wearing a suit earlier but I heard it was so hot out here I decided to take it off. And I think I look much better don't you think?" He stepped out from behind the podium with the title and smoothed down the front of his t-shirt.

Lex could not help but laugh for someone who hated doing these things so much he was sure good at it. Phil had this certain charm about him that she could not describe even if she wanted to, it was just him and she loved that about him.

"I have one request to take off my shirt." A slight blush graced his cheeks as he looked down almost bashfully. "It depends on how long I'm up here for because I am already pretty sweaty so we're gonna have to see. Ugh I don't wanna bore everybody, uh and I say bore everyone's already given you the numbers." He makes a gesture with his hand. "Over a hundred countries- twenty languages are gonna watch me kick Chris Jericho's ass and prove to the world I am the best in the world at Wrestlemania. Uh- but I wanna kind of start off light hearted and I wanna uh first of all apologize for Michael Cole boring you all to death. That's obviously why you were all sitting on your hands when I came out here."

"Uh- and I wanna say a big you're welcome because Johnny "Snicklefritz Clownshoes" Laurinaitis is not here." His grin was from ear to ear. "You're Welcome. Thanks for responding to my lame jokes I appreciate it. Thank you- um also talking about Michael Cole and the Miz uh all us WWE superstars are extremely competitive and this is the second year in a row they have both been in uh- head to head they do a little contest to see who can wear more makeup than all the divas combined and Michael Cole for the second year in a row has won!" He swept his hand out in front of him. 'I don't know if you want to check him out next time he walks out here he almost looks like he's melting." He runs his hand down the side of his face in a melting motion.

Lex had to bite down on the inside of her lip to keep herself from bursting into hysterical laughter. She just shook her head and tried to remain composed.

"He looks like a waxed figurine I suppose." his gaze wandered to where Cole was standing. He looked none too pleased to be made fun of but what could he do. "I'm very happy to be in Miami, the weather is gorgeous, the people are gorgeous, very excited for Wrestlemania. I'm also very excited that in 2015 MY Chicago Cubs are gonna beat the 2015 Miami Gators in the World Series and if you don't get that Back to the Future joke I should probably get off the stage right about now." He grabbed the title belt and stepped back a bit. "Thanks everybody in Miami for having me and the rest of the WWE. We have a lot of exciting events coming up uh- over the course of the next few days but obviously is the day everybody is looking forward to and I'm looking forward to it. Not only to prove uh why I belong in the upper echelon of the WWE. Not only to prove why I am the best wrestler in the world, why I am the WWE champion. But I'm excited for a couple of other things."

"Uh- Undertaker/Triple H being one of them, if you aren't excited for this match- uh this probably isn't the ticket for you to have. I'm excited for Rock and John Cena, they are gonna be out here a little bit later uh- these two guys legitimately don't like each other and that is what I like to see. I like to see a human cock fight, it's gonna be exciting. Thank you for laughing I appreciate it, you guys have been an extreme awesome audience and I wanna thank you. If you're excited for Wrestlemania please show the love and support. YEA and if you're loud enough I might take my shirt off right now." The ladies in the audience started cheering for that. He turned to look at his girlfriend who raised a brow but did not seem to be bothered by her man being eye candy.

"No I dunno that wasn't- no no I did say if you were loud enough. That's all you got? Do you have any dollar bills ma'am? I do dance on the side." The woman he was talking to reached into her pocket book. "You have a hundred? Produce the hundred and we'll start talking here. Alright when guys start- alright. Oh we have a dollar- one dollar! This has turned into an auction- ok one dollar. Someone has a replica title sorry buddy I have the real thing. We have one dollar- what do you have a hundred? A hundred dollars for my shirt right now? One hundred dollars? We doing this? Stand up come on." He gestured the woman forward.

"Philip behave." Lex whispered to him. He gave her a lop-sided grin before returning his attention to his own auction. The woman made her way through the crowd to him. "Are we doing this? I think I'm getting the hook. Ladies and gentlemen I'm sorry I am not going to take your money. My girlfriend says no. But you can see me shirtless at the Sun Life Stadium. When I am walking in the WWE champion and I am walking out the same. Thank you everybody." He threw up the rocker sign before his music began to play and he made his way off the stage.

"Way to make me that bad guy Phil." Lex laughed once they were behind the curtain. "I legit think that woman wants to murder me now."

"I'll protect you." He promised as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"You'd better."

"What do you guys think of this dress for the Hall of Fame tonight?" The twirled around in her tight black backless dress.

Colt's eyes became wide. "Dude I cannot promise I won't pull her into a random bathroom and have my way with her if she wears that dress."

Phil scowled. "Really Lex? Must I fight every man in that building?"

She smiled at him and looked down at the dress that accented her curves just right. "I'll take both of your comments as complements."

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Phil rubbed his temples.

"Aw Philip is in love." Colt sing-songed on to get socked in the arm. "That hurt dick!

She cuddled closer to her boyfriend and watched as Adam took his rightful place in the 2012 Hall of Fame. She dabbed her eyes as she listened to him speak.

"I love you Beth." Lex's eyes snapped down the row of people to where a slightly blushing Beth was sitting. Their eyes met but instead of being mad at her friend for not saying anything she just smiled and gave the blonde a thumbs up.

"I did not see that one coming." Her boyfriend whispered to her.

"Me neither but I approve. Kinda weird though I mean you dated his ex and now he's dating yours. So either way if you think about that you sleep with everyone your partner has slept with you and Adam slep together."

Phil shuddered. "So you've slept with Beth, Amy, Maria, and Natalie just to name a few."

"We get it you are a slut." Lars, who happened to be sitting next to Lex shushed them.

Chris was waiting for Phil and Lex by the curtains. "That was an amazing match. I am so proud of both of you." She pulled Chris in for a hug. "We need to celebrate! We need to have a family dinner. Round everyone up and we'll go."

Both men smiled at her. "Fine you two go shower while I round everyone up."

Phil went to walk away but she grabbed his arm. "The good doc called me just before the match."

"And?"

"I'm still cancer free." She grinned. "Like I said it was just a lab error. I'm the definition of perfect health."

"So you are really fine?"

"Yep, not a single cancer cell could be found."

"That has to be the best news ever." He pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. She smirked into his kiss.

"You smell." She made a face when they pulled away but he just shook his head and chuckled before heading to take a shower. She was fine, he still had his title and he was going to spend the rest of the night with "family" everything was right with the world.


End file.
